VENGANZA Y PASIÓN
by samirasama cullen
Summary: Cuando el Vengador abordó el Santa Cruz, Edward encontró la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza: una inocente dama forksense, recién salida del convento, cuyo cuerpo podía hacer suyo para de ese modo humillar a su gente.ADAPT
1. Prefacio

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

__

_El aristócrata voltersense Edward Cullen conocido como El Vampiro, atacaba sin piedad a todas las naves que cruzaban el océano buscando vengarse por los cinco años de brutal cautiverio que había pasado a bordo de un barco de Forks. Cuando su barco abordó el Santa Cruz, encontró la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo esa venganza: una inocente dama forksense, recién salida del convento, cuyo cuerpo podía hacer suyo para de ese modo humillar a su gente. _

_Pero pronto, Edward se encontró dividido entre el deseo de venganza y la pasión que ella le provocaba_.

_**Prólogo**_

_**En algún lugar del océano.**_

_**1580**_

Edward Cullen se equilibró brevemente en la proa del galeón que se hundía, arqueó el cuerpo demacrado, lleno de cicatrices, y lanzándose de cabeza hacia abajo se zambulló en el mar oscuro y zarandeado por el viento. Batiendo furiosamente los brazos y las piernas, luchó por escapar de la estela de succión que produjo el Negra María al hundirse. No miró atrás más que una sola vez, para alegrarse en silencio al ver cómo aquel barco del demonio desaparecía bajo la superficie del agua, llevándose consigo a su brutal amo de Forks y a toda su tripulación.

Entonces se rió.

Se rió hasta que le dolieron los músculos y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

Luego, bruscamente, se volvió hacia la fragata de Volterra, cuyos cañones aún humeaban, y se echó a nadar hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Se está hundiendo, capitán Clearwater—informó el contramaestre Ulhey, bajando el catalejo y sonriendo al capitán.

—¡Pues menos mal! —gruñó Clearwater—. Otro malnacido de Forks que no volverá a meterse con las embarcaciones de Volterra. Su primer error ha sido enfrentarse con nosotros; el segundo, creerse que iba a poder hundir a lo más granado de Su Majestad la Reina. ¿Algún superviviente, señor Ulhey?

Ulhey volvió a alzar el catalejo para escrutar el desplomarse de las crestas blancas surcadas por un viento cada vez más fuerte.

—No parece que haya ninguno, señor.

Clearwater asintió.

—Mejor así. Larguémonos de aquí; va a haber tormenta. Poned rumbo a Volterra: tenemos que reparar los destrozos que nos ha hecho el Negra María.

—Bien; muy bien, señor.

Ulhey le dio una última pasada al mar a través del catalejo, lo bajó un instante y volvió a llevárselo al ojo.

—¿Qué es, señor Sam? ¿Veis algo?

—Sí, capitán. Parece la cabeza de un hombre entre el vaivén de las olas. —Ulhey le pasó el catalejo a Clearwater, que lo apuntó en la dirección que éste le señalaba—. ¿Lo veis?

—Sí. Ganas me dan de dejar que se ahogue ese malnacido, pero yo no soy un salvaje. Arriad un bote y traédmelo a bordo.

—Parece que está casi fiambre, mi capitán —observó Ulhey contemplando a aquel hombre medio ahogado desmadejado sobre la cubierta—. Mirad cómo tiene la espalda el pobre diablo. Quienquiera que sea, no lo han mimado mucho en el Negra María. No es más que un muchacho. No creo ni siquiera que sea de Forks, con ese pelo cobrizo.

—Llevadlo abajo y que el médico de a bordo se ocupe de él. Y, por el amor de Dios, que le den de comer. Se le transparentan todas las costillas. Hasta que oigamos su historia, no estará de más que lo tratemos en lo posible como es debido.

Edward se sacudió, se volvió de costado y escupió parte del agua de mar que había tragado. Luego se recostó de espaldas y alzó la vista hacia aquellos voltersense que lo habían rescatado del mar. A pesar de que estaba muy debilitado y completamente exhausto, sonrió con auténtica alegría. Eran los primeros habitantes de Volterra que veía en cinco años, y la visión casi le desbordaba de puro alivio.

—¿Habláis español? —le preguntó el capitán Clearwater.

Aunque le escocía la garganta de la copiosa agua de mar que había tragado mientras nadaba a la desesperada, Edward respondió sin dudarlo:

—Lo hablo perfectamente, señor. Me llamo Edward Cullen. Mi padre era Sir Carlisle Cullen. Hace cinco años fue enviado por la reina de expedición al Nuevo Mundo. Nuestro barco, el Estrella del sur, fue atacado y hundido por el Negra María, y yo fui el único superviviente. Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana Alice y su esposo, Sir Jasper Withlook… murieron… murieron todos.

El capitán parecía incrédulo:

—¡El Estrella del sur! Dios mío, recuerdo muy bien aquel suceso. No se volvió a saber del barco, y se dio por hecho que todos los tripulantes y pasajeros habían muerto. ¿Dónde habéis pasado vos estos últimos cinco años?

—En el mismísimo infierno —dijo Edward, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse. Un marinero se apresuró a adelantarse para ayudarle—. No he puesto un pie fuera del Negra María en cinco años.

Me han matado de hambre, me han azotado, me han humillado y me han tratado literalmente como a un esclavo. Tuve que crecer deprisa cuando me arrojaron de la inocencia y la confianza juveniles a las entrañas del infierno, a la edad de diecisiete años.

El capitán Clearwater sacudió la cabeza con conmiseración.

—Gracias a Dios que nos cruzamos en el camino del Negra María cuando lo hicimos. Ahora sois libre, Edward Cullen. Estoy seguro de que la reina os restituirá toda la fortuna y las posesiones de vuestra familia tan pronto como tenga noticia de que estáis vivo.

—Eso imagino —dijo apagadamente Edward.

—Yo soy el capitán Seth Clearwater de la Marina Real. El doctor de a bordo os echará un vistazo de inmediato. Para cuando lleguemos a Volterra estaréis hecho un auténtico lobo de mar. Sois joven, os recuperaréis. Dentro de nada estaréis entre los de vuestra clase llevando una vida privilegiada.

Macilento y con la mirada vacía, Edward contempló a Clearwater. Nadie más que él mismo llegaría de verdad a saber con qué intensidad había sufrido a manos de aquellos hombres de Forks. Podían imaginárselo, pero no lo sabrían jamás, a menos que lo hubieran experimentado por sí mismos. Nunca podría ya volver a vivir aquella vida absurda a la que estaba acostumbrado antes de sus años de cautiverio. Tenía el alma abrasada de odio, su corazón clamaba venganza. La muerte cruel de su familia y el subsiguiente cautiverio le habían marcado de forma indeleble.

—Usaré mi fortuna para vengar la muerte de mi familia —dijo, con una voz tan cargada de amenaza que Clearwater se estremeció y apartó la mirada—. De hoy en adelante, ningún hijo de Forks, sea hombre, mujer o niño, estará a salvo de mí. Obtendré el permiso de la reina, aparejaré un barco y los perseguiré hasta los confines del mar como a los animales que son.

—Admiro vuestra ambición, señor Cullen, pero ¿no sois demasiado joven para capitanear vuestro propio barco? ¿Tendréis la habilidad necesaria para controlar a los hombres?

En los ojos verdes de Edward centelleó la vehemencia de su fervor vengativo:

—En los cinco años que he pasado cautivo en alta mar he aprendido todo lo que hay que saber de navegación y de barcos. Del mismo modo que aprendí a odiar a los de Forks. Con eso creo yo que estoy más que capacitado para enfrentarme con ellos. Nada me detendrá, capitán. —Levantó el puño hacia la oscuridad, amenazando al cielo—. Juro por lodos los muertos de mi familia que seré despiadado y firme en mi venganza hacia forksenses. Los perseguiré implacablemente y sin cuartel. Y que Dios me ayude.


	2. Capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Forks**_

_**1587**_

—Me da lo mismo lo piadosa que seas, hija mía. Está en juego el honor de la familia —afirmó enfáticamente Charlie Swan—. _Vas_ a dejar el convento y _te vas_ a ir a la Push a casarte con Jacob Black.

Envuelta en un apagado hábito gris, Isabella Swan se puso perceptiblemente tensa y adelantó la barbilla en un gesto de desafío casi sin precedentes. Los diez años que llevaban la madre abadesa y las monjas del convento de la Madre de Dios inculcándole sumisión y obediencia se desvanecieron en el aire allí mismo, porque no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera sin oponerse. No la sacrificarían por el honor de su padre.

—No quiero casarme con Jacob, padre. Ni tampoco quiero irme de Forks. Estoy más que satisfecha aquí en el convento. Dentro de un mes voy a hacer los votos definitivos y serviré felizmente a Dios para siempre. —Si su entusiasmo era un poco forzado, ella hizo como si no se diera cuenta. Hacerse monja era su máxima meta en la vida.

—Precisamente por eso he venido, Isabella —le dijo Charlie—. Nunca quise que te hicieras religiosa. Cuando tenías diez años eras incorregible y por eso te traje aquí, para que te domaran y te educaran las buenas monjas del convento. Tu madre acababa de morir, y yo no era capaz de ocuparme de una niña con tanto carácter. Ya era mucho para mí criar a tus hermanos. Pero nunca tuve intención de dejarte aquí para siempre. Estás prometida a Jacob desde hace años, y él ya empieza a impacientarse. La madre abadesa me ha asegurado que estás preparada para convertirte en esposa.

Isabella se estremeció, imaginando lo repugnante que sería entregar su cuerpo a un hombre, especialmente a un hombre al que apenas conocía.

—Por favor, padre, ¿por qué no queréis ver que estoy hecha para una vida de plegaria y recogimiento? Yo quiero ser esposa de Cristo.

Charlie le lanzó a su hija una elocuente mirada que delataba su desdén.

—Pero si no hay más que verte para darse cuenta de que tú no estás hecha para vivir enclaustrada.

La contempló, contempló la sensual belleza de su rostro, las curvas exuberantes de su cuerpo, disimuladas apenas por el hábito holgado. Sus ojos, grandes, achocolatados, chispeaban de vida, de temperamento y de pasión. Quizá pudiera engañar a otros, pero a él no podía engañarle; para eso era su padre. Tenía el convencimiento de que, una vez iniciada en la pasión, Isabella se entregaría a ella con avidez, y había dispuesto que fuera Jacob el encargado de inflamar ese fuego que abrasaba por dentro a su hija.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ser como soy, padre —dijo ella con un deje de censura en la voz—. El aspecto exterior no tiene nada que ver con la fe. Yo quiero dedicar el resto de mi vida a servir a Cristo.

—¡Bah! ¿Cómo vas tú a saber lo que quieres, si no has experimentado nada de la vida? —la regañó Charlie, impaciente—. Mejor habría sido no dejarte tanto tiempo en este sitio. Ahora te vas a venir conmigo, Isabella. Tienes que estar preparada para embarcar dentro de dos semanas en el _Santa Cruz_ que te llevará a reunirte con tu prometido. Te complacerá saber que Jacob ha sido nombrado gobernador general de la Push. Es un hombre poderoso, muy respetado y admirado. Eres una chica con suerte, Isabella.

—Pero padre, él es viejo y yo…

—¡Ya basta! No pienso seguir discutiendo. Te vas a casar con Jacob y no hay más que hablar. Irán contigo en el viaje una dama de compañía y un sacerdote, que te irán instruyendo sobre tus deberes de esposa. Jacob esperará de ti ciertas cosas… —dijo evasivamente—. Un ejército de costureras va a trabajar noche y día para proveerte de un ajuar digno de la novia de un hombre tan importante como Jacob. Tienes que entender que esto lo estoy haciendo porque te quiero, Isabella. Verás qué bien vas a vivir con Jacob.

Isabella no entendía nada de aquello. ¿Por qué tenía ella que abandonar aquel lugar de paz y bienestar para sumergirse en un mundo desgarrado por las disputas y las guerras? Ella no era del todo ignorante de los sucesos del mundo. Sabía de las precarias relaciones entre Forks y Volterra, y había oído hablar de cómo la intriga política se cocía a fuego lento en las cortes de El rey Erick Yorkie de Forks y Jessica Stanley de Volterra. Los visitantes que llegaban al convento hablaban en susurros de los actos de piratería que se producían mar adentro. Había un nombre en particular que la hacía estremecerse de terror cada vez que lo oía.

El Vampiro. El mismísimo demonio encarnado en un voltersense.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que escuchó aquel nombre. Fue hacía ya varios años. Había oído por casualidad lo que un huésped que estaba pasando allí la noche le contaba a la madre abadesa sobre el corsario voltersense que se dedicaba a atacar y hundir galeones forksense con una manía casi obsesiva. _Probablemente se habrá hecho rico como un rey saqueando a los barcos de Forks,_ reflexionó, y la repugnancia la hizo retroceder cuando intentó hacerse una imagen del cruel pirata que atacaba casi exclusivamente barcos forksenses.

—¿Me has oído, Isabella? —repitió impaciente Charlie—. Despídete de la madre superiora y haz el equipaje. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato.

Isabella sabía que, por más que hubiera cumplido ya veinte años, no le iba a servir de nada seguir con sus protestas. Resultaba degradante saber que todos los aspectos de su vida estaban controlados por hombres. Su padre, sus dos hermanos, y ahora Jacob, con quien la habían prometido. En el convento, al menos, no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a Dios.

—Os he oído, padre. ¿No hay nada que pueda yo hacer o decir para haceros cambiar de opinión?

—No, hija, no; estoy decidido a hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Con Jacob vas a tener fortuna y posición. Vas a ser la esposa consentida de un hombre importante. ¿Es que no quieres tener niños? Jacob te dará niños.

Isabella no sintió el más mínimo anhelo por el tipo de vida que su padre le describía hasta que mencionó los niños. Tener sus propios hijos sería maravilloso, pero no lograba hacerse a la idea de que Jacob fuera a ser el padre. Sólo lo había visto una vez, cuando ella tenía diez años, y ya entonces le había parecido un hombre mayor y adusto, a pesar de que por aquella época él no debía tener más de veinticinco años.

—Está bien, padre —le respondió, abatida—. Pero sabed que mi corazón queda fuera de este matrimonio.

_**A bordo del **_**Santa Cruz**

Apuntalando los pies en la cubierta escorada, Isabella se inclinó hacia el viento, con remolinos de aire prendiéndosele de la cabellera de caoba y centelleando en sus luminosos ojos chocolate. Sus mejillas eran rosas encendidas en la aceitunada palidez del rostro, como encantadora consecuencia del viento racheado. Llevaba horas allí, en equilibrio sobre la cubierta, contemplando taciturna el mar revuelto y deseando volverse al convento, donde la vida era tranquila y sin complicaciones.

—Por favor, volved a la cabina, Isabella. Como cojáis un resfriado Jacob se va a disgustar con vos, y conmigo también por permitíroslo.

Isabella le lanzó a doña Angela una mirada de desesperación. Su dama de compañía le caía bien, pero la encontraba demasiado estricta para lo joven que aún era. No mucho mayor que Isabella, doña Angela Webber era una viuda a quien Charlie había contratado como compañera de viaje de Isabella. También la acompañaba el sacerdote, el padre Ben, que se ocuparía de sus necesidades espirituales durante el viaje.

—No tengo frío, Angela. Este viento es de lo más tonificante.

—A mí me pone del revés —dijo Angela. Su cara había adquirido un anormal matiz verde que daba fe de los mareos que llevaba sufriendo desde que se embarcaron en el puerto de Tacoma—. Tenía la esperanza de que el mareo se me pasara al cabo de unas semanas en el mar, pero no hago más que empeorar.

—Volveos a la cabina, Angela; yo estoy bien. Estoy segura de que el padre Ben os hará compañía.

—Sí, Isabella, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Que me lea un poco la Biblia. Tiene una voz muy relajante.

Isabella contempló cómo se tambaleaba aquella mujer por el camino de vuelta hacia el amplio camarote de popa que compartían. Tenía que admitir que Angela era una acompañante piadosa y recatada, pero resultaba aburrida. Y en cuanto al padre Ben, el bueno del cura, era un severo amante de la disciplina enviado para garantizar que Isabella llegaba a manos de su prometido tan pura como el día en que salió del convento. Todos los días el cura reservaba cierto tiempo para la oración y la instrucción religiosa, y eso a Isabella le gustaba. Tenía la esperanza de que una vez que el cura se diera cuenta de lo devota que era, la ayudaría a evitar aquel matrimonio en el que su padre estaba tan empeñado.

Contemplando taciturna el lejano horizonte, Isabella creyó ver una vela. Entornó los ojos hacia el resplandor del mar y lo escrutó otra vez: la vio desaparecer por debajo del horizonte. Como no volvió a aparecer, se imaginó que había sido un espejismo y volvió la vista hacia otra parte.

_**A bordo del **_**Vengador**

—Lo estoy viendo, capitán. Es un galeón con todas las de la ley. Lleva la línea de flotación muy baja. Debe de estar hasta arriba de botín.

El capitán Edward Cullen enfocó con el catalejo el galeón forksense, que alcanzaba a verse apenas. Lo había divisado el día anterior, y desde entonces lo iban siguiendo, manteniendo sólo la distancia necesaria para evitar que los detectaran.

—Tenéis razón, señor McCarthy, es de los grandes. Probablemente lleva veinte cañones o más.

—Podemos tomarlo, capitán. El _Vengador_ no tiene rival. Nuestros hombres son luchadores curtidos y están impacientes por darles otro meneo a esos miserables forksenses. ¿Dispongo a los hombres para la batalla?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa vengativa.

—Tenéis razón, señor McCarthy. Dad la orden. Preparad el barco para la batalla y distribuid las armas. Que los artilleros estén en sus puestos. Ya es hora de que el Vampiro se gane otro premio.

—Sí, mi capitán. Vamos a enseñarles a esos malnacidos forksenses de lo que es capaz el _Vengador._

_**A bordo del **_**Santa Cruz**

En su camarote a bordo del _Santa Cruz,_ Isabella estaba arrodillada junto al padre Ben, recitando fervientes plegarias, mientras el fuego cruzado de los cañones explotaba alrededor de ellos con un estruendo ensordecedor. El capitán Tyler Crowley había avistado el barco pirata inglés al alba. A lo largo del día se había ido acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que estuvieron a tiro de cañón. Navegando tan pesadamente, el _Santa Cruz_ no era rival para el _Vengador,_ más veloz y más ligero. Cuando empezó la contienda, Isabella sólo alcanzó a pensar en la terrible escabechina que iba a hacer con ellos aquel barco pirata.

Al primer indicio de peligro, el padre Ben se había arrodillado a rezar, exhortando a Isabella y a Angela a que hicieran lo propio. Pero parecía que Dios hacía oídos sordos a sus súplicas, porque en la cubierta la intensidad de la batalla no disminuía. Al cabo de un sinfín de rezos, Isabella ya no pudo soportarlo más: necesitaba enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó temblorosa y se acercó a la puerta. Abrió una rendija y miró hacia fuera. Alcanzó a ver al capitán Tyler Crowley en el puente, en mitad de lo que quedaba de su barco, y salió a cubierta, decidida a averiguar qué posibilidades tenían de escapar de los piratas.

—¡Isabella! ¿Adonde vas? —en la voz de Angela sonó una nota aguda de pánico.

—A hablar con el capitán. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, sin saber lo que va a ser de nosotros.

—Cómo que sin hacer nada, niña —la reprendió el padre Ben—. Estamos rezando para que ocurra un milagro.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Isabella, sin dejarse convencer por las palabras del sacerdote y cerrando con fuerza la portezuela del camarote a su espalda. En varios puntos de la cubierta inclinada se alzaban llamas y hollín, y el bramido de los cañones amenazaba con ensordecerla mientras sorteaba cadáveres y escombros para llegar junto al capitán.

De pronto, una bala de cañón del _Vengador_ cruzó silbando la cubierta y fue a estrellarse contra la alacena contigua al camarote en el que el padre Ben y Angela seguían de rodillas rezando. La explosión que siguió lanzó a Isabella volando a la otra punta de la cubierta. Se levantó del suelo, gritó con auténtica alarma y corrió hacia el camarote destrozado. La portezuela pendía ladeada de sus goznes rotos y tuvo que forzarla para abrirla; fue echando a un lado maderos todavía humeantes y cascotes hasta que encontró a sus dos compañeros de viaje en mitad de aquella ruina.

—¡Capitán, ayudadme! —gritó, mientras trataba de hallar un atisbo de vida en el cuerpo inerte de Angela.

Pero el capitán Tyler Crowley tenía sus propios problemas. El _Vengador_ se estaba acercando muy rápido, y su propio barco se estaba hundiendo. Vio cómo los piratas aparejaban ganchos y pasarelas para el abordaje y supo que su tripulación, sus pasajeros y él mismo se enfrentaban a una muerte segura.

Para horror de Isabella, nadie podía hacer ya nada por Angela. Isabella dirigió su atención al cura. Todavía respiraba, aunque a duras penas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tan poca regularidad que Isabella comprendió que su muerte era inminente.

El padre Ben abrió los ojos y vio a Isabella inclinada sobre él. Era consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pero estaba en paz consigo mismo: había dedicado su existencia entera a prepararse para el encuentro con Dios. Sus últimos instantes los dedicó a temer por el destino de Isabella. Su padre la había confiado a su cuidado, y él ya había rezado lo suficiente para transmitirle algunos consejos importantes antes de que la muerte viniera a buscarle.

—¿Nos está abordando el enemigo? —preguntó, con los ojos ya vidriosos.

—Sí, Padre —dijo Isabella con tristeza—. El capitán Crowley no tenía forma de impedirlo.

—Escúchame atentamente, niña, porque me queda poco tiempo —Isabella se inclinó aún más para oír las últimas palabras del padre Ben—. No debes dejar que los piratas te ultrajen. Escoge la muerte en lugar del deshonor. Te acabarán rescatando, pero para entonces ya habrás sido despiadadamente violada. No tendrás ya la inocencia que Jacob Black exige de su mujer y la madre de sus hijos, y por desgracia tampoco serás ya apropiada para llevar una vida de santidad entre las religiosas del convento. Con mi último aliento te imploro que lo pienses cuidadosamente, y luego actúes según los dictados de tu conciencia.

Isabella contempló al cura con espanto.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que me suicide, Padre?

El padre Ben no pudo responderle porque se deslizaba ya serenamente hacia la muerte, pero Isabella supo exactamente lo que él pensaba que debía hacer.

Se irguió sobre sus pies inseguros, súbitamente consciente del acre hedor del humo y la sangre y de la feroz batalla que se estaba librando entre sus compatriotas y los piratas ingleses. El barco estaba en llamas, escorado hacia estribor y en peligro de hundirse, pero Isabella se quedó en mitad de la humeante escabechina del camarote, con los dos cadáveres a sus pies, incapaz de darse muerte como el padre Ben le había recomendado. Si no hubiera salido del camarote cuando lo hizo, ahora estaría con ellos de camino hacia la paz eterna.

El terrible ruido de la batalla disminuyó bruscamente, y Isabella oyó retumbar la voz profunda de un inglés que exigía que se rindieran. A continuación oyó un nombre que la dejó helada; un nombre que, pasando de boca en boca, le llegó con los vientos humeantes del terror y el miedo: el Vampiro. Momentos más tarde la misma voz profunda ordenó registrar el barco en busca del botín, e Isabella comprendió que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para decidirse entre morir y ser violada por el despiadado Vampiro. Ninguna de las dos opciones resultaba favorable Tanteando el pequeño puñal que llevaba en la faltriquera, barajó el suicidio. Dos tajos rápidos en las muñecas y antes de que los piratas la encontraran se habría desangrado.

Sin embargo… ¿no era la muerte la vía de escape de los cobardes? Diez años habían tardado las monjas del convento en domesticar el carácter vehemente de Isabella y someterla a sus decisiones, pero a ella apenas le costó diez segundos recuperar aquel orgullo obstinado y aquella terquedad que tanto desesperaban a su padre cuando era niña. Si Charlie la hubiese visto en ese momento, con el brillo del desafío en la mirada y aquella expresión ni dócil ni sumisa, su idea de que Isabella no estaba hecha para la vida religiosa se habría confirmado.

—No me pienso dar muerte —declaró valientemente Isabella—, ni tampoco me pienso entregar a esos sucios piratas.

A pesar de esas palabras audaces, no tenía armas, aparte de su pequeño puñal, con las que defenderse, así que encaminó sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

Había entrevisto su maleta tirada entre los escombros del camarote, y recordó que había metido en ella su hábito gris de monja. Había calculado estúpidamente que durante el viaje podría impresionar al padre Ben con su fe y convencerlo del error que sería obligarla a celebrar aquel matrimonio cuando lo que ella en realidad quería era dedicar su vida a servir a Dios. Pero el cura había restado importancia a sus protestas y se había negado de forma categórica a interceder por ella ante Charlie. Había recibido del padre de Isabella el encargo de conducirla hasta su prometido y asegurarse de que el matrimonio se celebraba como era debido, y él era hombre de palabra.

El alboroto que se acercaba obligó a Isabella a apresurarse; cerró de un empujón la portezuela desvencijada y escarbó en la maleta buscando el hábito. Lo extrajo de un tirón, se arrancó el vestido y se embutió en el hábito, atándose el rosario de madera a la cintura a modo de cinturón. Luego hizo una pelota con sus finos vestidos y la arrojó por la escotilla. En unos minutos su larga melena de ébano quedó oculta bajo la toca de hilo, completando la transformación. Le dio tiempo justo de terminar.

De pronto la puerta saltó de sus goznes rotos y en el umbral apareció un fornido pirata cubierto de sangre y de roña, que inspeccionó el estropicio con siniestra satisfacción. Descubrió a Isabella y le lanzó una mirada lasciva, enseñando una hilera de dientes ennegrecidos y picados.

—Güeno, güeno, güeno, ¿qué 'lo que tenemos por aquí? —traspasó el umbral, esquivando los cuerpos de Angela y el cura, y alargó la mano hacía Isabella. Ella retrocedió para zafarse, tropezando sobre los escombros. Él siguió cercándola implacablemente.

—No tenga' miedo, palomita gris. El viejo Billy n'a visto una mujé desde que salimo' de las Bahamas. Y muchísimo meno', adema', una tan bunita como tú.

Se echó hacia delante, agarró a Isabella por la cintura y la atrajo contra el inquebrantable muro de su macizo pecho. Ella perdió el aliento, pero se recuperó enseguida para gritar a voz en cuello. Tapándole la boca con la mano, Billy la arrastró hasta la cubierta.

Apuntalándose en la escorada cubierta, Edward estaba hostigando a sus hombres para que se apresuraran antes de que se hundiera el _Santa Cruz._ En aquel galeón español habían encontrado más riquezas que en sus mejores sueños, y los piratas las estaban trasladando al _Vengador_ mientras él y Emmett McCarthy empujaban a los supervivientes forksenses hacia el alcázar. Cuando Edward oyó el grito se detuvo en seco y rodeó a los presos para encararse con el capitán español, alzando una ceja con genuina sorpresa.

—¿Lleváis mujeres a bordo?

El capitán Tyler Crowley se mantuvo en huraño silencio. Creyendo que no entendía el inglés, Edward le repitió la pregunta en perfecto español, porque lo había aprendido en sus años de cautiverio. Como Tyler Crowley siguiera sin responder, Edward le apoyó la punta de la espada en la garganta, y no habría necesitado mucha provocación para clavársela. Crowley, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, graznó:

—La señorita Swan, hija del dueño del barco, y su acompañante.

—¿Adonde os dirigíais?

—A Forks. El novio de la señorita Swan la está esperando en La Habana.

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba los restos del camarote de popa, con la certeza de que era de allí de donde había venido el grito.

—Encargaos vos de esto, señor McCarthy.

Edward cruzó en dos zancadas la cubierta en llamas, constatando que todos sus hombres salvo unos pocos rezagados se habían pasado ya al _Vengador_ y le estaban esperando allí. Para cuando llegó al camarote, la inclinación de la cubierta era ya tan grande que temió que cualquier pasajero que aún estuviese a bordo quedaría atrapado en el hundimiento del barco.

Apartando a patadas lo que quedaba de la puerta, Edward barrió rápidamente con la mirada la masacre del camarote, pasando sobre los dos cadáveres para detenerse en la pareja que forcejeaba en la cubierta. Uno de sus hombres yacía encima de una mujer, y se las estaba viendo y deseando para meterla en cintura. Le sorprendió observar que el atuendo de la mujer era un discreto hábito gris de monja. A pesar de que nunca antes había tenido en especial consideración a las monjas ni a ningún otro tipo de devoto religioso, agarró al pirata del pescuezo y lo arrojó a un lado.

—Vuélvete al _Vengador_, Billy, a menos que quieras hundirte con este barco.

Billy le echó una mirada hosca a su capitán:

—¿Y qué pasa con la mujé, Capitán? La quiero pa' mí; e' mía.

A Isabella se le habían puesto los ojos redondos de miedo al ver a Edward. Sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran que aquél era el renombrado Vampiro, el pirata temido y odiado por todos los forksenses. No se parecía en nada a la imagen que se había hecho de él. El Vampiro era majestuosamente masculino, su rostro todo líneas duras y planos en sombra. No se parecía en nada a un Vampiro, y eso lo hacía aún más peligroso. La melena cobriza y abundante y el arco perverso de sus cejas se veían realzados por el pronunciado hoyuelo de su barbilla. Y aquellos ojos, de un verde tan penetrante y tan calculadores, la estaban recorriendo de arriba abajo con una intensidad insultante. Aquel cuerpo musculoso estaba tenso de energía contenida. En las líneas enérgicas, duras, de sus rasgos faciales predominaban la generosa boca, que parecía totalmente capaz de ser cruel e implacable, y la mandíbula cuadrada, agresiva.

—Ya me ocupo yo de ella.

Ordenó en tono desabrido, Billy le lanzó a Edward una mirada huraña al pasar junto a él y salió por la puerta. El Vampiro era un amo justo que esperaba que obedecieran sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas, y no le temblaba el pulso a la de hora de aplicar castigos rigurosos a quien no lo hiciera. A bordo del _Vengador,_ a nadie se le ocurría amotinarse; ni siquiera al viejo Billy.

Movida por la desesperación, Isabella cayó de rodillas, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, juntó las manos y rezó con todo el fervor de que era capaz. Edward la contemplaba consternado; tanta devoción le hacía sentirse decididamente incómodo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó en español.

Una llamarada de terca resistencia obligó a Isabella a mantenerse muda, a pesar de su miedo, y continuar rezando con redoblada diligencia.

Edward escupió una maldición.

—¡Déjate de letanías y respóndeme! ¿Quién eres?

Isabella pestañeó al mirarle:

—La hermana Isabella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo a bordo del _Santa Cruz?_

—Charlie me contrató para que acompañara a su hija…, Angela Swan. —Ella sabía que Dios le perdonaría esa mentira.

Edward echó una mirada desapasionada a los dos cadáveres que yacían en mitad del camarote en ruinas.

—Supongo que la muerta es Angela Swan.

—Sí.

—¿Y el cura?

—Venía con el encargo de velar por la virtud de Angela y ser testigo del matrimonio que se iba a celebrar entre ella y Jacob Black.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente la cara de Isabella, hipnotizado por su sensual belleza. Nunca entendería cómo podía una preciosidad como aquélla querer enclaustrarse entre los muros de un convento, apartada de la sociedad y de los hombres. Aunque el apagado hábito gris no realzaba en nada su figura ni su belleza, tampoco lograba restarles un ápice. Sólo un ciego podría no ver, a través del descolorido envoltorio que llevaba puesto, a la tentadora mujer que había dentro. "Lástima que sea de Forks", pensó, contemplándola con un desprecio apenas disimulado.

Con esa estatura menuda pero distribuida de forma exuberante y ese cutis tan blanco, ella tenía un algo que a Edward le suscitaba pensamientos deliciosamente lascivos. Ni siquiera el holgado hábito gris le impidió imaginarse qué se sentiría al clavarse en la calidez de aquel cuerpo virgen. Una oscura y nociva nube de asfixiante humo trajo los caprichosos pensamientos de Edward de vuelta al redil.

—¡Capitán, el barco se está hundiendo muy rápido! Los hombres están ya todos a bordo del _Vengador_ esperándonos —en la voz de McCarthy había un matiz de desesperación.

—¡Ya va, señor McCarthy! —gritó en repuesta Edward. Luego se volvió a Isabella—: ¡Levántate! —ladró, y agarrándola del brazo la arrastró fuera del camarote.

—Dejadme —insistió Isabella—. Probaré suerte con los supervivientes de nuestro barco. Nadie va a pagar por mí un rescate, no ganaríais nada llevándome con vos. No soy más que una pobre monja.

Los fríos ojos verdes de Edward recorrieron de arriba abajo su cuerpo, calibrando descaradamente sus méritos.

—Puede que se me ocurra alguna otra cosa para ti.

Isabella cogió aire, respirando de forma entrecortada. ¿Significaba eso que pensaba violarla por más que fuera, como le había dicho, una casta monja? ¿Se la pasaría a sus hombres cuando hubiera terminado con ella? En el lapso de un latido de su corazón, sopesó la idea de arrojarse al mar para escapar al terrible destino que la esperaba en el barco de aquel Vampiro.

Pero sus reflexiones tuvieron un final brusco cuando el navío se inclinó violentamente y ella cayó sobre Edward. Este, maldiciendo airadamente, la agarró en volandas y se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de harina. Salió a todo correr del camarote y, cruzando la cubierta inclinada, se dirigió al pasamanos, donde el señor McCarthy le estaba esperando. Isabella dejó escapar un grito de alarma cuando Edward saltó sin esfuerzo la extensión de agua que separaba los dos barcos, aterrizando con suavidad en la cubierta del _Vengador._ A continuación, el señor McCarthy hizo lo mismo.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a salvo a bordo del _Vengador,_ las velas se tendieron al viento, alejándolos de las llamas del _Santa Cruz._ Lo último que vio Isabella del barco que se iba a pique fue al capitán Tyler Crowley y la tripulación superviviente intentando febrilmente desatar los botes salvavidas antes de que el navío desapareciera bajo el oscuro remolino de las olas. 

* * *

**OHAIO HERMOSAS!**

**AQUI TIENEN EL PRIMER CAPITULO!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SU MORDIDITA...**

**MATTA NE!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 2**

_**A bordo del **_**Vengador**

Edward no se atrevía a soltar a la temblorosa monja por miedo a que se inmolara en el mar. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero le importaba. Ella era de Forks, y él la despreciaba por eso. Quizá debería haberla dejado que se hundiera con el _Santa Cruz_ reflexionó, dado que obviamente no iba a conseguir por ella ningún rescate. En sus refinados gustos no entraban inocentes miembros de órdenes religiosas. La lógica le decía que debería entregársela a sus hombres para que se divirtieran, y sin el menor escrúpulo. Pero un rescoldo de la decencia que sus padres le habían inculcado hacía ya mucho tiempo le impidió hacerlo. Ella era demasiado delicada, no sobreviviría ni una noche a tan rudo tratamiento.

—Soy el capitán Edward Cullen —le dijo Edward a Isabella, arrastrándola por la cubierta—. Estás a bordo del _Vengador,_ y en mis manos.

—¿A-adónde me lleváis? —preguntó Isabella, abochornada por la diabólica sonrisa de Edward.

—A mi camarote.

Isabella se resistió, forcejeando contra la fuerza inexorable con que Edward la tenía agarrada.

—¡No!

—Sí, Hermana, o como quieras llamarte. Allí vas a estar más segura que aquí fuera. Mis hombres son buena gente, pero odian a los forksenses tanto como yo. Ese saco de patatas que llevas puesto no te mantendrá a salvo de ellos. Si sabes hablar español, te recomiendo que lo hagas. El sonido de tu odiosa lengua a bordo de un barco voltersense bien podría incitarlos a la violencia.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, Edward llevó a Isabella a rastras por toda la cubierta hasta su camarote, que estaba bajo el puente de mando. Abrió de un tirón la puerta y la empujó dentro. Él entró detrás, cerró a su espalda la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Clavó la mirada en Isabella, los ojos penetrantes y despiadados como el filo de una espada.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, hermana Isabella? —meditó Edward, pensativo—. ¿Debería entregarte a mis hombres para que se diviertan un poco? Te aseguro que me lo iban a agradecer. O quizá —continuó, en un tono tan bajo y tan gutural que a Isabella le produjo escalofríos— podría encontrarte alguna utilidad en mi cama —inesperadamente sus ojos se encendieron, excitados por el pensamiento de seducir a aquella belleza exuberante que afirmaba ser monja.

—¿Por qué no le haría yo caso al padre Ben? —se lamentó Isabella, retorciéndose con desesperación las manos—. Él me dijo que mejor sería matarme que entregarme a los sucios piratas.

—Corsarios, Hermana, corsarios. Con la bendición de la reina de Volterra y navegando con bandera inglesa. Y ¿por qué no te mataste? —preguntó, curioso.

Isabella adelantó un punto la barbilla, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron desafiantes.

—No quería morir —respondió en lengua voltersense no del todo perfecto, pero con un acento encantador—. Quiero vivir.

Él respetó su franqueza, pero poco más.

—Eres un enigma, Hermana. Tus pretensiones de inocencia no me impresionan, porque debajo de esa vestimenta tienes un cuerpo desnudo para la cama. Tu sensualidad terrenal desmiente tu fervor religioso. En tus ojos oscuros hay brasas ardientes y ansias de vida, y tu belleza sería una tentación hasta para el mismísimo diablo.

—Yo he oído decir que el Vampiro _es_ el mismísimo diablo —se atrevió a decir Isabella.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una estridente carcajada.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir. —El brillo infernal de sus ojos perforaba la armadura de su atuendo de monja.

Se apartó de la puerta, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Ella fue retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la litera. Edward siguió avanzando hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de ella, con una sonrisa perezosa en los generosos labios que le arrugaba el rabillo de los ojos. Intrigado por los suaves tonos aceitunados de su piel, alargó la mano y le pasó el dorso de un dedo encallecido por la mejilla, asombrándose de su textura satinada. El dedo continuó audazmente hacia abajo, parándose a descansar donde su carne desaparecía bajo el cuello del hábito.

Isabella soltó una aguda exhalación, temerosa de lo que él fuera a hacer a continuación, aunque excitada y sin aliento por aquella caricia superficial.

—¡No lo hagáis!

Edward se detuvo.

—"¿No lo hagáis?" Eres mi prisionera, Hermana. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana. Como rehén no tendrías ningún valor, tú misma lo has dicho. ¿Quién iba a pagar un rescate por una miserable monja?

—Podríais desembarcarme en vuestra próxima escala. Yo misma hallaré la forma de volver a casa.

—No lograrías sobrevivir si te soltara. Tú misma has admitido que no sabes nada del mundo que hay fuera de tu convento. Ya pensaré yo lo que voy a hacer contigo.

A Isabella sus palabras le sonaban fáciles, engañosamente tranquilas, deliberadas. El le daba la impresión de ser un hombre que mantenía un control tan estricto sobre su alma y sus emociones que parecía haberlas reducido al más frío hielo. Si ella hubiera sabido lo que Edward estaba sintiendo en realidad, se habría quedado asombrada.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Edward se sentía extrañamente perdido y confuso. Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido. Él nunca perdía el control, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en cada situación. Verse a sí mismo a la deriva en las ascuas de aquel par de ojos oscuros era para él una experiencia nueva. Aunque su odio hacia los forksenses no había disminuido, Edward se resistía a entregar a aquella joven monja a sus hombres, o a dejarla libre para que abusaran de ella otros aún más crueles que sus propios marineros. Tampoco sentía el menor impulso de hacerle él mismo daño a la pequeña beata. De hecho, el impulso que le consumía era mucho más protector. En realidad deseaba a la mujer, por encima de su vocación religiosa y su aspecto inocente.

Nunca un hombre había mirado a Isabella como Edward Cullen se estaba atreviendo a hacerlo. De hecho, eran muy pocos los hombres que había visto en el convento, pero ella reconoció el peligro en cuanto lo tuvo delante. Y _peligro_ era precisamente la mejor palabra para describir la mirada de los ojos verdes de Edward. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, demasiado inocente para comprender el efecto que sus ojos sensuales tenían en él. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta le había puesto la mano en la nuca y la atraía hacia él.

Isabella gritó asustada cuando sintió el calor abrasador de los labios de Edward contra los suyos y el húmedo deslizarse de su lengua que la saboreaba. Fue un acto tan burdamente íntimo que retrocedió sobresaltada, cubriéndose la boca con la mano temblorosa. Era el primer beso de su vida, y sintió que en su interior se despertaba un calor tórrido, encendiendo algún rincón de sí misma que había permanecido intacto por las emociones humanas. Se sintió vulnerable y frágil y… asustada. Muy, muy asustada. ¿Tenía Edward Cullen intención de violarla? La respuesta le pareció evidente cuando él bajó las manos por su espalda hasta sus nalgas y notó un extraño bulto que se apretaba contra su estómago cuando él la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí.

Presa de la desesperación y el miedo, Isabella empujó a Edward a un lado, se hincó de rodillas y juntó las manos en ferviente plegaria. Rezó en alto, alzando los ojos y la voz al cielo, con la esperanza de aguar con su fervor las lascivas intenciones del atractivo pirata.

—Que nuestro dulce Salvador —rezaba— me mantenga pura, de alma y de cuerpo; que me proteja de estos paganos voltersenses. Que, si soy brutalmente violada, me dé fuerzas para matarme luego. —Bajó la cabeza y siguió rezando en silencio mientras Edward la contemplaba desde arriba, impresionado por la fuerza de su fe.

Había muy pocas cosas ante las que Edward Cullen pudiera sentirse derrotado, y sin embargo la fe de Isabella era una de ellas. El deseo le abandonó tan deprisa como había hecho alzarse su masculinidad hacía sólo unos instantes. Dios sabe que seguía con ganas de aquella exuberante bruja de Forks, pero esa inconmovible fe suya le desarmaba.

—Quédate de rodillas, Hermana, y reza cuanto te plazca —le espetó con voz ronca—. La idea de violar a una devota inocente no me seduce. Puede que no respete tu vocación religiosa, pero admiro la forma en que la usas para desbaratar mis intenciones —entornó los ojos y añadió con voz áspera—: Eres de una valentía sorprendente, Hermana Isabella. Me habría gustado mostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo por esconderte bajo ese feo hábito y esa toca. Y puede que aún lo haga, si logras reservarme un hueco entre tus continuas oraciones —dijo en tono amenazador.

Las oraciones de Isabella se detuvieron en seco.

—No estoy fingiendo. He vivido dedicada a Dios y a la religión. Que no sepa nada de las cosas terrenas no significa que me esté perdiendo nada. Si os hiciera un hueco, sería para recordaros que mi cuerpo es sagrado.

Edward soltó una carcajada inclemente.

—Cuando quiera tu cuerpo lo tomaré a mi antojo. O quizá te entregue a mis hombres. Todavía no lo tengo decidido. Ahora me largo para que puedas continuar con tus rezos. Pero entiende bien, bruja de Forks, que ni tus más fervientes súplicas bastarán para salvarte si decido que no vales la pena. —Y girando sobre sus talones, salió dando un portazo.

La pequeña estructura de Isabella pareció colapsarse hacia dentro una vez que estuvo sola. Osciló sobre sus rodillas, temblando al evocar las feroces palabras de Edward y su forma de amenazarla. Se tocó ligeramente la boca, recordando la suavidad de los labios de él sobre los suyos, sintiendo el rescoldo de calor de su beso. La mejilla todavía le ardía del contacto con su dedo encallecido, y se preguntó una vez más qué tipo de hombre sería.

El capitán Edward Cullen odiaba a los forksenses, eso resultaba más que evidente, y por lo que se veía no tenía el menor reparo en matarlos. ¿Sería ella la siguiente? Era obvio que el tipo no respetaba la religión, ni la vida humana. Y, aun así, había mostrado una extraordinaria contención en lo que a ella respectaba; lo atribuyó enteramente al efecto que le hacía su fervor religioso. En el momento en que él la miraba con ese brillo perverso en los ojos, ella se había arrodillado a rezar y él se había apartado, despechado. Si era eso lo que tenía que hacer para que la dejaran tranquila, se emplearía a fondo en su papel de monja piadosa. Confiaría en su fe para convencer al Vampiro de que la dejara libre.

—¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer con la muchacha de Forks, Capitán? Su presencia distrae a la tripulación. Solicitan que se la paséis cuando hayáis acabado con ella.

Edward tenía la expresión pensativa cuando se volvió a responder a Emmett McCarthy, su contramaestre y amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Parecidos de aspecto, de cuerpo y de mente, ambos cultivaban un saludable rencor hacia los forksenses. Se habían conocido al poco de que Edward obtuviera el permiso de la reina para navegar como corsario bajo bandera de Volterra. Lo primero que hizo cuando le fue devuelta su herencia fue comprarse un barco, equiparlo con cañones y contratar como contramaestre a McCarthy. Este había sufrido en sus propias carnes la crueldad de los forksenses y los odiaba casi tanto como el propio Edward. Juntos habían formado un formidable equipo, además de que enseguida se hicieron amigos.

—No lo he decidido —dijo Edward, despacio—. Lo normal es que pidamos un rescate, cuando capturamos alguna mujer.

—Un forksense es un forksense, sea hombre o mujer —entonó secamente McCarthy—. ¿Habéis olvidado lo que los muy malnacidos os hicieron?

El cuerpo de Edward se puso en tensión.

—No he olvidado nada. —Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo—: Esa mujer pertenece a una orden católica. ¿Acaso están los hombres tan impacientes como para violar a una religiosa?

McCarthy soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Debajo de ese saco de patatas gris hay una mujer como cualquier otra. Y tenéis que admitir que tiene su encanto. Nuestros hombres llevan meses en el mar, y les importa bien poco lo que sea o no sea esa mujer.

Edward apartó la mirada.

—No tengo inconveniente en admitir que la muchacha es atractiva, además de infinitamente irritante. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que me descoloca. Parece sincera en lo de su fe. Pero es demasiado terrenal, demasiado sensual, maldita sea, para ser lo que ella afirma. En lo más hondo de esos ojos chocolate se esconde un temperamento ardiente, lo sepa ella o no.

McCarthy le lanzó a Edward una mirada preocupada.

—¿Os gusta la muchacha, Capitán? Si así es, dadle un buen revolcón y os la quitaréis de la cabeza. Y después, pasádsela a los hombres. No conviene mantenerla mucho tiempo a bordo; nos va a traer problemas seguro. La tripulación entera acabará peleándose por ella, en cuanto vos la hayáis despachado.

—No me gusta la muchacha, Emmett —negó Edward de forma poco convincente—. No puedo soportar a los forksenses, sean hombres, mujeres o niños. Eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Bueno, pero siempre hay una primera vez —le previno McCarthy—. Tened cuidado, Edward, no os dejéis engatusar por esa muchacha. Pensad que es muy probable que por debajo de esa toca que lleva esté más calva que un huevo.

—Ocupaos de vuestras obligaciones, señor McCarthy —dijo Edward con un deje de irritación—, y yo me ocuparé de las mías. Nunca me han atraído las mujeres calvas, pero admito que esa bruja de ojos chocolate me intriga como ninguna otra lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Déjales bien claro a los hombres que no se le puede poner la mano encima hasta que yo me haya hartado de ella.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, McCarthy saludó marcialmente y se alejó, dejando a Edward confuso y sin saber qué decidir sobre el destino de su cautiva. Sus marineros querían a la mujer, y en circunstancias normales él no se habría opuesto a entregársela. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que le estaba empujando a no seguir los dictados de su conciencia. ¿Sería la fe de aquella mujer? ¿Sus suplicantes ojos chocolate, que hablaban elocuentes de misterios que él ansiaba descubrir? ¿La pasión tras Isabella, incluso si ella misma no era consciente? ¿La lozana promesa de su cuerpo virgen? ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía distinta del resto de las mujeres?

Edward sabía que no se trataba sólo de la belleza de la monja, porque él había estado con mujeres aún más bellas sin que le hicieran perder el norte. Y ahora tenía que decidir lo que debía hacerse con ella. Recorrió con los ojos la cubierta, donde su tripulación se afanaba en arreglar los destrozos que les había infligido el galeón de Forks. Por más que su lealtad fuera incondicional, la mayor parte eran hombres toscos, groseros en sus palabras y en su comportamiento. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que cualquiera de sus hombres pudiera abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo inocente, virginal, de la hermana Isabella. Sabía que si se la daba a ellos, más de un hombre poseería su frágil cuerpo de las formas más violentas que imaginarse puedan. No duraría ni una noche.

¿Por qué tenía que importarle a él lo que fuera de aquella bruja de Forks?

El hecho de que fuera de Forks, que debería haber facilitado la decisión de Edward, no hacía más que complicar las cosas. ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan insensible, tan desalmado, tan desprovisto de honor como para permitir que sus hombres violentaran a una religiosa? ¿O para violarla él mismo?

Sus torvos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el contramaestre, que venía a informarle de los daños sufridos por el _Vengador._

—Capitán, los hombres han descubierto más desperfectos por bala de cañón de lo que habíamos pensado. Necesitamos recalar en algún puerto para hacer las reparaciones. ¿Nos volvemos a Volterra o ponemos rumbo a Denali?

—A Denali, señor McCarthy —dijo sucintamente Edward. La respuesta que andaba buscando, concerniente a la hermana Isabella, se le hizo clara de pronto—. Los hombres se merecen descansar un poco del mar, y yo seguro que puedo aprovechar el tiempo que estemos atracados para atender mi plantación.

McCarthy se aclaró la garganta:

—¿Y qué hay de la mujer, Edward?

—Se vendrá con nosotros. Igual puede salvar algunas almas en nuestra isla.

Isabella paseaba en círculos por el estrecho espacio del camarote, esperando a que el pirata viniera a comunicarle su destino. Cuando él se marchó, comprobó la puerta para ver si estaba cerrada con llave. No lo estaba, pero junto a ella había un guardián armado que cuando vio asomar su cara por la rendija le echó una mirada lasciva. Ella cerró de un golpe la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole como un martillo pilón.

Isabella no se hacía falsas ilusiones con respecto al pirata. Puede que tuviera cara de ángel, pero por debajo de su hermoso aspecto se escondían la negrura y la lascivia. Si decidía entregarla a sus hombres, ella encontraría el modo de arrojarse antes al mar. "El padre Ben tenía toda la razón", reflexionó. Una muerte honorable era preferible a ser violada por piratas de Volterra. Pero ¡ay, Virgen Santa, ella no quería morir!

Oyó ruido de pisadas en el exterior del camarote y se preparó para lo peor. Breves instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza. Su fervor religioso había funcionado antes, y tenía intención de seguir usándolo una y otra vez cuando en el futuro tuviera que vérselas con Edward Cullen.

—Todavía de rodillas; ya veo —se burló sarcástico Edward cuando entró—. Tu fe no me impresiona. Ni a mis hombres tampoco. No ven en ti más que una mujer como cualquier otra, con todo lo necesario para complacerles.

Isabella levantó de inmediato la cabeza:

—¡Sois un bárbaro sin corazón! ¡Habéis decidido entregarme a vuestros hombres!

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona, recreándose en el destello de rebeldía de los ojos de ella.

—Pues sí, una vez que yo me haya hartado de ti. Pero a decir verdad, no me atraes —mintió—. ¿Es verdad que debajo de la toca llevas la cabeza afeitada?

Gracias a Dios que Edward no había visto la abundante melena caoba que su toca ocultaba. En ese mismo instante, Isabella decidió afeitarse el pelo en la primera ocasión que se le presentara, antes de que él descubriera su secreto.

—Sí; estoy calva como una cebolla —concedió Isabella—. ¿Queréis verlo? —Con el pulso tembloroso, hizo como si fuera a quitarse la toca. Era una treta temeraria, y Isabella rezó por que no tuviera que arrepentirse.

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado, visiblemente asqueado. No sentía el menor deseo de ver a una hermosa mujer como Isabella despojada de la gloriosa corona de su pelo. Había oído decir que la reina Jessica estaba calva, pero no se lo había creído. El siempre la había visto con una exuberante mata de pelo rizado.

—No, no tengo ningunas ganas de ver tu cabeza calva. Hacerle eso a una mujer es un auténtico ultraje.

—Y sin embargo vos pensáis ultrajarme de otras formas aún más viles —le replicó Isabella. Sus ojos le desafiaron a negarlo, pero él no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Eres de Forks —remachó Edward, como si eso hiciera perfectamente aceptables sus intenciones—. No he venido para discutir contigo.

—¿Para qué habéis venido?

—Para informarte de tu destino —la contempló con perturbadora intensidad—. Levántate, no me gusta estar hablando con tu coronilla, y me estoy ya cansando de tanto rezo. Tienes que tener las rodillas destrozadas de tanto arrodillarte.

Isabella se levantó grácilmente, a pesar de tener las piernas entumecidas. Se encaró directamente con Edward, apretando la barbilla. Su actitud era tan belicosa que a ella misma le costó creer lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Resultaba evidente que ni diez años entre los muros del convento habían logrado domar el temperamento fogoso y el espíritu rebelde que en su niñez desesperaban a su padre. Le echó la culpa de esa recaída a cierto procaz pirata conocido como "el Vampiro".

—¿Qué decisión habéis tomado, Capitán? —En sus ojos oscuros había una innegable chispa de rebeldía.

Edward reprimió la súbita irritación que sentía hacia la de Forks. ¿Por qué aquella orgullosa monja de Forks le hacía sentirse como el más bajo chucho callejero? Le resultaba difícil pensar de un modo racional teniéndola tan cerca, y contra su propia voluntad se descubrió admirando la chispa de su mirada. Luego un dulce aroma de fresas y lavanda cruzó flotando el estrecho espacio que los separaba, y él frunció el ceño, más que sorprendido de descubrir que las monjas usaban perfume. Sacudió la cabeza para despejársela de pensamientos demasiado perturbadores para su bienestar, pero no dio resultado. Le hormigueaban los dedos de ganas de tocarla. Quería montarla, cabalgar sobre ella, quería oírla jadear de deliciosa liberación.

Por Dios, ¿es que se estaba volviendo loco? Debía hacer lo que su parte consciente le exigía: violarla, y luego dársela a sus hombres.

—El barco necesita reparaciones. Vamos a recalar en nuestro refugio de las Bahamas. Tú vendrás con nosotros.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—¿Para qué? ¿De qué iba yo a serviros?

—Quizá te encuentre algún valor. ¿Eres de familia rica? ¿Estarían dispuestos a pagar un rescate por volver a verte?

Isabella se le quedó mirando. Si le decía la verdad, su hábito de monja ya no podría protegerla. Si él cobraba el rescate y la devolvía a su padre, Charlie la enviaría de nuevo a la Push para celebrar un matrimonio que ella no quería. Pero si continuaba con su farsa, existía una posibilidad de que Edward la escuchara y la dejara marchar. Entonces podría buscar la forma de volver a casa, reingresar tranquilamente en el convento y hacer sus votos definitivos. Para cuando su padre la descubriera, ya sería demasiado tarde para poner remedio.

Isabella sabía que podía ponerse a sí misma en grave peligro si metía la pata con el capitán pirata. Por un lado, no tenía la menor garantía de que él no fuera a violarla si admitía que era Isabella Swan; por otro, lo de hacerse pasar por monja tampoco disuadiría al pirata de cometer cualquier vileza. Aun así, tenía que decir algo. Se decidió en una fracción de segundo:

—Ay, Capitán, mi familia es pobre. Me encomendaron al convento a la edad de diez años para tener una boca menos que alimentar. Yo soy la única hermana entre muchos hermanos. Ellos valían para trabajar nuestra miserable tierra, y a mí me pusieron en manos de la Iglesia. Os suplico que me liberéis para poder regresar al convento.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo. Se me amotinarían los hombres, si te soltara. Están esperando que te entregue a ellos cuando haya acabado yo contigo.

Isabella tragó saliva de forma ostensible. El miedo le clavó sus heladas garras en las entrañas:

—Os ruego que me dejéis ir. Yo no os he hecho nada. ¿Por qué tenéis ese odio hacia mis compatriotas?

A Edward se le endureció la expresión y clavó la vista en el vacío, arponeado por recuerdos que ella no podía ni empezar a comprender. Aún sentía el azote del látigo en la espalda, oía todavía las risas crueles de sus torturadores forksenses cuando le echaban agua salada en las heridas y él se retorcía de dolor. Le habían hecho trabajar hasta la extenuación y lo habían alimentado con raciones para morirse de hambre durante cinco años, y difícilmente habría logrado sobrevivir mucho más tiempo en tan intolerables condiciones. De no ser por los forksenses, sus padres, su hermana y su esposo todavía estarían vivos. Y aquella mujer que tenía delante llevaba la odiosa sangre del asesino de Forks.

Isabella retrocedió aterrorizada al ver la expresión feroz de Edward. Fuera lo que fuese, sus compatriotas tenían que haberle hecho algo verdaderamente horrible, reflexionó con sutileza.

Edward notó que estaba asustada y le lanzó una sonrisa mortífera:

—Haces bien en temerme, hermana Isabella. Tus compatriotas me hicieron vivir un infierno y destruyeron todo lo que me era querido. Juré que no iba a tener piedad con los forksenses, y ahora te toca a ti sufrir por ello. Nos acompañarás en el _Vengador_ hasta Denali y te someterás a mí del modo que a mí me plazca.

El pirata se había acercado tanto que Isabella se sintió desbordada por la solidez inflexible de su fuerza. La urgencia de su ira, el calor de su cuerpo… la tenacidad y la determinación de aquel hombre y la nitidez de la energía que emanaba la inundaron de un pavor tan intenso que se sintió perdida sin remedio. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sabía de aquel piratavoltersense, de todas las cosas terribles que había oído contar, que bastarían para hacerla desmayarse, lo que tenía era la embriagadora sensación de estar por fin viva, después de muchos años de existir sin más.

—Antes me mataré a mí misma que permitir que vos o ninguno de esos degenerados marineros vuestros me pongáis la mano encima —juró, lanzándole a Edward una mirada de absoluto desdén. Era una amenaza vacía, porque no se veía con valor para cumplirla. Esperaba, sin embargo, que obligara al pirata a pensárselo dos veces antes de tocarla.

La generosa boca de Edward se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa muy poco reconfortante:

—Oh, no, Hermana, la muerte es la forma más fácil de huir, y tú no eres una cobarde. Tus ojos dicen claramente cuánto amas la vida. Será entretenido dejarte seguir rumiando tu destino. Igual te tomo esta noche, en mi litera. O puede que espere hasta que lleguemos a Denali. O —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza con despreocupación— puede que decida que eres demasiada molestia y te entregue inmediatamente a mis hombres. En realidad no eres mi tipo; pero mi tripulación no es tan exigente. —Sus ojos le acariciaron el cuerpo de arriba abajo con insultante intensidad—. Si tienes un poco de cerebro, podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Isabella sintió un ahogo tan fuerte que a duras penas logró tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Edward apretaba el bien definido ángulo de la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que ella le veía el movimiento convulsivo del músculo bajo la piel tostada de la mejilla. Ni por un instante puso en duda sus palabras. Su odio hacia los forksenses era tan violento, estaba tan profundamente enraizado en él desde hacía tanto tiempo, que no podía esperar compasión de él. No lograba pensar en nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero eso no le impidió volver a recurrir a un método que otras veces le había funcionado. Estaba segura de que Dios no la iba a abandonar.

Arrodillándose, inclinó la cabeza y rezó con todo el fervor que pudo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella seguía rezando con desesperación cuando Edward se fue despechado del camarote. En el aire que la rodeaba vibraba todavía su imponente presencia, y se sintió como atrapada en una violenta tempestad. Una tempestad llamada el Vampiro. Cuando por fin logró levantarse de sus rodillas, estaba agitada como una hoja. Aquel rufián infame le producía un efecto que ella no entendía. ¿Por qué no le habría hecho caso al padre Ben? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cobarde para matarse? Se estremeció, sabiendo lo que él le haría esa noche cuando volviera. Ese pensamiento aterrador la obligó a arrodillarse una vez más.

Edward salió del camarote dando un portazo, con todo su autocontrol pendiente de un fino hilo. La pequeña bruja de Forks le estaba haciendo cuestionarse los motivos mismos que tan inexorablemente le habían empujado a buscar venganza. Le estaba haciendo cuestionarse hasta su propia cordura, por haber permitido que ella le llegara tan dentro. ¿Por qué no podía utilizarla sin más y dejar de darle vueltas? ¿O entregarla a sus hombres, si es que a él no le atraía? El problema era que le atraía demasiado. Llevársela a Denali era una locura y él lo sabía. Pero lo más fastidioso era que, en lo que a Isabella respectaba, ni él mismo sabía lo que quería.

—¿Hay algo que os inquiete, Edward? —preguntó Emmett McCarthy cuando Edward alcanzó el puente.

Edward le lanzó una mirada austera.

—¿Debería haberlo?

McCarthy sonrió.

—Por lo que yo sé, no. ¿Y qué hay de la monja? ¿La vais a gozar vos mismo o se la vais a dar a los hombres? —Creía saber la respuesta a su pregunta, pero quería oírla de Edward—. Ya sabía yo que algo tan simple como la suerte que corra una mujer no puede inquietar al Vampiro.

—¡Es mía! —dijo Edward, con una vehemencia que pilló a McCarthy por sorpresa—. Me la voy a llevar a Denali. Cuando me canse de ella, si es que me canso, seréis el primero en saberlo.

McCarthy las pasó canutas para disimular su regocijo.

—Estoy sorprendido, Edward. Las vírgenes inocentes no os suelen resultar atractivas. ¿Qué veis vos en la hermana Isabella que yo no veo…? —entrecerró los ojos, especulando—. ¿O es que ya la habéis hecho vuestra, y la halláis de vuestro agrado? Podríais compartirla.

Edward se puso tenso.

—No tentéis a la suerte, señor McCarthy. Nuestra larga amistad no os autoriza a poner en cuestión las decisiones de vuestro capitán. Os sugiero que vayáis a ocuparos de vuestras obligaciones.

—A la orden, capitán Cullen —dijo McCarthy, volviendo al orden. No era habitual que Edward hiciera valer su rango, pero cuando eso ocurría Emmett sabía recomponerse a tiempo.

McCarthy recordó las innumerables veces que él y Edward habían compartido mujer sin llegar nunca a las manos por ninguna de ellas. No sólo compartían mujer, sino también el mismo odio a los forksenses. También él había sufrido el azote del látigo durante los seis meses que pasó prisionero de los forksenses. ¿Qué tenía aquella monja, se preguntó McCarthy, para poner tan irascible a Edward? Si no la había gozado ya, McCarthy esperaba que lo hiciera pronto, o él mismo y la tripulación sufrirían en sus carnes el mal humor de Edward.

Al oscurecer, uno de los hombres fue a llevarle a Isabella una bandeja. El rudo marino se quedó un instante contemplándola, y luego se fue deprisa. Aunque la comida parecía bastante apetitosa, Isabella era incapaz de tragar bocado. El peligro implícito en las amenazas de Edward producía efectos terribles en su mente. Se imaginó a sí misma a merced de él. No podía mirar la amplia litera sin pensar en lo que un hombre poderoso como el Vampiro podía llegar a hacerle en ella. No estaba del todo segura de cómo se llevaba a cabo una violación, con lo que sus vividas imaginaciones se hacían aún más terribles. Si al menos tuviera un arma…

En un arrebato de excitación recordó el pequeño puñal que se había guardado en el bolsillo cuando se puso sus ropas de monja. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo se sintió reconfortada por la garantía del frío acero, por exiguo que fuera. ¿Tendría ella el coraje de usarlo en defensa propia? Isabella estaba calibrando las consecuencias y armándose del valor que necesitaba, cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón y Edward Cullen irrumpió en el camarote, más grande que la vida misma y el doble de aterrador.

Él la miró con aire distraído, notando cómo el miedo transformaba sus facciones casi perfectas. Su vista se posó en la bandeja que estaba junto a ella, intacta.

—¿No es de tu gusto la comida? —preguntó, desabrochándose el cinto de la espada al tiempo que cruzaba en dos zancadas la habitación—. Yo creía que las religiosas estabais acostumbradas a la comida sencilla y frugal. Nuestro cocinero hace auténticas maravillas con lo poco que tenemos por aquí; deberías probarlo. —Terminó de quitarse la espada y la arrojó sobre una silla. La casaca voló detrás.

Isabella se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió.

—¡No os acerquéis más!

—Tu castidad está a salvo por el momento; no creo que pudiera ponerme lo bastante a tono como para saborear tus dudosos encantos. —Le lanzó a Isabella una mirada que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Es que era tan poco atractiva que aquel hombre no quería ni tocarla?

Bien, pensó, llena de alivio. Eso era exactamente lo que pretendía al ponerse aquellos discretos ropajes de monja enclaustrada. La madre abadesa habría estado orgullosa de ella. Su expresión debió traslucir sus pensamientos, porque Edward le dedicó una desvergonzada sonrisa que hizo que el alma se le cayera en picado a los pies.

—Esa suficiencia está de más, hermana Isabella. No digo que no vaya a pensar lo contrario mañana, o incluso dentro de diez minutos. Como me dé por tenerte, te tendré; pero prefiero dejarte con la duda. Además, quiero estar bien descansado cuando te apetezca —le lanzó una mirada libidinosa—, estoy seguro de que mi paciencia se verá ampliamente recompensada.

Isabella lo miraba boquiabierta y aterrorizada.

—Sois un monstruo, capitán Cullen. Ni os tengo miedo ni me siento tentada por el Vampiro. —Echó una mirada anhelante a la espada que él acababa de quitarse.

Edward se acercó todavía más, cerniéndose en todo su esplendor varonil sobre la menuda silueta de Isabella.

—¿Estás segura, Hermana? Cuanto más me insultas, más creo que eres una farsante. He estado pensándolo mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que tú no eres monja. El fuego profano de tus ojos niega hasta la existencia de ese fervor religioso tuyo. Eres demasiado arrogante para ser la humilde beata que afirmas ser. Te falta contención y modestia. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Estaban tan cerca que Isabella sintió el calor apremiante de su aliento en la mejilla. Intentó retroceder, pero no había hacia dónde. Tanteó con la mano el puñal que llevaba en el bolsillo y le lanzó al pirata una mirada desafiante.

—Ya os he dicho quién soy. Soy la hermana Isabella, recién salida del convento de la Madre de Dios. La reverenda madre superiora me encargó que acompañara a la señorita Angela Swan hasta La Push. Si me lleváis de vuelta a Forks, rezaré por vos hasta el día en que me muera.

—Yo no quiero tus rezos, hermana Isabella —dijo Edward. Tenía la voz grave y áspera, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo controlar la respiración—. Es posible que quiera de ti otra cosa. Una cosa que nos va a hacer felices a los dos.

A Isabella se le quedó la boca seca. La punta de su lengua se asomó a sus labios para humedecerlos. Le pareció oír un gruñido de Edward, pero no estaba segura.

—No… no sé de qué me estáis hablando.

Edward tendió la mano hacia delante para cogerla por la barbilla.

—¿Ah, no? Pues igual te lo puedo enseñar. Puede que esté demasiado cansado para tentarte, pero tendría que estar en mi lecho de muerte para resistirme a tan dulce invitación.

Isabella se quedó paralizada, subyugada por la intensidad esmeralda de los ojos de Edward. Habría dicho que eran simplemente verdes, pero ahora veía que eran del brillo esmeralda del mar agitado por la tormenta, con tumultuosos destellos de plata pura. Nunca había visto unos ojos como aquéllos. Los ojos del Vampiro. Consternada, tragó saliva y buscó una respuesta para las palabras intimidatorias que él acaba de decirle.

—Yo no os he invitado a nada.

—Oh, sí que lo has hecho. —Él bajó un punto la cabeza, y su pelo cobrizo le rozó la frente cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Fuego. Puro fuego. Al principio fue una sensación abrasadora en el lugar por donde se habían unido sus labios. Pero cuando la boca de él cubrió por completo la suya y su lengua se deslizó húmeda por entre sus labios sellados, el ardor se convirtió en un infierno de llamas que se precipitaba por sus venas hasta lugares innombrables. Cuando intentó apartarlo de un empujón él la sujetó por los brazos, manteniéndola inmovilizada mientras seguía explorando su boca. En el momento en que él intentaba meterle a la fuerza la lengua en la boca, a ella, de la impresión, se le escapó un suspiro involuntario que facilitó a su lengua el libre acceso a la cálida dulzura de su interior.

Jamás había sentidoIsabella nada parecido al desbordante magnetismo del beso de Edward. ¡Quería besarlo otra vez! Se moría de ganas de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y pasarle las manos por la cobriza maraña del pelo. Deseaba… Aquel beso le hizo desear cosas que no tenían nombre. Aquello no estaba bien. No estaba pero que nada bien. Ella no debería sentir eso. Aquel hombre era su enemigo. Era un pirata degenerado que la había secuestrado y tenía intención de violarla. Ese pensamiento proporcionó un ápice de cordura a sus dispersas emociones, por más que las manos de Edward iban ganando en audacia, intentando descubrir lugares que ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocar. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para romper el hechizo que aquel hombre ejercía sobre ella antes de quedar totalmente a su merced.

¡El puñal!

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, extrajo la pequeña arma y la blandió hacia arriba, apretándola contra un punto vulnerable del cuello de Edward. Él dejó caer las manos, interrumpiendo bruscamente el beso, y la miró con una especie de perversa admiración. La pequeña beata se envolvía en su virtud como si de un sudario se tratara.

—No me toquéis. No volváis a tocarme nunca.

Los labios de él se estiraron en una sonrisa.

—La cosa se pone complicada. ¿De dónde has sacado ese puñal?

—Es mío. Atrás, o no viviréis para ver otro día.

Edward hizo lo que pudo para no echarse a reír abiertamente. ¿Qué esperaba ella conseguir con aquel puñal minúsculo? De un golpe de muñeca habría podido desarmarla, hacerle daño incluso, si quisiera. No le habría costado especial esfuerzo echarla encima de la litera, levantarle las faldas, abrirle las piernas y tomar lo que quería. Él era enemigo de todos los forksenses. ¿Por qué iba una bruja de Forks que se decía religiosa a ser distinta de los demás?

—Qué cruel eres, hermana Isabella —se mofó de ella.

—Lo he dicho completamente en serio, Capitán.

—¿Ah, sí, de verdad? Muy bien, pues a ver qué es lo peor que eres capaz de hacer. Córtame el cuello, si te atreves. —En los ojos de Edward había un brillo peligroso. Cuando el puñal hizo brotar una gota de sangre, no reaccionó como ella había esperado—. Antes de hacerlo —añadió siniestramente—, quizá deberías tener en cuenta otra cosa: mi muerte mortificará a mis hombres hasta hacerles perder el sentido. Querrán hacerte sufrir, y te aseguro que no será agradable.

La mano de Isabella vaciló.

—¿No te resulta preferible entregarte a mí, en lugar de probar suerte con mis marineros? Mira que son un hatajo de brutos. No creo que duraras ni una noche.

—¡Antes prefiero darme muerte!

Lo dijo con tanta saña que Edward no puso en duda ni por un instante que tuviera valor para cumplir su amenaza. Era consciente de que había sido él el que había dejado que el juego se les fuera de las manos. Isabella no habría podido herirle con aquella especie de palillo de dientes, pero por alguna razón inexplicable tampoco quería que aquella pequeña beata peleona con más coraje que sentido común sufriera ningún daño.

Un movimiento repentino, más rápido que el ojo, e Isabella se encontró despojada del puñal y encajonada en la prisión de los brazos de Edward. Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero no las dejó derramarse.

—¿Y ahora qué, hermana Isabella? ¿Dónde está ese coraje tuyo ahora?

—¡Despreciable y vil… pirata!

—Corsario, Hermana. Hay una diferencia. Yo sólo abordo y saqueo a forksenses.

—¡Dejadme marchar!

—Con mucho gusto —la soltó al instante, y ella dio un traspiés antes de rehacerse—. Vete a la cama. De pronto he perdido el interés. Pero me guardo este juguetito tuyo, no vaya a ser que te dé por degollarme mientras estoy durmiendo.

Isabella echó una mirada espantada a la litera. ¿Acaso el pirata pretendía que se acostara junto a él? Cuando se volvió a mirarle buscando una aclaración, vio con asombro que se había quitado la camisa de seda negra y no llevaba más que el ajustado pantalón negro, que le ceñía los fuertes muslos y las pantorrillas, y las botas de cuero. Palideció y apartó los ojos, pero no sin antes echar una mirada furtiva a su pecho bronceado y a sus hombros, sobre los que se tensaban en gruesas bandas los músculos. Y al extraño bulto que le abombaba por delante los pantalones.

—¿Piensas dormir con esa toca espantosa? —preguntó Edward, desdeñoso—. Te aseguro que no me voy a asustar por verte la cabeza calva. Que me dé grima, puede, pero asustarme, no.

—Prefiero no quitármela —se obstinó Isabella. Si se la quitaba y desvelaba su largo pelo, él se habría dado cuenta del engaño. Aunque las monjas normalmente no se afeitaban la cabeza, sí que solían llevar el pelo muy corto debajo de la toca. Ella no había hecho aún los votos definitivos, y hasta que lo hiciera le habían permitido conservar su exuberante cascada de pelo de caoba.

—Métete en la cama —le ordenó secamente Edward. Se desató el cordón del pantalón y se dobló para quitarse las botas.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —en la voz de Isabella vibraba una nota de pánico.

—Dormir —Edward la miró con ojos lascivos—. A menos que a ti se te ocurra algo mejor.

—No pienso acostarme a vuestro lado —dijo ella, apretando los labios con obstinación.

Él le echó una mirada feroz, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras. El suelo puede resultar algo duro después del primer par de horas.

—Estoy acostumbrada a las penalidades. En el convento hay pocas comodidades materiales. Llevamos una vida de austeridad y plegaria.

Él asintió, cortante.

—Por ahora puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Cuando requiera tu presencia en mi lecho, ya te lo haré saber.

Isabella intentaba no mirar su pecho desnudo, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Con lo poco que ella sabía de anatomía masculina. Ajeno a su escandalizado escrutinio, Edward se sentó al borde de la litera y se quitó los pantalones. El grito de consternación que se le escapó a Isabella le hizo volver a posar la vista en ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa fanfarrona. Ella se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Oyó sus pasos detrás de ella, pero se negó a mirar.

Sintió un alivio enorme cuando él le tiró una manta y una almohada, que cayeron en el suelo cerca de ella, y se volvió para atrás. Ella no quería mirarle el cuerpo desnudo, pero cada vez que le oía moverse no podía evitar espiarle por encima del hombro, manteniendo la vista a la altura de los pies. El se acercó despreocupadamente a la silla y recuperó su espada.

—Esto va a estar más seguro conmigo —dijo, llevándose la espada consigo a la litera. Se oyó un crujir de sábanas, y luego el silencio. De pronto todo se puso oscuro, y Isabella comprendió que Edward había apagado el farol que se balanceaba sobre sus cabezas.

Continuó sin moverse, temiendo que él pudiera cambiar de opinión y requerir su presencia en la cama. Se quedó inmóvil, atreviéndose apenas a respirar, hasta que oyó la cadencia regular de la respiración de él y supo que estaba dormido. Sólo entonces se envolvió en la manta y se tumbó en el duro suelo de madera.

A pesar de la almohada, con la toca puesta era casi imposible encontrar una postura cómoda. Por debajo de la tela de hilo le picaba la cabeza, y echaba de menos un peine para poder desenredarse el pelo. O mejor aún, unas tijeras, para cortárselo lo más corto posible. La única concesión a la comodidad que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y las medias. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, agotada tras su encuentro con el Vampiro. Desafortunadamente, sus sueños se llenaron de imágenes del varonil capitán, de su cuerpo desnudo exhibiéndose en toda su masculina belleza.

Sin pantalones.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella.

A Edward no le resultó fácil dormirse, a pesar de la regular cadencia de su respiración. Permaneció despierto en la cama, fogosamente consciente de aquella mujer que afirmaba ser monja. Ella le producía el efecto de hacerle sentirse incómodo. Había habido muchas mujeres en su vida. El era un hombre viril, de los que toman de las mujeres el placer sensual y el alivio sexual que ellas les proporcionan. Había muchos puertos, y muchas mujeres. Pero ninguna era la hermana Isabella. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella monjita que le hacía quererla para sí? No habría tenido más que tomarla como el cuerpo le pedía y luego olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas. ¿Acaso no era de Forks? No había habido español, hombre o mujer, a quien no hubiera odiado con todas sus fuerzas.

Y que ella era monja.

Eso él no se lo había creído ni por un instante. Quería tenerla. Habría sido tan sencillo hacer caso omiso de su devoción religiosa y tomar su cuerpo… Tan sencillo… ¿Sería de verdad una religiosa?

Le echó una mirada a Isabella, que estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el duro suelo, asombrado del curso de sus propios pensamientos. Ya antes había capturado a un par de mujeres de Forks, y las devolvió de inmediato a cambio de un rescate. En ningún momento le inspiraron el menor deseo, a pesar de que estaban ansiosas de complacer al Vampiro. Una de ellas en particular había dejado claro que él le gustaba. Pero él no se sintió atraído por ella. No encontraba belleza alguna en sus facciones oscuras y sus ojos negros, de modo que la rechazó.

Edward lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y se volvió de cara a la pared. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparle a él que la bruja de Forks estuviera o no cómoda? Ella misma había elegido dormir en el suelo. Pues que así fuera.

Isabella se despertó con el sol de la mañana que entraba sesgado por la escotilla de babor abierta. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la litera de Edward y, levantándose de un brinco como si algo le quemara, miró con horror las sábanas revueltas. ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama desde el suelo? No tenía el menor recuerdo de haberse movido, ni de que la hubieran trasladado. ¿Dónde estaba el pirata? ¿Qué le habría hecho?

Repasó su ropa. Aparentemente no le faltaba nada de lo que llevaba puesto el día anterior. Se notó el cuerpo algo entumecido de haber dormido en el duro suelo, pero aparte de eso no sentía dolor en ninguna zona desacostumbrada. No tuvo tiempo de continuar con su inspección, porque la puerta se abrió y entró Edward, cerrando con firmeza a su espalda. Traía una bandeja que emanaba un olor delicioso.

—Ah, estás despierta; ya veo. Te he traído algo de comer. Debes de estar hambrienta después de haberte saltado anoche la cena. —Posó la bandeja en el escritorio, empujando a un lado un mapa.

A Isabella se le hizo la boca agua.

—No tengo hambre —mintió. Pero la traicionó su estómago, haciendo unos ruidos tan fuertes que hasta Edward los oyó—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta la litera?

—Te puse yo ahí —dijo Edward—. Me he despertado al amanecer. Tenías pinta de estar tan incómoda que te trasladé a la litera. Cuando salí del camarote estabas durmiendo como un tronco.

—No me habréis… —Isabella se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin saber bien cómo continuar—. No os habréis… aprovechado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Sois acaso lo bastante malvado como para ultrajar a una servidora de Dios?

Edward le echó una mirada tan ceñuda que ella volvió a pegar un brinco, asustada.

—Cuando te tome quiero que estés despierta para que te des cuenta. Quiero que en mis brazos estés receptiva, no inconsciente y ajena a lo que le haga. Puedo ser un malnacido, pero hay ciertas cosas a las que ni yo misino me pienso rebajar. Ahora come. Yo tengo que llevar el barco. —Y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Esperad! —Edward se detuvo, pero no se volvió—. ¿Puedo… puedo salir a cubierta?

—Mis hombres son leales, pero piratas a pesar de todo, hermana Isabella. No te voy a poder proteger de ellos una vez que hayas salido del camarote. Darán por hecho que ya me he cansado de ti y que tienen permiso para satisfacer sus impulsos. Puedes hacer lo que prefieras, pero si no quieres someterte a mi tropa, te sugiero que te quedes prudentemente aquí dentro.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Le pareció que él decía la verdad. ¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan ruines, tan reprobables? Cuando él salió por la puerta, ella decidió no abandonar el camarote por nada del mundo. La dudosa protección del capitán era preferible a ser violada por la tripulación entera.

Edward salió de allí riéndose entre dientes. No había sido del todo sincero con Isabella. Sus hombres podían desearla, pero obedecerían sus órdenes por miedo a sufrir las consecuencias. Después de lo que les había dicho esa mañana, ni uno solo de ellos se habría atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a la muchacha sin su permiso expreso.

Isabella lo siguió con la mirada mientras aquel aroma delicioso la empujaba hacia la bandeja de comida. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, ¿no? Con ese pensamiento devoró rápidamente el contenido de la bandeja entera, encontrándolo sorprendentemente sabroso para ser rancho marinero. No bien hubo terminado, oyó que llamaban discretamente a la puerta. Contempló con el corazón desbocado cómo la puerta se abría sin invitación y entraba el contramaestre, con un jarro de agua y una pila de toallas limpias en las manos.

—El capitán ha pensado que te apetecería un poco de agua. Esto es lo más parecido que hay por aquí a darse un baño. Para eso habrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos a Denali.

McCarthy dejó el jarro sobre la mesita del aguamanil y sopesó descaradamente a Isabella con la mirada. Se preguntó si Edward la habría tomado la noche anterior. Concluyó que, a juzgar por el humor horrible del capitán, la virtuosa monjita se las había apañado para mantener su virginidad intacta. No era propio de Edward perder los papeles por una putilla de Forks, por bella o deseable que fuera; y sin embargo aquella palomita blanca lo tenía totalmente enganchado. Eso dejaba a McCarthy perplejo. Creía conocer a Edward mejor que nadie, y no parecía propio de él estar privándose de algo que habría podido coger con sólo extender la mano, y menos aún de algo que deseaba desesperadamente, como evidentemente le ocurría con aquella monja de Forks.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó Isabella, picada por el intenso escrutinio de McCarthy.

McCarthy le echó una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo al capitán Cullen? ¿Por qué no te rindes y te ahorras tiempo y problemas? Él va a acabar saliéndose con la suya.

Isabella se encrespó, indignada.

—¿Rendirme? ¡No, jamás! Soy monja. Ofenderme a mí es ofender a Dios.

—Dios abandonó a Edward cuando él le necesitaba.

Isabella soltó un gritito ahogado.

—¡Blasfemo! Así sois los paganos de Volterra. Podéis decirle a vuestro capitán que me pienso defender de él hasta mi último aliento.

McCarthy sacudió la cabeza.

—Para qué va a morir nadie, Hermana. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo que Edward no es un hombre paciente, y que la tripulación prefiere verle contento. Yo mismo prefiero verle contento.

—Podéis iros al diablo, señor McCarthy.

—¿Dónde has aprendido el español? Lo hablas estupendamente para ser una monja —también él sospechaba, igual que Edward, que la vehemente de Forks no era lo que ella afirmaba ser.

—Tuve excelentes maestras en el convento. Empecé a estudiar a los diez años, y me di cuenta de que tenía una inclinación natural hacia las lenguas extranjeras. También hablo un poco de francés y alemán.

—No es de extrañar que tengas intrigado a Edward —entonó secamente McCarthy—. La belleza y la inteligencia no suelen darse cita en una mujer. ¿Y todas las monjas son tan cultas como tú?

¿Estaba tratando de pillarla en un renuncio? Ella no podía reconocer que su padre había exigido que la educaran bien para no avergonzar a su futuro marido. Jacob Black era un hombre muy culto y poderoso que necesitaba una esposa tan inteligente como bella. Charlie había sido generoso con su única hija en lo relativo a su educación.

—No puedo hablar más que por mí misma, señor McCarthy. Gracias por el agua.

McCarthy sabía reconocer cuándo le estaban diciendo que se marchara, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Ah, por cierto —añadió, antes de salir por la puerta—, hay un mea… ¡ups!, un orinal debajo de la cama. Lo puedes usar. El pinche de cocina viene a vaciarlo una vez al día.

A Isabella le ardió la cara. A decir verdad necesitaba desesperadamente un orinal, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza pedírselo al despreciable capitán Edward Cullen. Se preguntó si habría sido él quien le había indicado al señor McCarthy que se lo mencionara. Y, a pesar de todo, agradeció el agua, porque no se había lavado decentemente desde que la raptaron del _Santa Cruz._

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta no tenía cerrojo, optó por la segunda mejor solución: sujetar con el respaldo de la silla el picaporte. Luego se lavó deprisa, quitándose por un instante la parte de arriba de la túnica y levantándose luego las faldas para llegar a las piernas. Consideró la idea de quitarse la toca, y lo hizo con muchas reservas, con un ojo puesto en la puerta no fuera a ser que el pirata reventara su precaria barrera y descubriera su secreto. Lamentó no tener consigo su puñalito para poder cortarse su gloriosa mata de pelo.

Cuando hubo terminado de lavarse contempló con interés el escritorio de Edward. Una verdadera colección de tesoros, pensó, abriendo los cajones en rápida sucesión. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue un abrecartas, pero si estaba lo suficientemente afilado bastaría para cortar su cabello. La suerte estaba de su parte. En el último cajón, Isabella encontró unas pequeñas tijeras de tocador. Se imaginó que Edward las usaba para recortarse el pelo. Pero cuando las acercó a su propia cabeza le temblaron las manos. Su pelo era el único rasgo físico del que estaba orgullosa. Sabía que tendría que cortárselo cuando hiciera los votos definitivos, pero hasta entonces había cuidado celosamente y preservado sus largos y lustrosos cabellos. Ahora se enfrentaba a una dolorosa decisión: ¿qué prefería conservar, la castidad o el pelo? No había elección posible. Tenía que proteger su castidad del varonil pirata y del abrumador poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Puso manos a la obra rápidamente, con eficacia, quitándose grandes mechones de pelo sin el beneficio de un espejo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras el montón de pelo trasquilado iba creciendo. No tenía ni idea de si se lo estaba cortando uniformemente, y tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que tenía que terminar y deshacerse de las pruebas antes de que volviera el capitán Cullen.

Por fin concluyó su obra. Recogió cuidadosamente del suelo los castaños rizos, se acercó a la escotilla, que permanecía abierta para que corriera el aire, y arrojó al mar hasta el último mechón de pelo. Contempló con indiferencia cómo sus rizos de color chocolate se alzaban sobre la cresta de una ola para desaparecer luego dentro del agua.

Entonces dio media vuelta y volvió a colocarse la toca. Y no le sobró un minuto. El picaporte empezó a sacudirse ruidosamente, la silla salió volando de pronto y Edward irrumpió por la puerta.

—¿De qué pensabas que te iba a servir esa silla? —El sesgo sardónico de su ceja le reveló lo poco eficaz que le parecía aquella táctica para mantenerle a él fuera.

—Necesitaba un poco de intimidad para lavarme.

—Nadie que no sea yo va a entrar nunca en este camarote sin mi permiso.

—¿Y se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme?

Edward sonrió.

—Pronto, monjita mía. Pronto estarás suplicándome que te haga caso.

—¡Eso será cuando arda la luna y bailen las estrellas!

—Yo puedo hacer que eso ocurra —le prometió él. Bajó la voz hasta un susurro ronco—. Cuando yo te haga llegar al placer, vas a ver cómo arde la luna y bailan las estrellas.

Sus palabras seductoras levantaban un remolino en los sentidos de Isabella. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando, pero fuera como fuese tenía la sospecha de que él habría sido capaz de hacerlo, si ella se lo hubiera permitido.

—Tenéis el ego gravemente hinchado, Capitán.

—¿Eso crees, pequeña bruja? ¿O quizá deberíamos probar mi teoría? —Se acercó con pasos lentos a ella. Ella quiso darse la vuelta para evitarle, pero él era demasiado rápido. Además, no había adonde ir. Edward la sujetó y la atrajo hacia él. Ella notó su increíble calor a través de la ropa de ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? —gritó—. ¡Miradme! Mi conducta no es seductora ni lasciva. Voy cubierta de la cabeza a los pies de un discreto color gris, sin enseñar más que el rostro. Seguro que hay mujeres mucho más atractivas que yo. Yo soy una monja, una sierva del Señor. No sé nada de las cosas terrenales.

—Si te crees que esa ropa que llevas te hace menos atractiva, te equivocas de medio a medio. Yo te voy enseñar lo que es la pasión, palomita.

La boca de él se apretó con fuerza contra la suya, exigiendo, separando sus labios. Su lengua le recorrió cálidamente la boca, produciéndole un fuego que amenazaba con consumirla. Sintió su calor contra ella, incendiándola. Gimió bajo el furioso asalto de su beso, hechizada por su lacto y su sabor.

Edward tenía aguda conciencia del contacto físico entre Isabella y él. Estaban pegados el uno al otro, y a través de la barrera de aquellos ropajes pudo sentir la longitud de sus torneadas piernas, la curva seductora de sus caderas y la suave plenitud de sus pechos. Ella podía ser o no ser monja, pero no había duda de que era una mujer.

Y estaba justo en su punto para tomarla. Para que la tomara él.

Isabella se dio cuenta del peligro, lo sintió con todas las fibras de su ser y se sintió impotente para detener lo que Edward Cullen había comenzado. Si de verdad hubiera querido aprender lo que es la pasión, estaba segura de que aquel pirata volterrense habría podido llevarla a contemplar ese paraíso prohibido. Pero ella tenía más fundamento que todo eso. Ser seducida y desechada por aquel varonil bellaco habría sido aún peor que casarse con un hombre al que no conocía. Ninguna de las opciones resultaba deseable. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para convencer al Vampiro de que la devolviera al convento. Y pronto, antes de que a él le diera por despojar de todo sentido su fervor religioso.

Arrancándose de sus manos, Isabella volvió a usar el truco que mejor le venía funcionando con el pirata: se puso a toda prisa de rodillas, antes de que él pudiera agarrarla otra vez. Apretando entre las manos las cuentas de su rosario, alzó los ojos al cielo y movió los labios en ferviente oración.

Su devoción volvió a tocarle alguna fibra sensible a Edward, que salió de allí lanzando infames maldiciones. ¿Cómo iba a seducir a una mujer tan devota, tan reverente?

"En realidad no es monja", argumentaba una voz en su interior.

Pero el ardor de Edward se había enfriado. No porque el catolicismo de ella le inspirara la menor reverencia, sino porque ella le tocaba alguna fibra muy honda que apelaba a su decencia.

"Encomiéndate a Dios, monjita", masculló Edward. "Pero al final no te va a servir de nada. Tenerte te voy a tener, en cuanto a mí me dé la gana."


	5. Capítulo 4

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 4**

El ceño furiosamente fruncido de Edward impulsó a McCarthy a hablar.

—Así que la monja de Forks sigue siendo virgen.

Edward dio una vuelta alrededor de él.

—¿Qué demonios estáis intentando decirme, señor McCarthy?

—Hasta la tripulación está comentando vuestro mal humor. No sería propio de vos negarlo.

—A lo mejor no me nace tomarme la molestia de desflorar a la muchacha. —Edward se encogió expresivamente de hombros—. Las vírgenes son criaturas tirando a ineptas, que no sé yo si compensan la molestia.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que no la queréis? Ni uno solo de vuestros marinos dejaría pasar la ocasión de divertirse un rato con ella.

—¿Incluyéndoos a vos mismo, eh? —preguntó Edward con dureza—. Pues olvidaos —añadió, sin esperar a que McCarthy le respondiera—. No pienso entregársela nunca a la tripulación. Ni siquiera si decido que no la quiero para mí.

McCarthy lo midió con la mirada.

—Entonces entiendo que vais a desembarcar a la hermana Isabella en alguna isla del Atlántico para que se vuelva por sus propios medios a Forks.

—¡No, por Dios! No seáis ridículo. ¿Pero es que no la habéis visto? Incluso envuelta en esa vestimenta espantosa y con esa toca, transpira sensualidad. No puede engañar a nadie escondiendo su extraordinaria belleza bajo un hábito de monja.

—¿Es que no la creéis? Si creéis que está mintiendo, ¿por qué no la tomáis hasta saciaros y luego prescindís de ella? No sería la primera vez que lo hacéis; de hecho, lo habéis hecho muchas veces.

Edward paseó la mirada por entre las agitadas olas, reflexionando sobre el consejo de McCarthy. Dios sabía cuánto deseaba a la insolente de Forks, fuera o no monja. Pero por alguna razón se sentía incapaz de deshonrarla, por el improbable caso de que fuera monja de verdad. Por el camino que fuera, estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad sobre ella. En cuanto la tuviera a buen recaudo en su isla, concentraría su ingenio en averiguar quién era exactamente la hermana Isabella y por qué le había mentido acerca de su identidad. Si es que de hecho estaba mintiendo. Entonces, la seduciría. Poco a poco, con mucha mano izquierda, hasta que ella ya no pudiera seguir resistiéndosele. Esperaba con ansia ese día en que la hermana Isabella tuviera que quitarse el hábito y confesar que había mentido.

Y ese día iba a llegar. Tan seguro como que el sol sale por levante y se pone por poniente.

—Cuando me dé a mí por ahí, señor McCarthy —sonrió Edward—, cuando me dé a mí por ahí. Ahora mismo me complace hacerla enfadarse. Os aseguro que en cuanto lleguemos a Denali voy a averiguar la verdad. Y entonces le enseñaré a la hermana Isabella en qué consiste ser mujer. Es cierto que no me gustan los forksenses, pero puede que encuentre en ella alguna cualidad que la redima. Ya lo dirá el tiempo, señor McCarthy, ya lo dirá el tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tanya? No le va a gustar esa ampliación de la familia.

—Tanya ni es mi dueña, ni tiene nada que opinar sobre a quién invito yo a mi casa.

—Algo me dice que Tanya no piensa lo mismo de vuestra relación. A ella le gustaría hacerla permanente.

Edward soltó una risa chillona.

—Soy más rico que el rey Midas. Lo que Tanya ama es el dinero. Hace tres años, cuando se quedó varada en esta isla, me ofrecí a llevarla en mi barco a Volterra. Ella prefirió quedarse en la isla y ser mi amante. Pero ¿te crees que soy el único? Por lo menos sé de otros tres tipos, piratas todos ellos, que la atienden y le mantienen la cama caliente durante mis largas ausencias. Y seguro que hay otros de los que yo no estoy enterado. Cuando decida casarme, si algún día lo decido, no será con una mujerzuela ambiciosa como Tanya.

"No, desde luego que no", pensó en silencio Edward. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento a la pelirroja Tanya desde que conoció a la hermana Isabella, una mujer cuya herencia de Forks la convertía en enemiga suya.

Isabella daba interminables paseos por el camarote, deteniéndose ocasionalmente a mirar por la escotilla. Más de una vez se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo agudamente la pérdida de su pelo. Y todo por culpa de él. El Vampiro. Era arrogante, prepotente, y…

Bello como un pecado.

Se sentía tentada por él. La hacía tener pensamientos impuros. La tocaba en formas y lugares pecaminosos. La obligaba a querer más.

Puede que su padre tuviera razón y ella no estuviera hecha para la vida en el convento. Tendría que haber aceptado el matrimonio con Jacob si ésa era la voluntad de Dios y haberse confortado con los niños que nacieran de su unión. Pero cuando intentaba evocar el rostro de Jacob, lo único que veía era la diabólica sonrisa de Edward. Dejó escapar un grito de sincera inquietud y se esforzó en borrar de su mente esa imagen.

De hecho, Isabella estaba deseando que llegaran a la fortaleza del pirata, pero sólo por las oportunidades que ofrecía. Aunque apenas sabía nada del mar, se imaginó que de cuando en cuando pasarían por allí barcos forksenses, y con la ayuda de Dios podría encontrar la forma de llegar al convento y hacer sus votos definitivos antes de que su padre se enterara y la mandara de vuelta a La Habana con Jacob. Lo que no estaba deseando era quedarse a solas con Edward Cullen más de lo necesario. Las oscuras y ardientes emociones que despertaba en ella estaban completamente fuera de su esfera de conocimiento.

Isabella se pasó el día entero maquinando y haciendo planes para su huida de Denali. Desgraciadamente, no tenía ni idea de que Denali estuviera deshabitada. A pesar de que técnicamente eran propiedad de Forks, se habría dicho que no había ningún país interesado en sus más de setecientas islas y sus cayos.

Al mediodía le trajeron su bandeja de comida, y por la noche volvió a llevársela el señor McCarthy, que no insistió en darle conversación. En algún momento del día apareció el pinche de cocina, un joven desaliñado que dijo que se llamaba Paul, para arreglar el camarote y llevarse el odioso contenido del orinal. Por lo visto se tomaba su tarea con calma, sin prestar mayor atención al rostro encendido de Isabella. Para inmenso alivio de ésta, Edward no había vuelto desde que la dejó de rodillas rezando aquella mañana.

Cuando llegó la oscuridad y el barco se iba acomodando para pasar la noche, los ojos de Isabella no dejaban de mirar hacia la puerta, consciente de que Edward estaría muy pronto de vuelta en el camarote y su tormento volvería a comenzar desde el principio. Intentó prepararse mentalmente, pero aún no lo había logrado cuando él irrumpió de golpe en el camarote. Arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, autoritario; hasta el mismo aire vibró a su alrededor con la turbulencia de su irrupción. Fue directo a su cara, y una vez más Isabella se encontró demasiado rápido a merced de su hechizo.

El hechizo de un hombre capaz de violarla, de un hombre que la odiaba por su sangre de Forks.

Le devolvió la mirada, asombrada de la tempestad que había en sus ojos.

Él sonrió, y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un peculiar tono esmeralda, de un tono fascinante. ¿Sería deseo lo que estaba viendo en ellos? Tenía demasiada poca experiencia de esa sensación para saberlo. No le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me sorprende encontrarte todavía despierta, hermana Isabella. Sin duda estarás acostumbrada a retirarte temprano y despertarte al amanecer para ir empezando a rezar. —A ella la lengua no le obedecía, así que asintió—. Entonces te recomiendo que te metas en la cama.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos. La boca se le quedó seca. La voz le salió ronca cuando logró recuperarla.

—Dormiré en el suelo.

Edward se desató la espada y la arrojó a la silla. Iba sin la chaqueta, porque hacía un tiempo bastante agradable en aquellos mares sureños por los que ahora navegaban. Con los brazos en jarras y las piernas abiertas, habría sido la respuesta a las fantasías de cualquier jovencita. Pero en la imaginación de Isabella no había lugar más que para la vida de santidad entre las monjas.

—Vas a dormir en la cama… conmigo —dijo él, acercándose mucho para mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos puestos en la espada, y parecía dispuesta a intentar escaparse. Edward reaccionó al instante. En dos zancadas estuvo junto a ella rodeándole con las manos la cintura. La levantó sin esfuerzo y la tendió en la litera. Ella intentó levantarse una vez, pero luego se quedó quieta.

Él no había podido evitar notar lo poco que ella pesaba, lo increíblemente fina que tenía la cintura, lo delicada que era y lo indefensa que estaba. Habría podido destrozarla con una sola mano si le hubiera dado la gana. Pero eran otras cosas, más placenteras, las que quería hacerle.

Cuando él se tumbó a su vez en la litera, ella se apresuró a apartarse rodando para ir ponerse de rodillas junto a la cama. Rezaba en voz alta y sincera.

—¡Maldita sea tu estampa! —maldijo él furioso—. ¿Tú te crees que esos rezos tuyos te iban a salvar si de verdad te quisiera? Soy un pirata, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar?

Otra sarta de maldiciones siguió a esa respuesta.

—Hala, túmbate, que no te voy a molestar. Puedes dormir tranquila, que es lo que pienso hacer yo.

—¿En la misma cama? —A Isabella le temblaba la voz.

—En la misma cama —respondió Edward—. ¿Por qué no vamos a estar cómodos los dos? Esta noche no tengo ganas de ti.

A Edward le supo mal negarla de aquel modo. Deseaba a Isabella más de lo que alcanzaba a admitir. No era capaz de decir si aquella monja de Forks era una bruja o una santa. Por fortuna él tampoco era ningún atolondrado jovencito incapaz de controlarse. Hasta que averiguara el secreto de la hermana Isabella, seguiría esperando el momento. Y entre tanto utilizaría el sutil arte de la seducción para asaltar sus sentidos y desgastar su resistencia. Una vez que estuvieran en su isla la tendría totalmente en sus manos.

—A la cama, hermana —ordenó Edward, al tiempo que se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

—No.

—Como no te metas tú misma voy a tener que amarrarte ahí mismo.

Ella se sentó con cautela al borde de la cama, y luego se tumbó. Con el cuerpo rígido, se pegó todo lo que pudo al borde para no caerse. Cuando Edward apagó el farol, ella suspiró de forma audible. Por el ruido del rozar de telas supo que él se había despojado de su ropa; luego notó cómo el colchón se hundía hacia un lado bajo su peso, y el se tendió a su lado. Se le escapó un gritito de alarma cuando él extendió la sábana por encima de ellos dos.

—Tranquilízate —protestó él—. Como no me dejes dormir voy a tener que encontrar alguna diversión para entretenerme hasta que me entre el sueño.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, deseando poder relajarse, temerosa de que no le fuera a gustar el tipo de diversión en la que él estaba pensando. Cuando él la rodeó con el brazo, contuvo la respiración, y luego fue dejando salir poco a poco el aire al ver que él no hacía otra cosa que atraerla contra su cuerpo.

Edward sintió el palpitar desbocado del corazón de ella a través de su ropa, y supo que estaba asustada. Pero no le quitó el brazo de encima. Tampoco hizo ninguna otra cosa que pudiera asustarla, por más desesperado que fuera su deseo físico de ella. Quería que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia, que se sintiera a gusto con él durmiendo a su lado, que se familiarizara con su estampa vestida y con su estampa desnuda. Luego, cuando ella menos se lo esperara, pondría a prueba su inocencia con un asalto de los sentidos contra su castidad.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ella había demostrado ser una criatura temperamental cuya sexualidad estaba aún por explorar; pero él sabía que estaba ahí de igual modo, escondida bajo su vestimenta gris y su falsa devoción. Algún día desenterraría la verdad y la obligaría a desvelarle su alma.

Isabella se despertó sobresaltada y se desperezó, sorprendiéndose de lo descansada que se sentía. La litera del capitán era mucho más cómoda que el suelo de madera, o que el duro camastro al que se había acostumbrado en el convento. Habría sido aún más agradable si el capitán no hubiera estado también en la litera. Volvió muy despacio la cabeza y se lo encontró con la vista clavada en ella; esa mañana brillaban en sus ojos luces plateadas.

—¿Era para tanto, santita? —preguntó. Había en su voz un tono extrañamente ronco que atravesó a Isabella en un escalofrío de consciencia—. ¿Soy el primer hombre con el que has dormido? —Su brazo se ciñó en torno a ella.

—Dejadme levantarme —le respondió, intentando desprender el brazo de él de su cintura—. ¿Qué hacéis todavía en la cama? Creí que os levantabais al alba.

—¿Estás intentando librarte de mí?

—Sí.

—Estoy demasiado cómodo para moverme.

—¡Pues yo no lo estoy!

Él soltó una risita ahogada cuando la vio levantarse de un salto de la litera, pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

—Puede que tengas razón, es hora de levantarse. Denali se ve ya en el horizonte. Llegaremos a puerto a mediodía.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabella chispearon de emoción.

—¿De verdad? ¿Está habitada Denali? ¿Hay alguna ciudad? ¿Y un puerto? ¿Recalan en él otros barcos?

—Esta mañana estás llena de preguntas, ¿eh, Isabella? No veo motivo para no contestártelas. Denali está deshabitada, salvo por los indios Quileute, un pueblo pacífico y amistoso. Son territorio de Forks, pero todavía tienen que tomar posesión de él. Los indios trabajan en mi plantación y cuidan de mi casa. En cuanto a la ciudad, si se puede llamar así a una colección de chozas habitadas por nativos y piratas entonces supongo que sí hay una especie de ciudad. Hay un puerto natural de aguas profundas, pero sin muelle ni atracadero. Pocos barcos visitan Denali excepto los barcos piratas que llegan a aprovisionarse de agua fresca y fruta. De cuando en cuando algún barco de Forks o Volterra se acerca a nuestras orillas, pero se marchan rápido. Una isla deshabitada tiene muy poco interés para cualquier país.

—¿No hay colonos en Denali? ¿Ni muelle? ¿Ni atracadero? —repitió Isabella, descorazonada.

—Denali la componen más de setecientas islas y dos mil cayos —la informó Edward—; en muy pocos de ellos hay suficiente agua dulce y vegetación para poder mantenerse. Esta parte de la Denali, tiene ambas cosas en abundancia, pero tenemos pocas visitas. Y pretendo que siga siendo así. Cuando el Vampiro no anda por el Atlántico, se queda en casa, sea en Denali o en la tierra de sus ancestros, Volterra. Si estás pensando en escaparte, olvídate.

—Dejadme marchar, Capitán —le rogó Isabella, con los ojos chispeantes de lágrimas contenidas—. Desembarcadme en algún puerto forksense, y yo sola me volveré al convento. Conozco bien el odio que sentís por mis compatriotas, y no consigo imaginar para qué podríais quererme, cuando no tengo ningún valor terrenal para vos.

—¿Ningún valor? —repitió él, incrédulo—. No te tengas en tan poco, santita. Es cierto que no suelo tener más huéspedes que los que están en espera de que su familia me pague el precio del rescate, pero si me he quedado contigo es para mi propio entretenimiento. —Y entonces, con una despreocupación que la dejó estupefacta, Edward se levantó de la cama tan gloriosamente desnudo como su madre le trajo al mundo.

Isabella explotó de rabia avergonzada:

—¡Esto que me hacéis no tiene ninguna gracia!, ¡arrogante, miserable, canalla! —Se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños como una poseída. Él la agarró de las muñecas, sujetándoselas con una sola de sus grandes manos, mientras con la otra tiraba de ella hacia sí.

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi buena naturaleza, Hermana —masculló. Sintió que se le disparaba el calor en las ingles, colmándole hasta casi desbordarle. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Hasta que Isabella sintió la dura protuberancia de su virilidad alzándose contra su estómago, no se dio cuenta del peligro. Él tenía la cara tan cerca de la suya que le veía las pupilas, oscuros círculos ribeteados de luz esmeralda, y sentía el batir desenfrenado de su corazón. Él la fue acorralando hacia la litera.

—Por favor, oh, por favor, no me hagáis esto. Lamento haberos hecho enfadar. —Isabella cerró los ojos y profirió una oración desesperada—. Dios de los cielos, sálvame de este destino. No permitas que me deshonren de forma tan violenta.

—¡Que te deshonren! —bramó Edward—. Cuando yo te haga el amor, la deshonra no va a tener nada que ver con ello. Será por el placer y por la mutua satisfacción. Juro que, cuando ese día llegue, estarás deseosa y complaciente. Y te preguntarás por qué habías tenido miedo de entregarte a mí.

—¡Antes me daré muerte!

—Morirás un poquito, igual que yo, pero no será una muerte permanente, eso te lo prometo. Desearás hacerlo una y otra vez.

Entonces apretó su boca contra la de ella, enfebrecido, apremiado, robándole el aliento. Oh, Dios, la seducción. Ella intentó mantener los labios firmemente sellados contra el asedio de su lengua, pero él burló con facilidad aquella exigua barrera. Le buscaba la lengua, desplazándose por dentro de su boca, robándole todo asomo de razón. Ella respiró su aroma, paladeó su sabor y su tacto, y se obligó a no responder. Entonces de pronto él la soltó, y ella cayó de espaldas sobre la litera. Esperaba que él cayera sobre ella, pero no lo hizo. Para su sorpresa y su satisfacción, le lanzó una mirada de hastiada indiferencia y empezó a ponerse los pantalones.

—¿Por qué me estáis haciendo esto? —preguntó ella, desquiciada—. ¿Es que disfrutáis corrompiendo monjas?

Él sonrió torvamente.

—Pues no lo sé, nunca lo he intentado. Como ya he dicho antes, tú puedes proporcionarme entretenimiento. Ya debes saber que no siento ningún amor por los forksenses. ¿Por qué iba a importarme lo que le ocurra a una monja de Forks? O a una mujer que dice ser monja… —Se colocó la espada en el cinto y se detuvo un instante en la puerta—. Estate preparada para bajar hoy a tierra, un poco más tarde. Mi casa te va a gustar mucho más que ese lóbrego convento del que vienes, si es que es verdad que vienes de algún convento.

_**Isla de Denali**_

Isabella estaba mirando por la escotilla cuando la isla de Denali apareció en el horizonte. Contempló cómo maniobraba el _Vengador_ pata meterse por un canal de aguas profundas entre dos islas de vegetación profusa. Cuando viraban hacia Denali, vislumbró un río que dividía el bosque hasta llegar al mar. En cierto punto habría jurado que iban a chocar contra el acantilado, pero luego las rocas se abrieron en un puerto natural, lo bastante ancho como para acoger tres o cuatro barcos al mismo tiempo. A Isabella el corazón le palpitó de esperanza cuando vio que había otro barco anclado a poca distancia de la orilla. Allí no había atracadero de ningún tipo, pero vio a hombres blancos y hombres de piel morena que se ocupaban de diversas tareas en la orilla.

Al poco de que el _Vengador_ echara el ancla, Edward fue a buscar a Isabella. Se subieron en uno de los botes, en compañía de varios miembros de la tripulación, que se ocupaban de los remos, y otros cuantos marineros los descolgaron hasta el mar. El agua estaba del azul más transparente que Isabella había visto jamás, y cuando la rozó con la mano la encontró cálida. Lanzó una exclamación admirativa al descubrir una bandada de aves zancudas con las patas metidas en el agua a lo largo de la línea costera. Su espléndido plumaje rosa contrastaba vividamente con el exuberante follaje verde y las aguas azules. Una nube de pájaros silvestres de todas las especies alzó el vuelo por encima de los mangroves que se extendían a lo largo de la orilla.

—Esos son flamencos —la informó Edward, señalando hacia los lustrosos pájaros rosas—. Ponen los huevos en Denali y se alimentan de quisquillas. Aquí hay cientos de especies de aves, pero ningún animal salvaje digno de mención. Isla Esme está subiendo esa cuesta.

—¿Isla Esme?

—Ese es el nombre de mi plantación.

—¿Qué tipo de plantación es? ¿Qué se puede cultivar en esta tierra?

—Árboles, hermana Isabella. Pino caribeño, para ser precisos. Talamos y exportamos madera de pino a Volterra. Ya ves que crecen en abundancia por todas partes. Los indios además bucean para coger esponjas, de las que hay muchas por estas islas. Se venden muy bien en Volterra y en Europa.

La levantó sin esfuerzo del bote y la depositó en la arena blanca cubierta de cientos de conchas de colores de todos los tipos y tamaños. La mirada de Isabella fue a posarse sobre el barco que estaba anclado al lado del _Vengador._

—¿Qué barco es ése? —preguntó, tratando de esconder la emoción. Quizá su capitán quisiera ayudarla a escaparse.

—Ese es uno de mis barcos. Transporta madera a Volterra y a la vuelta nos trae artículos de primera necesidad. Tengo varios como ése en mi flota. El _Vengador_ es el único que uso en mis trabajos de corsario.

Ella sintió una aguda decepción. ¿Es que no había modo de escaparse del Vampiro?

—Quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con el señor McCarthy —le ordenó Edward, cuando vio a su contramaestre desembarcar de un segundo bote. Se apresuró a alejarse, e Isabella concentró de inmediato la atención en lo que la rodeaba. Con aquella vegetación frondosa y aquellas aguas cristalinas, la isla habría sido un paraíso en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Edward hizo señas a McCarthy y lo alcanzó junto a la orilla a unas pocas yardas de donde Isabella se hallaba.

—¿Qué ordenáis, Capitán? —preguntó McCarthy.

—Nos va a costar un buen par de meses dejar el _Vengador_ en tan buenas condiciones como estaba. Poned a los hombres al trabajo inmediatamente. Aquí tienen madera más que suficiente para todas las reparaciones. Que cuando lo tengan varado en la playa le carenen el casco. Entre tanto, tengo un encargo especial para vos, amigo.

—¿Qué encargo puede ser ése, Edward? ¿No tendrá nada que ver con la hermana Isabella, verdad?

—Exactamente —dijo Edward, lanzando una mirada subrepticia hacia Isabella, que se había arrodillado en la arena para examinar las conchas—. Quiero que vayáis en el _Gloria de la Reina_ a Forks y que averigüéis todo lo posible sobre el _Santa Cruz_ y sus pasajeros. Sin duda la tripulación superviviente ya habrá sido rescatada por algún barco de los que pasan por allí, y ya habrán informado del hundimiento. Quiero saber cómo ha reaccionado Jacob a la noticia de la muerte de su prometida. Enteraos de todo lo posible y luego volved para informarme.

—¿Debo marcharme ahora mismo? —preguntó McCarthy, deseoso de cumplir las órdenes de su capitán.

—Ya os avisaré de cuándo tenéis que marcharos. Puede que tengáis que llevar un pasajero.

McCarthy le miró atónito.

—¿La hermana Isabella? ¿Queréis enviarla a La Push?

—¡Jamás! —negó con vehemencia Edward—. Por lo menos de momento —añadió en tono más razonable—. Si Isabella es quien yo creo que es, tengo planes especiales para nuestra monjita. Y si no lo es… —sus palabras se interrumpieron. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer si Isabella resultaba ser una monja de verdad.

—Pues si no es Isabella, ¿quién demonios va a ser mi pasajero?

—¡Edward! _Mon amour, mon cheri, _cuánto he deseado que volvieras.

Edward y McCarthy se volvieron como un solo hombre a mirar a una mujer de voluptuosa melena color roja que salió corriendo del bosquecillo en dirección a ellos. McCarthy miró a Edward, con una ceja levantada en gesto de interrogación.

—¿Tanya? ¿Estáis pensando en mandar a Tanya a Forks?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser más feliz allí —dijo pausadamente Edward.

—¡Dios mío! Esa bruja de Forks os tiene de verdad obnubilado. Yo creía que Tanya os gustaba.

—Sí que me gustaba, pero las cosas siguen su curso, y tengo la sensación de que Tanya se está cansando de este paraíso isleño. Aquí no hay con qué mantenerla ocupada durante mis largas ausencias. Además, tengo intención de regresar a Volterra muy pronto para entregar a la reina su parte del botín, y no me apetece llevarme a una ramera francesa conmigo. El acuerdo al que llegamos cuando se convirtió en mi amante fue que cualquiera de los dos podía dejar al otro cuando quisiera, sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

Dando grititos de alegría, Tanya llegó hasta Edward. Los hombres que estaban trabajando en la playa para descargar el botín del _Vengador_ se quedaron mirando divertidos cómo aquella libertina de llameante cabellera se lanzaba a los brazos de su capitán. Isabella contempló con desánimo aquella exhibición pública de afecto entre la mujer y Edward. Le pareció que ella no terminaba nunca de besarle, con gran sentimiento. En la boca, en las mejillas, en la garganta, en cualquier lugar al que pudieran llegar sus labios. Isabella sintió un martilleo amortiguado en las sienes, y cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar el dolor. ¿Por qué no le había dicho Edward que tenía mujer?

—Tómatelo con calma, Tanya —rió Edward, defendiéndose como podía de la avalancha de amor de Tanya—. Este no es lugar para exhibir tus sentimientos. Les estás dando un espectáculo a mis hombres.

—Me da igual, _mon amour_ —dijo Tanya con un mohín. Lo devoró con aquellos ojos sensuales—. Pero si eso te molesta, ven a casa conmigo. La cama resulta mucho más cómoda que la arena caliente para tumbarse.

Notó a Edward distraído y siguió su mirada por la orilla del mar hasta el lugar desde donde una mujer pertrechada en un informe vestido gris los contemplaba.

—¿Quién es esa mujer, Edward?

—Ven que os presente. —Y cogiéndola de la mano, tiró de ella por la playa.

Isabella estaba hechizada por aquella belleza de llameantes cabellos. ¿Para qué iba a querer él una insípida paloma gris, cuando podía tener en su cama a una mujer como aquélla? La mujer la miró con hostilidad, y eso dejó a Isabella perpleja. No se le ocurría qué podía tener aquella mujer contra ella.

—¿Quién es esta bruja de ojos oscuros, Edward? —preguntó Tanya—. Tiene pinta de monja. No me digas que de pronto te has vuelto creyente.

—Tanya, te presento a la hermana Isabella, recién salida de un convento de Forks. Hermana Isabella, ésta es Tanya, una… amiga mía.

—Una _muy buena_ amiga tuya —ronroneó Tanya—. Pero dime, _mon amour,_ ¿qué pinta una monja en tu isla? _Dieu,_ una monja de Forks, ni más ni menos.

—Es mi invitada. Y ahora, ¿podemos ir a casa todos? Estoy seguro de que la hermana Isabella se muere por un baño y una cama cómoda. —Le lanzó a Isabella una sonrisa desvergonzada—. Mi litera no es precisamente cómoda.

A Tanya se le abrieron los ojos del enfado, pero antes de que pudiera darle rienda suelta, McCarthy se la llevó de allí. Isabella se vio conducida a través de la playa por Edward, que la llevaba implacablemente agarrada del codo.

—La casa está a unos pocos cientos de yardas cruzando el bosque, en un claro abierto por mis hombres. Contraté a los Quileute para que me construyeran la casa, importando de Volterra todo menos la madera —continuó explayándose Edward—. No es que sea muy lujosa, pero te resultará cómoda.

Isabella continuaba sin voz. La aparición de la bella Tanya la había dejado sin habla. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que una sola mujer no podía satisfacer a Edward. Lo más probable era que tuviera toda una colección de amantes repartidas por todos los puertos del mundo. En realidad, encontrarse con que había una mujer viviendo en la casa de Edward tranquilizó a Isabella. Con Tanya por allí, era imposible que a él le apeteciera carnalmente otra mujer, y eso para ella era perfecto. No quería que Edward pensara de esa forma en ella.

Pero la posesiva forma en que Edward le sujetaba el brazo parecía desafiar a la lógica. Nada resultaba claro ni sencillo con el capitán Edward Cullen.

Cuando se internaron en el frescor del bosque, a Isabella le habría gustado pararse por el camino a examinar la variedad de flora y fauna, pero Edward no permitía que se desviara del sendero de tierra batida por el que andaban. De golpe llegaron a un claro, dominado por una gran casa enteramente construida de troncos de pino. Tenía dos pisos y en cada uno de ellos, una terraza corrida que impedía que entrara la lluvia y permitía dejar las ventanas abiertas para ventilar. Las ventanas en sí tenían cristales, sin duda importados, y el tejado estaba cubierto de tejas. En conjunto, para estar en mitad de aquel bosque resultaba una casa impresionante.

Subieron los escalones de la terraza y cruzaron la puerta de entrada. Isabella se detuvo en el vestíbulo, asombrada del frescor que los acogió. Salió a su encuentro una agradable mujer madura de marcados rasgos indios. Iba descalza y vestida con un colorido pareo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Capitán. —En su sonrisa había verdadero cariño.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta, Zafrina. ¿Ha ido todo bien en mi ausencia?

—Todo lo bien que se puede esperar —dijo Zafrina, lanzándole una mirada un tanto contrariada a Tanya.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Prosperando, Capitán, gracias a vos.

—Traigo una invitada a Isla Esme, Zafrina. Por favor, haz que la hermana Isabella se sienta bienvenida y mira que esté cómoda. Ponla en el dormitorio que da al jardín. Creo que le gustará. Su equipaje llegará enseguida.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada asombrada.

—No tengo equipaje.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacer que sacaran el baúl de la señorita Swan del galeón que se hundía. Seguro que en él encuentras algo que puedas ponerte. Cualquier cosa será mejor que esa ropa gris que traes.

—Esta ropa gris es el atuendo reglamentario de mi orden —dijo Isabella con un deje de reproche—. Me siento muy orgullosa de mi hábito de monja. Quien se dedica a servir a Dios renuncia a la vanidad y a las trampas mundanas.

Durante este intercambio entre Isabella y Edward, Tanya había estado escuchando atentamente, cada vez más recelosa de la rara ternura que había en la voz de Edward y de la forma en que él miraba a aquella ratita gris. ¿Qué vería en ella?

En cuanto Zafrina se llevó a Isabella a su cuarto y Emmett McCarthy se retiró a su propio refugio, Tanya se volvió contra Edward.

—¿A qué demonios viene todo esto? Tú no eres más religioso que yo, y me vienes dándote coba con esa monjita como si… como si planearas seducirla.

La mirada de Edward bastó para convencer a Tanya de que estaba en lo cierto.

—_¡Dieu!_ Eso es exactamente lo que planeas, ¿verdad, _mon amour?_ ¿O acaso ya lo has conseguido?


	6. Capítulo 5

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward miró con desagrado a Tanya. Recordaba nítidamente todas las veces que, a su regreso a Denali, había pasado días de amor y noches de erotismo con ella, comiendo y durmiendo cuando podían. Los revolcones con aquella ramera francesa habían sido divertidos y gratificantes, pero de pronto había dejado de atraerle. Entre ellos el tiempo había seguido su curso; se había cansado de ella, tan sencillo como eso. Y por más que ella se empeñara en negarlo, él sabía que estaba preparada para marcharse de la isla.

—Bueno, Edward, _mon amour,_ responde a mi pregunta. ¿Has seducido ya a esa mujer? ¡Pero si es una monja! Me cuesta creerlo de ti, aun sabiendo el odio que les tienes a los forksenses.

—Las apariencias casi siempre engañan —dijo Edward, sin admitir ni negar nada. Tanya era demasiado astuta para no darse cuenta de lo que de verdad pretendía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Esa chica es monja, ¿no?

—Por lo que sé de momento —dijo desabridamente Edward—. Y, para tu información, no la he seducido. No consigo que deje de estar de rodillas el tiempo suficiente para levantarle las faldas.

Tanya soltó una risa lasciva.

—Ah, _mon amour,_ si de verdad la deseas acabarás encontrando la forma de conseguirlo. Ven —dijo con acento ronco mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de él hacia la escalera—. Te he echado terriblemente de menos. Por mí podemos no salir del dormitorio en una semana. Quiero saciarme de ti antes de que vuelvas a irte.

Edward se resistió.

—Tengo que atender a mis obligaciones.

Tanya le lanzó una mirada encendida.

—Deja que McCarthy se encargue.

—McCarthy está ocupado. Tiene que marcharse muy pronto de la isla.

—¿Él solo?

—No. No necesariamente. He pensado que igual a ti te apetece acompañarlo a Forks. Estaré encantado de proporcionarte una suma de dinero que te permita vivir con independencia el resto de tu vida. Si Forks no es de tu gusto, puedes coger allí un barco para Francia.

Tanya retrocedió herida, entornando incrédula los ojos.

—¿Te estás deshaciendo de mí? _¡Dieu!_ ¿Me estás dando de lado por una zorra de Forks que dice ser monja? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Pero ¿qué te ha hecho?

—Piénsalo, Tanya —dijo Edward en tono apaciguador—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo inquieta que has estado estos últimos meses? Admítelo. La vida en Denali es demasiado aburrida para ti.

—Salvo cuando tú estás aquí, _mon amour._ —La voz se le puso sensual, los ojos, oscuros y luminosos. Le colocó las manos sobre el pecho, introduciéndoselas bajo la camisa para juguetear con sus pezones—. Siempre te han gustado las cosas que yo te hago.

—No lo puedo negar —admitió Edward—; pero nuestra asociación ha llegado a su fin. Cuando te marches con el señor McCarthy me ocuparé de que no te falte nada.

—¡Malnacido!

—¿Es que has olvidado nuestro acuerdo? Cada uno es libre de seguir su camino en el momento en que más le apetezca.

Ella, disgustada, siseó:

—Esperaba más de ti. Esperaba que me llevaras a Volterra a conocer a tu reina. Con el tiempo… quién sabe adonde podría haber llegado nuestra relación.

Edward se puso tenso.

—No habría llegado a ninguna parte. Cuando yo me case, si es que me caso algún día, tendrá que ser con alguien… _—__con alguien de quien esté enamorado__—__._ Es igual.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Edward —dijo Tanya con acento amargo.

—Ya no tendrás que sufrir por nuestra relación. Te deseo buena suerte y que te vayas de una vez con Dios. —Y dando media vuelta Edward salió de la habitación.

Tanya tuvo ganas de gritar de pura frustración. Había sabido desde el principio que de su relación con Edward Cullen no iba a salir nada duradero, pero a pesar de todo tenía altas expectativas. Edward era asquerosamente rico; ése era un rasgo suyo que a ella le encantaba. Se entendían bien en la cama. Él nunca se lo había echado en cara, pero sabía que ella en su tierra había sido prostituta hasta que se largó con un capitán de barco que le había prometido una sustanciosa compensación por calentarle la litera durante el viaje. Una tormenta hizo que el barco encallase en Denali, y ella se quedó allí como amante de Edward.

De momento, seguía siendo joven y hermosa, y si Edward resultaba tan generoso como había dado a entender, iba a ser rica, así que tampoco podía quejarse. Había sido divertido mientras duró. Pero, a decir verdad, Edward tenía razón. Denali estaba empezando a aburrirla. Edward no, Edward nunca, pero entre sus idas y venidas ella se pasaba el tiempo vagando por la isla como un animal enjaulado. Ni siquiera los piratas apetecibles que ocasionalmente fondeaban sus barcos en la rada lograban calmar su inquietud. Aun así, le dolía verse rechazada tan a la ligera. Comprendió instintivamente que la culpa la tenía Isabella. Lo que no llegaba a entender era qué podía querer el Vampiro con una insípida monjita de Forks.

Isabella se sintió rara en el precioso dormitorio que le habían asignado. Todos los muebles tenían que proceder de Volterra, pensó, posando con admiración la mirada en la gran cama endoselada con su mosquitero y el resto del barroco mobiliario, encerado y reluciente. Se acercó al ventanal, a la doble puerta que se abría a la terraza corrida que rodeaba la casa. La brisa empujaba las cortinas hacia dentro, dejando entrar el soplo fresco del océano. No recordaba nada tan lujoso desde que a los diez años abandonara la casa de su padre.

El baúl de Isabella lo habían traído hacía un rato, y estuvo rebuscando en él, pero no encontró nada apropiado para una monja. Era todo ropa confeccionada para la hija de Charlie. No había nada adecuado para la hermana Isabella.

Después de un largo y voluptuoso baño, Isabella lavó su hábito y se puso una bata que había sacado del baúl. Se envolvió la cabeza con una toalla y tendió el hábito a secar en la barandilla de la terraza. Estaba más que deseosa de echarse una siesta, y se desperezó en la cama mientras esperaba a que su ropa se secara al calor del sol.

Edward llamó suavemente a la puerta de Isabella. Quería preguntarle si le había gustado su dormitorio. Como ella no respondía, empezó a alarmarse. Temiendo que hubiera cometido la tontería de intentar escaparse de la isla, apretó el picaporte y entró en el cuarto. Al instante la vio, pacíficamente dormida en la cama. La tina de agua usada estaba todavía en mitad de la habitación. Se preguntó qué habría hecho con su ropa; una inspección visual de la habitación le permitió localizar el hábito gris colgado en la barandilla de la terraza. Y a su lado, desplegada, la toca blanca.

Con una sonrisa picara, Edward recogió sin hacer ruido aquellos ropajes y salió del dormitorio tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Se llevó aquellas desagradables prendas a la cocina, que estaba en la parte baja, y allí las echó al fogón. Se quedó esperando a que ardieran en llamas antes de volver a sus propias habitaciones y su propio baño.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta despertaron a Isabella. Aún aturdida del sueño, contempló el entorno poco familiar y de golpe recordó dónde estaba. En la isla de Edward, en su casa, a su merced. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Tanya. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Si queréis…

Tanya entró, curvando sensualmente los labios.

—Está oscureciendo. ¿Cómo es que no has encendido una vela? —Sin esperar respuesta, rascó una cerilla de azufre y encendió las velas de un candelabro que tenía cerca.

—Gracias. ¿Queríais algo?

Tanya la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Eres de verdad monja?

Isabella no apartó la mirada.

—Sí, soy monja. —Esperaba que Dios pudiera perdonar esa pequeña mentira suya.

—¿Y qué haces con un hombre como Edward Cullen? Es probablemente uno de los hombres menos piadosos que conozco. Odia a los forksenses, ya sabes. ¿Te crees que tu hábito de monja te va a mantener a salvo de él?

—No he tenido elección en eso. Le supliqué que me liberara o me dejara en el barco que se hundía, pero él se negó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que él te raptó? No me lo creo. Nadie va a pagar tu rescate, y ¿qué otra cosa podría querer él de ti? —Entornó los ojos mientras especulaba—. Edward es un hombre apuesto. A cualquier mujer le gustaría.

—A mí no —negó Isabella con vehemencia.

—Pues está claro que él te quiere. A mí me quiere mandar lejos.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! No es posible. No debéis marcharos dejándome sola con él.

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—No he sido yo quien ha tomado la decisión. Además, no me creo que seas tan inocente como haces ver. Conozco a Edward Cullen demasiado bien. Ninguna mujer en sus cabales podría resistírsele durante tanto tiempo como lleváis juntos. ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo que me mandara lejos?

—¡No! Yo ni siquiera sabía que existíais hasta que llegamos a la isla.

—Mientes —la acusó fieramente Tanya—. A mí no me engañas haciéndote la inocente. Tú quieres a Edward para ti sólita, y por eso le has dicho que me obligue a marcharme. Pues me iré, hermana Isabella, pero ésta te la guardo. Edward nunca me haría marcharme de no ser por ti.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tanya? —Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con un gesto ferozmente ceñudo.

—Sólo estaba hablando con la hermana Isabella, _mon amour_ —dijo melosamente Tanya—. No todos los días tengo ocasión de conversar con una religiosa.

—A lo mejor deberías cambiarte para la cena. Sé lo quisquillosa que eres en lo tocante a tu aspecto.

A Tanya no se le escapó su tono sutil.

—_Oui,_ tienes razón, Edward. Te veré en la cena. Le he pedido antes a Zafrina que nos ponga la mesa fuera en el patio. Será muy romántico.

—La hermana Isabella y Emmett McCarthy van a cenar también con nosotros.

Tanya le lanzó a Edward una mirada agria.

—Por supuesto. Lo que tú digas, _mon amour._

Salió de allí enfurruñada, y Edward se volvió a mirar a Isabella.

—Esa bata es la prenda más favorecedora que te he visto puesta.

Isabella se revolvió en su asiento, cohibida.

—No es mía.

—Qué gracia, pues cualquiera habría dicho que sí lo es.

—No voy a bajar a cenar esta noche. No creo que mi hábito se haya secado para entonces.

—¿Hábito? ¿Qué hábito? —Fijó la mirada en ella con los ojos entornados como un azor.

—Lo he lavado y lo he tendido a secar en la barandilla de la terraza.

Edward se acercó pausadamente al ventanal.

—Pues no lo veo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde se puede haber metido? —Isabella corrió a la terraza y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para escrutar frenética el jardín de abajo. Edward tenía razón, su hábito no se veía por ninguna parte—. Bueno, pues entonces está claro. No puedo salir de este dormitorio hasta que aparezca mi hábito.

—Tienes un baúl lleno de ropa. Ropa bonita, si no supongo mal. Ahora es tuya, te la puedes poner.

—No puedo.

—Lo harás.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera comprender lo que Edward pretendía, él le agarró la toalla y de un tirón se la quitó de la cabeza. Se estremeció de la impresión. Isabella llevaba el pelo moreno, que probablemente había sido hermoso algún día, pegado a la cabeza en rizados trasquilones que apenas alcanzaban a cubrirle las orejas.

—¿Quién demonios te ha hecho esto?

Isabella se esforzó en no dejar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

—Es la costumbre. Todas las monjas se rapan la cabeza.

—¿Y quién os la rapa, el carnicero? Por Dios, eso sí que es un sacrilegio. Voy a decirle a Zafrina que suba y te ayude a vestirte. Esperemos que ella pueda hacer algo con ese desastre que llevas en la cabeza. Nos vemos en la cena. Como no aparezcas, subo a buscarte y te visto con mis propias manos. ¿Está claro?

Isabella estaba que trinaba, convencida de pronto de que Edward había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de su hábito. Sin la protección de su vestimenta gris, se sintió desnuda y vulnerable. Arrodillada ante el baúl, se puso a buscar algo menos llamativo que los elaborados vestidos que su padre había encargado que le hicieran para el ajuar. En el fondo del todo, debajo de capas y capas de sedas y satenes, encontró la ropa de luto de la viuda Angela. Recordaba que le había permitido usar una parte del baúl para guardar sus escasas pertenencias.

"Perfecto", pensó, sacando un sobrio vestido y sacudiéndolo para quitarle las arrugas. Localizó incluso una mantilla con la que cubrirse el pelo trasquilado. Para cuando llegó Zafrina ya se había enfundado el corpiño, las medias y las enaguas, y se esforzaba en meterse en el vestido.

—¿No tenéis otra cosa que poneros? —preguntó Zafrina, mirando con disgusto aquel vestido—. Y con ese pelo… —se lamentó—. Pobrecita.

—Soy una religiosa —le dijo Isabella a modo de explicación—. Si mi hábito no hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente, me lo habría puesto en lugar de esto.

—El capitán me ha dicho que necesitabais ayuda. Es un pecado cortar así un pelo tan bonito como el vuestro. Voy a ver qué se puede hacer con él.

—No, si está bien, de verdad. No soy una de esas mujeres frívolas.

—Pues yo no me atrevo a desobedecer al capitán —dijo Zafrina, sentando a Isabella en un banquillo ante un tocador bajo con espejo. Sacó unas tijeras de un cestillo que llevaba y empezó a cortarle el pelo a Isabella, igualándole los trasquilones y tratando de darle algo parecido a un aspecto ordenado. Isabella, hipnotizada, contempló cómo Zafrina le hacía un casquete de lustrosos rizos negros en forma de pequeños tirabuzones. El resultado era encantador. Isabella apenas se reconocía en el espejo.

Mientras Zafrina blandía las tijeras, Isabella no paró de hacerle preguntas.

—¿Lleváis mucho tiempo trabajando para el capitán Edward Cullen?

—Desde que llegó a nuestra isla —respondió Zafrina—. Él nos cuida. Algunas de nuestras mujeres se han casado con marineros suyos. Viven en ese grupo de chozas que hay en el extremo norte de la playa. Él enseñó a nuestra gente a hablar inglés y a tratar con los barcos que se acercan a nuestras orillas buscando agua potable y esclavos.

Isabella se quedó un instante rumiando aquello y luego preguntó:

—¿Y Tanya? ¿Hace mucho tiempo que está con Edward?

Zafrina se lo pensó un momento antes de responder:

—Sí, mucho tiempo. Pero creo que se está empezando a cansar de la soledad. No os preocupéis; ahora que vos estáis aquí, no creo que ella se quede.

A Isabella le ardieron las mejillas. Zafrina lo había dicho como si esperara que Isabella fuera a ocupar el lugar de Tanya en la cama de Edward. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Me importa muy poco que Tanya se vaya o se quede. Si habéis terminado con mi pelo, voy a bajar al patio a cenar con los demás.

Isabella fue la última en llegar. La conversación se detuvo cuando ella apareció en aquel patio iluminado por cientos de candelas. El vestido negro no le quedaba bien, porque Angela era mucho más corpulenta que ella, y se había cubierto discretamente el casquete de rizos con la mantilla, para que no se viera lo corto que tenía el pelo.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Edward con tono de disgusto—. Te has transformado de ratita gris en cuervo negro. ¿Es que no había nada más favorecedor en ese baúl? Me cuesta creer que la hija de un noble fuera al encuentro de su prometido vestida de luto como una viuda.

—Esto es lo único del baúl que me sirve —dijo remilgada Isabella.

—Desde luego —masculló Edward—. Tenía que haber pensado en eso.

Fuera como fuese, se le veía decepcionado. Estaba deseando ver a Isabella vestida con algo que no fuera gris, ni negro. Algo que se ajustara a las curvas que él sospechaba que ella tenía bajo el santo atuendo.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó, intentando distraerse.

Edward y Emmett llevaron el peso de la conversación durante toda la cena. Tanya estaba huraña y Isabella poco comunicativa. Cada vez que Isabella miraba a Tanya, se imaginaba su llamativa belleza en brazos de Edward. La imagen no debería molestarla, pero sí lo hacía. Vaya, que igual esa misma noche les daba por… en la cama de él… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se estaba torturando con aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos?

—Emmett, ¿por qué no llevas a Tanya al barco para que elija lo que más le apetezca del botín? No te olvides de enseñarle las joyas que cogimos del _Santa Cruz._

"Mis joyas", pensó enfadada Isabella. Eran parte de su dote.

—Oh, Edward, qué generoso —gorjeó Tanya, dedicándole a Edward el batir de sus largas pestañas—. Voy a tener que pensar la mejor forma de darte las gracias.

—No hace falta, Tanya. Considéralo parte de tu regalo de despedida. No tengas prisa, elige lo que más te guste. Yo, mientras tanto, llevaré a Isabella a dar un paseo por la playa.

Emmett le lanzó a Edward una mirada divertida. Sabía sin que se lo dijeran que Edward le estaba dando permiso para complacerse con la voluptuosa Tanya si así lo deseaba. A él tampoco le venía mal. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer, y las veces que había estado antes con Tanya la había encontrado deliciosamente amena en la cama.

—Vamos, Tanya, vas a ver el botín impresionante de verdad que tenemos en el _Vengador _—le dijo, tirando hacia atrás de la silla de ella. Después de lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva a Edward, Tanya se colgó del brazo de Emmett, y se fue con él por entre los pinos. La mortificaba el seco rechazo de Edward, pero iba a ser ella quien riera la última.

Edward se volvió a Isabella con una sonrisa depredadora.

—¿Y nosotros, Hermana? Hace una noche cálida y apetecible. Apuesto a que nunca has visto nada tan bonito como la luna cuando sale por detrás de las islas.

A Isabella le temblaron las rodillas. La última cosa que necesitaba era quedarse a solas con el apuesto pirata.

—En algún otro momento, Capitán. Ahora preferiría ir a mi cama.

La sonrisa de él se hizo aún más amplia.

—Yo también. Tu cama me servirá perfectamente —le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Vamos?

A Isabella se le agolpaba la respiración en el pecho.

—Pensándolo mejor, un paseo me vendrá bien después de tanto tiempo encerrada en vuestro camarote.

—Como tú prefieras. Cógeme el brazo, que de noche el camino puede ser un poco traicionero, a menos que lo conozcas bien.

Llegaron a la playa desierta, y Edward la condujo lejos del lugar donde estaba fondeado el _Vengador._ La luna pendía sobre el agua como un inmenso globo titilante. El paisaje era impresionante, como él había dicho. Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando se detuvieron para admirar los destellos de un millón de rayos de luna bailando sobre el agua.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —dijo suspirando.

—Sí, lo sé. A veces pienso que estoy mejor aquí que en la Residencia de los Cullen, en West Sussex. La Residencia es la casa de mis antepasados, pero Denali es el hogar de mi corazón. —Se quedó mirando a Isabella, a sus luminosos ojos oscuros y sus labios sensuales, y sintió un ansia que iba más allá de la mera lujuria.

Ella sintió el calor tórrido de su mirada y perdió la capacidad de pensar. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

—Yo siento eso mismo hacia el convento. Es el hogar de mi corazón.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Lo sigue siendo? —Estaba claro que no se lo creía.

—Los días tranquilos que pasé entre aquellos muros fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Él la cogió del brazo, y continuaron andando. De pronto, se detuvo y le arrancó la mantilla de la cabeza.

—¿Pe… pero qué hacéis?

—Solamente quería ver la obra de Zafrina. Tiene mucha habilidad, ¿no le parece? Estás preciosa, Isabella, preciosa del todo. Si no fuera por ese vestido…

—Hermana Isabella —le recordó Isabella—. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

—No. —Edward se quitó la casaca y la extendió en la arena a los pies de una cimbreante palmera—. Vamos a descansar un ratito aquí antes de que te lleve de vuelta a casa.

Si Isabella hubiera sabido cómo llegar a la casa, habría dado media vuelta y se habría echado a correr. Todos sus instintos la advertían del peligro. De ese tipo de peligro del que ella no sabía nada. Edward le había enseñado lo que eran los besos, y mucho se temía que todavía quisiera enseñarle más cosas.

Se sentó con prevención, con un ojo desconfiado puesto en Edward, tirando hacia un lado de su falda y recogiéndosela debajo del cuerpo.

—¿No os parece que Tanya os va a echar de menos si nos quedamos tanto tiempo aquí? —le preguntó en un intento de apagar el calor que emanaba de las profundidades de metal fundido de los ojos verdes esmeralda de Edward.

—Emmett McCarthy es más que capaz de mantenerla entretenida un par de horas. Se van a marchar muy pronto en el _Gloria de la Reina._

Se acercó un poco más. Isabella se puso tensa. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia el calor abrasador de su propio cuerpo.

—Capitán, esto no está bien. Os lo he dicho, soy una…

—…Una monja, ya lo sé. Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras que te haga. —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, por entre los encrespados rizos negros que cubrían su cabeza—. Llevaba toda la noche con ganas de hacer esto. Tienes el pelo como de seda. Estoy seguro de que era precioso cuando lo llevabas largo, pero tal como está ahora resulta cautivador.

Maestro en el arte de la seducción, Edward sabía exactamente qué decir y cuándo decirlo. Pretendía echar un sortilegio a los sentidos de Isabella para que olvidase todo aquel sinsentido de ser monja; y si no, que le dijera la verdad.

—No tenéis derecho a decirme esas cosas.

—Y supongo que tampoco tengo derecho a hacer esto. —Para susto de Isabella, él fue acercándole la cara cada vez más, hasta que sintió sus labios acariciar los suyos. Los notó ligeros y juguetones, y sintió que se derretía en lo más hondo de su ser. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando él deslizó la lengua por sus labios sellados, pidiéndole paso. Como ella no se lo daba, se hundió directamente entre sus labios y entre sus dientes, separándoselos a la fuerza hasta meterle la lengua dentro. Isabella suspiró mientras él, cogiéndole la cabeza entre sus grandes manos, profanaba su boca.

Se sintió atravesada por el ansia acalorada de la espiral de su beso. La sintió apretándole en lo más hondo, entre sus piernas. Los labios de él abandonaron los suyos y se pegaron a su garganta, su lengua lamiéndole el acelerado pulso en la clavícula. En un movimiento inconsciente, Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el brazo de él, facilitándole el acceso. Y de pronto la dulce piel de su cuello ya no era suficiente. Con la mano que tenía libre, él le desabotonó por delante el vestido y se lo abrió, dejando al desnudo la curva superior de sus pechos sobre el corpiño para embriagarse en el placer de sus besos. Le pasó los labios por aquellas carnes redondeadas, apetitosas, excitantes, húmedas, de un calor febril. La tocaba de un modo apremiante, seductor, evocativo.

Liberó el pecho derecho de Isabella de los confines del corpiño, y sus dedos se curvaron sobre él, acariciando su plenitud. Hizo girar el dedo gordo alrededor del pezón y ella gritó:

—¡No, oh, no!

Sentía el cuerpo duro de Edward apretándose contra el suyo. Luego él puso la boca donde acababa de poner el pulgar, y ella en repuesta tembló.

_¿Qué le estaba haciendo?_

Edward no había probado nunca nada tan dulce como la carne de Isabella, ni había tocado nada tan suave y sedoso. Su deseó se desbocó, descontrolado, caliente, doloroso, hambriento. Dios, no quería parar, ni tampoco estaba seguro de poder. Quería seguir con aquello hasta su culminación natural, quería que ella le abriera las piernas en feliz bienvenida, quería alcanzar el paraíso.

La boca de Isabella se abrió para esbozar una protesta; pero no le salió nada más que la respiración atropellada. Las manos de Edward, cada vez más directas, le levantaron el borde del vestido y treparon hacia arriba por la cara interior de su pierna. Su tormento aumentó al encontrarse con la tentadora piel desnuda al final de la media. Siguió adelante y sus dedos rozaron la suave e invitadora calidez del vello púbico. Su mano no se detuvo en su busca de una recompensa más íntima, mientras la cálida succión de sus labios seguía prendida de su pecho.

Una excitación frenética se agitaba en el cuerpo de Isabella, haciéndola sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Sabía que aquello no podía continuar, que tendría que pararlo o estaría maldita para siempre, una más entre las incontables mujeres seducidas por el Vampiro. Tenía la sospecha de que una vez que el hubiera hecho con ella lo que quería la vida del convento ya no podría satisfacerla. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que se rompiera el hechizo de los embriagadores besos de Edward y le dio las fuerzas para zafarse de su abrazo.

Edward la contempló con la mirada vacía. Isabella estaba jadeante, con los ojos brillantes, su rostro un óvalo blanco a la luz de la luna.

—¡No! No os voy a dejar que me hagáis esto. Esta noche rezaré de rodillas por la salvación de vuestra alma.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward se había excitado tanto con la bruja de Forks que habría podido echarla de espaldas, abrirle las piernas y saciarse de ella. Que de hecho no lo hiciera le sorprendió y le hizo enfadarse consigo mismo—. Si de verdad fueras monja, Isabella, yo respetaría tu vocación, por más que la considerara una forma absurda de malgastar tu feminidad. Pero desde el principio he dudado de ti. Te deseo, eso creo que lo sabes. No recuerdo haber deseado nunca tanto a una mujer.

»Voy a enterarme de la verdad sobre ti. Y cuando lo haga, te librarás o no de mí averigüe lo que averigüe. ¿Me entiendes, Isabella? —Cuando ella asintió, la ayudó a levantarse y a abotonarse el vestido—. Te llevo de vuelta a casa.

A Isabella todavía le temblaban las rodillas cuando llegaron a la casa. Para grandísimo alivio suyo, Edward la dejó ante su puerta y le dio las buenas noches.

Dolorosamente excitado, Edward entró furioso en el salón y se bebió de un trago varios dedos de coñac del fuerte antes de calmarse lo suficiente para poder planear su siguiente movimiento. Cuando Mc Carthy y Tanya volvieron del _Vengador,_ Edward mandó a Tanya a la cama, indicándole que quería hablar con su contramaestre en privado. Cuando tuvo a McCarthy sentado enfrente dándole sorbitos a un coñac, Edward le dio instrucciones para que partiera en el _Gloria de la Reina_ al día siguiente, con la marea alta, y pusiera rumbo a La Habana. Quería saber quién era en realidad Isabella, y quería saberlo lo antes posible.

—Yo me ocuparé de que Tanya esté preparada para salir a tiempo —añadió—. En quince días puedes ir y volver. Forks no está a mucha distancia. Esperemos que en La Push puedas encontrar la información que me interesa.

—Haré todo lo posible, mi capitán —le aseguró McCarthy.

—Y, Emmett —le previno Edward—, estoy seguro de que Tanya va a estar muy a gusto en La Push. No hay ninguna necesidad de que la vuelvas a traer a Denali.

Tanya le echó una mirada huraña a Edward. Estaba en su cuarto preparándose para recogerse cuando Edward llamó a su puerta y entró sin esperar a que lo invitara. Sin más preámbulo, él le dijo que tenía que irse en el Gloria de la Reina a la mañana siguiente, con la marea alta.

—Así que es así como va a terminar esto. ¿Has conseguido seducir a la monja esta noche? Nunca te había visto tan empeñado con una mujer. La quieres de verdad, ¿no?

Edward se pasó distraídamente la mano por el pelo.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Mucho antes de conocer a Isabella… digo… a la hermana Isabella, ya había decidido que nuestra relación estaba tocando a su fin. Admitirás, Tanya, que no te da demasiada pena marcharte de Denali.

Tanya sopesó el pesado saco de monedas de oro que Edward le había entregado y sonrió.

—No es exactamente pena, _mon amour._ Más bien lo llamaría despecho. Tiene que ser la mujer la que rompa la relación, no el hombre. Pero estoy resignada a marcharme. Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos algún día. Además —añadió con una sonrisa coqueta—, Mc Carthy es un hombre atractivo, puede que resulte divertido para unos días.

—Lo hemos pasado bien juntos, Tanya, y aquí nos despedimos. —Y, levantando la mano de Tanya, se la besó.

A Tanya le centellearon los ojos.

—Tampoco hay por qué terminar de una forma tan impersonal. Pasa esta noche conmigo, _mon amour,_ por los buenos tiempos. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

Edward se sintió casi tentado. Aquella noche Isabella le había excitado más de lo que era capaz de soportar, y clamaba por un alivio. Desafortunadamente, sólo había una mujer a la que quisiera en su cama esa noche, y a ésa no podía tenerla, al menos por el momento… "Muy pronto, monjita, muy pronto", se juró a sí mismo.

Isabella estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder dormir. Edward la había tentado hasta lo inconcebible. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su convicción religiosa para resistirse a la atracción poderosa de su seducción. Se puso su recatado camisón blanco y salió a la terraza. Deambuló por ella, pasando ante las habitaciones a oscuras, intentando enfrentarse a las emociones que Edward había despertado en ella.

Un sonido de voces la hizo detenerse delante de un dormitorio en particular. La luz de las velas iluminaba el interior. La curiosidad la hizo acercarse sigilosamente cuando reconoció la voz de Edward. Se quedó parada, cerniéndose entre las sombras, escuchando, rezando por que no la descubrieran y la acusaran de estar espiando. Sabía que debía dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se asomó a escrutar el interior.

Vio a Tanya, y comprendió que Edward estaba en su cuarto. Sólo había una razón por la que un hombre visitaría el dormitorio de su amante. En lugar de alejarse se acercó más, mirando directamente hacia el cuarto en penumbra y sus ocupantes. Tanya, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Edward, le agarraba con la mano los abundantes cabellos para acercar los labios de él a los suyos. Isabella lo veía todo: el beso abrasador, la intimidad de las caricias, la forma posesiva en que se abrazaban, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran acostumbrados el uno al otro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El corazón le latía de forma frenética, y se enfadó consigo misma por el golpe de celos que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Ella no quería a Edward, y sin embargo la horrorizaba la idea de que otra mujer pudiera estar con él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Conteniendo el llanto, se dio la vuelta y huyó a refugiarse en su cuarto. Los amantes necesitan intimidad, y ella era una intrusa a la que nadie había invitado a presenciar aquel momento tan íntimo.

Edward se desprendió bruscamente del beso y se asomó a la terraza, extrañamente indiferente a la que había sido su amante. Su instinto había acertado. Ahora sabía que hacía bien en mandar a Tanya de viaje.

—Buenas noches, Tanya. Te deseo todo lo mejor.

Al mirarla a los ojos, descubrió que los tenía sospechosamente húmedos.

—Adiós, _mon amour,_ te deseo suerte con esa monja tuya. Algo me dice que la vas a necesitar —murmuró, mientras él se iba.


	7. Capítulo 6

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Edward no estaba incitándola al pecado, a Isabella la vida en Denali le resultaba bastante agradable. Por suerte para su paz espiritual, Edward pasó la mayor parte de los días que siguieron ocupándose de su barco. Todas las noches cenaban juntos, y ella no lograba encontrar un solo fallo en su comportamiento. A pesar de todo, seguía sin atreverse a abandonar su táctica a la hora de vestirse, y continuaba enfundándose todos los días aquel vestido de luto que le estaba grande y la mantilla. Lo hacía para recordarle a Edward que ella estaba prohibida para él. A pesar de la conducta ejemplar que Edward mostraba, Isabella tenía la sensación de que estaba jugando con ella.

Como era virtualmente imposible escaparse de allí, a Isabella se le permitió vagar por la isla a su antojo. Averiguó que Edward volvía a Denali a infrecuentes intervalos. Sus largas ausencias las pasaba surcando los mares en busca de galeones forksenses, o en Volterra. Durante esas ausencias se ocupaban de su isla Zafrina y su familia. Algunos habían fijado permanentemente su residencia en Denali: hombres de confianza que se habían casado con nativas y preferían quedarse en tierra supervisando la industria maderera de Edward.

Las dos semanas que duró la ausencia de Emmett McCarthy, Edward las pasó esperando, observando y especulando. Y manteniéndose ocupado, porque si no se habría vuelto loco de deseo. Aquella pequeña beata de Forks le estaba volviendo loco. Sólo pensar en ella era ya un exquisito tormento. A pesar de su convicción de que ella no era una monja como es debido, se esforzó en mantener el pensamiento en otra parte, porque ella continuaba invocando a Dios cada vez que intentaba seducirla. No tenía ni idea de por qué no la había mandado también a donde fuera para deshacerse de ella. Para qué quería él andar irritándose por culpa de su belleza sensual y sus tentadores ojos negros.

A las dos semanas y cuatro días de su partida, McCarthy llegó de La Push. Edward le salió al encuentro en la playa.

—Me alegro de veros de vuelta, amigo. Vamos a casa para que podáis contarme lo que habéis averiguado delante de unos refrigerios.

Emmett McCarthy asintió, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Edward ante la información que le traía de La Push. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto al contarle aquello al capitán, porque no soportaba la idea de que Edward pudiera hacer daño a su prisionera.

Cómodamente sentado en su amplio gabinete, Edward esperaba impaciente a que Emmett hablara.

—Es justo lo que sospechabais, Edward. La hija del noble español se llamaba Isabella, no Angela. El capitán del _Santa Cruz_ y los supervivientes de su tripulación fueron recogidos por otro galeón español y llevados a La Push, donde informaron del hundimiento del barco y del secuestro a Jacob Black, gobernador general de La Push.

Edward juntó las puntas de los dedos y asintió pensativo.

—Isabella Swan. Así que no es monja. Sabía que esa bruja me estaba mintiendo desde el principio.

—Parte de su historia es cierta, Edward. Isabella creció en un convento, y la sacaron de allí contra su voluntad para casarla con Black. El gobernador general estaba esperando con impaciencia a su inocente novia. Y han vuelto a poner precio a vuestra cabeza, compañero. Mil doblones de oro.

Edward lanzó un silbido.

—¿Tanto? Deben de estar locos por cogerme.

—Más que locos, especialmente Black. Has secuestrado a la novia con la que iba a casarse. Se despachó inmediatamente un barco a España para informar a Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella. Según los rumores, Charlie está furioso por la pérdida de la dote de Isabella. Eso por no mencionar el asunto de su virginidad. Todo el mundo da por hecho que el Vampiro ya habrá violado a la muchacha para cuando cobre el rescate y la devuelva a su familia.

—Qué perspicaces —dijo Edward sin que se le alterara la voz. En su rostro había un rictus que no presagiaba nada bueno para Isabella.

—Ya sé que yo mismo os aconsejé que le pegarais un buen revolcón, pero eso fue antes de enterarme de su historia. En todo esto ella es inocente. No le hagáis daño.

Los pensamientos de Edward tomaron un rumbo adusto.

—¿Que no le haga daño? Con lo bien que me conoces, Emmett. Vamos a jugar este jueguecito hasta su triste final, pero te aseguro que voy a ganar yo. Al final devolveré a nuestra falsa santita a su prometido, pero no sin antes haberla despojado de su virginidad. Y, cuando lo haga, te aseguro que ella participará activamente.

—No lo hagas, Edward, no le hagas eso a Isabella. No se merece un tratamiento tan vil. ¿Qué va a pasar si le haces un hijo? ¿Qué vida puede esperar a su vuelta si la violas? Ya sabes lo rígidos que son esos malnacidos forksenses para estas cosas.

Edward intentó no pensar en lo que pasaría si Isabella llevara dentro un hijo suyo. Sabía que no podría reclamar a un niño que llevara en sus venas sangre de Forks. En lo que se concentró fue en el recuerdo de sus años de esclavitud en un galeón forksense, a base de palizas diarias y raciones minúsculas, y de que le torturaran hasta más allá de lo soportable. Nadie se apiadó de él en todos esos años, le hicieron sentirse menos que humano, así que ¿por qué iba él a perdonar a Isabella? Pero tenía una razón aún más imperiosa para reclamar su carnal botín. Una que nunca antes había compartido con nadie.

—Esto no te lo había contado nunca, pero el galeón que atacó al barco en el que viajaba con mi familia pertenecía a la flota de Charlie Swan. Incluso llegué a ver al padre de Isabella una vez que visitó el barco en el que me tenían de esclavo. Así que tengo que hacer lo que manda mi orgullo —Edward hizo una breve pausa—. Vete a ocuparte de tus cosas y déjame a mí a Isabella. No le voy a hacer daño físico, si es que eso te tranquiliza. Es muy buena actriz, y la voy a dejar que siga un poco más con su juego, pero al final pienso salirme con la mía.

Entonces sonrió, con una sonrisa genuina, que revelaba cuánto le complacía aquella tarea que se había impuesto.

La seducción.

Si quedaba algún resquicio de remordimiento en algún punto cercano a su corazón, intentó ignorarlo. Él no le iba a hacer daño a Isabella, no, de ningún modo. Iba a tejer una red de sensualidad alrededor de sus sentidos y le iba a dar placer, más del que jamás hubiera sentido. Para cuando terminara con ella, ya la habría hecho olvidarse de aquel absurdo empeño en ser monja. Más tarde, la devolvería a su familia cubierta de vergüenza, y podría contarlo como un acto más de venganza contra sus enemigos forksenses. Si él fuera un salvaje, habría ejecutado de inmediato a Isabella, exactamente igual que los compatriotas de ella hicieron con su familia. Pero, como había dicho McCarthy, Isabella no tenía ninguna culpa en todo aquello, y él no le deseaba ningún daño. A decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por lo mucho que la deseaba no le habría tocado un pelo y habría pedido por su rescate una cantidad enorme. Pero esa opción la había perdido en el momento en que la besó y sintió deseo.

—Ya está bien de hablar de Isabella. ¿Parecía contenta Tanya cuando la dejaste en La Push?

—Parecía contenta con el dinero y los regalos que le diste —dijo Emmett—, pero enfadada por la forma tan brusca en que te has deshecho de ella. Aunque seguro que se las apañará bien, como suelen hacer las de su clase. —Le lanzó a Edward una plácida sonrisa—. A mí me ha hecho el viaje hasta Forks muy agradable. Es estupenda, Edward, estupenda. Me sorprende que te desprendas de ella. Cuando Isabella se vaya, Denali se va a quedar muy solitario. Tendrías que haber dejado por aquí a Tanya para entretenerte durante tus visitas a la isla.

Edward evocó la imagen de Isabella, los ojos oscuros chispeantes de rabia, el casquete de rizos negros que le cubría la cabeza en encantador desorden, los labios lozanos inflamados por sus besos, y supo que nunca podría volver a desear a Tanya como lo había hecho un día.

—Era lo mejor —dijo, sin dar más explicación.

Isabella y Edward cenaron esa noche en el cenador de invitados. La lluvia que había empezado por la tarde continuó al parecer hasta bien entrada la noche. Isabella se revolvía inquieta en su asiento, recelosa de la forma en que Edward la estaba mirando, como si quisiera comérsela al mismo tiempo que la cena. Ella creía que ya había desistido de intentar seducirla, pero algo en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos verdes la advirtió de lo contrario. ¿Acaso llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando solamente el momento oportuno? Inspiró profundamente y empezó a bendecir la mesa, un ritual al que se había acostumbrado en el convento y que había continuado en Denali.

Edward esperó pacientemente mientras ella rezaba, sin prestar atención al hecho de que estaba alargando a propósito sus oraciones más de lo habitual. Algo le decía que esa noche ella iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

—¿Has terminado ya, _hermana_ Isabella? —le preguntó, recalcando el tratamiento—. Se está enfriando la comida.

—Sí —dijo Isabella, concentrándose en la comida que tenía en el plato. Cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer.

Edward la contemplaba con ojos de calor y de hambre.

—¿Pasa… pasa algo? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—No; estás preciosa esta noche, aunque preferiría verte con algo un poco más colorido. Pero aun así el negro te sienta bien. Es mucho más atrayente que aquel gris mortecino. Lástima que esté lloviendo. Un paseo por la playa sería la guinda perfecta para un día esclarecedor como el de hoy.

—¿Esclarecedor? ¿Por qué?

—Por cosas que a ti no te interesan. Dejémoslo en que hoy me he enterado de algo que me complace.

A Isabella no le gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, así que lo desvió.

—Hoy he visto llegar al _Gloria de la Reina._ ¿Ha vuelto el señor McCarthy? ¿Por qué no está cenando con nosotros?

—El señor McCarthy está ocupado esta noche.

—Ah. ¿Os habéis decidido a liberarme? Pronto tendréis que partir para cumplir con vuestros trabajos de pirata. Os coge justo de camino.

—Tú déjame a mí a mi ritmo, Hermana, a mi ritmo. ¿Has terminado de cenar?

Isabella apoyó el tenedor en el plato.

—Sí.

—Pues te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

—No es necesario.

Los ojos de Edward se hicieron esmeralda pura.

—Cómo que no. Ven conmigo, Hermana.

Isabella sabía que estaban solos en la casa. Después de preparar la cena, Zafrina se había ido al pueblo a estar con su propia familia. No volvería hasta la mañana siguiente temprano.

—Buenas noches, Capitán —dijo Isabella cuando llegaron ante su dormitorio.

Edward alzó la encrespada ceja y abrió la puerta. Zafrina había encendido un candelero antes de marcharse a pasar la noche fuera; bañaba la habitación en un fulgor dorado. Cuando Isabella entró e intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Edward, él la empujó y entró también.

—Disculpadme mientras rezo mis oraciones —le dijo ella. Su voz temblaba. La forma en que Edward la estaba mirando le producía hormigueos y ardores. Se acercó a su cama y se arrodilló, para rezar con más fervor que nunca.

Edward se sentó al borde de la cama, contemplándola con un destello depredador en los ojos. Ella rezó larga e intensamente, hasta que le dolieron las rodillas y la espalda. Edward no parecía conmovido por sus prolongadas plegarias, sino bastante impaciente, mientras Isabella renovaba sus votos de mantenerse pura para Dios y le pedía fuerzas para resistir la malvada tentación de Satanás. Durante su perorata, Edward sonreía sin ganas.

—Ya está bien, Isabella —dijo impaciente al cabo de un rato largo.

—Por favor, marchaos de mi dormitorio para que yo pueda recogerme.

—Estoy en mi casa, y tú eres mi… invitada. Iré a donde me plazca.

—Vuestra prisionera, queréis decir.

—Llámalo como quieras. He tenido más que paciencia contigo. Ya sabes tú lo que quiero.

—Lo que queréis es violar a una mujer que está reservada a Dios.

Los ojos de Edward centellearon peligrosamente.

—No he violado a una mujer jamás en mi vida, y no tengo intención de empezar ahora. ¿Cómo sabes que lo tuyo es la vida religiosa? Parece un tipo de vida de lo menos apetecible. Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que tú eres una criatura sensual, tan poco apropiada para la vida religiosa como yo mismo. Y yo no soy un tonto.

Isabella se llenó de aire los pulmones, airada.

—No sé de qué me estáis hablando. Hasta que os conocí, jamás me había besado nadie. Me pareció terrible que me besarais. —Eso, pensó con determinación Isabella, que se enterara de una vez de lo que le parecían a ella sus intentos de seducción.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Edward—. Puede que no lo haya intentado lo suficiente. —Y agarrándola del brazo, la levantó y se la sentó en el regazo.

—¡No me toquéis! ¡Soy una sierva de Dios! —Edward se limitó a sonreír. Quizá no lo estaba diciendo con suficiente convicción—. ¿Me habéis oído? Soy una monja, una religiosa.

—Y yo soy un santo. —Y su boca se abalanzó sobre la de ella, jugueteando con la lengua en sus labios antes de cubrirlos por completo.

Isabella respiraba de forma entrecortada. El beso de Edward hacía que las palabras que acababa de decir resultaran ridículas. En realidad sus besos no le parecían terribles: le encantaban. Le encantaba su sabor, el calor húmedo de su boca, el aroma dulce de su aliento, su excitación.

¡Iba a ir derechita al infierno!

Él la empujó sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella para continuar con renovado fervor el asalto a su boca. Isabella intentó que se le despertara la rabia y trató de romper el lazo sensual que el tendía sobre sus sentidos. Edward se desprendió del beso y le lanzó una sonrisa de animal de presa.

—Ah, _hermana_ Isabella —dijo, volviendo a recalcar el tratamiento—. No creo que pudiera soportar que te gustaran mis besos. Olvídate de todo ese absurdo de ser monja y entrégate a mí. Yo te daré placer; un placer tan grande que vendrás a pedirme más.

Al encontrar de pronto su boca libre de los electrizantes besos de Edward, recurrió a su fervor religioso para protegerse del apuesto pirata. Cuando Edward se desplazó con sus besos hacia el cuello y empezó a desabrocharle por delante el vestido para llegar a sus pechos, Isabella invocó en voz alta el nombre de Dios, rezando por que la liberara.

Edward sonrió con lástima, porque sabía que en realidad estaba luchando por conservar su virginidad para su prometido español. Ahora Edward la tenía calada. Lo que ella temía era que si él le quitaba la inocencia ya no podría casarse con el gran gobernador general de Forks. Ella y su familia afrontarían una deshonra irremediable, no tendrían la menor posibilidad de celebrar un matrimonio prestigioso. Decidió que sería divertido seguirle a Isabella el juego hasta el batacazo final. Pero ni un paso más allá.

—¿Tan importante es tu virginidad, santita? —se burló.

—Es lo único que tengo para ofrecerle a Dios —respondió fervientemente Isabella.

—Pues hala, consérvala un poquito más. —Edward se puso de pie, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría soportar seguir con aquel juego. Las entrañas le ardían, la hombría le latía dolorosamente—. Guárdala bien, monjita, durante el tiempo que yo te lo permita. Que sepas sólo que muy pronto te la voy a quitar.

Isabella lo vio salir a grandes pasos de su dormitorio, con el miedo y el deseo luchando en su interior. Edward Cullen era la encarnación del mismísimo diablo. La tentaba hasta más allá de lo concebible, prometiéndole cosas que ella sólo podía imaginar, haciéndola retorcerse de deseo. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistirse al poderoso imán de su seducción? ¿Por qué no lograba convencerle de que la liberara? ¿Por qué no se creía que era monja? ¿Es que había visto en ella algo que le hubiera hecho pensar que estaba mintiendo?

La seducción sutil de Edward continuaba interminablemente. Era encantador, atento, un maestro del pecado y la sensualidad. Pretendía robarle la honra, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Muy pronto, Isabella lo sabía, se saldría con la suya y ella caería en sus brazos como ciruela madura. ¿Y qué iba a ser de ella entonces?

Pasaron varios días sin que nada ocurriera. Edward supo exactamente cuándo cayó la gota que colmó su vaso. Fue mientras ella rezaba inclinada sobre la comida. Había esperado todo lo que podía, mucho más de lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz de esperar. Si Isabella no hubiera continuado desinflando su deseo con aquel fervor religioso, ya haría mucho tiempo que la habría hecho suya. Pero, ahora que sabía que en realidad no era monja, ya no había nada que le impidiera continuar hasta el final. Cuanto antes se acostara con Isabella, antes podría devolverla deshonrada a su familia. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que seducir a la hija de don Charlie Swan calmaría su sed de venganza contra aquellos a quienes tan apasionadamente odiaba.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Edward sugirió que dieran un paseo por la playa. Isabella rehusó, recordando lo que había ocurrido, o había estado a punto de ocurrir, la última vez que salieron juntos a pasear a la luz de la luna. Pero Edward se negó a aceptar un no por respuesta. Llegaron a la playa justo cuando la luna salía por el horizonte del mar. Él la guió un trecho por entre los árboles hasta donde no podían ser vistos y allí extendió su casaca en la arena.

Isabella dudó.

—Creo… creo que me voy a volver… Siento de pronto la necesidad de rezar…

Él la agarró por la cintura y la tumbó a su lado.

—Esta vez no te va servir, Isabella. Ahora lo sé.

Isabella fijó la mirada en él.

—¿Que sabéis qué?

—Que eres Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan. Viajabas a La Push para casarte con Jacob Black, gobernador general de La Push. Tu prometido se puso furioso cuando se enteró de que te había secuestrado el Vampiro. Ofrecen toda una recompensa por mi cabeza.

Isabella se le quedó mirando.

—¡No, eso no es verdad! La hija de Charlie era Angela. Yo no era más que su acompañante.

—No hace falta que sigas mintiendo, Isabella. Envié a Emmett McCarthy a La Push porque tuve la sensación de que me estabas mintiendo desde el principio. En La Push se habló mucho de lo que le había ocurrido al _Santa Cruz_, incluido el hecho de que la prometida del gobernador general había sido secuestrada por el Vampiro.

Así que ya ves, Isabella, lo de interpretar ese papel sólo te ha servido para retrasar lo inevitable.

—No estaba interpretando ningún papel —negó acaloradamente Isabella—. Es verdad que quiero hacerme monja. Ya lo sería si mi padre no me hubiera sacado del convento antes de haber podido hacer los votos definitivos. El matrimonio entre Jacob y yo estaba acordado desde hacía años, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que se suspendiera. Por desgracia, mi padre veía las cosas de otra forma.

—Alabo tu fe —dijo Edward—, pero te pienso hacer mía por más horas que quieras pasarte de rodillas rezando.

—Por favor, os lo ruego. Podéis obtener de mi padre más dinero si me devolvéis intacta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Piensas que tu prometido se va a tragar que no te he hecho mía ni una sola vez?

—Me da igual lo que él crea. Lo sabré yo y lo sabrá Dios. Sólo espero volver al convento y dedicar mi vida al servicio de Dios.

—No me lo creo —el tono de Edward era bajo, seductor, imperativo—. Bésame, Isabella. Bésame con todo el celo y todo el fervor que dedicas a tus rezos.

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí. —Y era verdad que lo tenía.

Temía que el pirata llegara a aquel lugar privado de su interior que ella consideraba sacrosanto. Un lugar que nadie había tocado antes. Ya se había hecho una idea de lo que era el deseo, el ardor. Si permitía que Edward la condujera al paraíso, estaría condenada para siempre. El sólo la quería para deshonrarla, a ella y a su familia. El odio que sentía por su gente exigía que la violara y la devolviera cubierta de vergüenza. Ella no le importaba, eso Isabella lo sabía. La venganza era la fuerza motriz de su vida, controlaba todos los aspectos de su existencia.

—No te voy a hacer daño, Isabella —dijo Edward, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos—. No tengo nada contra ti aparte de tu nacionalidad. En su momento cobraré tu rescate y te devolveré a tu padre.

—Después de haberme deshonrado —dijo Isabella con amargura.

Él se levantó y le dio la mano a Isabella para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ven, que no quiero que la primera vez lo hagas en el suelo, por muy mullida y apetecible que esté la arena. Quiero que sea algo memorable, algo que puedas recordar con placer cuando vuelvas junto a tu prometido.

Isabella soltó una risa áspera.

—Jacob ya no me querrá cuando me hayáis deshonrado.

—Entonces podrás volverte al convento como tú querías. Te habré hecho un favor.

—No me admitirán.

Aquello dejó perplejo a Edward. Debería haber comprendido que la rígida mentalidad de Forks era capaz de castigar a una mujer por el pecado que un hombre cometiese contra ella. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que eso le desviara de su camino. Necesitaba que Charlie sufriera, que alguien le hiciera tragarse su orgullo, aun si para conseguirlo Edward tenía que utilizar a su hija. La deshonra no sería sólo para Isabella, sino también para su padre.

Llegaron a la casa muy pronto, demasiado pronto. Isabella se rezagó un poco, pero Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio. La dejó de pie en el suelo, le echó a la puerta la llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Luego se volvió hacia Isabella, con el rostro desencajado de deseo.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando que llegara este momento?

Isabella se había quedado sin voz. Vio la mirada voraz de aquellos ojos, sintió cómo el calor se desplegaba en él, envolviéndola, y supo que no habría argumento que pudiera apartar a aquel hombre del camino que había emprendido. Estaba perdida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro. El siguió acercándose implacablemente. Tendió las manos para cogerla. Ella se quedó helada. La rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se derritió. El fuego de la piel de él le encendió la sangre, fundiéndole hasta los huesos. Él la besaba. A ella no se le ocurría ninguna plegaria capaz de contener el tórrido calor que se le estaba forjando dentro. El maestro de la sensualidad y el pecado había logrado por fin abrirse paso hasta ese lugar de su interior que venía negando su sexualidad.

—Santo cielo, Isabella, qué dulce, pero qué dulce eres. No me cansaría nunca de besarte. Pero hay más, muchas más cosas que quiero hacerte, o que hagamos. Déjame, monjita, déjame.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente mientras Edward la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Apoyando las manos en los hombros de Isabella, la sondeó profundamente con los ojos.

—No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando arrancar esa maldita ropa de luto de tu hermoso cuerpo.

El vestido se fue abriendo por delante a medida que él, tironeando, iba soltando los botones. Ella trató de sujetarle, pero él le apartó las manos. Entonces, le deslizó el vestido hombros abajo hasta las caderas, donde quedó un instante detenido antes de caer al suelo a sus pies. Siguieron las enaguas. Cuando se vio allí de pie en corpiño y pololos, Isabella recuperó por fin la voz.

—Edward, os lo ruego por última vez, no hagáis esto. Dios os va a castigar. Le pertenezco.

—A quien perteneces es a ese malnacido de Black. A él sí que le darías lo que yo te estoy pidiendo. Pero a partir de ahora me perteneces a mí.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde diantres le había salido aquello? No tenía el menor deseo de poseer ninguna mujer, y menos aún una bruja de Forks.

—No quiero pertenecer a nadie más que a Dios.

—Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas.

Entonces la besó, y los labios de ambos se deshacían en fuego y de ansia. Los dedos de él se afanaban abiertamente en despojarla del corpiño. Lo aflojó y de un tirón se lo quitó. Ella soltó un gemido y se rindió a su beso, hambrienta de su tacto embriagador. Sin desprenderse de su boca, Edward le rasgó en dos los pololos y se los arrancó del cuerpo. Luego la alzó del montón de ropa en mitad del cual estaba y la llevó en brazos a la cama. La depositó con suavidad, liberando por fin su boca. Isabella dejó escapar un grito.

Edward se puso de pie y se quedó contemplándola, contemplando su belleza y la perfección de su cuerpo. Tenía los pechos del tamaño de sus manos, llenos pero firmes, con grandes pezones que habrían puesto a prueba la cordura de cualquier hombre. Era pequeña de estatura, pero tenía todas las curvas necesarias. Sus caderas partían cautivadoras de una cintura increíblemente fina. Tenía los muslos esbeltos y flexibles, y las pantorrillas y los tobillos más torneados que había visto en su vida. Cuando por fin se permitió mirar al lugar en el que deseaba estar por encima de ningún otro, estuvo a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, cosa que nunca le había pasado. El oscuro triángulo de pelo rizado en la conjunción de sus muslos ocultaba un tesoro mayor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Poco a poco Edward empezó a desnudarse. Isabella estaba estremecida de pura turbación. Jamás había imaginado lo excitante que podía resultar mostrarse desnuda a un hombre. Ni que ella misma pudiera llegar a estar en la situación de mirar el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre. Quería apartar la mirada de él, pero no podía. Algo perverso en su interior la empujaba a continuar mirando hasta saciarse.

Cuando Edward empezó a quitarse los pantalones, Isabella no pudo seguir soportando el torbellino de tensión que se le estaba desencadenando por dentro, y bajó los ojos.

Edward la cogió por la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cara.

—¿Tienes miedo de mirarme, Isabella? —preguntó—. No apartes la vista. Quiero gustarte tanto como tú me gustas a mí. Tu cuerpo es la perfección misma, exactamente como me lo imaginaba.

Dejó caer los pantalones y Isabella, de la impresión, soltó un respingo. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a un hombre excitado desnudo. Le pareció imponente. Le pareció temible. Le pareció demasiado grande.

—¿Tú sabes lo que te voy a hacer, querida? —El apelativo cariñoso sorprendió a Isabella. Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es que nadie te ha explicado lo que te iba a ocurrir en el lecho de bodas? —Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¡Jesús! Bueno, pues tú relájate, que te lo iré explicando sobre la marcha.

Se tumbó junto a ella y le acarició y le besó los pechos. Le lamió los pezones, y ella se agitó convulsivamente.

—Los hombres tenemos muchas formas de hacer que una mujer se excite —dijo Edward con tono lírico—. Esta es sólo una de ellas. Antes de que acabe la noche exploraremos otras posibilidades.

En los ojos de Isabella había un destello de incredulidad.

—¿Y para qué quiere un hombre que una mujer se excite? Creí que sólo os interesaba vuestro propio placer.

Edward soltó una risita.

—A algunos hombres, puede que sí; pero a mí no. La mitad del placer consiste en llevar a una mujer poco a poco hasta el clímax.

Esas palabras la dejaron confusa, le hicieron darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su propio elemento. También se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo para detener a aquel Vampiro que quería llevarla a la perdición.

—Yo no quiero eso. Ese clímax del que habláis. Eso es pecado. Dejadme marchar y yo me encargaré de que mi padre os pague el doble del rescate que pidáis por mí.

—Es demasiado tarde, Isabella. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, el clímax. Cuando lo alcanzas, es como una pequeña muerte. Así lo llaman los franceses. Lo que se siente es difícil de explicar, será mejor que lo experimentes por ti misma para entenderlo.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre sus pechos, y esta vez, en lugar de limitarse a lamerle y besarle los pezones, se metió uno de ellos en la boca y chupó de él, mientras le acariciaba el otro con el pulgar y el índice. Isabella gritó, arqueándose contra él. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella. Ella lo único que había deseado siempre era ser monja. ¿Cómo podía permitir que un pirata arrogante la sedujera? La respuesta era turbadora hasta el extremo: de pronto, nada le importaba excepto aquel hombre y los pecaminosos sentimientos que despertaba en ella. Y el clímax… quería experimentarlo en los brazos de Edward Cullen. El pirata.

La perdición de las mujeres.

El maestro del pecado y la seducción.

Su amante.

¿Aquellos grititos estaban saliendo de su propia boca, o es que lo estaba soñando? ¿Era imaginación suya el relámpago de fuego que la recorría mientras él se daba un banquete con sus pechos, mientras le devoraba los pezones? Se tensó contra él, asombrada de las llamas que la estaban consumiendo. Sintió que se derretía hasta la médula de los huesos, sintió que le hervía la sangre. Y cuando pensaba que había experimentado el placer máximo, él añadió una dimensión nueva a su tormento amoroso. Sus manos trazaron senderos de fuego líquido en sus labios, su estómago, por sus caderas, avanzando inequívocamente hacia el lugar suave y húmedo de entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se despegaron de ella para deslizarse a lo largo de la resbaladiza hendidura, comprobando si ella estaba preparada.

Edward resollaba del esfuerzo que le estaba costando contener su ardor mientras ponía a Isabella a tono. Ella en respuesta gemía, con un torbellino de necesidad brotándole del centro mismo de su ser.

—No hagáis eso, no puedo… no puedo soportarlo.

—Es todo parte del juego amoroso, querida. Se supone que debemos continuar hasta que estés preparada.

Isabella se agitó violentamente cuando el dedo de él encontró un punto especialmente vulnerable oculto entre los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad.

—¿Preparada para qué?

Edward soltó un suspiro. Que Dios le librara de vírgenes ignorantes.

—Me refiero a que estés lo bastante húmeda y lo bastante caliente como para que yo pueda introducirme dentro de ti. —La dura protuberancia de su sexo se apretaba contra el estómago de Isabella, proporcionándole una idea exacta de qué parte de su cuerpo era con la que pensaba desflorarla.

—¡Dios, no! ¡Eso es imposible! Sois demasiado… —Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo—. Sois demasiado grande. Me vais a matar.

—Confía en mí.

Para distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos Edward la besó a fondo, imperiosamente, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca.

Dios, pensó Isabella, ¿sentirían las mujeres decentes tan potentes emociones? Sin intervención de su voluntad, sus dedos se enredaron en el abundante pelo de Edward, y luego bajaron por sus hombros tensos y musculosos. Sintió bajo los dedos la carne vibrante de vida, igual que el propio hombre.

Que Dios me ampare, rezó, preparándose para entregar su virtud al Vampiro.

Un instante más y él habría acabado con su inocencia, justificando el nombre que había elegido en su búsqueda de venganza.

El Vampiro.


	8. Capítulo 7

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 7**

La lengua de Edward deambulaba lenta y cálidamente por la piel del estómago de Isabella. Ella gemía y trataba de escabullirse, para volver a encontrarse sin darse cuenta cada vez más pegada al tormento de su boca. Trató de negar los sentimientos que le brotaban de dentro, pero le falló la voluntad. Él tenía las manos entre sus muslos y seguía subiendo, con los dedos húmedos de ella.

—¿Qué me estáis haciendo? —le gritó con desmayo. La embriagadora seducción de aquellas manos y aquella boca estaba pulverizando sus sentidos, y la reconciliaba con el hecho de que Edward estaba decidido a salirse con la suya. E incluso cuando ya no podía contener un ansia extraña, siguió teniendo la curiosidad suficiente como para querer enterarse de todo lo que él le estaba haciendo, de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Edward soltó un gruñido y levantó la cara.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. —Y deslizó un dedo en su interior, avanzando con sus besos cadera abajo.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Decídmelo.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Te estoy poniendo a tono. Cuanto más húmeda estés, menos daño te va a hacer cuando me meta por fin dentro de ti. Eres muy pequeña, querida; intenta relajarte.

Isabella ahogó un puchero.

—Si no queréis hacerme daño, entonces no me hagáis esto.

—Eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar.

Sintió la provocación de los besos de Edward entre los muslos. Sus caricias sembraban en ella fuego líquido, tan íntimas, tan absorbentes, que se puso a temblar. Él empezó a mover el dedo de dentro a fuera, primero despacio, luego más deprisa. Ella gemía y se contorsionaba contra la ardiente presión de su mano, aguijoneada por asombrosos fragmentos de éxtasis.

—Enseguida, querida, enseguida —dijo él con voz cantarina. Entonces encontró con la lengua aquel botón sensible escondido entre sus lozanos pliegues y ella se enardeció, gritando su nombre en jadeante súplica. Innombrable era el esplendor que se estaba disparando en ella—. Ahora. —Edward respiraba entrecortadamente—. Ah, sí, ahora.

Subió hacia ella, contemplando su rostro asombrado.

—Voy a meterme dentro de ti, Isabella. Puede que esta parte te duela, pero seré todo lo suave que pueda.

Al principio ella no entendió lo que decía, pero en cuanto lo hizo sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Nooooo! Sois demasiado… Yo soy demasiado… Eso no va a poder ser.

—Confía en mí —la tranquilizó él—. Ocurre todos los días. Hay niñas que se casan con trece años y sobreviven a esto. La mayoría acaba disfrutando de ello. Y ahora, querida, mírame: quiero verte la cara mientras te penetro.

Unió al de ella su cuerpo, mientras su carne tensa y resbaladiza se abría cuidadosamente paso. Su mirada de plata se trabó en la de Isabella mientras hacía cuña con su enorme fuerza entre los muslos desplegados de ella. Empujó hacia su interior la punzante protuberancia de su sexo, luego hizo una pausa y volvió a empujar. Isabella se puso rígida, tratando de deshacerse del peso de él, desesperándose por evitar aquel empalamiento.

—Relájate, querida —susurró él con los labios pegados a los suyos. Luego arqueó las caderas y volvió a empujar, traspasando el vello púbico de Isabella—. ¡Ya estoy dentro! —exclamó, exultante.

Dolor. Implacable. Prolongado. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Le supieron a sal.

—¡P… para! Me estás matando. —Tensó y arqueó el cuerpo en un intento de quitarse a Edward de encima.

—Calma —musitó él—, calma. Te prometo que no te va a doler mucho tiempo. —Hizo unos movimientos tentativos, y Isabella se estremeció. ¿Es que no había forma de escapar a aquel tormento?

—Cómo duele, oh, Dios, cómo duele.

—Ahora no puedo parar, querida.

Le apartó con la mano el pelo moreno de la frente húmeda y la besó con ternura, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a aquella intrusión en su cuerpo de virgen. Siguió besándola hasta que ella empezó a relajarse y a devolverle los besos, y entonces empujó hacia dentro, despacio, y luego hacia fuera. Ella gimió, pero no opuso resistencia a aquel balanceo sutil.

Estaba asombrada de la suavidad de Edward, del tierno cuidado con que la estaba tratando. Dudaba que el hombre al que estaba prometida hubiera sido tan cariñoso, tan atento con ella en su noche de bodas. Se sentía casi como si fuera la novia de Edward.

A Edward le brillaba la frente de sudor, del que también se le iba empapando el cuerpo en su lucha contra el impulso de penetrarla hasta el final. No debería preocuparse tanto por la comodidad o el placer de Isabella, se dijo a sí mismo. Debería hacer lo que le exigía el cuerpo y al demonio con aquella mujer. Ella era de Forks. Y era la hija del hombre al que él tenía todos los motivos para despreciar.

Pero también era una dulce inocente a la que estaba utilizando para saciar su sed de venganza al mismo tiempo que su lujuria. ¡Dios! Algunas veces se odiaba a sí mismo.

—¿Edward? —exhaló ella, despacio.

Él supo lo que ella quería preguntarle.

—Quiero llevarte al clímax —le dijo—. Quiero darte placer. ¿Te duele mucho todavía?

Ella sentía la plenitud de su virilidad en su interior y soportaba aquel sutil movimiento con el que él la iba penetrando más a fondo. Tan lento, tan cuidadoso, tan suave. Tan seductor. El dolor le rondaba aún los márgenes de la consciencia, pero se estaba desvaneciendo velozmente.

—Ya no me duele tanto, pero… no sé cómo llegar al clímax.

—Yo te voy a llevar a alcanzarlo. No te resistas a sentirlo, y vendrá. Eres de sangre caliente, Isabella, lo sospeché desde el principio. Muévete hacia mí. Ah, eso es —dijo, sujetándola de las caderas para clavarse más hondo—. Sigue moviéndote, no te pares.

De pronto, tocó algo dentro de ella. Algo que ella no sabía que existía. Ella soltó un respingo y se arqueó hacia él, invitando a su endurecida prolongación a adentrarse aún más, mientras él se estremecía y se tensaba, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, una y otra vez. Se movía despacio, luego con desenfreno, luego otra vez despacio, penetrando y retrocediendo, ágil, seguro, magistral.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido, sustituido por una punzada nueva, más placentera. Una punzada que la abrasaba como fuego en las venas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel sentimiento la invadiera, la desbordara. Ya le venía. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Alzándose, girando, arremolinándose. Un dulce esplendor se elevó desde su punto de unión en ondas concéntricas. Ya le venía… Gritó y estalló en una explosión de algo que de tan increíble resultaba indescriptible. Llamarlo sin más placer habría sido no hacerle justicia.

Entonces Edward empezó a empujar con urgencia, con la tensión tan a flor de piel que sus brazos parecían barras de acero. Levantó a Isabella hacia él, llevándose sus pechos a la boca. Parecía vagamente consciente de que a ella le había ocurrido algo asombroso, pero ahora estaba enfocado en su propio placer. Se estremeció contra ella y, en su resbaladiza humedad, volvió a estremecerse y rindió su semilla. Entonces se quedó quieto.

Sintió que algo le empujaba, y soltó un gruñido. Se sentía débil y desvalido como un gatito. Sorprendido todavía por el más increíble clímax al que había llegado en su vida, Edward se percató de que seguía tumbado encima de Isabella. Reticente, se salió de su cuerpo y se tendió junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, solícito—. ¿Te ha dolido demasiado?

—Sí, me has hecho daño —le dijo Isabella. El rostro le ardía de vergüenza al añadir—: Pero… pero el dolor no me ha durado mucho. ¿Qué ha pasado? Nunca había sentido nada parecido. ¿Qué me has hecho? —¿Habría sido Jacob un amante tan tierno como Edward? Tenía sus dudas.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna.

—Te he llevado al clímax. ¿No ha sido tan maravilloso como te había dicho?

Isabella se quedó pensativa.

—Ha sido… agradable. —Acababa de decidir que él se pasaba de arrogante—. ¿Les pasa a todas las mujeres? ¿Podría llevarme a sentirlo cualquier hombre?

Edward apretó el ceño. ¿Sólo agradable? El pensamiento de que otro hombre, cualquier hombre, pudiera darle placer a Isabella le irritaba. No; le enfurecía. Él había sido el primero, y ella le pertenecía.

—Edward…

—Ah, sí, tus preguntas. Bueno, todas las mujeres pueden llegar al clímax, pero eso no ocurre siempre. Depende en gran parte del hombre. Y sobre tu segunda pregunta, no lo sé. Es posible que otro hombre te pueda proporcionar placer.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en… en esto eres mejor que otros hombres?

—Dios, qué inocente eres.

—Ya no —dijo Isabella con pesar.

—No, ya no. Nunca se ha quejado nadie de mis técnicas. Parece que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta mi forma de hacer el amor.

A Isabella no le apetecía oírle hablar de las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado.

—¿Me vas a devolver ahora a mi padre? ¿Te has puesto ya en contacto con él para fijar mi rescate?

—Todavía no, pero lo haré muy pronto. Entretanto, voy a seguir disfrutando de ti mientras progresan las negociaciones. Cuando me haya saciado de ti te devolveré a tu padre.

Isabella se incorporó bruscamente.

—Has hecho lo peor que me podías hacer. He perdido mi inocencia. ¿Para qué te puedo servir ahora? Déjame volver a casa a arrepentirme de mis pecados en paz y soledad. Ya no puedo casarme ni retirarme en el convento. Espero que mi padre me admita en el santuario de su casa para arrepentirme allí de mis pecados.

Edward sintió que la ira se despertaba en su interior.

—¡Tus pecados! Pero si tú no has hecho nada. No tenías nada que hacer contra mí. Sabías que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que te hiciera mía.

—El pecado ha sido mío. Yo no tenía que haber disfrutado.

La tensión de Edward se aflojó. Una sonrisa le rondaba las comisuras de los labios.

—Tú eres inocente de verdad, Isabella. No has tenido elección. Yo estaba decidido a arrancarte una respuesta, y eso he hecho. Rebasando todas mis expectativas.

Ella le miró dubitativa. Habría deseado que él no la estuviese observando con aquellos ojos despiertos e inteligentes. Tenían la habilidad de sondearla en lo más hondo para encontrar ese punto vulnerable que ningún hombre antes había tocado. Y eso ella no lo podía soportar. Deliberadamente se volvió, dándole la espalda.

—Vete, déjame calibrar mis pecados en privado.

Aquello hizo que Edward se enfadara. La obligó a volver la cara hacia él.

—No. A partir de ahora y hasta que te libere, tu cama va a ser la mía, y conmigo dentro. Ya he tenido bastante de esos infernales rezos tuyos. Quiero volver a amarte. Ahora.

—¿Es que no me has hecho ya daño suficiente?

—Ya te he dicho que no te va a volver a doler.

—No estoy hablando de dolor físico.

Edward plegó una ceja.

—No me vas a negar que te he dado placer.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Sí, me has dado placer, pero eso no es nada en comparación con lo que le has quitado a mi honra. Para ti no soy más que un instrumento de venganza. Te vas a saciar de mí y luego me mandarás lejos. ¡Placer! ¡Ja! Ni aunque me dieras placer todas las noches podrías compensarme por lo que me has arrebatado.

—Le das un valor excesivo a tu virginidad. Nunca he querido hacerte daño a ti personalmente. Pero eres de Forks —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Por qué tienes ese odio a los forksenses? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Fue como si su pregunta hubiera abierto un dique dentro de él.

—¿Que qué me han hecho, dices? Me robaron cinco años de mi vida. Mataron a mis padres y a mis hermanos menores. Me hicieron esclavo, me azotaron y me mataron de hambre. Desde el día en que nos abordaron, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. El barco en el que estuve prisionero era de la flota de tu padre.

Isabella abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¡No! ¡Él no habría consentido una cosa así a bordo de un barco suyo!

—Pero qué ingenua eres —gruñó Edward—. Esas cosas ocurren todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres ver una muestra del trabajo que me hicieron tus compatriotas?

Volvió hacia ella la espalda, mostrándole gruesas cicatrices que se entrecruzaban en un dibujo que sólo un látigo habría podido producir. Y tenía que haber sido en más de una ocasión. Isabella se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Dios! ¡No!

—Míralo bien, Isabella, para no tener que seguir preguntándote por qué odio a los forksenses.

Incapaz de soportar la visión de la espalda severamente maltratada de Edward, ella apartó los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también. ¿Crees que tengo yo la culpa de querer usarte para castigar a tu padre?

—De lo que tienes la culpa es de meterme a mí en esa venganza tuya contra mi país y contra mi padre. Ahora que ya has conseguido llevarme a la perdición y humillar a mi familia, te sugiero que me dejes marchar.

—No. Todavía no. La venganza es sólo una de las razones por las que estás en mi cama. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde el momento mismo en que te vi rezando de rodillas. Sé que tú me odias, pero no soy capaz de evitarlo. Tienes que ser una bruja para producir ese efecto en mí. Todavía no ha llegado el momento de devolverte a tu casa, querida.

Ella volvió la cara hacia él, con los ojos oscuros centelleando de emoción.

—Te equivocas, Edward. Yo no te odio. Te compadezco. Puedo entender el odio que sientes por mis paisanos e incluso perdonarte, como haría Dios. Me has dado a probar la pasión, pero yo sigo anhelando la paz y la armonía del convento, donde los asuntos mundanos no alcanzaban a tocarme. A mi vuelta, quizá pueda convencer a mi padre de que haga una generosa donación a la orden. Si lo hace, volverán a aceptarme aunque esté en pecado. Voy a rezar para que eso ocurra.

¿Que le compadecía? Lo último que Edward quería de ella era compasión.

—Tú no estás hecha para el convento.

—¿Y para qué estoy hecha?

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, Edward sopesó con cuidado la respuesta.

—Por el momento, para quedarte aquí en mi cama. El _Vengador_ ya está preparado para hacerse a la mar otra vez. Lo voy a enviar con el señor McCarthy al mando mientras yo me quedo en Denali ocupándome de mis negocios. Él le llevará a tu padre la demanda de rescate y esperará a que él le haga entrega del pago por tu liberación. No debería llevar más que un par de meses.

—Edward, yo…

—Isabella, no hay nada más que decir —Edward no quería pensar en el día en que tuviera que mandar a Isabella a su casa. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, y por eso prefería concentrar su atención en la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Volvería a hacerla suya una y otra vez, y cuando el _Vengador_ volviera se la enviaría a su padre, bien usada.

Isabella soltó un grito de protesta cuando Edward tiró de ella, haciéndola apretarse contra él. La enmudeció con la boca, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento para negarse a él. Y ella entonces respondió a sus besos, correspondiéndole con un ardor renovado, conmocionada de ver que ella misma quería repetir aquello. Edward la había dejado entrever algo que nunca hubiera esperado llegar a experimentar.

Le había iniciado en un placer que desgarraba el alma. Y algo más profundo. Algo que ella estaba reacia a reconocer. Pero entonces todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron, mientras las manos y la boca de Edward trazaban signos mágicos sobre su piel. Esta vez no sintió dolor cuando él se deslizo en su interior y empezó a moverse con exquisita suavidad. No sintió más que el espléndido despertar de su cuerpo y un clímax explosivo que la dejó hechizada.

Emmett McCarthy y toda su tripulación salieron al día siguiente en el _Vengador,_ dejando en tierra a Edward y a los que solían quedarse en la isla atendiendo la plantación. Dos días después de que el _Vengador_ partiera de Denali, el _Gloria de la Reina_ zarpaba hacia Volterra cargado de madera.

Durante los largos y calurosos días, Edward trabajaba con los nativos, dejándole a Isabella tiempo de soledad de sobra para pensar en él, y en el placer carnal que él le proporcionaba. Los pecados de Isabella eran muchos, pero el más grave de todos era que disfrutaba pasando las noches en la cama de Edward. A pesar de lo mucho que él odiaba a los forksenses, con ella no había sido brutal; más bien al contrario. Era siempre cuidadoso y atento, y siempre se preocupaba de proporcionarle placer antes de buscar el suyo propio. Ella ya no era la inocente que había sido un día. Había aprendido muchísimo sobre los besos y la excitación y el clímax. Especialmente sobre el clímax, que, según había descubierto, era un estado al que la mayor parte de los hombres y las mujeres aspiran por encima de cualquier otro.

¿Odiaba todavía a Edward? Algunas veces sí, lo admitía. Pero, más a menudo, otro sentimiento le dejaba poco espacio para el odio. Un sentimiento que la ayudaba a comprender lo intrincado de las relaciones entre los hombres y las mujeres. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Edward estaba en un plano más alto que la satisfacción física. Isabella prefería no buscarle nombre. Además, qué odio podía sentir hacia un hombre que tenía razones más que suficientes para despreciar a los responsables de la muerte de su familia. Él tenía que ser muy joven cuando su familia fue asesinada y lo cogieron como esclavo. El odio había arraigado en él tan profundamente como para dedicar su vida a vengarse de sus enemigos.

Haciendo el amor con Edward durante las noches cálidas y mullidas de Denali, Isabella vislumbraba el paraíso. Pero después, cuando él finalmente se quedaba dormido, acurrucado junto a ella, exhausto de satisfacción, ella se sumía en el peor infierno imaginable. Sabía que cuando la devolviera a su padre él la olvidaría como si nunca la hubiese conocido. Ella no significaba nada para él. La estaba utilizando para humillar a su padre. Y aun así, cuando él se volvía hacia ella en lo oscuro de la noche, se envolvía deseosa en sus brazos, consciente de que iba a tener por delante largos años de soledad para poder arrepentirse.


	9. Capítulo 8

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 8**

_**Cádiz España**_

—Dadnos un barco, padre, y os traeremos la cabeza del Vampiro metida en un cesto —juró Felix Swan.

—Sí, padre; se rumorea que el pirata tiene su casa en Denali cuando no está por los océanos, mandando barcos forksenses al fondo del mar, o en Volterra, alardeando de sus hazañas —dijo Demetri, haciéndose eco del sentir de su hermano—. Si el rey Erick no estuviera ocupado en reunir, armar y aprovisionar una gran armada para enfrentarse a Volterra, ya habría mandado una expedición a Denali para liquidar a ese pirata. Por desgracia, nuestro rey está atado de pies y manos en lo económico y no puede financiar más que una expedición.

—Recuperaremos a Isabella y su dote sin la ayuda del rey Erick, y nos encargaremos personalmente de mandar al Vampiro a la perdición —prometió Felix.

Los hijos de Charlie Swan eran forksenses de sangre caliente y estaban sedientos de lucha. Acababa de llegar de La Push la noticia de que el _Santa María_ se había ido a pique y que a Isabella la había raptado el Vampiro. Tanto Isabella como su dote habían desaparecido. Ahora sus hermanos reclamaban acaloradamente la sangre de Edward y la venganza.

—No nos precipitemos. Quizá deberíamos esperar a que nos pida un rescate —sugirió Charlie.

—No podemos esperar tanto —escupió Felix—. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí sentados sin hacer nada, ese canalla está deshonrando a nuestra hermana. Jacob ya no la va a querer; eso lo sabemos todos.

—Seguramente el pirata sabe lo valiosa que es nuestra hermana —dijo Demetri, el más juicioso de los dos hermanos—. Es posible que no le arrebate la virginidad, sabiendo que con eso disminuye el valor que ella tiene para nosotros. Por eso debemos actuar con rapidez, y atacarle cuando menos se lo espere.

—Sí —coincidió, impaciente, Felix—. Si nos dais un barco y cincuenta hombres, rescataremos a Isabella y se la llevaremos a su prometido a La Push, con su dote intacta —añadió.

—¿Y qué pasa con su reputación? —preguntó Charlie—. Jacob podría no querer a Isabella incluso si por algún milagro el Vampiro ha respetado su virginidad. La gente hablará, correrán rumores sobre su secuestro que ni siquiera el gobernador general podrá atajar.

—Duplicad la suma de la dote —aconsejó Demetri—, y la llevaremos con nosotros. Jacob es demasiado listo para rechazar semejante oferta.

—¿Estáis seguros de que podréis encontrar la isla de Denali? —preguntó Charlie, mordaz.

—Dadnos un capitán que conozca esas aguas y la encontraremos —le aseguró Felix—. Nos acercaremos en una noche sin luna, le atacaremos cuando menos se lo espere.

—Mmmm… Eso podría funcionar —musitó Charlie, después de reflexionar cuidadosamente sobre el asunto—, si es que le pilláis en Denali. Pero en lugar de matar a ese malnacido, llevadlo a La Push. Habrá que reservarle a Jacob el placer de matarlo. Isabella es su prometida; él es el más perjudicado por su secuestro.

—Sí, padre, lo haremos como habéis dicho —asintió Demetri—. Tengo la certeza de que él está todavía en Denali. No se irá antes de haber enviado su petición de rescate o de haber recibido una respuesta. ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Voy a hacer los preparativos. El _Santa María_ está ahora en el puerto. Dadme un día y una noche para aprovisionarlo, encontrar los hombres que necesitáis y sacar de mis arcas fondos adicionales para aumentar la dote de Isabella lo bastante como para que a Jacob la oferta aún le resulte apetitosa.

—No os fallaremos, padre —prometió Felix—. Rescataremos a nuestra hermana y la depositaremos en manos de su prometido.

_**Denali, Islas Bahamas**_

_**Tres semanas más tarde**_

Abriéndole los muslos con las rodillas, Edward apretó hacia el interior de Isabella, llenándola de su fuerza, y haciendo que un suave suspiro asomara a sus labios. La boca de él tomó su boca, enfebrecida, urgente, mientras sus caderas se movían en seductora invitación. Isabella le respondía arqueándose hacia él, llevándolo más adentro de su melosa dulzura. Edward dejó escapar un gruñido; el sabor y el calor de Isabella le ponían loco por liberarse. Sus bronceados hombros brillaban de sudor, y las escuetas líneas que dibujaban su rostro revelaban el alto grado de autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo.

¿Qué tenía Isabella que le hacía desearla con todas sus fuerzas?, se preguntaba, y no por primera vez. No se cansaba nunca de penetrarla, de hacerla suya una y otra vez. No tenía más que mirarla para desearla. Después de que él descubriera su verdadera identidad, había aceptado ponerse su propia ropa, mucho más bonita, y algunas veces un pareo que Zafrina le había regalado. A él como más le gustaba era con el pareo, con los pies y los hombros descalzos, los magníficos pechos liberados de su férrea armazón. Incluso con el pelo corto, ella era una destacada belleza. Y por más que él tratara desesperadamente de negar el embrujo que ella desplegaba sobre sus sentidos, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la mínima.

Gimiendo suavemente entre dientes, Isabella se sintió transportada en un remolino sin control. Los labios de Edward iban de su boca a sus pechos, lamiéndole y chupándole los pezones, llevándola cada vez más cerca de ese momento de éxtasis hacia el que se debatía su cuerpo. Ya no tenía miedo de ese momento de esplendor suspendido en que explotaría en un clímax fulminante. No era ya la inocente que había sido, porque su virtud había quedado completamente comprometida. Edward se había encargado de que así fuera. A pesar de su inexperiencia, a Isabella no le cabía duda de que Edward era un amante increíble. Un amante insaciable y exigente que la mantenía hechizada en las redes de su seducción.

Edward prodigaba tiernos cariños a los pezones de Isabella, deleitándose en la forma en que ella gemía y se arqueaba hacia él. Levantó la cara de su suculento banquete y la contempló intensamente.

—Me encantan tus pezones —en su voz ronca proliferaba su deseo de ella—, tan grandes y rosados, como si reclamaran mi atención. Eres exquisita, Isabella, no podría haber deseado una amante mejor. —Se introdujo más a fondo, para retroceder luego, dentro, fuera. El sudor que goteaba de su cara caía sobre los pechos de ella—. ¡Ahora, querida, ahora!

Isabella apenas oía sus palabras. Estaba ya tratando de alcanzar aquella alta meseta de placer a la que sólo Edward podía llevarla. Estaba convencida de que ningún otro hombre tenía el poder de elevarla hasta alturas tan impresionantes. En algún punto del camino, el muy traidor de su cuerpo había apuñalado sus altos ideales. Su pecado se hacía más grave cada vez que caía entre sus brazos y volvía a deleitarse con su forma de hacer el amor. Pero ella sabía que llegaría un día en que tendría que arrepentirse de sus pecados, y enfrentarse al hecho de que Edward la estaba utilizando sin más. Él era un potente y sensual pirata que tomaba a las mujeres a su antojo y luego, con la misma facilidad, las desechaba, como había desechado a Tanya.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Isabella se dispersaron; las caderas de Edward bombeaban vigorosamente, proyectándola más allá del límite. Le agarró con fuerza los hombros y gritó. Su cuerpo se estremecía, recorrido por sucesivas olas de pura dicha. Después de exprimirla hasta la última gota de placer, Edward se precipitó hacia su propio clímax, vertiendo su semilla en una violenta carrera hacia el éxtasis.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Edward aflojara y se acomodara al lado de Isabella. No habló; no era capaz. Como siempre, hacerle el amor a Isabella le afectaba de una forma que le resultaba alarmante. Por lo que lograba recordar, jamás, desde que se convirtió en adulto, había tenido una mujer con tanta repercusión en su vida. Y sin embargo, por más que hiciera recuento de las muchas formas en que Isabella le inspiraba y le excitaba, sabía que tendría que dejarla marchar muy pronto. Emmett McCarthy volvería con el rescate, y él mandaría a Isabella de vuelta con los suyos. Por más océanos que los separaran, no iba a olvidar nunca a aquella mujer de Forks que, aspirando a la santidad, había tenido que conformarse con el paraíso.

Isabella sintió que Edward salía de ella y se volvía de espaldas. Lo sintió vivamente como un rechazo. Era lo bastante aguda como para darse cuenta de que si él la deseaba físicamente era porque negaba de plano lo que ella era. No había nada que pudiera cambiar su ascendencia de Forks, o el hecho de que era hija de su padre. Decidió no romper la precaria paz que había entre ellos, y volviéndose de cara a la pared se entregó al sueño. En algún momento de la noche, Edward se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo, sujetándola fuerte, como si temiera que se la fueran a arrancar de las manos.

El _Santa María_ entró navegando en la cala, al abrigo de la noche sin luna. La isla de Denali yacía dormida y quieta. Ningún movimiento en la playa. El barco echó el ancla a poca distancia de la orilla, y se arriaron dos botes para que desembarcara una partida de hombres armados. Con Felix y Demetri a la cabeza, la expedición se dirigió a tierra entre el deslizarse silencioso de los remos por el agua. Vararon los botes en la playa, arrastrándolos hasta ponerlos a resguardo entre la maleza y los árboles. Felix condujo a la mitad de los hombres en una dirección mientras los demás seguían a Demetri en otra. Como era poco lo que se sabía de Denali, los dos grupos buscaban la guarida del Vampiro. Los forksenses no habían encontrado ningún barco en la pequeña cala, y eso podía ser buena o mala señal. Podía significar que el Vampiro ya no estaba en la isla, lo cual sería malo si se había llevado consigo a Isabella. Si tenían suerte, igual podía significar que el Vampiro había despachado su barco sin llevarlo él mismo y que lo iban a encontrar en su casa durmiendo como un bendito. Que la playa no estuviera vigilada sorprendió a los dos hermanos, pero no les impidió seguir internándose en la isla.

Fue Felix quien encontró un camino entre los árboles. Condujo a sus hombres sin hacer ruido a través de la noche tenebrosa y se vio recompensado cuando en un claro del bosque apareció ante ellos una casa campestre. No había vigilantes a la vista, y a Felix le pareció una estupidez por parte del Vampiro no estar prevenido para una invasión. Pero claro, cómo iba a saber él que los Swan eran capaces de asaltar su isla para recuperar lo que les había robado. Denali quedaba lejos de todas partes y rara vez pasaba por allí algún barco.

Felix se encontró la puerta sin trancar y les hizo a sus hombres una seña para que entraran, mofándose otra vez de aquella falta de cuidado. Subió despacio las escaleras, con sus hombres pisándole los talones. Andaban muy callados y con mucho cuidado. El candelabro que Zafrina solía dejar en la mesita que había al final de la escalera les alumbró el camino. Felix abrió la primera puerta que encontró y miró hacia dentro. Las bisagras chirriaron; se quedó inmóvil un instante. El cuarto estaba vacío, y siguieron adelante.

Más allá, Felixentre abrió otra puerta del pasillo y contempló el interior. Al ver en la cama una sombría figura, abrió de un golpe la puerta con un estrépito rotundo. Uno de sus hombres había cogido un candelabro de la mesita del pasillo y lo introdujo en el dormitorio, proporcionándole luz suficiente para ver dos cuerpos desnudos íntimamente entrelazados en la cama.

—¡Qué malnacido! ¡Qué asqueroso malnacido! ¡Vas a pagar por haber deshonrado a mi hermana!

Edward se enderezó de un salto. Le costó un instante aclarar sus pensamientos, y cuando lo hizo se maldijo a sí mismo por idiota. Intentó alcanzar su espada, que nunca dejaba muy lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le echaron encima más hombres de los que podía contar.

Isabella soltó un grito y trató de taparse con la sábana. Los intrusos la miraban con lascivia, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Habrían invadido la isla brutales piratas, o nativos poco amistosos? Dio un respingo cuando reconoció a su hermano, y supuso que lo habían enviado para rescatarla.

—Tápate —gruñó Felix, lanzándole a Isabella una mirada violenta y ceñuda—. ¿Qué ha sido de mi inocente hermana?

Y entonces sucedió todo tan rápido que Isabella apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, y mucho menos de hablar. Los secuaces de Felix embistieron contra Edward, y al mismo tiempo Felix arrastró a Isabella fuera de la cama. Tuvo que contemplar con horror creciente la paliza que le dieron a Edward hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Llevadlo al barco —ordenó Felix a sus hombres. Luego volvió la atención hacia Isabella—. ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

—Hay un baúl en mi dormitorio —señalaba hacia un cuarto del fondo del pasillo—. ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Edward?

—No te preocupes por él, que no te volverá a hacer daño —dijo secamente Felix—. Estará a buen recaudo encadenado en la bodega hasta que lleguemos a La Push. El Vampiro no volverá a corromper a ninguna mujer.

—¡A La Push! —Isabella parecía perpleja—. Pero ¿para qué vamos a ir a La Push? Yo quiero volverme al convento.

—Eso ni se plantea. Adonde hay que llevarte es con tu prometido. —Felix entrecerró los párpados y la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo?

—Me lo corté. Pero olvídate de eso ahora. Sabes tan bien como yo que Jacob ya no me va a aceptar. —Se había imaginado que sentiría una vergüenza espantosa por el pecado que había cometido con Edward, pero para su sorpresa no era así—. Me has encontrado en la cama de Edward. Jacob me va a repudiar; es un hombre de honor.

—No te metiste por tu gusto en la cama de ese pirata —dijo arteramente Felix. Su expresión se volvió adusta cuando comprendió lo que había que hacer para salvar la reputación de su hermana. Él y Demetri ya habían discutido lo que ocurriría si de hecho el Vampiro había violado a su hermana—. Jacob tendrá en cuenta tu viudedad y te aceptará con una generosa ampliación de tu dote.

—¿Mi viudedad? No… no te entiendo.

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Vístete. Tenemos que volver al barco antes de que nos descubran.

—Deja a Edward en Denali —le suplicó Isabella—. Ya me tienes a mí, no hay necesidad de seguir derramando sangre.

—¿Que deje aquí al Vampiro? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Demetri me cortaría la cabeza. Han ofrecido una sustanciosa recompensa por ese pirata. Te ha deshonrado a ti, una joven inocente que iba al encuentro de su prometido. El Vampiro merece morir por sus muchos delitos de piratería contra Forks. Estoy seguro de que Jacob le reservará una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Tiró de ella hacia su dormitorio y la empujó dentro.

—Date prisa y vístete. Yo me quedo aquí mismo esperándote. Uno de mis hombres llevará tu baúl a bordo del _Santa María_ en cuanto estés lista.

Edward volvió en sí poco a poco, notando que le dolía la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo magullado. Los hombres de Swan le habían vapuleado hasta que perdió el sentido y luego lo arrastraron desnudo por el barco y lo encadenaron a un tabique de la fría, húmeda y mohosa bodega. Estaba oscuro; oyó el correteo de las ratas y las sintió pasar rozándole las piernas desnudas. Lanzó patadas al aire, maldiciendo con ferocidad cuando uno de los roedores le hundió los afilados dientecillos en el tobillo. Su único consuelo era que Isabella no estaba sufriendo. Su hermano nunca le haría daño.

Por enésima vez, Edward maldijo su propia falta de cuidado. Estaba tan embobado con Isabella que en ningún momento había considerado la posibilidad de que Charlie Swan enviara a sus hijos a asaltar su fortín de Denali. Antes de perder el conocimiento había oído a alguien decir que los cofres que contenían la dote de Isabella habían sido localizados en un almacén e iban a ser trasladados al galeón. A él el botín no le importaba, y por él se lo podían quedar. Lo que de verdad le dolía era perder a Isabella sin haber tenido ocasión de decirle… Demasiado tarde. Endemoniadamente tarde.

Mientras Edward lamentaba su destino, Isabella estaba sentada en el espacioso camarote del capitán con la cabeza gacha mientras sus hermanos la reprendían rotundamente. El cura encargado de aconsejar a Isabella después del rescate permanecía de pie a un lado, con un gesto tan reprobatorio como el de los dos hermanos. Los tres consideraban que su actitud hacia el infame pirata era escandalosamente licenciosa.

—¿Cómo puedes pedir piedad para ese malnacido, después de lo que te ha hecho? —se encolerizó Felix.

—Porque él te forzó, ¿verdad? —inquirió Demetri, más razonable.

—Al principio… no exactamente… fue más bien como… seducción.

—¿Te metiste por tu propia voluntad en su cama? —tronó Felix—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú misma te prestaste a ser la amante del Vampiro?

—No exactamente —se defendió Isabella—. Por lo menos al principio no, en todo caso. Le supliqué que me devolviera a casa. Incluso me hice pasar por monja, pero al final Edward se salió con la suya.

—Deberías haberte quitado la vida —dijo severamente el cura, avanzando hasta el círculo de luz—. Pero lo que ya está hecho no se puede cambiar. Debemos rectificar este terrible error de inmediato.

Isabella levantó los ojos, mirando directamente al cura.

—No deseaba morir por mi propia mano. Como vos decís, lo hecho, hecho está. Desafortunadamente, nada que no sea un milagro puede cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido. Si me aceptan en el convento, dedicaré el resto de mi vida a Dios.

—Eso no va a ser necesario, Isabella —le aseguró Demetri—. Ese miserable te ha seducido, y nos vamos a encargar de que haga lo que corresponde por ti antes de que muera. Estás prometida con Jacob, y está en juego el honor de nuestro padre. Felix y yo haremos lo necesario para asegurarnos de que Jacob no tenga que buscarse ninguna otra novia.

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo vais a arreglar las cosas? Ya nada es lo mismo. Jacob espera una novia inocente.

Demetri y su hermano intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—La honra de Jacob quedará mucho más entera si se casa con una viuda, en lugar de con una virgen deshonrada. Las viudas es normal que se casen.

—Pero yo no soy ninguna viuda. Jacob no se va a creer una mentira tan flagrante.

—Ah, querida hermana —la informó Demetri—, la verdad es que sí lo serás, en cuanto te hayas casado con el Vampiro y a él lo ejecuten por los malvados actos de piratería que ha cometido en alta mar. Una viuda riquísima, por cierto.

Isabella estaba boquiabierta.

—¡Eso es ridículo! Edward no va acceder a eso. Y yo tampoco.

El cura dio un paso adelante.

—Estás muy perturbada, pequeña. Me disgusta ver cómo te ha embaucado ese pirata para hacerte su amante. Tu familia no quedará satisfecha hasta que su pecado contra ti quede reparado. La única manera de arreglar esto es casarte con el Vampiro. Y en cuanto el pirata sea ejecutado tú podrás continuar con tu vida. Serás una respetable viuda. Una viuda rica. Jacob estará complacido.

—No necesitamos tu conformidad, Isabella —la previno Felix—. El padre Ricardo te va a casar con ese pirata sin importar cuánto queráis oponeros cualquiera de los dos. Lo va a hacer porque es lo que Dios quiere.

El padre Alec asintió sagazmente con la cabeza.

Demetri se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y llamó a un marinero que estaba allí cerca trabajando en la jarcia. Demetri se sacó del bolsillo una llave y se la dio.

—Tráenos al pirata aquí arriba, Afton. Dale algo de ropa; no queremos que ofenda a la novia en el día de su boda.

—Dios —el ruego de Isabella se quebró en un sollozo—. Si accedo a casarme con él, ¿le perdonaréis la vida?

—Si lo hiciéramos no serías viuda, ¿sabes? —dijo Demetri—. No temas, hermana, nosotros no mataríamos a un cuñado nuestro. Le dejaremos esa desagradable tarea a Jacob. A nuestro padre le complacerá ver cómo hemos arreglado las cosas.

Los dos hermanos eran parecidos de aspecto. Los dos morenos y apuestos, esbeltos de cuerpo y de facciones elegantes. Felix, que era el más joven y el de temperamento más explosivo, era algo más musculoso que Demetri, el más razonable de los dos. Isabella los quería muchísimo a ambos, pero en aquel preciso instante habría sido capaz de retorcerles el cuello.

Edward daba furiosas patadas al aire cada vez que uno de sus compañeros peludos le atacaba directamente. Tiró de las cadenas que lo sujetaban, maldiciendo a sus captores y a todos los forksenses en general. En todos los años que habían pasado desde que estuvo cautivo, jamás había llegado a imaginar que pudieran capturarlo por segunda vez. Juró que, si lograba salir de aquélla, no le volvería a ocurrir nunca.

De pronto, Edward se puso tenso al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba desde arriba. Una pálida luz se vertió por la rejilla que había en lo alto de la escalera de mano. Se oyó un chirrido, y ante su vista apareció un hombre. Un marinero moreno que se quedó mirando a Edward con palpable satisfacción.

—Ya no somos tan gallito, ¿eh, Vampiro? —le dijo Afton en español rápido.

—Yo nunca lo he sido —le respondió Edward en el mismo idioma.

Sorprendido, el marinero le lanzó a Edward una mirada de admiración.

—Ya veo que habláis nuestro idioma. Mejor, porque así podréis participar plenamente en la ceremonia de matrimonio que se va celebrar en vuestro honor.

Se acercó cautelosamente al tabique para soltar las cadenas de Edward del lugar donde estaban sujetas a una argolla de hierro. Luego dio un paso atrás, apuntándole con la espada desenvainada.

Al poco, un segundo marinero se asomó por la escalera con un fardo bajo el brazo.

—¿Estás ahí abajo, Afton?

—Has llegado justo a tiempo, Santiago. Dale al capitán la ropa. No estaría bien que asistiera a la boda sin ropa adecuada.

Santiago bajó por la escalera y le tendió a Edward el hato de ropa ensartándolo en la punta de su espada.

Edward dudó un instante antes de aceptar el andrajoso par de pantalones y la camisa raída que le ofrecía. Los contempló un momento; luego se encogió de hombros, mirándose las muñecas y los tobillos encadenados.

—Quitadme las cadenas.

—Primero las de las piernas —opinó Santiago—. No me fío de este malnacido.

Afton se acercó con cautela a Edward.

—Ponle la espada en la garganta, Santiago. Es un hombre peligroso. —Afton se acercó hasta Edward y, agachándose, le abrió los grilletes de las piernas—. Ya está —dijo, dando un paso atrás—, ya os podéis poner los pantalones.

Edward se embutió en aquellos deteriorados pantalones de lona que tan mal le quedaban y se ató los cordones de la cinturilla. En cuanto terminó, Afton volvió a ponerle los grilletes en los pies y le abrió los de las muñecas.

—Ahora la camisa —dijo, pinchando a Edward con la punta de su espada—. Y no intentéis ninguna audacia. Estamos en alta mar; no tenéis escapatoria.

Edward se metió la camisa por los hombros. Era suave y holgada y se ajustaba a su estructura muscular sin reventar por las costuras. Cuando estuvo vestido, Afton volvió a ponerle los grilletes en las muñecas y, pinchándole con la punta de la espada, le hizo subir la escalera.

—Se requiere vuestra presencia en el camarote del capitán —dijo con una sonrisita—. Una mujer no puede convertirse en viuda hasta que se ha casado como corresponde y su marido abandona este mundo por el otro. —Para entonces, todos en el barco estaban al tanto de los planes que los Swan tenían para el Vampiro.

Edward se arrastró de mala gana escalera arriba, con el cuerpo magullado resintiéndose del brutal tratamiento que había sufrido. Con la impedimenta de las cadenas, iba arrastrando los pies lenta y acompasadamente. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta parpadeó repetidas veces, casi cegado por la fuerte luz. La luz de la mañana se había presentado mientras Edward yacía inconsciente en la bodega, y con ella le llegó el conocimiento de que estaba a bordo de un barco con destino a Dios sabía dónde.

Lo empujaron bruscamente por la cubierta hacia el camarote del capitán. Iba dando traspiés con las cadenas, hasta que se cayó de narices al suelo. Cuando levantó la cara, vio a Isabella. La encontró demacrada, triste y exhausta.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a Isabella? —les espetó.

Felix se le fue a echar encima, pero Demetri lo contuvo.

—No le hemos hecho nada a nuestra hermana. Sois vos quien la ha perjudicado. La habéis violado. Ella era inocente hasta que vos la raptasteis y la hicisteis vuestra amante.

La mirada de Edward se posó de forma desconcertante en Isabella.

—¿Ha dicho ella que yo la he violado?

—No hacía ninguna falta. La encontramos en vuestra cama —respondió Felix—. Lo vais a pagar con vuestra vida, Capitán. Pero antes tenéis que reparar lo que le habéis hecho a nuestra hermana. ¡Levantaos!

Isabella tenía el corazón puesto en Edward, sentía de forma aguda su miedo y su confusión. Habría querido acercarse a él, ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, pero no se atrevió. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera hacia él tendría el efecto de poner a sus hermanos aún más en su contra. Más tarde, cuando hubieran acabado de celebrar aquel matrimonio forzoso y se les hubiera enfriado un poco el enfado, intentaría encontrar la forma de liberar a Ëdward antes de que se lo entregaran a Jacob. La mera idea de que pudieran matarlo la ponía físicamente enferma.

Edward se levantó él mismo dolorosamente del suelo, con las facciones sombrías.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? Para devolverle a Isabella la inocencia lo que necesitaríais es un milagro.

Felix volvió a abalanzarse hacia Edward, pero Demetri se interpuso entre ellos.

—Os vais a casar con mi hermana, Capitán —le informó fríamente Demetri—. El padre Alec estará encantado de celebrar la ceremonia.

Edward le lanzó a Isabella una mirada perpleja.

—¿Casarme? ¿Queréis casarme con vuestra hermana? ¡Por todos los demonios!

—Os casarán enseguida, Capitán —continuó Demetri con suavidad—. Pero no temáis, que la boda no va a durar mucho. Y tampoco habrá viaje de bodas. Por fortuna para Isabella, cuando os ejecuten en La Push se quedará viuda, y así Jacob y ella podrán casarse según el plan original. Pero antes tendréis que hacer testamento dejándole todos vuestros bienes mundanos a vuestra desconsolada viuda. Dicen los rumores que sois inmensamente rico.

—Si lo que queréis es que me ejecuten, ¿para qué os molestáis en celebrar una boda? —preguntó con calma Edward.

—Porque habéis deshonrado a nuestra hermana. El honor de los Swan exige que lavéis la afrenta que le habéis hecho. Yo creo que le sentará bien ser viuda. El honor de Jacob quedará restaurado y todo será como debía ser.

Edward le lanzó a Isabella una mirada despectiva.

—Hay que admitir que no le sienta mal el negro. ¿Y qué pasa si yo no accedo a casarme?

—Accederéis, porque no tenéis elección —le amenazó Felix, agitando el puño cerrado ante las narices de Edward—. Ya sé que el bienestar de Isabella os trae al fresco; pero ella se merece ser feliz. Le resultará mucho más apetecible quedarse viuda que admitir que era la ramera de un hombre.

Isabella palideció.

—¡Felix!

A Edward se le puso el rostro tenso de rabia. Llamar ramera a Isabella era una blasfemia. Si no hubiera estado encadenado le habría hecho tragarse sus palabras a aquel hermano suyo.

—Es la verdad, Isabella —replicó Felix—. Todo el mundo te considerará una ramera. Casarte con este pirata antes de que lo ejecuten es lo único que puedes hacer para redimirle. —Y, dándole un empujoncito al padre Alec, añadió—: Podéis empezar con la ceremonia, Padre.

Isabella miró a Edward como pidiéndole disculpas, pero él siguió fulminándola con la mirada. Ambos eran meros títeres en el plan de sus hermanos para devolverle la respetabilidad, y ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando el padre Alec le pidió que respondiera, ella lo hizo sin vacilar. Accedía a convertirse en la esposa legítima de Edward. La reticencia de Edward era sencillamente evidente. Sólo cuando Felix le pinchó con la punta de la espada dijo, aunque con voz hosca, que aceptaba a Isabella como su legítima esposa.

En el abrumador espacio de un momento se había convertido en un hombre casado. Contempló a Isabella, sorprendiéndose al comprobar lo poco que se arrepentía de haberla hecho su esposa. En cuanto se terminó la breve ceremonia, le obligaron a firmar un testamento escrito por el padre Ricardo, que hacía también de testigo, en el que dejaba todos sus bienes a Isabella, su bienamada esposa.

—¿No me va dar la novia un beso? —preguntó Edward, dedicándole una sonrisa sardónica a Isabella.

Demetri le lanzó una mirada fiera; luego abrió la puerta y llamó a Afton.

—Llévatelo otra vez a la bodega y vigílalo bien.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Isabella. ¿Es que iban a terminar así las cosas? ¿Cómo iba ella a poder vivir sabiendo que tenía la culpa de la muerte de Edward? Prefería morir con él a casarse con Jacob—. Quiero hablar a solas con Edward.

—¡Imposible! —bramó Felix—. Ese malnacido te ha desgraciado hasta un punto que no tiene perdón. Da gracias a que te hemos devuelto tu reputación.

—Edward es mi marido —insistió Isabella.

—No por mucho tiempo —replicó Demetri—. Estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber hacia ti, hermanita. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Acepta con elegancia tu destino. Tu futuro está con Jacob. Y una vez que hayan despachado a ese pirata al infierno te olvidarás hasta de que ha existido.

A Isabella le parecía altamente improbable que pudiera olvidar jamás a Edward.

—Llévatelo —repitió Felix. Afton acercó a Edward la punta de su espada. Edward dudó un instante, le lanzó a Isabella una mirada abrasadora por encima del hombro y salió arrastrando los pies.

A Isabella le partía el corazón que Edward estuviera en una situación absolutamente desesperada. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía invadida por aquellas emociones tan fuertes?, se preguntaba, abatida. ¿En qué punto del camino había dejado de pensar en Edward como en un odioso pirata?

¿Cuándo había empezado a amarle?


	10. Capítulo 9

**OHAIO TWIGHTADICTAS!**

**JEJE... MUCHO TIEMPO HA PASADO SIN VERNOS, CIERTO?**

**ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN. GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE APESAR DE NO SER MIS COMPATRIOTAS, EL HABLA HISPANA NOS UNE (ADEMAS DEL AMOR A ESTA HISTORIA, CLARO)**

**MIL, MIL GRACIAS!**

**ESTA HISTORIA SE PONDRÁ CADA VEZ MÁS INTERESANTE... OS PROMETO!**

**ESTOY PREPARANDO LOS CAPITULO DE CRMINAL Y COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO... LES RUEGO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA... HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO (BASTANTE DIRIA YO...AHORA EXTRAÑO AQUELLOS MOMENTOS EN QUE ME LA PASABA CHOTEANDO EN LA OFICINA Y MI VIDA SOCIAL, DESDE LUEGO...¿ME PREGUNTO DE DONDE SACAN LOS JEFES TANTOS TRABAJOS PENDIENTES... ¬¬, ESO ME HUELE A COMPLOT!)**

**JOJO! YA ME EXPLAYE... LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA DE TEMIBLE Y SEXY PIRATA EDWARD...**

**¿PODRÁ ESCAPAR DE LAS MANOS DE SUS CUÑADOS?**

**MATTA NE!**

**

* * *

**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 9**

_**La Push, Forks**_

La profundidad del agua en el puerto de La Push permitió al _Santa María_ fondear junto al Acantilado y tender la pasarela directamente al muelle. A lo largo de los años, la población parecía haber sufrido abundantes ataques de piratas ingleses, franceses y holandeses. En 1537, la ciudad fue saqueada e incendiada y justo un año antes de que hubiera pasado medio siglo, en 1586, padeció la amenaza de Sir James Laurent. No era de extrañar que el rey Erick de Forks hubiese mandado construir la Fortaleza de Port Angels y el Castillo del la Push para defender la ciudad. Cuando la población de La Push estaba alcanzando los tres mil habitantes, la residencia del gobernador general se trasladó de Swan de Forks a La Push.

De pie junto al pasamanos, Isabella vio la silueta del Castillo del Push, que se alzaba sombrío como un espectro contra el cielo azul brillante. Aún no estaba terminado, pero estaba segura de que, cuando lo estuviese, serviría para disuadir a los piratas merodeadores y a los invasores. Los hombros encorvados y la mirada vidriosa daban fe de la desolación de Isabella. Habían pasado casi una semana en alta mar y ella había fracasado en su intento de encontrar la forma de liberar a Edward.

Era su marido. Cerró los ojos y apreció el sabor de la palabra en su boca, hasta que recordó que los planes que tenía Jacob para Edward la iban a convertir en viuda.

Isabella no había encontrado el modo de ayudar a Edward. Felix y Demetri la vigilaban como perros de presa. Sólo se le había permitido salir a la cubierta en compañía de sus hermanos. Lo único que había conseguido suplicando por la vida de Edward era que la miraran con desprecio.

—¿Estás lista para bajar a tierra? —le preguntó Demetri cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

—Todo lo lista que soy capaz de estar, Demetri. ¿No hay nada que pueda decir para persuadirte de que me lleves de vuelta al convento? No quiero convenirme en la esposa de Jacob. Nunca he querido.

—Es por tu propio bien, Isabella. Felix y yo queremos que seas feliz. Jacob cuidará bien de ti. —Clavó la mirada en el vacío y suspiró con fuerza—. Asegúrate de taparte la cabeza. Los trasquilones que tienes en el pelo son una vergüenza.

—Ya te he contado por qué me lo corté —dijo Isabella—, Ya me volverá a crecer. No me has dicho lo que vais a hacer con Edward.

—Su destino ya está escrito. Su muerte te asegurará el futuro. Jacob no se puede casar contigo mientras no seas viuda. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

A Isabella se le puso en los ojos una mirada de angustia.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Demetri? Yo… —se mordió la tierna carne de dentro del labio —amo a Edward.

Demetri la miró como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza.

—Ese canalla te ha destrozado la vida. ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? Qué ingenua eres, Isabella, si piensas que le importas a ese sinvergüenza. Deja de intentar convencerte de que tú lo amas. Jacob es un hombre de más edad y más sabio; él te guiará por el buen camino.

—No, yo…

—Ah, ya ha llegado Felix. Él te llevará con Jacob. Yo os seguiré más despacio con el prisionero. Nos reuniremos en la mansión del gobernador general.

Demetri se apresuró a marcharse, ignorando las súplicas de su hermana en favor del pirata. Su hermana aún era joven. No sabía nada de las tribulaciones de la vida, ni de los hombres que se aprovechan de personas inocentes. Él tenía la certeza de que Jacob iba a ayudar a Isabella a olvidarse del pirata y de lo que le había hecho.

Isabella ya estaba en el muelle con Felix cuando Afton y Santiago subieron por la fuerza a Edward a la cubierta. Los grilletes que le habían puesto entrechocaban ruidosamente mientras se arrastraba penosamente escalera arriba hasta la cubierta, donde Demetri lo estaba esperando. Pero la breve visión que tuvo de Isabella le dejó la satisfacción de saber que ella estaba bien.

Era su esposa. Aquel pensamiento le brindó cierta satisfacción, a pesar de lo improbable que resultaba. Pronto iba a morir, y ella sería su viuda y la esposa de otro. ¡Maldición!

Obligado a avanzar por Demetri y sus hombres, Edward anduvo por las calles estrechas y abarrotadas hasta la mansión del gobernador general, arrastrando las cadenas tras de sí. Era objeto de todo tipo de especulaciones por parte de la gente que se paraba a mirarlo boquiabierta. Cuando Afton proclamó orgulloso que el prisionero que llevaban no era otro que el infame Vampiro, se alzó una protesta general contra el cruel pirata que había estado saqueando el Virreinato de Forks sin compasión durante los últimos años.

—No temáis, buena gente —prometió Demetri—; el pirata será llevado ante el gobernador general. Tengo entendido que a Jacob no le tiembla la mano a la hora de imponer duros castigos. Se hará justicia.

Isabella y Felix fueron conducidos de inmediato al despacho de Jacob. Él los saludó efusivamente, sin dejar ni por un instante de examinar a Isabella con su mirada oscura e inteligente. Cuando su secretario le hizo saber los nombres de los visitantes, le costó dar crédito al hecho de que el infame Vampiro hubiera dejado marchar a su prometida y ella estuviera en La Push. Por lo que él sabía, no se había pedido ningún rescate. Con sólo echarle un vistazo a Isabella, supo por qué el Vampiro se había apoderado de ella. Isabella Swan era de una belleza deslumbrante. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio la dejaría marchar por propia voluntad una vez que ella le hubiese llenado la cama de gloria?

—Felix, cuánto me alegro de volver a veros —dijo Jacob mientras le apretaba la mano a modo de bienvenida. Desvió la mirada de manera casi insultante hacia Isabella—. Y tú has cambiado mucho, querida.

—La última vez que nos vimos yo tenía diez años —dijo Isabella con amargura.

—Sentaos, sentaos. Tenéis que contármelo todo. No esperaba veros en La Push. Cuando me enteré de que el _Santa Cruz_ había sido hundido y a ti te había raptado el infame Vampiro, perdí toda esperanza de volver a verte. Debes de haber sufrido mucho. Vuestro padre debe de haber tenido que desprenderse de una fortuna para recuperarte.

Felix se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay muchas cosas que vos no sabéis, Excelencia. Tal vez lo mejor fuese que Isabella vaya a descansar mientras nosotros discutimos el asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—Perdóname, querida —dijo Jacob volviéndose hacia Isabella—. Debes de estar agotada. —Tiró del cordel del badajo para convocar a un lacayo que recibió instrucciones de conducir a Isabella a una de las habitaciones de invitados y llamar a una sirvienta para que atendiera sus necesidades. Cuando Isabella se hubo ido, Jacob volvió su mirada negra y resplandeciente hacia Felix—. Ahora podéis empezar, señor Swan. Contádmelo todo.

Felix se quedó contemplando a Jacob, estudiándolo en silencio. Hacía años que no veía a aquel hombre, pero lo encontró poco cambiado por el paso del tiempo. De gran estatura, su figura aristocrática y esbelta y su postura arrogante daban idea de su carácter voluble y de su naturaleza cruel. Sólo aquellos que habían tratado con él de cerca conocían su lado oscuro y vengativo. La boca, bajo el fino bigote, mostraba sus dientes perfectamente blancos y su naturaleza interesada. A pocas personas se les permitía conocer al verdadero Jacob. Sólo mostraba de sí mismo lo que favorecía a sus propósitos.

Pero a Felix, un hombre más conocido por su temperamento explosivo que por su buen juicio, Jacob le pareció un caballero digno y sensato, capaz de tratar con amabilidad a su hermana. Cuando hubo llegado a esa conclusión, Felix se lanzó a relatar vividamente el rescate de su hermana, sin mencionar el detalle de que Isabella había sido descubierta en la cama del pirata. Tampoco explicó los motivos de la boda precipitada a bordo del _Santa María._

—Nuestro padre pensó que lo mejor sería traer a Isabella y al pirata directamente a La Push —explicó Felix al llegar al final de su relato—. Una vez que os hayáis encargado de la ejecución del pirata, Isabella estará libre para volver a casarse. —Felix sonrió, pensando que había manejado la situación con bastante sensatez en ausencia de Demetri.

Pero no era tan fácil engañar a Jacob.

—¿Por qué considerasteis vos y vuestro hermano que era necesario obligar al Vampiro y a Isabella a casarse? —Tenía la expresión rígida, la voz tensa.

—Pensamos que era necesario para acallar los rumores que van a surgir en torno al secuestro de Isabella. Como pronto va a quedar viuda, no creo que eso vaya a causar ningún problema.

—Mmm… —dijo Jacob golpeteando su escritorio con los dedos—. Puede que tengáis razón. Aun así, todavía no me habéis dicho lo que realmente quiero saber. —Miró fijamente a Felix a los ojos—. ¿Ha mancillado el pirata a la mujer que me estaba destinada?

Felix tragó saliva con visible dificultad. Tenía la esperanza de que ese asunto tan delicado no saliera a la luz. Por desgracia, era algo que Jacob tenía derecho a saber.

—Tenemos buenas razones para creer que sí. Pero nuestro padre se preparó para semejante desgracia y tomó medidas. Ya os he dicho que hemos recuperado la dote de Isabella en su totalidad. Lo que aún no he mencionado es que, en vista de lo ocurrido, nuestro padre, en su generosidad, ha duplicado la cantidad que había acordado inicialmente con vos. Todos los doblones de oro, todas las joyas y todas las piezas de plata están, intactos, a bordo del _Santa María._ Y todo eso os pertenecerá a vos en cuanto os caséis con Isabella.

Los ojos de Jacob brillaron con placer avaricioso.

—¿Ha duplicado la dote? —repitió, con la mirada turbia de emoción. La dote de Isabella ya era generosa antes de que su ansioso padre la incrementara.

En aquel preciso momento anunciaron la llegada de Demetri, que exigía audiencia inmediata con Jacob. El gobernador general se la concedió. Se le ensombreció el semblante cuando vio a Edward, que entraba en la sala arrastrado por Demetri y sus hombres.

—Así que éste es el infame Vampiro —dijo Jacob Black fríamente y con desdén—, el azote del Virreinato de Forks. Ahora ya no parecéis tan peligroso, pirata.

—Se llama Edward Cullen— le informó Demetri—. Es cortesano de la reina de Volterra.

—Lástima que vaya a morir de forma tan poco aristocrática en La Push. —Jacob sonrió levemente. La de aquel infame Vampiro iba a ser una muerte lenta—. Ha mancillado a mi prometida y se ha enriquecido saqueando a los forksenses. Quiero ver a este hombre en el infierno por todo lo que me ha robado.

Edward, divertido, torció el gesto con ironía.

—Ningún hombre, incluido vos, obtendrá de Isabella lo que a mí me dio por su propia voluntad. Si a vos o a sus hermanos os preocupara lo más mínimo su bienestar, la devolveríais al convento. Eso es lo que ella quiere.

—¡Canalla! —Jacob le asestó a Edward un brutal golpe a la altura de la cintura que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás—. Tengo intención de dejar a Isabella viuda muy pronto, y me voy a casar con ella como Charlie y yo teníamos planeado. Pero antes os voy a hacer sufrir por haber mancillado a mi futura esposa. Una muerte rápida es poco para lo que se merece semejante malnacido violador de mujeres de Forkss.

Antes de que Edward hubiera logrado recomponerse, Jacob llamó a los guardias e hizo que se lo llevaran a los calabozos situados cerca del Acantilado, en ellos el aire enrarecido y sucio y la humedad amansaban rápidamente a los presos más recalcitrantes, si es que no enfermaban y morían antes.

Cuando se llevaron a Edward de la sala a rastras, Jacob se volvió como una fiera a encarar a los hermanos Swan.

—¿No será que vuestra propia hermana se prestaba de buen grado a ser la barragana del pirata? Quiero la verdad.

Felix se levantó disparado de su asiento, pero Demetri, sabiamente, lo retuvo.

—Nuestra hermana fue forzada, Jacob. Isabella era una inocente, criada como Dios manda en un convento. Confío en que no estaréis pensando que ella incitó al pirata a que la violara.

—Por supuesto que no, no creo que Isabella tenga ninguna culpa —mintió Jacob con diplomacia—. Es joven. No temáis, ella y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien una vez que entienda cuál es su lugar. Y en cuanto a la dote —le recordó a Demetri—, ¿la habéis traído con vos? ¿No me habrá mentido Felix al decirme que Charlie, en su generosidad, ha duplicado la suma que habíamos acordado? —Estaba casi salivando.

—Mi hermano ha dicho la verdad. Nuestro padre ha incrementado la dote de Isabella con la esperanza de que esa pequeña indiscreción suya sea más fácil de pasar por alto.

—Es muy generoso —dijo Jacob—, aunque tampoco era necesario. Isabella es un tesoro. Fue una sabia decisión casarla con ese granuja inglés. Eso dará reposo a las malas lenguas. Una vez que sea viuda, la gente se olvidará de su deshonra. Podéis dejar a Edward Cullen a mi cargo: será ejecutado de la manera oportuna. Podéis marcharos tranquilos de La Push sabiendo que Isabella está ahora bajo mi protección.

—Gracias, Jacob —dijo Demetri—. Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos de inmediato. El rey Erick necesita todos los barcos que pueda conseguir para su expedición. Se está reuniendo en Seattle una armada muy grande que pronto va a navegar por aguas inglesas. La reina hereje será destituida por la gloria inmensa de Dios. Con un poco de suerte, el _Santa María_ puede llegar a tiempo para unirse a la armada.

—Daos prisa, amigos míos. Voy a enviar a mis hombres de más confianza al _Santa María_ para descargar la dote de Isabella y ponerla bajo mi custodia. También voy a autorizar a mi secretario a que os pague la recompensa por haber apresado al infame Vampiro. Se os dará todo lo que necesitéis para aprovisionar vuestro barco para la travesía.

—¿No deberíamos despedirnos antes de Isabella? —preguntó Demetri, no tan seguro, de repente, de las intenciones de Jacob hacia su hermana. No había mencionado el matrimonio. Aquel hombre era demasiado diplomático, demasiado frío y calculador. Estaba empezando a preguntarse vagamente si Felix y él habían hecho bien en traer a Isabella a La Push.

—Mejor será no añadir más disgustos a los que ya tiene. Yo le comunicaré vuestra partida de la forma más amable posible.

—No sé —dijo Demetri lleno de dudas—. Isabella estará esperando encontrarse con nosotros esta noche.

—Jacob tiene razón —apoyó Felix, que tenía sus ansias puestas en el dinero de la recompensa—. Es mejor que dejemos a Isabella con su prometido. Él se encargará de hacer lo que corresponde. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. Nuestro padre puede estar satisfecho.

Demetri no estaba del todo convencido, pero dejó sus dudas a un lado. A fin de cuentas, Jacob Black era un hombre honrado y respetable.

Jacob había puesto a disposición de Isabella todo tipo de lujos y comodidades. Ella había agradecido poder darse ese baño que tanto necesitaba, y después había probado la comodidad de la cama. Enseguida se había quedado dormida y, más tarde, la despertó la criada diciéndole que Jacob contaba con su presencia en la cena. Y que la cena se servía a las nueve en punto.

Isabella quería estar lo más guapa posible, y se puso uno de los hermosos vestidos de su ajuar. La seda de la que estaba hecho tenía un reflejo amarillo de un encanto especial y, en cuanto a su forma, el cuello se cerraba en una ancha golilla que rodeaba su garganta y enmarcaba la delicada belleza de su cara. La sirvienta chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación ante el corte tan poco a la moda del pelo de Isabella; pero cuando le hubo colocado la mantilla de encaje sobre la peineta azul turquesa en lo alto de la coronilla, su falta de pelo resultaba apenas perceptible.

Había un motivo importante para que Isabella quisiera estar más guapa que nunca. Aún albergaba la esperanza de convencer a sus hermanos y a Jacob de que le salvaran la vida a Edward. Era una flaca esperanza, pero una esperanza al fin y al cabo. Si fracasaba, esperaba convencerlos de que la dejaran pasar el resto de sus días en un convento para redimir sus pecados. Si Edward iba a morir en plena flor de la vida, ella no le encontraba el sentido a la suya propia. Preferiría verlo con otra mujer antes que verlo muerto.

Al dar las nueve, Isabella bajó delicadamente por la curva que dibujaba la larga escalera hacia la planta baja. Jacob la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera.

—Has sido puntual; qué agradable detalle. —La recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada penetrante que detuvo a la altura de su cara. La admiración brilló en las profundidades vibrantes de sus ojos. Pero por detrás de la admiración merodeaba otra cosa: algo profundo, oscuro y perturbador.

—Siempre soy puntual —murmuró Isabella.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó con elegancia, reprimiendo un escalofrío de repulsión. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre, pero ya lo había juzgado severamente. Ningún hombre podría salir bien parado al compararlo con su apuesto pirata. Pasaron al comedor, que la luz de las velas que había en los candelabros mantenía en penumbra. Isabella observó la habitación y estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver que la mesa estaba puesta para dos.

—¿No van a cenar mis hermanos con nosotros esta noche?

A él se le puso un brillo oscuro en los ojos. La sonrisa que le arqueó los labios tenía un aire siniestro a la luz de las candelas.

—Tus hermanos se han vuelto a Forks. Estaban ansiosos por llegar a tiempo para unirse con el _Santa María_ a la armada del rey Erick Yorkie. —La hizo sentarse en la silla que había a su derecha y, acto seguido, se sentó él a la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Sin despedirse de mí? Ellos no harían una cosa semejante. ¿Qué les habéis hecho?

Jacob pareció enfadarse al oír aquello.

—¡Vas a aprender a tener cuidado con lo que dices! ¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacerles daño a tus hermanos, cuando me han devuelto a mi mancillada futura esposa? ¿Acaso no soy afortunado? —se burló—. A estas horas, La Push entera está murmurando que la prometida de Jacob Black es la barragana del infame Vampiro.

Isabella retrocedió, sobrecogida.

—Si eso es lo que sentís, ¿por qué no me habéis mandado de vuelta a Forks con mis hermanos?

Jacob se rió con malicia.

—¿Y haber dejado que tus hermanos le devolvieran la dote a tu padre? No soy imbécil, Isabella. Además, eres una mujer hermosa y deseable. Habría sido una tontería por mi parte no quedarme con tu dote y dejar que me complacieras con ese cuerpecito tan tentador que tienes. Estoy deseando ver lo que te ha enseñado el pirata ese.

A Isabella la sacudió un sentimiento de inquietud.

—¿Estaban mis hermanos al tanto de vuestros sentimientos?

—Tus hermanos me consideran el colmo de la amabilidad y de la generosidad por haberles quitado las miserias de su hermana de encima. Pocos hombres son tan indulgentes. Y, además, la recompensa que recibieron por capturar al Vampiro les aflojó en gran medida las conciencias.

Isabella se levantó desafiante.

—No me voy a casar con vos. Os podéis quedar con mi dote. Me vuelvo a casa en el primer barco que zarpe.

—¿Y arruinar mi reputación de hombre honorable? Ah, no, querida. Hace mucho que está planeada esta unión. Tu padre la espera.

—¿Aún me queréis a pesar de… a pesar de…?

—¿…A pesar de haber sido completamente deshonrada por el Vampiro? —terminó crudamente él—. Tu cuerpo me interesa, Isabella, eso no lo puedo negar. Pareces inocente, pero tienes fuego bajo esa apariencia. Quiero explorar ese fuego, querida. Pero ¿casarnos? —Soltó una risa amarga—. Las mujeres como tú son dignas de la cama de un hombre, pero no de llevar su apellido o darle hijos. Vas a ser mi amante.

—¡De eso nada! —saltó Isabella, indignada.

Jacob la miró de cerca.

—Me pregunto —musitó— si protestaste tanto cuando el pirata te convirtió en su fulana.

Ella se alzó bruscamente con la intención de salir de su vil presencia.

—Siéntate, querida, no montes un numerito delante de los criados. —Él cogió la servilleta, la sacudió y se la puso sobre el regazo—. Ya lo discutiremos después de la cena. No quiero que se me altere la digestión.

—Yo ya no tengo hambre, Jacob. Si me disculpáis, me voy a mi habitación a preparar mi equipaje. Me marcho en el primer barco que zarpe.

Con un gesto brutal, él la agarró por la cintura, haciendo que el dolor le arrancara un grito de los labios.

—He dicho que te sientes.

Isabella se sentó de malos modos, frotándose la cintura en el punto donde los dedos de él le habían amoratado la carne.

Él sonrió.

—Eso está mejor.

Los sirvientes entraron desfilando y sirvieron la elegante cena con toda la pompa y el boato propios del estatus del gobernador general. Comieron en silencio, Jacob a grandes bocados y Isabella a duras penas. Lo más sorprendente era que los miedos de Isabella no eran por lo que le pudiera pasar a ella, sino a Edward. Si a Jacobl ella le importaba tan poco, ¿cómo iba a lograr convencerlo de que le perdonara la vida a Edward?

—Tomaremos café en mi alcoba —dijo Jacob apartando la silla de Isabella.

Isabella habría deseado estar en cualquier lugar donde no tuviera que verse a merced de Jacob. ¿Cómo había podido su padre hacerle una cosa así?

—Ven, querida, hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar.

Isabella le precedió subiendo las escaleras, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho y las rodillas que le fallaban. Lo único que quería aclarar con Jacob era la liberación de Edward. Y para ello no necesitaba la intimidad de su alcoba. ¿Qué iba a hacer si él pretendía meterla en su cama aquella misma noche? ¡No podría soportarlo! No iba a ser capaz.

El saloncito de la alcoba de Jacob era pequeño e íntimo, decorado con ricos muebles oscuros y muy sólidos. La noche era cálida y las ventanas, que daban a un balcón, estaban abiertas para que corriera la brisa del mar. Percibió el olor a flores que se elevaba del jardín tapiado que había debajo. Se sentó con cautela al borde del pequeño sofá, observando con preocupación cómo Jacob se sentaba a su lado.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? —retomó Jacob—. Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. —Le puso la mano en la mejilla y se la acarició con el reverso del dedo. Isabella se puso tensa. Un gesto que debía entrañar ternura resultó, en cambio, feo y mezquino—. Estaré encantado de que seas mi amante.

—Jacob, no podéis estar hablando en serio. Mi padre confía en vos. Se quedaría espantado si supiera cómo me estáis tratando.

—Charlie te ha dejado bajo mi custodia, Isabella. Ha insultado mi orgullo al ofrecerme esa dote que no podía rechazar. Él sospechaba que estabas echada a perder y ha querido deshacerse de ti para evitarse la vergüenza de tu lamentable comportamiento con el pirata. Lo que haga yo ahora contigo es asunto mío.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Lo que mi padre espera es que os caséis conmigo, no que me humilléis.

—¿Cómo voy a humillar a una mujer que ya de por sí es una puta?

A Isabella se le encendió la cara. Por desgracia, todo el mundo opinaría de ella lo mismo que Jacob. A pesar de todo, se sentía sorprendentemente poco culpable por haberse entregado a Edward. Aquel atisbo de felicidad que había encontrado entre sus brazos era, probablemente, la única felicidad que iba a conocer en la vida. Pero quizás, pensó astutamente, podría sacarse algo en claro de aquella burda parodia.

—Si me convierto en vuestra amante, ¿me concederíais una cosa a cambio? —Aquella pregunta tan directa lo cogió a él por sorpresa.

—No estás en situación de pedir nada, querida.

—¿Qué preferís: una amante servicial, o una que luche contra vos con uñas y dientes?

Él se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Bonitos trajes? ¿Joyas? ¿Oro?

—Nada de eso. Quiero que liberéis a Edward Cullen. Haré todo lo que me pidáis si no lo matáis.

Jacob le echó una mirada especuladora. Luego se echó a reír con tantas ganas que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se las secó con un pañuelo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te prestes o no a ello, pienso tomarte cuando me apetezca. En cuanto a ese infame Vampiro tuyo, su destino ya está escrito. Mañana firmaré los papeles para su ejecución. Antes de que haya pasado esta semana, Forks tendrá un enemigo menos.

Isabella palideció, luchando por no desmayarse.

—Quiero ver a Edward antes de… antes de…

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa desagradable.

—Qué tierno. Ese hombre debe de ser un amante espectacular. Pero yo soy mejor que él. —La atrajo hacia sus brazos, pero ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces la cogió en volandas, y ya se encaminaba con ella hacia el dormitorio cuando las patadas y los puñetazos que ella le iba dando acabaron por ponerlo furioso hasta el punto de rugir de enfado.

—¡Caramba! Tal vez me aprecies más cuando haya enviado a ese pirata tuyo al infierno. Soy un hombre paciente, puedo esperar. —La soltó, de repente, en el suelo—. ¡Largo de aquí! No estoy de humor esta noche para luchar por tus favores.

Isabella se levantó del suelo y fue a trompicones hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera! —dijo él taimadamente. Ella se detuvo para volverse a mirarlo. Él entornó los ojos con gesto astuto—. He cambiado de parecer. Puedes ver a tu maldito pirata. Un carruaje te estará esperando en la puerta mañana a las cinco de la tarde. —Él se dio la vuelta y Isabella salió huyendo de la habitación.

Edward se revolvía incómodo sobre el duro suelo de tierra. Sus dolores y pesares eran muchos y muy variados, y el hedor repulsivo de la paja sobre la que yacía lo ponía enfermo. La noche anterior, sus carceleros se habían dedicado a torturarlo. Las costillas le ardían por culpa de los golpes tan brutales que le habían dado y tenía la cara toda amoratada. Encima de la ceja derecha tenía un corte que le goteaba sangre en el ojo.

Encadenado e indefenso, ni siquiera había podido protegerse adecuadamente. Cuando los carceleros dejaron de divertirse a su costa, él se quedó acurrucado y trató de dormir. Se levantó por la mañana sintiéndose como si tuviera rotos todos los huesos del cuerpo. Pero no habían utilizado el látigo de nueve puntas, y eso era muy de agradecer.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando le sirvieron un rancho a modo de almuerzo que Edward despreció, asqueado. Sabía que iba a morir, y prefería morir con hambre a comerse semejante porquería. La muerte. Qué definitivo sonaba eso. Si de algo se arrepentía, era de cómo había tratado a Isabella. Debía haberla mandado de vuelta al convento como ella quería en lugar de haberla utilizado en aquel desencaminado acto de venganza contra los forksenses. Ella no se merecía la crueldad con la que él la había tratado. Ella era una inocente hasta que cayó en sus manos y se convirtió en la víctima de su venganza lujuriosa.

Rememoró la boda apresurada a bordo del _Santa María._ Isabella era su esposa; suya hasta que la muerte los separase. Aquel pensamiento lo reconfortó un poco.

Rogó a Dios que lo perdonase por haberla tomado en contra de su voluntad. Pero Dios sabía que no habría logrado mantenerse apartado de ella ni aunque hubiera querido. La había deseado con toda su alma, más que a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Y ella también lo había deseado a él. La forma apasionada que tuvo de responder a su amor demostraba que ella también lo necesitaba. Cuando él ya no estuviese, ella se convertiría en la esposa del gobernador general de la Push. Él habría dado su vida por salvarla de semejante destino, pero al parecer su vida ya no le pertenecía. Pronto se la iban a arrebatar con la misma facilidad con que se apaga una vela.

Las divagaciones de Edward sufrieron una abrupta interrupción cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a su celda. Se puso de pie con dificultad, gimiendo del esfuerzo que le costaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Jacob. Arrugó la nariz, como ofendido por el hedor pestilente de Edward combinado con el de la paja cochambrosa. El estrecho bigotillo que llevaba sobre el labio le tembló de repugnancia. Se quedó mirando a Edward con hostilidad manifiesta.

—Buenas tardes, Capitán. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

Edward frunció sardónico los labios.

—Todo lo bien que era de esperar.

—Pues yo he dormido extraordinariamente bien. Es lo que ocurre normalmente después de haber pasado una noche harto satisfactoria en los brazos de una mujer apasionada. Debo elogiaros por lo bien que se desenvuelve Isabella. Muy fogosa y, sobre todo, muy creativa. La habéis enseñado bien.

—¡Será canalla! —Edward trató de agarrar a Jacob por el cuello, pero las cadenas frustraron el intento. Jacob retrocedió para quedar bien fuera de su alcance.

—¿Os he comentado ya que Isabella es desde anoche mi amante? Estoy seguro de que vos mismo comprenderéis que no me puedo casar con ella después de que la hayáis mancillado. La habéis hecho indigna de llevar mi apellido. Pero va a ser una amante maravillosa. Cuando encuentre a una mujer respetable para casarme, entregaré a Isabella a alguno de mis hombres, o la enviaré a un burdel.

Edward sabía que Black lo decía para mortificarle, y lo estaba consiguiendo. La idea de que el le pusiera las manos encima a Isabella le daba ganas de vomitar.

—Isabella es demasiado buena para vos.

Jacob sonrió.

—¿Eso creéis? Tal vez cambiéis de opinión al saber con qué dulzura me suplicó que os castigara por hacerla indigna de casarse. Os desprecia por haberla mancillado, Capitán. De no haber sido por vuestra inoportuna intervención, ella se habría convertido en mi esposa. Podría haber tenido todo lo que hubiera sido capaz de desear.

—Isabella nunca ha querido casarse con vos.

—¿Creéis que no? Puede que Isabella venga en persona a deciros lo mucho que os odia. ¿Os parece que me iba a molestar en daros una paliza cuando ya estáis sentenciado a muerte? No; es Isabella quien ha pedido que os castiguen y os hagan sufrir por los pecados que cometisteis contra ella. Me complació de tal modo anoche que no le puedo negar nada. ¡Quil, trae el látigo!

En el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre con un látigo de nueve puntas. Se lo alcanzó a Jacob y se hizo a un lado.

—¡Descúbrele la espalda y engánchale las cadenas en la pared!

Quil reaccionó enseguida, rasgándole la camisa a Edward y sujetándole las muñecas encadenadas a una argolla que había a media altura de la pared mohosa, mientras Jacob blandía amenazador su espada por si Edward se resistía. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento antes de oír el látigo silbar por el aire. Se preparó para sentir su mordedura, pero sin alcanzar a prever el tormento que le sobrevino cuando los cabos separados le cortaron la carne. Se le puso el cuerpo rígido y se mordió los labios para no ponerse a gritar. Tenía la espalda ardiendo; sentía cómo le chorreaba la sangre hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Jacob le sacudió otro golpe despiadado antes de que Edward se hubiera podido recuperar del primero. A partir de ahí ya perdió la conciencia de cuándo terminaba uno y empezaba el siguiente. De repente, cesó la flagelación. Edward se desplomó, colgado de las cadenas, sin fuerzas para levantar siquiera la cabeza.

Jacob sacó un pañuelo de un blanco inmaculado y se secó el sudor de la frente.

—Me parece que Isabella estará satisfecha por hoy con este castigo. Tampoco queremos que muráis antes de tiempo. La Push entera está deseando que os ejecutemos mañana. Se ha declarado día de fiesta. Si Isabella así lo desea, mañana volveré a visitaros antes de la ejecución para asegurarme de que os arrepentís convenientemente antes de ir a reuniros con nuestro hacedor.

Las palabras de Jacob levantaban chispas en el cerebro de Edward. El dolor de la paliza había espantado de su mente todos sus pensamientos tiernos sobre Isabella. Esta quería que lo castigaran, era la culpable de aquel dolor insoportable, lo odiaba. No le bastaba el hecho de que fuese a morir. ¡Por todos los demonios, no! Aquella pequeña bruja sedienta de sangre disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir. Si salía vivo de aquélla, lo cual era altamente improbable, la iba a hacer pagar por ello, y le iba a salir muy caro. Lo último que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento fue que, por más que mereciera morir por lo que había hecho como pirata, no merecía sufrir semejante tormento por culpa de una mujer vengativa.

Ya le resultaba gracioso y todo. ¡Había empezado a enamorarse de aquella pequeña bruja!


	11. Capítulo 10

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella atravesó la entrada ricamente ornamentada de la mansión del gobernador general a las cinco en punto de la tarde. El coche que Jacob le había prometido la estaba esperando. El corazón se le salía del pecho del miedo y de la emoción mientras el cochero la ayudaba a subir al fastuoso carruaje. No vio a Jacob por ningún sitio, y eso a Isabella la reconfortó. Quería hablar con Edward a solas. Puede que aquélla fuese la última vez que lo veía con vida.

El trayecto hasta la prisión fue muy corto; Isabella se dio cuenta de que podría haber ido perfectamente a pie. La cárcel estaba emplazada en un edificio bajo construido rudimentariamente con bloques de piedra. Las únicas ventanas que tenía estaban situadas en lo alto del muro, donde los presos no pudieran ver sino un pedazo de cielo. Supo lo mal que se debía de sentir Edward y eso hizo que su intención de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo se intensificara.

El cochero abrió la puerta y Isabella se apeó del carruaje. Momentos más tarde, la puerta del calabozo se abrió cuan grande era y Jacob salió a recibirla. Isabella perdió la compostura.

—Tan puntual como de costumbre, querida —dijo Jacob con una sonrisa insulsa.

—¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

—Estoy interrogando al prisionero —se le agrandó la sonrisa—. El pirata nos lo está poniendo difícil. Me temo que mis hombres y yo hemos puesto demasiado celo en tratar de reducirlo.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia el látigo que llevaba enrollado en la mano derecha. Lo había tenido escondido tras la espalda y no había dejado que ella lo viera hasta que él lo juzgó oportuno. Daba la impresión de que atormentar a Isabella con lo que le había hecho a Edward le producía un placer profano.

—¡Dios! ¡Le habéis pegado! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacerlo?

La voz de Jacob adquirió un tono amenazador.

—¿Cómo habría podido no hacerlo? Me robó algo que nunca voy a poder recuperar, Antes de que vaya mañana a la horca le volveré a pegar, y le pegaré una y otra vez hasta que considere que ha sufrido lo suficiente. Pasa, querida, ya se habrá recuperado de su desmayo y debe de estar listo para seguir con su castigo.

—Por favor, no le peguéis más —suplicó Isabella—. ¿Acaso no ha sufrido ya bastante?

Jacob apretó los dientes.

—No, ni por asomo. —Le lanzó a ella una mirada brutal y luego esbozó una sonrisa mezquina—. Ayudarlo es cosa tuya.

—¡Decidme lo que tengo que hacer! Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea.

—Pues tienes que decirle al Vampiro que te has convertido en mi amante porque así lo has querido. Que lo odias y que me suplicaste que lo castigara por haberte mancillado. Le dirás que te alegras de que vaya a morir.

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Aun así, le vas a repetir todo lo que te acabo de decir. Si no lo haces, le darán una paliza cada hora hasta que muera. ¿Es eso lo que deseas que le ocurra a tu amante?

—¿Por qué lo hacéis? ¿Qué beneficio podéis obtener vos de todo esto?

—Satisfacción —dijo Jacob adusto—. Lo que me gustaría es descuartizarlo lentamente, arrancarle las manos, los pies y todos los miembros para hacerle sufrir las penurias del infierno por lo que os ha hecho a España y a ti. Al rey Felipe le da igual cómo muera, con tal de que muera. Ya estoy siendo bastante clemente con él.

Isabella se tambaleó peligrosamente y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Jacob era un desalmado muy astuto. No sabía lo que era la piedad. Pero sabía que ella no iba a permitir que torturaran cruelmente a Edward, que diría o haría lo que fuera necesario para evitarle más sufrimiento. Que mentiría, incluso.

—Si hago lo que decís, ¿liberaréis a Edward?

Jacob se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca de remate.

—¡Liberarlo! Jamás! Lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer es ordenar que dejen de darle palizas y concederle una muerte digna.

Un sollozo se adueñó de la garganta de Isabella. Lo que le ofrecía era muy poco. Asquerosamente poco. Pero, con tal de conseguir que Edward tuviera una muerte pacífica, estaba dispuesta a mentir. Y luego, antes de que Jacob la metiera en su cama, ella seguiría a Edward al mundo de los muertos. Vivir sin Edward ya no era opción para ella.

—Muy bien, haré lo que me pedís. ¿Puedo ver a Edward a solas?

—No me fío de ti, querida. Vamos juntos —le dio el látigo a uno de los guardias y condujo a Isabella hacia dentro del edificio.

El fétido hedor de la muerte y del sufrimiento asedió a Isabella cuando atravesó la sala de guardias para entrar en los pasillos oscuros, tan fríos y húmedos, de los calabozos. Las puertas macizas de madera estaban trancadas desde fuera y gruesas paredes de piedra separaban unas celdas de otras. Una rejilla pequeña situada a escasa altura en cada una de las puertas servía para que los guardias les pasasen la comida a los presos. Jacob se detuvo de pronto ante una puerta cerrada y uno de los guardias se apresuró a correr el cerrojo.

—Trae una antorcha —ordenó Jacob.

La antorcha llegó y abrieron la puerta de una patada.

La luz reveló una escena propia del mismísimo infierno. Cuando Isabella vio a Edward, un grito se le quedó suspendido en la garganta. Aún seguía encadenado a la pared, tal y como Jacob lo había dejado un rato antes. Tenía la espalda hecha un desastre; tremendos moratones y abundantes cortes le recorrían profusamente los hombros y el tórax. Jacob le dio a Isabella un apretón en el brazo a modo de advertencia, y el grito que ella estaba a punto de soltar se le ahogó violentamente en la garganta.

Edward giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la luz. El cuerpo le abrasaba y la cabeza le palpitaba. Envuelto en un halo de dolor punzante, vio a Isabella de pie al lado de Jacob. Ella lo miró sin decir nada y a él el dolor se le convirtió en una ira incandescente. Se humedeció los labios tratando de reunir suficiente saliva para que se le aflojase la garganta reseca.

—¿Para qué has traído a tu barragana, Black? ¿No ha creído tu palabra cuando le has dicho que se estaba haciendo lo que ella había ordenado?

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa desagradable.

—Le advertí que no eras un espectáculo agradable de ver pero ella insistió en comprobar con sus propios ojos que el castigo se está impartiendo tal y como ella lo había deseado. —Se volvió hacia Isabella—. Cuéntale, querida, cuéntale al bueno del capitán lo que piensas de él exactamente.

Isabella cerró los ojos para reunir el valor necesario para decir las cosas que detendrían la tortura de Edward.

—Os odio por lo que me hicisteis, Capitán.

—Venga, Isabella, ¿no hay nada más que le quieras decir? —La mano de Jacob le apretó brutalmente el brazo.

Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Soy la amante de Jacob. Gracias a vos, nunca podré convertirme en su esposa. Es un… es un amante maravilloso.

Lo último lo añadió más en beneficio de Jacob que de Edward. Cualquier cosa con tal de apaciguar a aquel monstruo cruel y aliviar el sufrimiento de su amado.

Jacob le echó una sonrisa complacida.

—Ah, querida, eres un tesoro. Estoy encantado contigo, en la cama y fuera de ella. ¿Te parece que el Vampiro ha sufrido ya bastante por echar tu vida a perder?

—Oh, sí —dijo ella rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que le habría gustado a Jacob—. Ya estoy satisfecha. Lo único que deseo ya es que muera.

La sonrisa de Jacob se volvió amarga.

—Eres demasiado buena, querida. Salgamos de este lugar inmundo. Tenemos cosas mejores en las que emplear nuestro tiempo que conversar con un condenado.

Cuando lo vio tender aquella mano fina, de uñas acicaladas, y acariciarle el pecho a Isabella, a Edward le entraron ganas de matarlo. Y luego le entraron ganas de matar a Isabella. Era consciente de que se merecía que lo odiase por lo ásperamente que había despreciado su inocencia, pero ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que él se preocupaba sinceramente por ella? Él estaba dispuesto a reconocer que se había valido de la seducción para ganársela, pero ella había participado también con mucha voluntad. Había creído que conocía a Isabella pero, evidentemente, no había llegado más allá de la superficie de su naturaleza perversa.

Isabella esquivó la caricia de Jacob y puso todo el corazón en la mirada que le echó a Edward, pero él ya había vuelto la cabeza y no la vio. Su corazón y su mente la daban ya por perdida. A ella no le quedó más remedio que dejar que Jacob la llevara fuera de aquella celda. Cuando la puerta dio un portazo al cerrarse a su espalda, ella dejó escapar su nombre en un suspiro entrecortado. Jacob le tapó la boca con una mano y se la llevó de allí a rastras.

Edward levantó la cabeza de golpe. Podría haber jurado que había oído a Isabella decir su nombre. Se dijo a sí mismo que la imaginación le debía de estar jugando una mala pasada. Le había parecido que a Isabella se le estaba partiendo el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas tan absurdas. Pues ¿no había reconocido ella que lo despreciaba y que disfrutaba de' que le dieran palizas y lo torturaran? Había reconocido por su propia voluntad que se había convertido en la amante de Black. "Tiene gracia", musitó, sombrío; nunca pensó que se fuera a venir abajo por una mujer.

Una nave anónima entró en La Push escondida bajo un manto de oscuridad y fondeó en la profundidad del puerto. Poco después, un chinchorro partió de la nave y se deslizó sobre el agua hacia la costa. El chinchorro alcanzó su destino y depositó a los hombres que llevaba a bordo en el muelle desierto. Cinco hombres se quedaron a bordo del bote mientras otros dos se alejaban y desaparecían entre las sombras. Dos horas más tarde, aquellos hombres volvieron, cada uno por su lado, al lugar donde habían dejado el chinchorro. Subieron a bordo y compartieron con su jefe la información que habían recogido.

—¿Has conseguido enterarte de algo, Laurent? —preguntó Emmett McCarthy.

Laurent, un francés de piel oscura que hablaba perfectamente el francés y el español, escupió una palabrota tremenda.

—El capitán está aquí, tal y como habíais sospechado. Lo van a ejecutar mañana.

—¡Maldita sea!

—El gobernador general ha decretado día de fiesta para que todos los ciudadanos de La Push puedan asistir a la ejecución. Todo el mundo habla del Vampiro. Ha sido fácil enterarse de dónde lo van a colgar. ¿Tú qué has averiguado, James?

—Dios, toda la maldita ciudad está deseando verlo colgado —reveló James. James era el único miembro forksense de la tripulación de Edward, y tenía buenos motivos para odiar a sus paisanos. La Inquisición había estado a punto de quitarle la vida—. El capitán está en el calabozo de la ciudad esperando a que lo ejecuten.

Emmett observó la luna, calculando las horas que faltaban para el amanecer.

—No es que nos sobre precisamente el tiempo para rescatar a Edward y volver a bordo del _Vengador._ Vosotros habéis sido elegidos por vuestra capacidad de trabajar bajo presión. ¿Estáis conmigo?

—Sí, señor McCarthy —exclamaron los marinos al unísono—, estamos con vos.

—¿Y qué pasa con la mujer? —preguntó McCarthy a sus espías—. ¿Alguno de los dos se ha enterado de lo que ha sido de ella?

Laurent acertó en el agua con un escupitajo manchado de tabaco.

—Podemos olvidarnos de esa barragana. Los rumores dicen que ya le está calentando la cama al gobernador general. Es increíble de lo que se puede uno enterar en una taberna. De lo que no se habla es de boda.

—Da lo mismo —dijo McCarthy con amargura—. Tendremos suerte si conseguimos sacar a Edward con vida, así que de la mujer mejor ni hablamos. ¿Dónde está el calabozo?

Un rato más tarde, siete marinos armados atravesaban con sigilo la oscuridad hasta el edificio achaparrado que hacía las veces de prisión. Andaban en fila india, pasando a toda velocidad de un portal a otro. McCarthy los guiaba, con la mano aferrada a la empuñadura de la espada. Mandó parar al grupo cuando tuvo los calabozos a la vista, y allí se agazaparon tras unos espesos arbustos, calibrando la situación. McCarthy contó dos guardias que estaban apoyados contra la puerta con las armas colgándoles perezosas de las manos. Tras una señal silenciosa de McCarthy, Laurent y James se arrastraron a hurtadillas hacia los guardias distraídos. Se les echaron encima por detrás y los dejaron fuera de combate sin que apenas se dieran ni cuenta. Entonces, los arrastraron hacia los arbustos, donde se cambiaron de ropa con ellos, y ocuparon sus puestos.

McCarthy, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de la prisión y echó un vistazo dentro. La luz trémula de la única vela que había sólo le permitió ver a dos hombres que estaban sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. Lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado. No había duda de que los demás guardias debían de estar haciendo la ronda y éstos no esperaban compañía. Y en caso de que apareciera una visita inesperada, los guardias apostados delante de la puerta la despacharían.

McCarthy se detuvo en la entrada y les hizo señas a sus hombres para que lo siguieran. Uno a uno se fueron colando por la puerta en la sala de los guardias. McCarthy no necesitaba decirles lo que tenían que hacer, porque todos sabían instintivamente lo que se esperaba de ellos. Los guardias sentados a la mesa debieron de oír algo, porque dieron un respingo y empuñaron las espadas. Los hombres de McCarthy les cayeron encima de inmediato. La batalla fue salvaje pero de escasa duración. Los forksenses fueron rápidamente reducidos, atados y amordazados, y allí los dejaron, tirados en el suelo. McCarthy encontró un llavero colgado de un clavo en la pared de la sala de los guardias. Dos de sus hombres se rezagaron por si los guardias ausentes regresaban mientras los demás seguían a McCarthy.

Edward oyó a alguien correteando por el pasillo, pero prestó poca atención. Siempre había gente de todo tipo yendo y viniendo en aquel lugar maléfico. Si venían por él, esperaba que fuera para matarlo y no para seguir torturándolo con el látigo. O, peor aun, para seguir atormentándolo con la idea de que Isabella había ordenado que le dieran más palizas. Eso lo laceraba aún más profundamente que las correas de cuero que le desgarraban la espalda.

—Pssst, Edward, contéstame si estás ahí dentro.

Edward logró girar la cabeza hacia la puerta trancada. Por un instante temió que las duras palizas que había soportado le estuvieran provocando alucinaciones. Quizás el demonio había venido a buscarlo.

—Edward, soy Emmett McCarthy. Contesta si puedes. Por los clavos de Cristo, hombre, tenemos que salir de aquí a toda prisa antes de que nos descubran.

—¿Emmett? —Tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía hablar más alto que un susurro. Rezó para que alcanzase a oírse—. Aquí, Emmett. ¿Tienes la llave?

Emmett se sintió muy aliviado. No tenía ni idea de cuándo era el cambio de guardia ni cuántas horas faltaban para que amaneciese.

—Sí, tengo la llave.

—Llevo grilletes, Emmett. Espero que tengas también la llave que los abre.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido atronador. Emmett sostuvo en alto una vela, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. La vela estuvo a punto de caérsele de la mano al ver a Edward sujeto a la pared, colgado de las cadenas con las que estaba atado.

Emmett contuvo el aliento al ver la condición lamentable de la carne lacerada de Edward, la cara hinchada y el labio partido. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

—Maldita sea, tienes suerte de estar vivo.

—Pues no me siento muy afortunado, amigo mío. ¿Tienes la llave, Emmett? Rápido, tenemos muchas cosas que resolver antes de poder volvernos con el _Vengador_ a casa.

Probando una llave tras otra, Emmett por fin dio con la que abría los grilletes de Edward. En cuanto éste estuvo libre, se desplomó sobre Emmett, incapaz de aguantar su propio peso.

—¿Puedes andar? —susurró Emmett—. Apóyate en mí.

Edward se tambaleó y apretó los dientes para aplacar el dolor punzante de su carne lacerada. Tenía un ojo tan hinchado que no lo podía abrir, pero el ojo bueno lo tenía firme y bien enfocado. Asintió pesaroso.

—Puedo andar.

—Entonces, vamos —Emmett se puso en marcha.

Edward lo seguía de cerca. El pasillo estaba en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la sala de los guardias, Edward hizo un gesto con la boca a modo de sonrisa al ver que sus hombres tenían la situación bajo control. Emmett, Edward y el resto de la tripulación se escabulleron por la puerta y los dos hombres que se habían quedado de guardia fuera los siguieron.

McCarthy, sin dudar ni un instante, los dirigió al Malecón donde los estaba esperando el chinchorro. Le metió prisa a Edward para que avanzase, pero éste se negó, rechazando la invitación de McCarthy de ponerse a salvo.

—Maldita sea, Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes —dijo Edward con una voz tan cargada de rencor que McCarthy se alegró de no ser el blanco de aquella ira.

—Mierda, Edward, no puedes llegar hasta Black. Olvídate de ese malnacido, no vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida por él.

A Edward se le puso un aire pétreo en la mirada; tenía en el rostro el reflejo de un sentimiento que McCarthy nunca le había visto antes.

—No es a Black a quien quiero.

—¿No es a Black? ¿Y a quién, si no? —De repente, se le hizo la luz—. No, olvídate de ella. Deja que se quede con su amante.

—Isabella es mi esposa, Emmett. No puedo marcharme de La Push sin mi "amante" esposa —se rió con aspereza al ver la cara de asombro de Emmett—. Preparad el _Vengador._ Si no he regresado cuando amanezca, zarpad sin mí.

—¿Cuándo os casasteis Isabella y tú? Según los rumores, Black y ella son…

—…Amantes. Ya lo sé. A pesar de todo, ella es mi esposa. Nos casó un cura a bordo del barco de sus hermanos. Ya te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva de mi misión de "rescate".

—Esas palizas te han afectado al cerebro, Edward. La residencia del gobernador general está bien vigilada, no hay manera de que entres en ella sin ser visto ni oído. No estás en condiciones de rescatar a nadie más que a ti mismo.

Edward apretó los labios con determinación.

—Todavía soy el capitán, señor McCarthy. ¿Vas a obedecer mis órdenes?

McCarthy contempló consternado a Edward. Cuanto más tiempo perdieran allí discutiendo, mayor sería el riesgo de que los capturasen. Pero se daba cuenta de que Edward estaba decidido, por no decir algo peor.

—Muy bien, Capitán, supongo que no te puedo detener. Pero yo voy contigo.

—Voy yo solo, señor McCarthy, ¿queda claro?

—Perfectamente —dijo McCarthy entre dientes.

—Recuerda, si no he vuelto al amanecer, debéis zarpar sin mí. Dame una espada.

Alguien le lanzó una espada con su vaina y él se la ató a la cintura.

—Por todos los demonios, espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso —musitó McCarthy en voz baja mientras veía cómo desaparecía Edward al doblar la esquina de un edificio.

Cuando Edward estuvo fuera de vista, se dirigió brevemente a sus hombres y salió disparado tras su capitán. En ningún momento se paró a considerar las consecuencias de desobedecer sus órdenes, porque pensaba que Edward había perdido el sentido común. Cualquier hombre en la situación de debilidad de Edward tenía que estar loco de remate para irse él solo a provocar a un enemigo tan fuerte. Pero McCarthy estaba más loco todavía, y pensaba que podía salvar a su ofuscado capitán de aquel suicidio.

Isabella se pasó la tarde entera rezando. Si Dios hacía el milagro de salvar a Edward, ella nunca volvería a pedirle nada para sí misma. Aceptaría cualquier destino que le tocase vivir y estaría agradecida de que le hubiese perdonado la vida a Edward. Por el lado contrario, si Dios permitía que Edward muriese, rogaba que le diera valor para acabar con su propia vida y reunirse con él en la eternidad.

Desde que ella regresó del calabozo, Jacob la había dejado tranquila en sus aposentos. Informó alegremente a Isabella de que había decidido reprimir su lujuria hasta después de que su marido hubiera sido ejecutado. Una mujer sollozando le arruinaría la libido.

Isabella agradecía aquel pequeño respiro y dedicó el resto de la tarde a sus plegarias. Si por medio de la simple oración pudiera salvar a Edward, éste tendría la redención asegurada. Desgraciadamente, los caminos del Señor son misteriosos, y ella tampoco pretendía llegar a comprenderlos. Dios había hecho que se enamorase del pirata, ¿no?

Haciendo caso omiso de la bandeja de comida que le habían llevado a su habitación al ver que no se presentaba para la cena, Isabella siguió arrodillada hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando el cansancio hizo que se tambalease, mareada, y vio que corría el riesgo de desplomarse, dejó el reclinatorio y atravesó dando tumbos la puerta que daba a la terraza desde la que se veía el jardín. Qué apacible parecía, pensó estirando los músculos entumecidos. Tenía las entrañas más retorcidas que un sacacorchos; ni siquiera la oración había conseguido disipar la tensión que la atenazaba. Pero el pensamiento demoledor de la muerte inminente de Edward la hizo volver al reclinatorio.

Edward trepó por la tapia del jardín y cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo al otro lado. El dolor le recorrió el cuerpo entero; sentía su propio cuerpo como si se le estuviese cayendo a pedazos. Apretó los dientes y se esforzó en ponerse de pie y reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Mirando hacia arriba, vio una fila de ventanas oscuras que daban a una terraza en el segundo piso. Supuso que la mayoría de aquellas habitaciones serían dormitorios, y se preguntó cómo demonios iba a encontrar el de Isabella. Como se la encontrara en la cama con Black se iba a dar el gustazo de matar a aquel malnacido. Rezó para tener fuerzas.

Seguía mirando fijamente las ventanas del segundo piso cuando una pequeña silueta apareció en la terraza. Tomó aliento con tal ímpetu que se hizo daño en las costillas y parpadeó perplejo varias veces, temiendo que los ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. ¡Isabella! Anonadado, vio cómo ella se estiraba, contemplaba el jardín durante un instante y luego se daba la vuelta y desaparecía dentro de la habitación que había justo detrás de ella. Si Edward había dudado alguna vez de la existencia de Dios, ya jamás volvería a dudar.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente a la casa totalmente decidido, apreciando con satisfacción la gruesa hiedra que trepaba por la pared de ladrillo de la mansión. Parecía lo suficientemente firme y fuerte como para aguantar su peso. No dudó ni consideró las posibles consecuencias cuando se agarró a la hiedra y trepó, con mucho dolor, hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta de que McCarthy lo seguía de cerca y había escalado la tapia del jardín a tiempo de ver a Edward ascendiendo cauteloso por la hiedra hacia la terraza del segundo piso. McCarthy atravesó con sigilo el jardín, observando con el corazón en un puño cómo Edward se ponía a salvo al llegar arriba.

Edward saltó con delicadeza la barandilla para meterse en la terraza. Podía ver directamente el interior de la habitación en la que había desaparecido Isabella. Un cirio colocado a los pies de una estatua de la Santa Virgen iluminaba con luz trémula y tenue la figura arrodillada de Isabella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza piadosamente inclinada. Si Edward no la conociera bien, pensaría que era la más santa de las mujeres. Se había dejado engañar una vez, pero se juró que eso no iba a volver a pasar. ¡Conque monja, ¿eh? Lo que era es una bruja en celo incapaz de esperar para tener a otro hombre entre los muslos tras haber sido liberada de su virginidad. Había caído en la cama de Black como una ciruela madura sin esperar siquiera a que su marido estuviera muerto. El odio le recorrió el cuerpo entero como una criatura viva que palpitaba. Sintió la tentación de retorcerle ese pescuezo tan adorable. Pero un sentimiento al que prefirió no enfrentarse lo disuadió de estrangular a su esposa.

Edward entró en la habitación. A pesar del cansancio, sin tener en cuenta su estado debilitado y su cuerpo brutalmente malherido, fue dando pasos ligeros y silenciosos para acercarse a Isabella. Ya estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler el dulce aroma de su carne y sentir que el calor que irradiaba lo iba a devorar. La lascivia se apoderó de él, y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Aquélla era la mujer que deseaba su muerte, se recordó a sí mismo. Aquélla era la mujer que se había arrojado ansiosa a los brazos de Black.

—Isabella —se agachó susurrando su nombre.

Isabella lo oyó y volvió la cabeza. Estaba completamente aturdida. Soltó un bufido de asombro, con la cara transida de una alegría increíble al ver a Edward allí, de pie detrás de ella. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, de que era Edward en carne y hueso, se agarró a él.

—Edward, ¿cómo…?

Edward actuó con rapidez, antes de que Isabella pudiese gritar para avisar a Black. La golpeó en la mandíbula, y ella se apagó como una vela. Él lamentaba haber tenido que recurrir a la violencia, pero no tenía elección. Si Isabella lo odiaba, tal y como había declarado durante su visita al calabozo, no dudaría en gritar pidiendo auxilio. Y él no tendría nada que hacer contra los guardias de Black.

Edward soltó un gruñido de dolor al echarse a Isabella al hombro. A pesar de su debilidad, la adrenalina le corría por las venas, llenándolo de una fuerza que necesitaba desesperadamente. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la bajada por la pared de hiedra con Isabella a cuestas, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, le iba a minar el poco vigor que le quedaba.

Apoyándose en la barandilla de la terraza, Edward miró hacia el jardín oscuro que tenía debajo, preguntándose si tendría la fortaleza necesaria para llegar hasta abajo con tanto peso. Ya había pasado una pierna por encima de la barandilla cuando de entre las sombras de debajo de la terraza salió un hombre. Por un instante, Edward fue presa del pánico. Entonces, reconoció a McCarthy y se atrevió a volver a respirar. Habría sido demasiado que sus hombres hubieran seguido sus órdenes, pensó, no sin alegrarse infinitamente de ver a su contramaestre.

—Pásamela —susurró McCarthy, indicándole a Edward que dejase caer a Isabella en sus brazos.

Edward no dudó más que un instante antes de pasar el cuerpo inerte de Isabella por encima de la barandilla y dejarla caer con cuidado en los brazos de McCarthy. Él mismo la siguió rápidamente, saltando la barandilla y descolgándose por la hiedra.

—Tú sigue, que yo llevo a Isabella —susurró McCarthy, asustado por la palidez de Edward. Le sorprendió todo lo que Edward había sido capaz de hacer después de las tremendas palizas que había resistido. Debía de haberle costado una voluntad y una fortaleza enormes.

Llegaron a la tapia del jardín y McCarthy le pasó a Edward a la aún inconsciente Isabella mientras escalaba la tosca construcción de piedra. Ya había comprobado antes que la entrada estaba firmemente cerrada contra los intrusos, obligándolos a marcharse por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. McCarthy llegó a lo alto, maldijo en voz baja y volvió a bajar corriendo.

—Una patrulla —susurró, rogándole a Edward que fuese cauto mientras el sonido de los pasos se acercaba.

Se agazaparon al pie de la tapia hasta que la patrulla hubo pasado. Entonces McCarthy se levantó discretamente y se subió a lo alto de la tapia. Haciendo señas de que ya se habían ido, estiró los brazos para que le alcanzara a Isabella. Edward le pasó su delicada carga a McCarthy, que esperó a que Edward llegara hasta donde él estaba. Edward llegó a lo alto y se dejó caer al suelo del otro lado hecho un ovillo por el dolor que lo traspasaba. Entonces, McCarthy transfirió a Isabella a los brazos de Edward para poder bajar al suelo él también. Ahora que estaban a salvo fuera del jardín tapiado, los dos hombres huyeron escondiéndose entre las sombras hacia el muelle. Estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos y se vieron obligados a esconderse cuando el sereno les pasó tan cerca que tuvieron que contener la respiración hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista.

Llegaron al embarcadero justo cuando Isabella empezaba a retorcerse en los brazos de Edward. Ella gimió suavemente y él le tapó la boca con la mano, previniéndola.

—Como grites, te retuerzo ese pescuezo sediento de sangre que tienes.

El chinchorro estaba esperándolos donde McCarthy lo había dejado. Todos habían regresado sanos y salvos y estaban ansiosos por volver al _Vengador._ En cuanto McCarthy, Edward y Isabella estuvieron a bordo, los hombres desatracaron. Todos sabían que era cuestión de minutos que descubrieran la fuga de Edward y dieran la alarma. Con los cañones de tierra apuntándoles, el _Vengador_ sería como un pato posado en el agua.

Una vez que estuvieron a buena distancia de tierra, Edward le quitó la mano de la boca a Isabella. Esta se frotó la mandíbula y se quedó mirándolo.

—No hacía falta que me pegases.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no ibas a gritar para que viniera tu amante a salvarte. Si te llego a encontrar en la cama con Black, lo habría matado.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué iba yo a avisar a Jacob? Habría venido contigo por mi propia voluntad si hubieras tenido la cortesía de preguntar. —La mirada se le ablandó al mirarlo—. Rezaba para que ocurriera un milagro, pero no lo esperaba.

—Si no supiera que eres una bruja mentirosa, me sentiría inclinado a creerte. El milagro del que hablas, en realidad, no fue ningún milagro. No sé todavía cómo supo Emmett dónde encontrarme, pero tengo que agradecerle que llegara justo cuando llegó.

—Si te intereso tan poco, ¿por qué no me dejaste allí, en lugar de arriesgar tu vida para volver a buscarme?

—No me digas que ya te has olvidado de que eres mi esposa. Mi esposa infiel —aclaró—. Tardaste bien poco en meter a Black en tu cama. ¿Sabían tus hermanos que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse contigo?

—Jamás se habrían ido si hubieran sabido cuáles eran las intenciones de Jacob. Ese hombre es un embustero de los buenos y no tiene escrúpulos.

—Algo tendría que te gustara —insinuó crudamente Edward.

—Mentí, Edward, para librarte de recibir más palizas. Jacob me obligó a decirte cosas que no eran ciertas para salvarte de la tortura. Todo lo que dije era mentira.

—Incluido lo que me estás diciendo ahora. —Edward tenía el gesto pétreo, implacable, y una Voz tría e inexorable.

De repente el chinchorro chocó contra el casco del _Vengador._ Varios hombres empezaron a subir a toda prisa por el entramado del cordaje mientras otros aseguraban el bote con unas amarras que les tiraban de arriba. Cuando no quedaba en el bote nadie más que Edward y Isabella, lo izaron a bordo. Al poco rato, las velas se desplegaban para atrapar la brisa y el _Vengador_ navegaba libremente a favor del viento, alejándose de La Push y del peligro. Palidísimos jirones de color malva coloreaban el cielo de levante, anunciando un nuevo día.

Edward se agarró al pasamanos y se quedó mirando la costa que retrocedía hacia el horizonte. Recordó vivamente su corta estancia en aquella isla hostil. Si no llega a ser por Emmett aquél habría sido el último día de su vida. Su cuerpo amoratado y maltrecho se habría deshecho en polvo y cenizas en suelo extranjero. Pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Isabella le dolía mucho más que la tortura que había soportado. Ella le había dicho que lo odiaba y que le deseaba la muerte. Se había convertido en la amante de Black. Su sufrimiento la había complacido enormemente. Soltando el pasamanos, se volvió hacia Isabella con los ojos brillantes de furia.

Cuando las velas del _Vengador_ se tendieron al viento, Isabella intentó conservar la calma, en la esperanza de que Edward, una vez que se le enfriara el carácter, conseguiría ver las cosas con más claridad. ¿Cómo podía no saber que ella jamás había sentido aquellas cosas tan hirientes que le dijo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella habría hecho y dicho cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo de la tortura? Pero, cuando él se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, tenía el fuego del infierno ardiendo en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos de color azul grisáceo. A ella el corazón se le agitó de forma salvaje. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a hacer?

Agarrando a Isabella del brazo, Edward tiró violentamente de ella hacia su camarote y, al llegar, la arrojó dentro. Él entró detrás y dio un portazo. El odio insoslayable que sentía por ella resultaba un espectáculo sobrecogedor. Ella no se merecía que la tratara de aquella manera.

—¿Q… Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó, retrocediendo para alejarse de su furia implacable.

—Todavía no he decidido tu castigo. Cuando lo decida, serás la primera en saberlo. Nunca quise una esposa, Isabella, pero ahora que la tengo pienso hacer todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a raya. Tus hermanos no nos hicieron un favor a ninguno de los dos al empeñarse en casarnos.

—Entonces, ¿ya no queda nada entre nosotros, nada sobre lo que podamos volver a empezar?

Edward le echó una sonrisilla lasciva.

—Queda la lujuria, Isabella. Eso no podemos negarlo ninguno de los dos. —Y, dándose la vuelta, salió hecho una furia del camarote.


	12. Capítulo 11

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 11**

Edward se estremeció involuntariamente cuando Emmett McCarthy, que le estaba limpiando la espalda lacerada, le aplicó un ungüento que había sacado del botiquín de a bordo.

—Quédate quieto, Edward. Estoy tratando de no hacerte daño.

—No me estás haciendo daño, Emmett. —La expresión pétrea de Edward contradecía las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca—. Cuéntame cómo supiste dónde encontrarme. —Esperaba que la explicación de Emmett le sacase de la cabeza a Isabella, que estaba en su camarote esperando a recibir su castigo—. ¿Cuándo habéis vuelto de Forks?

—Llegamos a Denali dos días después de que Isabella y tú fuerais raptados. Zafrina estaba desesperada cuando llegamos. Vio señales de una batalla feroz y supo que no te habías ido por tu voluntad con los que te raptaron. ¿Quiénes eran, Edward? Antes has mencionado a los hermanos de Isabella.

—Sí, los hermanos de Isabella. Vinieron en plena noche y nos pillaron durmiendo.

A McCarthy se le levantó una ceja de golpe.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí, juntos. Fue absurdo por mi parte no poner centinelas alrededor de la isla. Supuse que nadie tendría valor para meterse en Denali. ¿Diste con el padre de Isabella en Forks?

—Tiene gracia —dijo McCarthy intrigado—; Swan rechazó las negociaciones, y ahora entiendo por qué. Ya había despachado a sus hijos hacia Denali. Nosotros volvimos lo antes posible, pero en ningún caso esperábamos encontrar semejante panorama en la isla.

—Ese viejo zorro malnacido… —dijo Edward apretando los dientes—. ¿Y cómo supiste dónde me tenían preso? Tiemblo con sólo pensar lo que habría sido de mí si hubieras llegado unas horas más tarde. No estaría aquí para contarlo.

—Eso se lo tenemos que agradecer al marido de Zafrina. Se quedó dormido en la playa y se despertó al oír unas voces. Los forksenses pasaron a escasos metros de él pero no llegaron a verlo. La noche estaba oscura, sin luna. No entendió de lo que dijeron nada más que un nombre: La Push. Se lo dijo a Zafrina y ella lo vio todo claro. No nos quedamos en Denali más que el tiempo suficiente para cargar el suministro de agua y estibar fruta fresca para el viaje.

—Nunca podré pagarte por haberme salvado la vida, amigo mío.

McCarthy sonrió.

—Me quedé consternado cuando insististe en volver a la mansión del gobernador general a buscar a Isabella. Yo habría pensado que estabas como loco por quitártela de encima. Según los rumores, se había convertido en la amante de Black. No te pega querer las sobras de otro hombre.

Edward se puso de pie repentinamente, haciendo tensarse la camisa que Emmett le había prestado.

—Isabella y yo tenemos asuntos por resolver. No se repudia a la esposa de uno tan fácilmente. Cuando haya acabado con ella, se va a arrepentir de haberle suplicado a su amante que me torturase. Ella quería mi muerte, pero ahora lo niega categóricamente. Dice que se vio obligada a decirme aquellas cosas para evitar que me siguieran torturando. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo alborotado—. ¡Maldita sea, Emmett, me dijo a la cara que había ordenado ella misma las palizas! Parecía estar encantada de ser la amante de Black. ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que creer?

McCarthy sacudió la cabeza consternado.

—¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para apartar a Isabella de Black? A no ser… —musitó pensativo— que de verdad creas que la obligaron a mentir.

Edward le volvió deliberadamente la espalda, por no revelar de su alma más de lo que él quería.

—No sé qué pensar. No me puedo fiar de mi sentido común en lo que a Isabella se refiere. Hay algo entre nosotros, algo que ni yo mismo entiendo, algo profundo e inquietante. Es mía. Un cura nos unió en matrimonio y por Dios que va a seguir siendo mi mujer.

McCarthy se quedó atónito ante la inexorable determinación que tras las palabras de Edward. Edward Cullen era un hombre tenaz. McCarthy casi sintió lástima por Isabella, dado el enfoque mental de Edward y su temperamento impredecible.

—No te he contado lo más importante del viaje a Forks —dijo McCarthy tras un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

Edward se volvió para mirar a McCarthy a la cara.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Se está reuniendo una armada enorme delante de la costa de Tacoma. Vimos que se estaban concentrando buques en el puerto todo tipo de naves, galeones, galeras, barcos de todos los tamaños y tipos posibles. Parece ser que el rey Erick está financiando una expedición contra Volterra.

—Así que el monarca forksense nos va a enseñar por fin toda su grandeza. La reina Jessica sabía que había algo en ciernes, e incluso expulsó de Volterra al embajador de Forks al enterarse de que estaba conspirando contra ella. Es hora de volver a casa, señor McCarthy. Pon rumbo a Volterra.

Isabella paseaba incansablemente de un lado al otro por el pequeño camarote. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estaba fuera de sí. Le dolía pensar que Edward se había creído todas aquellas mentiras que le había dicho. Por más que ella lo negara todo, por más que le explicara por qué lo había hecho, él no parecía nada inclinado a aceptar su palabra. Estaba furioso. Contra ella y contra sus hermanos. De eso, en cierto modo, no podía echarle culpa. Había sufrido terriblemente por causa de ella. No satisfecho con condenarlo a muerte, Jacob se había deleitado utilizando el látigo contra Edward. Y luego había insistido en que Isabella asumiera la culpa de las palizas.

Durante los siguientes días, Isabella languideció en la mayor de las desidias. No veía a nadie excepto a Emmett McCarthy, que le llevaba las comidas, y al pinche de cocina que se ocupaba de que el camarote estuviera limpio y de que Isabella tuviera agua para bañarse. Ninguno de aquellos dos hombres parecía inclinado a entablar conversación. No veía nunca a Edward, quien se suponía estaría demasiado enfadado todavía para poder consolarla. Se acordó de las lesiones que él tenía y temió que sus numerosas heridas no estuvieran siendo tratadas adecuadamente. Cuando intentó enterarse por Emmett, él se negó a contarle nada del estado de Edward, dejándola más intranquila que nunca con sus preocupaciones.

Edward fue informado de las pesquisas de Isabella acerca de su estado de salud y no sintió más que desprecio por su fingido interés. ¿Acaso esperaba ganarse su simpatía haciéndose la arrepentida? Él no era tan ingenuo. ¿Por qué, entonces, la estaba evitando deliberadamente?, le preguntó su conciencia. Porque todavía quería a la hechicera de Forks, respondió sinceramente. A pesar de todas las mentiras que le había contado, él se acordaba de la dulzura con la que había respondido a sus caricias y de la exquisitez con la que había gemido y se había retorcido debajo de él; el calor y la tersura de su cuerpo cuando él se hundía hasta el fondo en ella. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba casi loco de deseo.

_Tómala,_ le apremiaba una vocecita que tenía dentro. _Es tuya._ Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llevársela a la cama como y cuando quisiera. _No,_ le advertía aquella misma voz. _Te va a embrujar. Su sangre de Forks te va a contaminar._ _Te va a cautivar con su dulce cuerpo y te va a hacer caer en la tentación con su belleza sin tacha._

—¡Es mi mujer! —dijo Edward en voz alta, olvidándose de que estaba al timón de su nave, donde otros podían oírlo.

—¿Habéis dicho algo, Capitán? —le preguntó un marinero que andaba por allí cerca.

Sobresaltado, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Perdona, Riley, estaba hablando solo. Tú sigue a lo tuyo. Espera —lo llamó cuando el marinero ya se iba—; busca a McCarthy y dile que quiero que se ponga al timón. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en mi camarote.

—"Asuntos que resolver"; ya lo creo —se burló McCarthy al coger la rueda del timón, observando cómo Edward salía disparado hacia su camarote.

Tenía la esperanza de que Edward ya hubiese vuelto a tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos por su esposa de Forks. O eso, o que ya se hubiera decidido por un castigo adecuado.

Edward abrió de golpe la puerta del camarote. Esta chocó contra la pared y él la cerró de un portazo. Isabella se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Había venido Edward por fin a castigarla? Era lo bastante fuerte como para partirla en dos si así lo deseaba. Le rogó a Dios que no lo hiciera.

—Edward… —aquel nombre se le escapó de los labios en un suspiro tembloroso.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—¿Esperabas a otro?

Ella tenía la garganta seca como el polvo.

—No te tengo miedo; te he dicho la verdad. No he sido la amante de Jacob. Yo misma me habría quitado la vida antes de permitirle que… que…

—¿Esperas que me crea eso?

—Me da lo mismo si te lo crees o no; es la verdad.

—Ah, Isabella, siempre tan orgullosa y desafiante. ¿Todavía quieres ser monja?

—Sí, si tuviera todavía alguna posibilidad. Pero como soy una mujer casada, ya no es posible. A no ser, claro, que les pagues para librarte de mí.

—Serías una monja pésima. —Se puso más cerca de ella, todavía más cerca, obligándola a levantar la vista para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo iba yo a poder castigarte si te encierras en un convento?

Le tocó a Isabella la cara con mucha ternura, pero ella percibió el acero por debajo de su caricia.

—No he hecho nada por lo que merezca ser castigada.

Los ojos de Edward adquirieron un brillo esmeralda.

—¿Y qué es lo que te mereces, monjita?

—Que me respetes. Soy tu esposa.

—Mi esposa. —Por más que fuera incapaz de reconocerlo, aquella palabra le dejaba un sabor dulce en la boca—. No recuerdo haber deseado una esposa. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo algún día tendría una esposa de Forks, lo habría partido en dos con mi espada. Y aun así, por más que me pese, estoy lleno de deseo por ti, mi ardiente esposa de Forks.

Isabella se acercó a él con aquellos ojos seductores llenos de promesas y esperanzas.

—¿Y eso es malo, Edward? ¿Acaso mi sangre de Forks me incapacita para ser tu esposa? Eso no pareció importarte cuando me sedujiste en Denali. —Los ojos se le oscurecieron por el dolor del rechazo—. Seducirme no fue más que un juego para ti, ¿verdad? —lo acusó—. Un juego que estabas decidido a ganar. Una vez que me quitaste la inocencia, ya podías prescindir de mí.

—En Denali eras sólo una rehén, no mi esposa.

—Echaste a perder mi virginidad —arguyó Isabella.

Edward le echó una sonrisilla maliciosa.

—Y disfruté de ello minuto a minuto. Igual que tú, Isabella, admítelo.

—A diferencia de ti, Edward, yo no escondo la verdad. Te has jugado la vida por mí: no puedo serte completamente indiferente.

Ella se le había acercado tanto que alcanzó a sentir cómo su dulce aliento le acariciaba la mejilla; levantaba aquel mentón desafiante, poniéndole los labios lo suficientemente cerca como para…

Él gruñó, sucumbiendo a la dulce seducción de los sensuales labios de Isabella. Su boca atrapó la de ella, su lengua jugueteó burlona con los labios de ella, sin intención de hacer ese beso más profundo por miedo a dejarse en él el alma. Cuando Isabella abrió la boca para recibir el beso, le negó a Edward la posibilidad de apartarse antes de que sus sentidos lo abandonaran: se dejó envolver en el baño de seducción de Isabella tan profundamente como una mosca cuando queda atrapada en una tela de araña. El beso de él se hizo más intenso, de una intensidad casi salvaje, mientras la rodeaba a ella con los brazos. En el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, se apoderó de él una extraña locura.

Fuego. La sacudida de un incendio líquido y abrasador encendió completamente a Edward. Se sintió como nuevo, más vivo de lo que había vuelto a sentirse nunca después de la última vez que estuvo así con Isabella. Quería gritar del puro placer de tener el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo y amoldándose perfectamente.

Isabella se apretó contra Edward, degustando su sabor y sintiendo cada parte de él. La boca de Edward emanaba calor, persuasión y exigencia. Él seducía y conquistaba, coaccionaba y tomaba, pero también daba. Isabella se estremeció de deseo mientras los labios de él le devoraban los suyos propios. El calor del cuerpo de él y la fuerza de su deseo desbordaban sus sentidos.

—Bruja —le susurró Edward en los labios—. Bruja de Forks. —La cogió en volandas y la depositó sobre la litera—. Me dejas sin voluntad para resistirme a ti.

Isabella le agarró la mano y se la llevó al pecho, colocándosela de tal modo que él pudiese sentir los latidos salvajes de su corazón acelerado.

—Si yo soy una bruja, entonces tú eres un brujo, porque me haces temblar de ansia.

—Pero tú me odias —le recordó Edward.

—¡No, jamás! Bueno —corrigió ella—, tal vez durante un tiempo.

—Te regodeaste en mi sufrimiento.

—¡Eso era mentira!

—Te acostaste con Jacob Black.

—¡Dios! Pero si tú eres el único hombre que conozco en la intimidad.

Él quería creerla.

—Eres de Forks.

—Sí. Y tú eres de Volterra. Eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo?

Los ojos de Edward brillaban peligrosamente cuando le puso a Isabella una mano en el cuello, haciendo un poco de presión.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, esperando ver qué hacía a continuación. Podía matarla con toda facilidad.

Él le quitó la mano de la garganta y, lenta y deliberadamente, la fue moviendo hacia abajo hasta tener el pecho de ella en la palma de la mano. Isabella exhaló un brusco suspiro, sin haberse dado cuenta de que lo estaba conteniendo.

—¿Has pensado que te iba a matar?

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Él, dulcemente, exploró la forma de su pecho, dejando que su dedo pulgar juguetease con el pezón.

—Jamás, en toda mi vida, he matado a una mujer y no tengo intención de empezar ahora.

—¡Maldito seas por tu actitud intransigente! —Isabella se apartó de él, con los ojos encendidos de rabia—. Te has creído todo lo que Jacob quería que te creyeras. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil creerme a mí?

—Quiero sinceramente confiar en ti, Isabella, pero por el momento no es eso lo que más me importa. Te deseo. —La atrajo contra el duro extremo de su necesidad, dejándola sentir lo mucho que la deseaba—. ¿Me vas a ayudar a quitarte la ropa o tengo que hacerlo yo solo?

Los largos dedos de Edward temblaban mientras tiraba bruscamente y lleno de impaciencia de las cintas, de los lazos y de los botones que le abrochaban la vestimenta a Isabella. Ella le miró a la cara un momento antes de apartarle los dedos y terminar por sí misma el trabajo.

—Es el único vestido que tengo, no quiero que me lo estropees.

Él la ayudó a bajarse el vestido hasta las caderas y dirigió su atención a las enaguas y el corpiño. Le tocó el muslo desnudo y un fuerte deseo se apoderó de él.

En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba gloriosamente desnuda; un tentador festín se tendió ante los ojos de Edward, que de pronto quería saborear cada lujurioso centímetro del cuerpo de ella. Su espada cayó con estrépito sobre la tarima. Su ropa siguió a la espada. Isabella lo observó. Alto, ancho de espaldas y musculoso, irradiaba una sensación de poder, de fuerza y de vigor masculino. Sus rasgos habían sido modelados con audacia y originalidad. No había en él la menor delicadeza, y sólo un atisbo de refinamiento. Parecía un pirata, de los que están dispuestos a tomar lo que quieren y a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Era su marido. Isabella se estremeció ante la idea de pertenecerle.

Tenía miedo de que, si él no lograba superar su odio hacia los forksenses, ése fuera el único vínculo que quedase entre ellos. Y la lujuria… Por más que amase desesperadamente a Edward, se daba cuenta de que sólo con eso nunca iba a conseguir que él superase el odio que sentía hacia ella y sus paisanos. Pero podía intentarlo, Dios, podía intentarlo.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo besó con una pasión salvaje y dulce que a él le hizo llenarse de un deseo palpitante. Notó el sexo de él grueso, duro, totalmente erecto, que le apretaba el muslo y daba fe del poder, por efímero que fuera, que ella tenía sobre él. Él gruñó y agarró la sensual curva de sus nalgas, frotándose contra ella en un arrebato de necesidad.

La boca de Edward volvió al encuentro de la de Isabella, lamiéndola y saboreándola como si toda la esencia melosa de ella no fuera bastante para él. Su lengua le exploraba todos los lugares sensibles del interior de la boca, haciéndola perder la cabeza. Abandonando su boca, los labios de él se desplazaron por su cuerpo hacia abajo y se cerraron en torno al pezón violáceo. Se lo chupó con delicadeza. Isabella chilló, agarrándose a los hombros de él y arqueándose contra su cuerpo. Él sorbió el pecho de ella para metérselo más de lleno en la boca, chupándolo vigorosamente mientras ella se retorcía y temblaba debajo de él.

—Edward… quiero tenerte dentro.

—Te voy a saborear, Isabella. Cada centímetro de tu carne exquisita. Te voy a dar lo que quieres pero no será hasta que yo esté preparado.

Él dejó resbalar su boca hacia abajo, encendiendo un camino de fuego sobre los pechos y el vientre de Isabella. Hizo un alto en el sensual viaje para explorar el dulce entrante de la cintura, la elevación de las caderas, y para lamer y besar el interior satinado de los muslos de ella. Sus dedos se pasearon por el triángulo oscuro de vello que había donde se le juntaban las piernas, acercándose pero evitando deliberadamente el lugar donde ella más deseaba que la tocase. Ella sintió una oleada de ansia mientras la lengua de él le llegaba desesperadamente cerca para luego apartarse bruscamente. Percibió el acre aroma de su propio deseo y sintió la humedad que le avanzaba por entre las piernas.

Alarmada por el rumbo que estaban tomando los labios de Edward, Isabella gritó, protestando.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? No puedes… no irás a… Dios mío, eso es pecado.

Él le separó las piernas y la tocó delicadamente con la yema de los dedos. Estaba como a él le gustaba: húmeda y caliente. Las manos de ella se aferraron suavemente a los hombros de él. La penetró con el dedo; ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, abrasándolo en el fuego que irradiaba. Él bajó la cabeza para abrirse camino en ella con la lengua. Encontró lo que andaba buscando y cerró los labios alrededor de la perla sensible y cubierta de rocío que ella tenía escondida entre las piernas. Isabella chilló y estuvo a punto de intentar quitárselo de encima.

—¡Edward, por Dios!

—Relájate, monjita —le dijo suavemente—. Nada de lo que hagan un marido y su mujer es pecado.

La volvió a tocar con la lengua en aquel lugar tan sensible de entre sus piernas y ella estuvo a punto de deshacerse en pedazos. La saboreó con descaro mientras su lengua y su boca trazaban su magia sobre la piel de ella y con los dedos la seguía atormentando.

—¡No lo puedo soportar!

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. No te reprimas. Estás caliente, húmeda y a punto. Ahora, ríndete a mí.

Entonces, él siguió atormentándola con las manos, con la boca, con la lengua, todo al unísono para volverla loca. Él no mostró compasión y le exigió su respuesta, su cuerpo y lo más profundo de su alma. Isabella sentía que se le estaba formando por dentro una presión enorme que exigía ser liberada. Un placer intenso la recorrió y, de repente, allí estaba, cayendo vertiginosamente en un clímax arrebatador. Un grito estrangulado se le escapó de los labios mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y vibraba al compás que marcaba al penetrarla la lengua de Edward. Una especie de resplandor que no todo el mundo tenía el privilegio de experimentar la recorrió por dentro, y a ella le pareció estar muriendo un poco.

Edward estaba crispado por lo imperioso de su necesidad. Su hambre era profunda, estaba desesperado por meterse a toda prisa dentro de la mujer que se retorcía extasiada bajo su cuerpo, por empujarse a sí mismo a culminar. Se deslizó hacia arriba por el cuerpo mojado de Isabella, jadeando como si viniera de correr una distancia enorme mientras le colocaba su grueso miembro en la húmeda abertura de su cuerpo. El aroma embriagador del deseo de ella jugueteaba con él, llenándolo de lujuria y dejándolo embelesado.

—Isabella, mírame.

Isabella volvió lentamente en sí, aún drogada por la poderosa respuesta que Edward le había arrancado. Oyó que la llamaba como si estuviera muy lejos y abrió los ojos.

—Me voy a meter ahora dentro de ti, y quiero que sepas quién te está haciendo el amor. Concéntrate, Isabella. Quiero que llegues al clímax conmigo.

La agarró por las caderas y, levantándola de la cama, le deslizó dentro la dura prominencia de su sexo. Apretó las caderas y empujó hacia delante, llenándola de aquella fuerza increíble.

—Muévete conmigo —la instó con voz ronca mientras su miembro entraba y salía de la tersa envoltura que ella le ofrecía.

El compás acelerado de sus entradas y salidas hizo que a ella le rebrotara el fuego en las venas y la obligó a mover las caderas para seguirle el ritmo.

—Bien, muy bien —gruñó Edward, olvidándose de todo menos de cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante la mujer que tenía debajo.

Durante un breve instante, ya no le importó que Isabella fuera de Forks, que hubiera yacido o no con Jacob Black ni que lo odiara tanto como para desear su muerte.

Isabella se precipitaba hacia otro clímax explosivo. O, más que precipitarse, volaba. Iba tan rápido que no era capaz ni de respirar. Levantó la vista para mirar a Edward, sintiéndolo tan cautivo de la pasión como lo estaba ella, y en aquel momento no habría podido amarlo más.

—Edward, siento… ¡Dios mío, _siento!_

Aquellas palabras catapultaron a Edward por encima del límite. Se liberó en una explosión violenta, endureciéndose y gritando el nombre de Isabella mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de ella. Isabella se agarró con fuerza a él y fluyeron juntos hasta el paraíso… y más allá.

Cuando Isabella volvió en sí, encontró que el agradable peso de Edward se había desplazado y que estaba ahora tumbado a su lado. Sintió el calor de su mirada y se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión indescifrable; los ojos le brillaban como si fueran monedas de plata relucientes.

—He estado a punto de creer que… —Edward dejó la frase a medias, temiendo desnudar demasiado su corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado a punto de creer, Edward?

Él dudó un instante y dijo:

—Que de verdad sientes algo por mí. Nadie podría hacer así el amor sin sentirlo. —A Isabella se le llenó el pecho de esperanzas. Pero las siguientes palabras de Edward las echaron por tierra—. Eres una actriz extraordinaria, Isabella. Sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer y decir para que yo te desee. He venido con la intención de castigarte y he terminado haciéndote el amor. Soy consciente de que tienes muchos motivos para odiarme, pero tenía la esperanza de… llegaste a cautivarme de verdad en Denali. Pero ahora veo claramente lo que eres.

—¿Y qué soy, Edward?

—Eres una hechicera de Forks que no había tenido la menor consciencia de su propia sexualidad hasta que yo se la desvelé. Pero, desde que te liberé de tu virginidad, ya nada te parece bastante. Tú…

Una cólera rojiza explotó en el cerebro de Isabella. Ya había soportado bastantes insultos por parte de Edward. Echó la mano hacia atrás y le asestó una bofetada tremenda. A Edward se le fue la cabeza hacia un lado por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando ella le iba a dar otra bofetada, él se puso de pie y se echó para atrás, sujetándole las manos a la cama por encima de la cabeza. Bajó la vista para mirarla con el rostro traspasado de furia.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Sabes que yo era inocente hasta que te conocí —lo acusó Isabella—. Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar de cosas pecaminosas que jamás habría aprendido en el convento. Sé que todavía crees que me acosté con Jacob, pero estás equivocado, terriblemente equivocado.

Isabella salió de la cama de un respingo, atravesó el camarote hasta la cómoda y abrió un cajón tras otro hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Volvió a donde estaba Edward con la cara encendida por la injusticia de sus insultos. Edward la observaba cuidadosamente, dispuesto a reaccionar violentamente si fuese necesario. Se relajó al ver lo que ella traía en la mano. Era una Biblia. Había pertenecido a su madre y él había adoptado la costumbre de llevarla consigo a dondequiera que fuese. Se dio cuenta de que Isabella había ocupado su camarote durante el tiempo necesario para familiarizarse con lo que había en él.

Gloriosamente desnuda, con las mejillas sonrosadas del amor que le había hecho Edward, Isabella volvió hasta la litera y se puso de rodillas. Sujetó la Biblia bajo la nariz del pirata y puso la mano derecha encima.

—Escucha bien, Edward Cullen. Juro sobre el libro sagrado que todo lo que te dije en La Push era mentira.

Edward la miró con aire divertido, le quitó la Biblia de las manos y la echó a un lado. Luego, la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Me has mentido tantas veces en el pasado que ya no sé qué creer. Me dejas los sesos hechos trizas y me tientas hacia la perdición. Lamentablemente, no está en mi mano castigarte, porque siempre que lo intento termino haciéndote el amor, y tu castigo se convierte en un placer para mí. —Le apretó las nalgas, la levantó un poco y empujó hacia arriba para penetrarla—. Es frustrante saber que soy capaz de desear a una hechicera de Forks que me engatusa y me seduce. —Se metió en ella hasta el fondo, tirando de ella hacia abajo al mismo tiempo—. ¡Maldita sea!

Ella lo envolvía palpitante, caliente y húmeda, y Edward supo que lo único que podía hacer para mantener la cordura y no sucumbir a las artimañas de la bruja de Forks con la que se había casado contra su voluntad era no dejar que afectara a sus sentimientos. Empujó hacia arriba otra vez, arrancándole a ella un gemido de la garganta. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer, fingir indiferencia. Pero más tarde, no ahora. Ah, Dios, ahora no.

Levantó la cabeza y se metió un pecho de ella en la boca; su gemido de placer eclipsó el de ella. Lo chupó con ahínco mientras su entrepierna se mecía en la cuna de los muslos de ella. _No hagas la tontería de caer en su hechizo,_ le repetía su cerebro mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba impetuosamente a la mujer que se retorcía encima de él. _No te dejes enganchar por el placer que te da su cuerpo._ _Te serviría igual cualquier otra mujer,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Volvió a empujar hacia dentro de ella más rápido, más fuerte, frenéticamente, asediándole con la boca los pezones. Se sintió a punto de alcanzar el clímax y gimió contra sus pechos. Entonces volvió a meterse hasta el fondo y perdió la capacidad de pensar.

Isabella sintió el primer chorro de la semilla del pirata y se rindió a la magia del amor de Edward. Precipitándose al placer, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y exhaló un grito. Edward la agarró de la mandíbula y corrió tras ella. Cuando todo acabó, él con cuidado la movió hacia un lado y se salió. Ya se veía hasta dónde llegaba su determinación, pensó compungido.

—¿De verdad piensas eso que me has dicho, Edward? —preguntó Isabella dudando al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a entablar conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que te he dicho? Los hombres podemos decir muchas cosas en el fragor del placer.

—Has dicho que prefieres amarme que castigarme. Has dicho que mi castigo es un placer para ti.

—Eso he dicho.

—Para mí también es un placer.

Edward se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encararse con ella.

—Entonces, no deberíamos dejar que vuelva a pasar, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? Soy tu mujer.

—Sí; mi mujer _de Forks._

—¿Me vas a abandonar? No debería ser muy difícil invalidar nuestro matrimonio, dado que nos obligaron a casarnos.

—Dimos el sí delante de un cura. Es perfectamente legal, monjita. No te hagas fantasías de que no lo es.

Isabella lo miró perpleja. Le daba la impresión de que él se alegraba de que estuvieran casados.

—¿Y no podemos vivir como un matrimonio normal? Podríamos ser felices en Denali.

—Nuestra relación no tiene nada de normal. Tú eres mi enemiga. —Después de aquella declaración turbadora, hizo una pausa momentánea. Uno no disfrutaba de hacer el amor con su enemigo, ¿o sí? Dejó de lado aquel pensamiento que lo confundía y continuó—: ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cómo van a reaccionar mis amigos de Volterra cuando te vean? La reina se va a poner furiosa conmigo por casarme sin su consentimiento. Siempre he disfrutado de los favores de la reina, y no estoy dispuesto a perderlos ahora.

Isabella no oyó más que la palabra "Volterra".

—¡Si estás pensando en llevarme a Volterra, quiero que sepas que no pienso ir! Prefiero vivir en Denali.

—Denali está fuera de cuestión en estos momentos.

Él salió de la cama y recuperó su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo, tal y como la había dejado en las prisas por hacerle el amor a su esposa. Se vistió deprisa, ajustándose la espada firmemente en su lugar.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser que nos evitemos mutuamente en el futuro. Te daré lo que necesites, pero no vamos a compartir la cama. He odiado a los forksenses durante demasiado tiempo para que tú me hagas cambiar ahora.

Lo que no dijo fue que tenía miedo de lo que le había hecho ella a su cordura.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Que no vamos a compartir la cama? Con lo que a ti te gusta el sexo, Edward Cullen.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hay mujeres en abundancia.

—Y hombres en abundancia —razonó Isabella con calma.

Edward de pronto se dio media vuelta, a punto de asfixiarse en su propia rabia.

—Como te eches un amante, lo mato. Y puede que a ti también.

Isabella apretó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Pues como tú metas a otra mujer en tu cama, la mato yo. Y puede que a ti también.

Edward frunció los labios divertido.

—Creo que serías capaz, mi fogosa monjita de Forks. Ya lo creo que serías capaz.

Soltó una carcajada que seguía resonando mucho después de que se hubiera ido.


	13. Capítulo 12

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 12**

La circunspección de Edward lo abandonó al cabo de unos pocos días. El mero pensamiento de que tenía a Isabella durmiendo en su cama lo llenaba de un sentimiento feroz de deseo. El barco era su prisión y su infierno. No había manera de escapar a los encantos mágicos de ella. Lo llamaban, lo tentaban, lo llenaban de lujuria, y a él le faltaba la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a su magnetismo. Había librado una batalla gigantesca, y había perdido.

Isabella oyó que se abría la puerta del camarote y supo que era Edward antes de verlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella, me has embrujado! —Edward entró en la habitación enfurecido como un toro bravo al que se le disparan las aletas de la nariz ante el olor de una hembra.

Se quitó la espada, y para cuando llegó a la litera ya estaba desnudo.

El colchón se resintió por su peso y las botas golpearon la tarima cuando las lanzó por los aires al quitárselas. Cuando se metió en la cama al lado de ella, la temperatura de su cuerpo le hizo encenderse de los pies a la cabeza al abrazarla.

—Cómo voy a haber hecho yo eso —susurró Isabella temblando en respuesta a esa autoridad suya genuinamente masculina.

Dios, bastaba con que Edward la tocara para que empezara a arder en llamas.

—He intentado resistirme a ti con todas mis malditas fuerzas, pero este barco no es lo suficientemente grande para poder huir de mi deseo hacia ti. Me flaquea la voluntad en lo que a ti se refiere. Eres una enfermedad que tengo que purgar de mi cuerpo. Antes de que lleguemos a Volterra espero haberme saciado de ti.

Isabella sonrió para sus adentros. Si no estuviera enamorada de aquel pirata arrogante, habría encontrado fuerzas para resistirse. Pero que a Edward le flaqueara la voluntad en lo tocante a ella le dio casi lástima, porque ella sentía lo mismo. Abrió los brazos y lo recibió ansiosa, hambrienta. Eran marido y mujer; ella iba a conseguir que él la amase.

Tras el encuentro apasionado de ambos, a Isabella se le concedió la libertad de deambular por la cubierta. La tripulación sabía que estaba prohibido acercarse a ella y, entre Edward y el señor McCarthy, rara vez quedaba sin vigilancia. El clima había empezado ya a ser más frío ahora que estaban en aguas septentrionales; era diciembre y los fuertes vientos soplaban con lluvia y aguanieve contra los portillos. Los hombres iban forrados de ropa hasta las cejas y había días en los que Isabella tenía que permanecer en el camarote para no coger frío. Era difícil creer que hacía unos pocos días había estado en los trópicos, disfrutando del sol y de brisas cálidas.

Hacía un tiempo horrible y lluvioso pocas semanas después, cuando pasaron navegando por delante de Livorno y entraron a Pisa. Isabella estaba de pie en un lugar resguardado en la cubierta mirando consternada el enorme contingente de barcos reunidos en el puerto. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Edward para preguntarle qué hacían cuando él justo apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué crees que hacen todos esos barcos en el puerto? —le preguntó Isabella llena de curiosidad.

Edward dudó si decirle la verdad y decidió que no podría hacerle daño.

—Sospecho que la reina está reuniendo fuerzas para enfrentarse a la armada que tu rey ha enviado para atacar a Volterra.

Isabella lo miró con cautela.

—Si el rey Erick ha enviado una armada, será para rescatar a la reina católica Victoria Sutherland.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, y bien que lo saben. La reina Victoria Sutherland fue ejecutada en Fotheringhay en febrero de este año.

Isabella palideció.

—¿Ejecutada? Qué salvajes. ¿Qué tipo de mujer es tu reina?

—Es una mujer precavida y sabia en lo que a las costumbres mundanas se refiere —replicó Edward.

Lo que no le dijo fue que también era una mujer vanidosa y posesiva. Quería tener a sus cortesanos constantemente a su alrededor y les exigía su completa atención, amor y devoción. Ninguno de los caballeros que orbitaban en torno a la más brillante de las estrellas habría llevado a su esposa a la corte a menos que la propia reina se lo ordenara. Incluso llegó a exigir que sus cortesanos la acompañaran en los periplos veraniegos en los que viajaba de finca en finca, visitando sus dominios. Y pobre del que se casara sin su consentimiento. La reacción de Jessica a su propio casamiento inesperado iba a ser una dura reprimenda, pensó Edward para sus adentros.

—Si la reina Victoria Sutherland ya ha muerto, dudo que el rey Erick esté considerando un ataque contra Volterra.

Edward le echó una mirada reprobadora.

—Sabes muy poco de política, Isabella. Estoy deseando llegar a Volterra y enterarme de lo que se está cociendo allí. Eso de pasarse semanas y meses en la mar a veces tiene sus inconvenientes.

—Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a atracar en Livorno. —Durante uno de sus arrebatos más comunicativos, Edward le había revelado que iban a desembarcar en Livorno y que viajarían por tierra hasta su casa, en Montepulciano

—Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. El señor McCarthy se quedará llevara a Volterra la parte que le corresponde a la reina de nuestro botín. Tuvo la precaución de embarcarlo a bordo del _Vengador_ antes de salir de Denali. Cuando te haya acompañado a mi casa de campo, me marcharé a Volterra a toda prisa para presentarme ante la reina. Admito que estoy impaciente por saber lo que está pasando entre Forks e Volterra y por poner mi barco al servicio de Volterra.

—¿Vas a dejarme en Montepulciano? —Isabella se tragó una bocanada de pánico—. Yo… yo no conozco a nadie allí. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Harás lo que hacen otras esposas en tu situación. Te quedarás en casa a supervisar a los criados y a cuidar de la propiedad. Y a criar a nuestros hijos, si algún día los tenemos —añadió, pensando en lo miserablemente que había fracasado en su intento de mantenerse apartado de la cama de Isabella. Podía ser que en aquel mismo instante llevase ya un hijo suyo en su interior. Aquel pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se habría imaginado que sus hijos tendrían una madre de Forks.

Estando Isabella en Montepulciano y él en Volterra, le resultaría mil veces más fácil olvidarse de que tenía una esposa y, más aún, una esposa de Forks. Había infinidad de cortesanas de sangre caliente que no iban a desperdiciar la ocasión de aliviarlo de la soledad.

Antes de que Isabella diese con una respuesta adecuada, llamaron a Edward de fuera, y la dejó que se reconcomiera en silencio. ¿Acaso Edward pretendía dejarla muriéndose de asco en su casa de campo mientras él iba con la mejor de las disposiciones a atender los bailes de su reina? ¿Y qué sería de ella durante aquellos meses que él tenía que pasar en el mar, saqueando barcos forksenses por la gloria de Volterra? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella en aquel país hostil, sin amigos en los que apoyarse?

El barco atracó como el que no quiere la cosa. Antes de que Edward y Isabella bajaran a tierra, Edward envió a McCarthy a alquilar un carruaje que los llevara hasta Montepulciano. Isabella tuvo ocasión de enterarse de que no se encontraba a gran distancia de Livorno. Cuando Edward reapareció a su lado, se había ataviado a la última moda con unas calzas ajustadas, unos bombachos satinados cortos y un jubón bordado. Estaba realmente apuesto, pensó ella mientras admiraba sus largas piernas torneadas. Pero a ella le gustaba mucho más con sus pantalones de siempre, la camisa blanca al viento y las botas altas, que era lo que se ponía a bordo del _Vengador._

Por desgracia, su propio atuendo dejaba mucho que desear. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarse el pelo trasquilado. Aunque algo le había crecido, todavía lo llevaba indecentemente corto, enmarcándole la cara y toda la cabeza con una masa descontrolada de rizos de ébano.

Temblando bajo uno de los voluminosos pliegues de la capa de Edward, Isabella se acurrucó en el asiento al lado de su marido mientras el coche que habían alquilado traqueteaba por aquel camino de cabras. Advirtiendo que estaba incómoda, Edward se la colocó entre los brazos, demasiado consciente de que, una vez que hubieran llegado a su casa, toda intimidad entre ellos debía necesariamente terminar. Isabella se estaba volviendo demasiado imprescindible para su bienestar; tenía que darle cierta perspectiva a aquel casamiento forzado. Una vez que estuviera en la corte, entre los suyos, esperaba que el poder que tenía Isabella sobre él disminuyera.

—¿Qué opinas del invierno voltersense? —preguntó Edward en un intento de que sus pensamientos se alejaran del cuerpo tibio que llevaba acurrucado en el regazo.

—No me gusta —dijo Isabella con toda sinceridad.

Miró por la ventana el paisaje que corría hacia atrás. Los pastos estaban secos y marrones y los árboles habían perdido su elegante follaje. Una llovizna brumosa oscurecía su visión del terreno y una humedad que calaba los huesos se le había posado encima como si fuera una funesta cortina gris. Era muy deprimente. Suspiró llena de melancolía.

—El clima agradable de Denali es mucho más acogedor. Es un paraíso comparado con esto.

Edward se rió.

—Me siento inclinado a coincidir contigo. Aun así, ésta es la tierra que me vio nacer, y debo informar periódicamente a mi reina y vigilar mis propiedades.

—¿Qué va a ser de mí cuando te vuelvas a hacer a la mar? —preguntó Isabella preocupada por lo poco que la valoraba como esposa.

Edward frunció el ceño. _En serio, ¿qué va a ser de ella?,_ se preguntó a sí mismo. Maldita sea, menudo lío. Él no pensaba casarse hasta que estuviera listo para dejar la vida a bordo y sentar cabeza. Para entonces, tenía planeado hacer la ronda por aquellos aburridos eventos sociales y encontrar una novia entre las jóvenes promesas del mercado del matrimonio. Él había pensado encontrar a una que fuese rica, que se conformase con estar confinada en el campo, criando a sus hijos mientras él atendía a la reina y se echaba una amante en Volterra para mantener el aburrimiento a raya.

Por desgracia, lo habían obligado a casarse contra su voluntad con una de Forks de mucho carácter, cuyo fiero temperamento y cuya belleza arrebatadora lo tenían en constante contradicción. La pura realidad era que la quería, pero la pregunta que ella le había hecho lo inquietaba.

—Cuando vuelva a hacerme a la mar, tú te quedarás en la Residencia de los Cullen.

Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward la detuvo con un beso. No lo pudo evitar. Los labios de ella, ligeramente humedecidos y resplandecientes, lo estaban tentando. Tan perturbadores pero tan irresistibles como la fruta prohibida. Se la subió al regazo y acopló la boca sobre la de ella en un beso capaz de pararle a cualquiera el corazón. Los labios de él fueron todo menos delicados cuando le fue abriendo la boca con la lengua para poder saborear la dulce esencia de ella. Le encantaba su sabor, y el sentimiento de tenerla entre los brazos, porque era sólido, cálido y reconfortante. Era casi como si ella…

No, no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso. Su vida ya era lo bastantee complicada sin preguntarse si Isabella sentía algo especial por él. Deseo sexual, eso seguro; pero no se atrevía a contemplar otras cosas. Por supuesto, sus propias ansias de sexo hacia su fogosa esposa de Forks tampoco eran cuestionables. Su debilidad por Isabella era motivo más que suficiente para poner distancia entre ambos antes de que perdiera irrevocablemente el sentido. Su resentimiento contra los forksenses le hacía imposible cuidar de ella, ¿acaso no era eso cierto?

Pero, con Isabella retorciéndose provocativa sobre su regazo, le resultaba difícil acordarse de los sentimientos amargos de venganza. Las manos de ella le agarraban de los hombros y tiraba de él para apretarse más mientras su boca Raoulaba por asalto la de ella. Los gimoteos de placer ahogado que soltaba Isabella casi lo hicieron enloquecer.

Se desprendió del beso y se la quedó mirando. Los ojos de ella eran tan oscuros y estaban tan llenos de promesas eróticas que se tiró de cabeza dentro de aquellas profundidades sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Bruja —le susurró con aspereza, sinceramente convencido de que ella lo había embrujado. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho perder el norte de aquella manera, si no era con alguna brujería?

—No soy una bruja, Edward —replicó Isabella suspirando sin aliento—. Soy sólo una mujer que… —Se mordió la lengua. No iba a ganar nada diciéndole que lo amaba pero, en cambio, podía perderlo todo. Antes de admitir tal cosa, tenía que convencerlo de que no era su enemiga.

—…Una mujer, de sangre caliente y naturaleza tempestuosa, que satisface cierta necesidad que yo tengo —terminó Edward.

La volvió a besar con la boca caliente y llena de exigencias mientras le levantaba el vestido hasta los muslos, dando vía libre a sus más fervientes deseos.

—A ti te gusta lo que te hago, mi amor. —La mano de él encontró el suave nido de entre sus piernas y le acarició con los dedos la carne tierna y húmeda de sus partes más íntimas. Le hundió la cabeza en el pecho, dejando un círculo mojado en la tela del corpiño—. Yo también lo disfruto.

Isabella Raouló aliento y lo retuvo. Las caricias íntimas que él le estaba haciendo la estaban dejando aturdida.

—Tu arrogancia es abrumadora.

Él avanzó con dedos certeros hacia el dulce calor de su sexo, y soltó un gruñido cuando el miembro se le endureció tanto que por poco le revienta el lazo de los pantalones.

—Maldita ropa diseñada por hombres sin perspectiva —musitó, recolocándose para acomodar aquella erección de enormes proporciones—. Cómo pretenderán que nos demos ningún homenaje con toda esta impedimenta de capas y más capas de ropa apretada.

Isabella gimió de decepción.

Edward la oyó y se rió.

—Eso no quiere decir que no te pueda complacer. —Empujó el dedo hacia adentro y Isabella se sacudió convulsivamente.

Una vez que hubo recuperado el pulso normal, empezó a apretarse contra los dedos que la acariciaban, obligándole a meterse aún más adentro. Cuando el pulgar de él encontró su perla palpitante de sensibilidad, ella entró en la erupción de un violento clímax. Él continuó con ella hasta que el último temblor hubo abandonado su cuerpo. Entonces, le subió del todo el vestido y se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

—¿Te ha gustado, mi amor?

Isabella se ruborizó, enardecida.

—Ya sabes tú que sí. Pero, ¿y tú, qué? —Le metió mano, decidida a hacer por él lo mismo que él acababa de hacer por ella.

Edward carraspeó cuando la mano de ella se cerró en torno a su pene, aún dolorido por la erección, aún palpitante. El autocontrol de Edward pendía de un hilo muy fino. Le hacía falta bien poco para unirse al éxtasis de Isabella. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, le apartó bruscamente la mano. Decidió que aquél era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad y demostrar que podía resistirse a los encantos tan seductores de Isabella. Iba a ser el mayor reto de toda su vida. Cuando abrió la boca, su voz era una estrangulada parodia de frustración y deseo contenido.

—¡No, Isabella! —las palabras le salieron con mayor aspereza de lo que había calculado.

Isabella apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

—No tenía intención de… de… ofenderte. Quería complacerte.

Los pesados párpados de Edward descendieron para esconder su angustia. No podía permitirse que Isabella supiera lo difícil que le resultaba protegerse el corazón contra ella. Bruscamente, se la arrancó del regazo y la sentó en el asiento que tenía al lado.

—Pasaremos la noche en una fonda —dijo Edward fríamente—. El viaje desde Livorno hasta mis propiedades no suele hacerse muy pesado, pero hemos salido del _Vengador_ cuando era ya tarde, de modo que necesitamos hacer una parada. No me gusta estar en el camino por la noche y sin escolta. Los bandoleros abundan por estos parajes. Ya he mandado gente por delante para que nos reserven habitaciones y nos resuelvan la comida y el baño.

Isabella observaba a Edward consternada. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho o hecho ella para que él cambiara de parecer tan bruscamente? Se había transformado de amante en desconocido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar del breve interludio de hacía unos instantes, le pareció que Edward estaba desechando deliberadamente la posibilidad de continuar en lo sucesivo con esas intimidades. Había llegado a decirle que la iba a dejar en el campo mientras él perseguía sus intereses en Volterra y revoloteaba alegremente por la corte. Bueno, Isabella admitió que no eran exactamente ésas las palabras que él había utilizado, pero ella sabía leer entre líneas.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre el filo del atardecer cuando el carruaje entró haciendo gran estruendo en el patio de la fonda de La Herradura y la Pluma. El posadero salió a recibirlos, secándose las manos en el sucio delantal.

—Bienvenido, Capitán —lo saludó efusivamente, al corriente como estaba de la visita de Edward—. No solemos tener a menudo clientes tan distinguidos en La Herradura y la Pluma. Sentaos mientras mi mujer os prepara una buena cena. Todo es poco para el Vampiro y su señora esposa.

Se volvió hacia Isabella y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—Disculpad, Capitán Cullen, creí que vendríais acompañado de vuestra esposa.

Isabella retrocedió y se pegó a Edward. Evidentemente, aquel hombre esperaba una delicada doncella inglesa de tez clara en lugar de una señorita de Forks morena y seductora. ¿Acaso era aquél el perfecto ejemplo de la reacción que iba a encontrar en Volterra ante su casamiento?

—Estás en lo cierto, posadero —dijo Edward un poco enfadado—. Esta es, de hecho, mi esposa.

—Pero… pero es de Forks, Capitán. Pensé, quiero decir, toda Volterra sabe que…

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló Edward al ver el aire compungido del rostro de Isabella.

A pesar de lo que él mismo sintiera hacia los malditos forksenses, no le gustaba ver que sus paisanos ofendían a Isabella.

—Me importa bien poco lo que opine todo el mundo en Volterra acerca de mi matrimonio. Nadie tiene nada que opinar en este asunto. Estoy muerto de hambre. A mi esposa y a mí nos gustaría que nos sirvieran la cena de inmediato.

—Sí, Capitán —dijo el posadero haciendo una reverencia servil.

Sabía que había excedido los límites de la cortesía, pero se había quedado tan estupefacto ante la visión de la mujer de Forks del Vampiro que no había podido contener la lengua.

—No le hagas caso, Isabella —dijo Edward una vez que se hubieron sentado en una mesa reservada junto al fuego.

Isabella se quedó mirando las llamas que bailaban y sintió que el calor le entraba en los huesos congelados. Tras una larga pausa de contemplación silenciosa, se volvió hacia Edward.

—No tienes que disculparte por tus paisanos. Me ha quedado muy claro. Sienten lo mismo que tú por mi país. Pero están equivocados. El rey Erick jamás mandaría una armada contra tu reina. No hay tazón ahora que la reina Victoria Sutherland ha muerto.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Edward secamente.

Llegó la comida y la conversación quedó interrumpida mientras ambos se concentraban en el festín que les habían puesto delante.

Cuando Isabella dejó el tenedor, bostezó ampliamente. Advirtiendo que estaba agotada, Edward chasqueó los dedos. El posadero apareció como por arte de magia haciendo reverencias.

—Enséñale a mi esposa su habitación —dijo Edward—. Y encárgate de tener una bañera preparada para que pueda darse un baño antes de retirarse.

El posadero, un hombre bajito y rechoncho de ojos azules muy vivos, se volvió muy estirado hacia Isabella.

—Haced el favor de seguirme, Lady Cullen. Mi mujer se encargará de vuestro baño.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella amablemente.

Antes de seguir al posadero, le preguntó a Edward:

—¿Vas a venir?

—Me voy a quedar contemplando el fuego durante un buen rato y me voy a terminar el coñac. Pero no tienes que preocuparte de que pueda despertarte cuando me vaya a dormir, porque tengo mi propia habitación.

Isabella lo miró atónita.

—¿Has pedido habitaciones separadas?

Él se quedó mirando el fuego de mal humor.

—Pensé que iba a ser lo mejor.

—Ya veo —dijo ella con un deje de rencor—. Buenas noches, Edward.

Negándose a mostrarle su profunda decepción, siguió al posadero por la estrecha escalera con la cabeza bien alta a pesar de tener el ánimo por los suelos. En cuanto había pisado suelo voltersense, Edward había cambiado. Apenas reconocía a aquel extraño tan distante. No le hacía la menor gracia tener que pasarse la vida confinada en el campo mientras el hombre al que amaba buscaba otros placeres lejos de ella. Aquel pensamiento le oscureció de imponente furia la mirada.

Edward se quedó sentado mirando el fuego hasta bien pasada la hora en que debía haberse retirado. Le repateaba aquella debilidad que le entraba en todo lo que a Isabella se refería, y renovó su promesa de mantener el más estricto de los controles al tratar con su esposa. Él era un hombre fuerte; esperaba firmemente ganar la ardua lucha de contener sus deseos hacia Isabella, sin importarle el precio que tuviera, que pagar con el corazón.

Una vez que hubiese dejado de necesitar a la zorra de Forks, sería libre de vivir el tipo de vida al que se había acostumbrado antes de verse obligado a casarse.

El posadero soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando Edward, por fin, fue a refugiarse a su cama. Tenía la mirada borrosa y andaba haciendo eses cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de Isabella. No se detuvo, sino que siguió hasta su propia habitación, complacido por su capacidad de ignorar los latidos de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba esperando a Isabella cuando ella bajó las escaleras. Estaba un poco pálido y le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía una jarra de densa cerveza. Isabella trató de pasar por alto la actitud amarga con que la recibió. Si a él le molestaba la indiferencia de ella, le estaba bien empleado por haberla ignorado deliberadamente la noche anterior.

Ella se comió el desayuno, consistente en cordero frío, queso, pan y leche fresca, en silencio, preocupada por el modo en que Edward la observaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre. ¿Por qué la estaría mirando de aquella manera?, se preguntó tratando de mantener la dignidad mientras él la atravesaba con la mirada. Se revolvió incómoda varias veces antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

_Dios, qué guapa es,_ pensaba él desmoralizado. Aquella belleza oscura y arrebatadora resultaba exótica e inocentemente seductora. Pensó que ella llevaba su herencia de Forks con orgullo. Con aquel pensamiento aleccionador, Edward se puso en pie.

—¿Estás lista, Isabella?

—Sí, Edward —dijo y se levantó con gesto elegante.

Él la acompañó hasta el carruaje que los estaba esperando y se fueron traqueteando por el camino.

Edward durmió hasta llegar al pueblo de Montepulciano. Entonces, se despertó de repente, como si dormirse no hubiera sido más que un pretexto para evitar comunicarse con ella. Isabella se preguntaba cómo hacía para ser un hombre cálido durante un minuto y frío durante el minuto siguiente.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a la Residencia de los Cullen —dijo él con una impaciencia que a ella la dejó sorprendida—. Te va a gustar. Es una finca preciosa con un huerto, un bosquecillo y un riachuelo que la atraviesa. A mis padres les encantaba este lugar, y cada vez que vuelvo me doy cuenta de por qué les gustaba tanto.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿cómo eres capaz de pasarte meses enteros tan lejos?

Él se quedó callado durante tanto rato que Isabella pensó que no la había oído. Cuando por fin se pronunció, lo hizo en un tono diEmmettte, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa.

—La intriga social y política de Volterra me divierte y la finca requiere gran parte de mi tiempo pero, tras una breve eEmmettcia en tierra, la mar siempre me atrae. He formado un hogar en Denali; un entorno bien alejado de Volterra y de su sociedad estrafalaria.

Isabella guardó silencio. Era evidente que Edward no necesitaba una esposa. Estaba casado con la mar. El hecho de que ella fuera de Forks de nacimiento sólo servía para empeorar las cosas entre ellos. Sus hermanos le habían hecho un flaco favor insistiendo en que Edward y ella debían casarse. Pero, claro, lo que ellos no se imaginaban era que Edward iba a vivir para reclamarla como esposa. Y su propio error había sido enamorarse del pirata.

Isabella observó con agrado la apacible mansión de ladrillo que se erigía imponente sobre una loma en la pradera. Estaba rodeada de una vasta extensión de césped bien cuidado y jardines exquisitos. Había un huerto que se extendía desde el extremo occidental de los jardines hasta el río, que se internaba plácidamente en el bosque que quedaba más atrás. Isabella pensó que quienquiera que cuidase de la finca de Edward en su ausencia, hacía un trabajo de mantenimiento magnífico. El lugar conservaba una pátina de elegancia a pesar de las largas ausencias de Edward.

—Es preciosa —dijo Isabella.

Edward se vio extrañamente complacido por su sinceridad.

—Es un poco pequeña —dijo Edward mientras el coche paraba delante de las altas y finas columnas que guardaban la entrada delantera—. Sólo tiene treinta habitaciones; pero creo que te sentirás cómoda aquí. Puedes redecorarla como quieras, si te apetece. Han cambiado muy pocas cosas desde que mis padres vivían aquí.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y Edward se apeó. Para ahorrar tiempo, sacó a Isabella de dentro y la puso a su lado. Le quitó bruscamente las manos de la cintura cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un hombre alto, demacrado y sombrío vestido de rigurosa librea negra salió a recibirlos.

—Capitán —dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia—. En nombre de la servidumbre y en el mío propio, me complace daros la bienvenida a vuestro hogar —clavó la mirada en Isabella, atravesándola—. Nos informaron de que veníais a casa con vuestra esposa.

Aquel hombre, sirviente o no, resultaba intimidante y Isabella dio un paso atrás, chocándose con Edward. Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros para sujetarla.

—Eleazar, viejo gruñón —se rió Edward dándole a aquel hombre una palmada en la espalda—. Me alegro de verte. No has cambiado nada. Todavía me acuerdo del día que me diste unos azotes en el trasero por portarme mal con mi hermana.

La cara de Eleazar hizo una mueca que podría haber pasado por una sonrisa.

—Y bien que os lo merecisteis, Capitán. —Su mirada se volvió a posar en Isabella como si la hubiera juzgado y la hubiese hallado en falta.

—Es justo que seas el primero en conocer a mi esposa —prosiguió Edward—. Isabella, este individuo con cara de asco es Eleazar. Es el que se encarga de la casa con mano de hierro y siempre lo ha hecho, desde que mis padres lo conocieron cuando era joven. Ha hecho que todo lo referente a la casa marche en orden desde que yo era un chaval. No sabría qué hacer sin él.

El semblante sombrío de Eleazar se llenó de orgullo. Y de amor. Isabella se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo sentía algo más que afecto por aquel tremendo Vampiro.

—Gracias, Capitán —se inclinó ante Isabella—. Encantado de conoceros, señora Cullen —la voz de Eleazar era fríamente diplomática pero claramente reprobadora, muy distinta de lo que Isabella habría podido esperar a modo de bienvenida al hogar de Edward de haber sido una esposa voltersense. Se sintió fuertemente rechazada.

Isabella murmuró una respuesta apropiada mientras Edward fruncía el ceño.

—Por favor, convoca al resto de la servidumbre en el recibidor. Quiero que conozcan a su nueva señora —ordenó Edward a Eleazar con un aire de censura.

—Enseguida, Capitán —dijo Eleazar sin cejar en su actitud mientras se marchaba para llevar a cabo las instrucciones de Edward.

Edward se dispuso a seguirlo hacia el interior, pero Isabella le tocó suavemente el brazo. Él se detuvo y la miró receloso.

—No le gusto —dijo Isabella temblando—. Todos tus criados van a tener motivos para odiarme. Todos tus amigos me van a despreciar, porque desconfían de cualquiera que sea forksense. ¡Hasta tú me odias! —gritó, dejándose llevar cada vez más por el pánico.

—Isabella, deja de imaginarte cosas. Eleazar no está en posición de que le guste o le disguste su señora. Cumplirá tus órdenes porque me es fiel a mí, y a los míos.

Edward podía contemporizar cuanto quisiese, pero era lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta de que Isabella lo iba a tener difícil para encajar en aquella casa inglesa tradicional suya. Pero no quedaba otro remedio. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto del odio acérrimo de Edward hacia los forksenses. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a explicarles el hecho de haber traído a casa a una esposa de Forks?

Isabella entró en el recibidor, intimidada por el enorme grupo de criados que había allí reunidos para recibirla. Para su desgracia, no había entre ellos ni una sola cara amiga. Lo que encontró fue curiosidad, hostilidad y frío desdén.

Eleazar le presentó primero a la cocinera; una mujer corpulenta envuelta en un delantal inmaculadamente blanco que miró a Isabella con la nariz levantada, mostrando su desprecio. Después vino el turno de los ayudantes de cocina y de los friegaplatos. Las doncellas, todas jóvenes y guapas, le hicieron reverencias con más o menos la misma condescendencia que la cocinera. Eran doce criados en total, y todos ellos, cada uno a su manera, hicieron patente su falta de respeto por la esposa de Forks del patrón.

Según Edward, lo que mostraron fue amor, respeto y una lealtad intachable. Las doncellas se reían como tontas y se lo comían con los ojos sin el menor pudor. Hasta le hacían ojitos. Si Edward se daba cuenta del descaro con el que lo miraban, prefería ignorarlo. Una en concreto, una jovencita insolente llamada Kate, miraba a Edward insinuándose con una desfachatez que disgustó a Isabella profundamente.

Después de haberle presentado a todo el mundo, menos al administrador, a los jardineros, a los mozos de caballerizas y a los cocheros, a quienes conocería a su debido tiempo, Edward sorprendió a Isabella eligiendo a Kate como su doncella particular. De todos los criados, Kate era la última que Isabella habría elegido para sí. Cuando se les dijo que siguieran con lo suyo, se fueron como una marea de delantales, cuchicheando entre ellos como suelen hacer los criados. Isabella sintió que le habían cogido una manía tan sólida que habría podido cortarla con un cuchillo.

Edward habló con Eleazar a solas durante unos instantes y luego se reunió con Isabella al pie de las escaleras.

—Mañana tendrás tiempo suficiente para ir haciéndote a la casa. Te recomiendo que descanses una hora o dos. Luego, por la tarde, vendrá la modista del pueblo a Raoularte las medidas para hacerte vestidos nuevos. No puedo permitir que mi mujer vaya hecha una zaparrastrosa. Aquí se cena puntualmente a las ocho. Te estaré esperando al pie de las escaleras. —Le ofreció su brazo—. Voy a enseñarte tu habitación. Kate te ayudará a desvestirte. Pídele cualquier cosa que desees. Si tienes hambre, te puede traer un tentempié para que aguantes hasta la cena.

—Edward, hablando de Kate, ¿no valdría igual cualquier otra para ser mi doncella?

—¿Qué tiene Kate de malo?

—Nada, en realidad. Es sólo que me resulta muy lanzada y muy descarada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin siquiera conocerla? Dale una oportunidad, Isabella. Si no estás a gusto con ella, puedes elegir a otra. Todo te va a resultar mucho más fácil si aprendes a llevarte bien con los criados durante mi ausencia.

Isabella se detuvo de repente.

—¿No estarás pensando ya en marcharte?

—Sí. De hecho, me marcho mañana. Quiero estar presente cuando el _Vengador _atraque en Volterra. Ahora, voy a consultar con el administrador, Riley Biers. Él sabrá ocuparse de todo en mi ausencia.

A Isabella le entristeció que Edward estuviera deseando abandonarla tan pronto. Evidentemente, no podía esperar para gozar de la emocionante vida nocturna londinense ni para unirse a la disoluta corte de la reina Isabel. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mar, debía de estar muerto de ganas de zambullirse en la intriga política.

Edward salió de allí bruscamente, dejando a Isabella con el nefasto sentimiento de que la abandonaba.


	14. Capítulo 13

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 13**

A Isabella su habitación le resultó muy agradable. Era luminosa y bien ventilada y había sido amueblada por una mano delicada y femenina, dándole a Isabella la impresión de que ya había pertenecido antes a una mujer. Había una puertecita que daba a un vestidor que aún no había explorado. Las ventanas miraban a un jardín de rosas que, en verano, debía de ponerse espectacular, con mil colores floreciendo. Más allá quedaba el huerto, cuyas majestuosas ramas le daban un aire de tesoro frutal. Un fuego que le crepitó alegremente en el corazón hizo a Isabella sentirse muy agradecida. Aquel clima inhóspito hacía que se le congelasen los huesos. Nunca iba a lograr acostumbrarse al mal tiempo que hacía en Volterra, reflexionó apesadumbrada.

Isabella todavía estaba contemplando aquellas llamas danzarinas cuando Kate entró en la habitación sin siquiera preocuparse de llamar a la puerta.

—El capitán Cullen ha dicho que voy a ser vuestra doncella. —Miró el pelo y la vestimenta de Isabella con desagrado—. Si vuestros baúles han llegado, los voy desempaquetando y os elijo algo apropiado para que os pongáis esta noche. Pero dudo que se pueda hacer algo con esos pelos. ¿Se lleva así en Forks? Como buena de Forks, sois toda renegrida, y tenéis un acento atroz. No me puedo creer que el capitán Cullen se haya casado con alguien como vos.

Isabella se armó de todo su orgullo. No se avergonzaba de ser de Forks.

—Pues sí, soy de Forks. Nací en Forks. Y en cuanto a mis baúles, no tengo ninguno. No tengo más que lo que ves. Si quieres hacer algo, puedes coger este vestido que llevo puesto y hacer que quede presentable hasta que me puedan hacer otros. De mi pelo ya me ocupo yo, que estoy acostumbrada a arreglármelo sola.

En lugar de ayudar a Isabella en su aseo, Kate se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados observándola con desprecio.

—Los criados apuestan todos a que sois la puta del capitán, y no su esposa. Todo el mundo en la casa, o en Volterra entera, mejor dicho, sabe lo mucho que desprecia a los forksenses.

Isabella saltó hacia atrás como si la hubiese golpeado.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Sal de aquí y no vuelvas más.

Kate hizo un amago de reverencia ante Isabella y se largó. No se arrepentía de sus palabras. No hacía otra cosa que repetir el rumor que circulaba de forma generalizada entre los criados. Lo que pasaba era que ella era la única con el descaro suficiente para enfrentarse a la de Forks en su papel de señora de la casa del amo. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y se dio de bruces contra Edward, que justo acababa de entrar en casa. Él la rodeó con los brazos para evitar que ambos se cayeran.

—Kate, tienes que tener más cuidado —la previno Edward mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

Aunque estaba distraído, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Ha pasado algo? No habrá sido con la señora, ¿verdad?

Como si fuese una actriz consumada, Kate empezó a temblar y apretó las manos con angustia fingida.

—Me temo que he hecho enfadar a la señora. Me ha despedido y me ha dicho que no vuelva. —Con todo el descaro del mundo, se apretó contra Edward y logró que le saliera una lágrima del ojo—. He hecho todo lo que he podido para complacerla, Capitán. —Levantó la mirada y se puso a pestañear con aquella cortina de largas pestañas doradas.

Kate sabía que era muy guapa y que tenía una figura atractiva, y les sacaba todo el partido posible a sus encantos para flirtear abiertamente con Edward.

Edward frunció el ceño preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho Isabella para disgustar a la joven sirvienta. Kate temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos y parecía verdaderamente angustiada. Él le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Kate, yo hablaré con la señora. Mientras tanto, encárgate de indicarle a la modista cuando llegue a qué habitación tiene que ir. Mi esposa necesita con urgencia ropa adecuada, y cuanto antes comience la modista, mejor.

—Me encargaré de ello, Capitán —dijo Kate luciendo el bonito hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla—. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por vos, lo que sea —enfatizó, haciéndole ojitos abiertamente—, hacédmelo saber. Será un placer estar a vuestra disposición para lo que podáis desear.

Al principio Edward no había captado las segundas intenciones de Kate, porque estaba demasiado disgustado por lo mal que estaba cayendo Isabella entre sus criados. Pero cuando le quedó claro que se le estaba insinuando, se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Kate vio cómo se le encendía a Edward el semblante y bajó la vista con timidez. Entonces, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a contarle al resto de la casa cómo había sido su encuentro con la esposa del señor, si es que de verdad era su esposa.

Edward se quedó mirando el vaivén de las caderas de Kate mientras ésta se alejaba, riéndose divertido. ¿Cómo se le habría pasado por la cabeza a aquella chica que podía interesarle, cuando él tenía a alguien como Isabella?

La modista llegó a su hora, y antes de irse prometió que el primero de los vestidos de Isabella lo tendría listo al día siguiente. Isabella estaba muy agradecida de que la mujer hubiera traído muchas muestras de terciopelo y de lana, porque los días de invierno prometían ser los más fríos que ella hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Eligió el terciopelo rojo intenso, la lana azul oscura y otros dos trajes de telas igualmente sólidas y calentitas. Edward, de antemano, ya le había indicado a la modista que incluyera los camisones oportunos, algunas capas forradas de piel y otras capas más ligeras. También tenía el encargo de incluir guantes y enaguas de varios colores.

Si aquella modista parlanchina tenía algún sentimiento negativo hacia la esposa de Forks del capitán Cullen, fue lo bastante prudente como para no exteriorizarlo. Los negocios en la pequeña aldea de Montepulciano no eran nada del otro mundo, y el mecenazgo de Edward era muy apreciado por allí. Aun así, Isabella no pudo evitar darse cuenta del extraño modo en que la señora Goff y la joven que la ayudaba la miraban cuando creían que Isabella no las veía.

Cuando la señora Goff y su pequeña y tímida ayudante se marcharon, Isabella cepilló y sacudió su traje y lo tendió sobre la cama, listo para lucirlo en la cena. Por un instante deseó haber podido ponerse algo elegante, hasta que recordó que no hacía tanto tiempo había estado bien satisfecha con su hábito gris y su toca blanca, que le tapaba todo menos la cara. Edward la había transformado en tantos aspectos que no era capaz ni de enumerarlos siquiera. Aunque, según su punto de vista, no todos los cambios habían sido para mejor.

Al poco, los criados aparecieron con una bañera, y Isabella se dio un baño con toda la calma del mundo. Después se vistió y se pasó un cepillo por los rizos trasquilados. Kate no volvió, lo cual dejó a Isabella bastante indiferente. No necesitaba a aquellos criados engreídos de Edward que criticaban su forma de hablar y la comparaban con las mujeres voltersense. Cuando el reloj del vestíbulo dio las ocho, Isabella empezó a bajar por las escaleras. Estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón cuando vio a Edward esperándola en el rellano de abajo.

Le pareció que estaba escandalosamente guapo, de un modo muy masculino, con aquellas facciones tan duras y descaradas bronceadas por el sol y el viento y aquel cuerpo tan ágil y musculoso, tonificado por la actividad física. Iba vestido de manera informal, con unas calzas, unos bombachos y un chaleco. Si se hubiera puesto sus mejores galas, la habría dejado a ella en ridículo con su vestido todo desgastado. Cuando llegó al último escalón, él le tendió el brazo.

—Había pensado que lo mejor sería una cena informal en la biblioteca con unas bandejas delante del fuego —dijo Edward—. El comedor es una sala muy grande que intimida un poco. Pueden cenar allí cincuenta personas fácilmente.

Isabella lo miró a través de una cortinilla de pestañas de azabache.

—Gracias Edward, agradezco tu consideración. En Forks no somos tan formales como vosotros, los voltersenses. En casa de mi padre, cuando hacía bueno, cenábamos a menudo en la terraza o en el patio.

Entraron en la biblioteca, una sala acogedora iluminada por un fuego crepitante. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías de libros, todas llenas de volúmenes encuadernados en cuero. Inspiró para apreciar el olor del cuero y de los muebles encerados, y decidió que por más elegantes que pudieran ser las demás habitaciones, aquélla iba a ser siempre su preferida. Edward la condujo hasta una de las butacas tapizadas que estaban colocadas una al lado de la otra y la ayudó a sentarse. Luego, acercó dos mesitas y se acomodó en la butaca que había junto a ella.

Como si hubieran estado esperando justo ese momento, los criados entraron y sirvieron la cena. Lo que les sirvieron era la típica comida insípida voltersense, de la que Isabella comió más bien poco, haciéndola bajar con un vino exquisito. Edward picoteó apenas de su comida pero bebió copiosamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos entornados de Isabella. Isabella, con descaro, lo miró a los ojos, y encontró en ellos una mirada silenciosa llena de rabia, pena y deseo.

—Kate me ha dicho que la has echado —empezó a decir Edward una vez que la cena había sido recogida y los criados se habían retirado—. ¿Te ha disgustado de alguna manera? ¿Quieres que te elija a otra doncella? Tal vez debería despedirla.

Lo último que quería Isabella era darles a los criados un motivo más para que la odiasen.

—Es que yo estaba tensa y cansada. Por mí, no hace falta que la despidas.

Edward asintió, comprensivo.

—Eso fue justo lo que pensé. Como ya te he dicho antes, debes aprender a llevarte bien con los criados. Si no te respetan, vas a conseguir que hagan muy poco. Todos vienen de buenas familias inglesas y son de confianza. No siempre voy a estar yo aquí para hacer de colchón entre la servidumbre y tú. Si surgen problemas, tendrás que arreglártelas tú sola.

La idea de quedarse sola le producía a Isabella en las tripas un sentimiento de caída libre.

—Edward, tal vez deberías mandarme de vuelta a Forks. Yo no soy de aquí. Tú no me quieres y tu gente me odia. ¿Por qué insistes en semejante tortura para ambos?

El verdes de los ojos de Edward se cristalizó en dos esmeraldas.

—Estamos casados, ¿o es que ya se te ha olvidado? No voy a permitir que te marches, Isabella; olvídate.

—Pues no lo comprendo. —Ella estaba profundamente confundida.

—Ni yo —replicó Edward, observando sin mucho afán el bailoteo de las llamas. Su franqueza la sorprendió—. Brujería pura —dijo como para sí—. Pero, a pesar de todo —continuó, ya más claramente—, eres mía, y vas a seguir siendo mía. ¿De verdad piensas que tu padre quiere que vuelvas después de haber abandonado a tu prometido? —se rió con amargura—. Yo no lo creo. Por lo menos, aquí puedo tenerte a salvo y saber que no te va a faltar nada.

_Excepto tu amor,_ pensó Isabella en silencio. _No eres capaz de darme tu amor, y eso es lo único que quiero de ti._

Isabella se levantó de pronto con la intención de marcharse, pero Edward la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a quedarse sentada.

—¿Me das tu palabra de que vas a tratar de llevarte bien con los criados?

Isabella asintió. Edward, satisfecho, la soltó. Tocarla era una auténtica tortura. Se sentía arrastrado a caer en la telaraña de su seducción, y sus anteriores experiencias con Isabella le habían demostrado que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el poder arrebatador que ella ejercía sobre sus sentidos. Acordarse de que Isabella era de Forks y evocar su odio por todos aquellos que llevaran sangre de Forks no le servía para acallar el anhelo imperioso que sentía de su sensual esposa. Lo que más hubiera deseado era ser capaz de dejarla marchar y olvidarse de ella.

Porque habría sido muy fácil mandarla de vuelta con su padre o enviarla a un convento que no tuviese remilgos a la hora de admitirla en la orden. Una caldera humeante de resentimiento le hervía a Edward en las entrañas. Le estaba pasando algo que no le gustaba y que no era capaz de controlar.

—Me voy por la mañana, Isabella. No sé cuándo volveré. Volterra no está tan lejos de la Residencia de los Cullen. Estaré en contacto con Biers y con Eleazar, y así ellos podrán mantenerme al corriente de si estás bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídesela a Biers; mañana pasará a conocerte. Puedes irte de compras al pueblo, si así lo deseas. Puedes apuntar todo lo que se te antoje a mi cuenta.

Aquellas palabras sonaron del todo frías e impersonales. ¿Acaso todos los maridos y mujeres de Volterra llevaban vidas separadas? Ella apenas si sabía nada acerca del matrimonio. ¿Es que Edward no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo amaba? Estaba segura de que él se sentía atraído por ella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle el amor con tanta ternura si no sintiera nada por ella? Él la quería; ella veía cómo él se desesperaba por tenerla, en las ardientes profundidades de sus ojos verdes y en el calor tórrido que emanaba por todos sus poros. Y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. ¡Dios! Si con sólo mirarlo se le hacía la boca agua.

—Te deseo buen viaje, Edward —esas palabras frías traicionaban el resentimiento que le hervía a ella por dentro—. ¿Estarás aquí en Navidades?

La mirada de hielo de Isabella dejó a Edward maltrecho. Maldita sea, resistirse a ella le costaba, toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Vete a la cama, Isabella —farfulló, luchando por la supervivencia de su alma. Si perdía la batalla, perdería para siempre la vida que siempre había conocido y a la que se había acostumbrado—. No tenemos nada más que hablar. En cuanto a las Navidades, es poco probable que venga a pasar las vacaciones.

—Eres un imbécil, Edward Cullen —siseó Isabella entre los dientes apretados—. Evitarme no te va a servir de nada, y mentir acerca de lo que sientes es una falta de honradez. No engañas a nadie más que a ti mismo.

Edward cerró los ojos sufriendo el impacto de las acusaciones de Isabella con una calma pétrea. Dios, ¿cómo podía ella saber todo eso? Cuando abrió los ojos, Isabella ya se había marchado.

Las palabras de Isabella le tocaron la libra sensible a Edward. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso le estaba haciendo sentirse como un imbécil a propósito? Su mirada se posó en el coñac y los vasos que Eleazar precavidamente había colocado sobre el escritorio y se sirvió a sí mismo una dosis generosa. Le bajó tan suavemente que se sirvió otro tanto. Para cuando se hubo terminado la tercera copa, estaba dando traspiés y compadeciéndose a sí mismo. ¡Maldita sea! Su vida había pegado un giro inesperado. Él nunca había pedido tener esposa, y ahora que la tenía no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Lo que sabía era que aparecer en la corte con una esposa de Forks a su lado era exponerse a una catástrofe. Habría sido una tontería pensar que la reina le iba a dar la bienvenida a Isabella sin poner inconvenientes. A Edward le iba a costar lo suyo explicarle a Jessica lo de Isabella. Ya debía de estar al tanto del casamiento, y estaría esperando con impaciencia que le diera una explicación. Durante su última visita a Volterra, la reina había insinuado que estaba buscando alguna joven aristócrata apropiada para que se casase con él. Edward suspiró. En aquel momento tenía el corazón demasiado malherido como para pensar en la posible reacción de Isabel ante su repentino casamiento.

Se levantó con dificultad y se fue a buscar refugio en su cama.

Isabella se desnudó hasta quedarse en combinación y trepó a la cama. Trató de dormir, pero tenía el corazón demasiado atormentado y la mente acuciada por problemas insalvables y, a pesar del fuego de la chimenea, estaba tiritando de frío. La vida en el convento era tan simple y sin complicaciones, suspiró, acordándose de aquellos tiempos en los que había sido más feliz. ¿Por qué Dios no la había encontrado digna de dejarla allí a vivir en paz? ¿Por qué la había mandado Él a un mundo de peleas y confusión y la había hecho enamorarse de un hombre tan irritante como Edward Cullen? Si Dios había querido que amase a Edward Cullen, ¿por qué no había hecho que Edward también se enamorara de ella? Todo le resultaba muy confuso.

Se recostó en la cama y observó el baño de luces y sombras que había en el techo. En algún lugar lejano, oyó un sonido de algo que se arrastraba, pero no le prestó mucha atención. En una casa tan grande como aquélla, siempre había actividad de algún tipo, incluso bien entrada la noche. Isabella no habría sabido señalar en qué preciso momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Se incorporó sobre un codo y oteó la puerta. Nada. Girando el cuello, miró hacia el vestidor.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Edward estaba de pie asomado, iluminado por un haz de luz que venía de una lámpara que había a su espalda. Le costó darse cuenta de que la habitación de Edward comunicaba con la suya a través del vestidor. Detrás de él, podía verse su habitación.

El nombre de Edward salió de los labios de Isabella con un suspiro tembloroso. No le veía la cara, ya que la luz de detrás dejaba todo a oscuras menos su silueta musculosa. Estaba en equilibrio sobre las puntas de los pies, con los músculos en tensión y los puños apretados.

—Tú tienes razón, Isabella, soy un imbécil —balbuceó él arrastrando las palabras. A Isabella se le disparó el corazón, pero las siguientes palabras que él dijo hicieron desvanecerse sus esperanzas—. Soy un cretino por permitir que me influyas de un modo que no soy lo bastante fuerte para resistir. —Entró en la habitación y Isabella tragó saliva con dificultad.

Estaba desnudo. Total y gloriosamente desnudo, con la hombría erecta en toda su magnitud.

A Isabella se le secó la boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No era eso lo que yo quería decir. Te llamé imbécil porque niegas lo inevitable. Lo que los dos queremos. ¿Es que no ves más allá de tus narices? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo te a…? —dejó la pregunta sin acabar.

¿De qué iba a servir que supiera que ella lo amaba? Él era incapaz de ver más allá del odio que sentía por su sangre de Forks.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tus familiares.

Edward trató dos veces de volver a su habitación, y las dos veces fracasó. Isabella y su cama lo atraían como el olor de la miel atrae a los osos, que se desesperan por el dulce manjar a pesar del riesgo que conlleva. La recompensa prometida bien valía el esfuerzo.

Cuando Edward se tambaleó ligeramente, Isabella se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no estaba sereno.

—¡Estás borracho!

Edward soltó una risilla.

—No demasiado.

La cama acusó el peso de él. Le dedicó a Isabella una sonrisa poco firme y le arrancó a jirones los pololos. La tela raída cedió enseguida, y los arrojó a un lado. Abrazó a Isabella dejándola sentir el extremo erguido de su deseo.

—Por lo menos esto siempre nos sale bien —declaró—. Perderme en tu dulce cuerpo hace que me olvide de quién eres y de lo que soy yo —gruñó mientras le restregaba la erección por el vientre y le hundía el rostro entre los pechos. ¡Dios santo, qué bien olía!

—Yo soy una mujer, y tú eres un hombre —apuntó Isabella. Su cuerpo no necesitaba demasiada provocación para responder al tacto de Edward—. Y somos marido y mujer. Sólo con que te dejases de…

Él interrumpió su discurso con un beso abrasador. No quería oírla. Se negaba a atender a lo que su corazón le decía. Si les hiciera caso a Isabella y a su corazón, pronto dejaría de ser el Vampiro, y aún no estaba preparado para eso. Y tal vez nunca llegase a estarlo. Por el bien de su cordura, necesitaba recordar en todo momento que él era un hombre que se guiaba por el odio hacia sus enemigos forksenses. Tenía la intención de seguir siendo ese hombre por mucho tiempo.

El proceso mental de Edward se vino abajo por completo cuando el deseo desenfrenado por su esposa de Forks se manifestó en el doloroso endurecimiento de su entrepierna. Maldita sea. Isabella hacía que se le disparara el pulso y ponía a prueba su capacidad de dominarse. Con sólo mirarla, la deseaba con el calor de las llamas del infierno. Debería haberla mandado de vuelta con su padre después de haberle quitado la virginidad en lugar de habérsela quedado de forma egoísta para su propio regocijo. O, mejor aun, debería haber echado un simple vistazo a sus ojos inocentes y no haberla tocado en absoluto. Aunque, si la suerte estaba de su lado, aquella misma noche se saciaría de ella y se iría a Volterra con la mente despejada y el cuerpo complacido. En la atmósfera de la corte de la reina Isabel, tan cargada de tensión sexual, le sería fácil olvidar que teniaa esposa, se dijo a sí mismo.

Incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más, Edward se lanzó a separarle las piernas a Isabella, apretó las caderas y empujó con fuerza. En el instante en el que sintió el calor resbaladizo de ella a su alrededor, se olvidó de sus oscuros pensamientos y dejó que el placer se apoderase de él. Era un tipo de placer que sólo Isabella sabía darle. Agachó la cabeza y le chupó los pezones.

Isabella jadeaba y gritaba, queriendo desesperadamente ser para Edward algo más que un cuerpo caliente. De repente, se le desvanecieron los pensamientos. La carrera hacia el éxtasis era demasiado arrebatadora, y explotó en un clímax violento. Cuando él hubo obtenido todo lo que ella tenía para darle, la agarró del trasero y empujó de forma salvaje. Su propia explosión no fue menos turbulenta que la de Isabella.

Isabella volvió en sí poco a poco, sintiéndose profundamente saciada. Miró a Edward y vio que parecía estar tan desbordado como ella.

—Edward…

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, muy confundido, como si la estructura entera de su vida se hubiera desmoronado y él acabara de darse cuenta de algo demasiado preocupante como para compartirlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Saltó de la cama y se la quedó mirando como si todo su mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo—. ¡Tengo que marcharme de aquí! Me has arrancado el alma del cuerpo. ¡Ya no me reconozco a mí mismo!

—Pero Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

—Me voy, Isabella, me voy ahora mismo. Seguiremos en contacto por medio de un mensajero.

Se pasó los dedos por el alborotado pelo cobrizo y se dio media vuelta, musitando entre dientes algo de las esposas y de un hechizo. Se fue por donde había venido, por el vestidor, dando portazos a su paso.

Poco después, oyó un repicar desbocado de pasos que bajaban las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que Edward había hablado en serio. Era cierto que tenía intención de marcharse en mitad de la noche, sin importarle los bandoleros ni los demás peligros que pudieran acecharlo de camino a Volterra. ¡Dios santo! Era como si se hubiera asomado al infierno y estuviera huyendo para salvarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella durmió hasta tarde. Se había quedado despierta durante horas con la esperanza de que Edward cambiara de parecer y volviera pero por lo visto al final le sobrevino el sueño. El débil sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas cuando Kate la despertó bruscamente de un sueño profundo.

—El capitán se ha ido —la acusó Kate llena de reproches—. Es raro que un recién casado abandone a su esposa tan pronto. Resulta evidente que no lo complacéis.

La sonrisa petulante le desapareció de los labios y se le quedaron los ojos como platos al ver los pololos rasgados de Isabella tirados en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa mientras recogía la prenda rasgada y se la colgaba de un brazo.

—¿No querréis que os los cosa?

Isabella bufó, iracunda:

—Eres una descarada que no conoce el respeto. —Si no lograba poner a Kate en su sitio, ya nunca iba a poder controlar a ninguno de los criados—. Por supuesto que quiero que me los cosas. Y quiero que me los devuelvas antes de una hora.

—Tendréis que hablar con más claridad —la provocó Kate—, vuestro idioma resulta difícil de entender —le dijo y salió tan campante por la puerta, meneando con todo su garbo las caderas.

Isabella estaba que echaba chispas de impotencia y de rabia. Nunca se había sentido tan insultada. Y por herejes ingleses, nada menos. Por si fuera poco, Kate la hizo esperar casi dos horas antes de devolverle los pololos zafiamente remendados.

Después del desayuno, la modista llegó con el primero de sus vestidos. Cuando Isabella recibió al administrador de Edward, tenía un aspecto arrebatador con aquel traje de terciopelo rojo intenso que le acentuaba las esbeltas curvas con grandiosa elegancia.

Riley Biers no era como Isabella había esperado. Era bastante joven, no mucho mayor que Edward, que lo había contratado al poco de que volver de Volterra tras los años que pasó de cautiverio. La reina le había devuelto a Edward sus propiedades casi de inmediato, y necesitaba a alguien que se encargase de ellas mientras él andaba por ahí saqueando galeones forksenses. Biers era un hombre intenso, fornido y capaz, un rubio bien parecido y de naturaleza seria. No parecía tener más interés que los negocios cuando fue recibido porIsabella en la biblioteca, que era la única habitación aparte de su dormitorio en la que se sentía a gusto.

—Vuestro marido me dio instrucciones muy específicas antes de marcharse, señora Cullen —dijo Biers con aire cohibido—. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, debéis acudir a mí y yo me encargaré de lo que sea.

—¿Dijo mi marido cuánto tiempo va a pasar en Volterra? —Le irritaba tener que preguntarle a un desconocido lo que debía haber sabido por boca de Edward.

—No, pero prometió que estaríamos en contacto a través de un mensajero. Estoy seguro de que estáis al corriente. El capitán rara vez se queda en el campo cuando está en Volterra. La reina es una soberana exigente que insiste en que sus cortesanos la colmen de atenciones.

—Eso tengo entendido —dijo Isabella con amargura—. ¿Hay algo más que debiera saber?

Riley Biers sintió una punzada de lástima por la adorable mujer de Forks con la que Edward Cullen se había casado. Estaba al tanto de los rumores que circulaban entre los criados. Se rumoreaba que era un marido renegado pero, tras conocer por fin a la esposa de Edward, no le costaba entender la fascinación de su patrón por la belleza arrebatadora de Isabella. Dudaba mucho que Edward se hubiera casado con una mujer de Forks de no haber sido lo que realmente quería. A pesar de eso, percibió en Isabella una tristeza profunda, como si estuviera a punto de venirse abajo. Tenía un aspecto frágil y vulnerable. Algo debía ir desesperadamente mal en su matrimonio, dedujo Biers.

—El capitán Cullen mencionó que podríais llegar a tener problemas con los criados. A veces pueden actuar con soberbia ante los forasteros. —De repente, se puso rojo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. Lo siento, señora Cullen, no he querido decir que… Estaré encantado de resolver las dificultades que puedan saliros al paso.

Isabella se rió con modestia.

—No me he ofendido, señor Biers, ya estoy acostumbrada. A vuestro modo de ver, soy una forastera. Me alegro de saber que puedo contar con vos, pero tengo que aprender a lidiar con los criados yo sola.

La admiración de Biers por Isabella aumentaba por momentos. Se preguntaba cómo había podido Edward abandonar a una mujer tan irresistible, que parecía frágil pero emanaba seguridad en sí misma.

—Os agradeceré que me informéis cada vez que llegue un mensajero de Volterra con noticias de mi marido.

—Por supuesto —concordó Biers—. Ah, casi me olvido de decíroslo: el capitán Cullen ha dejado la calesa para que dispongáis de ella. Hacedme saber si deseáis ir al pueblo o visitar las otras propiedades y yo me encargaré de que os la tengan preparada.

La entrevista concluyó en aquel punto y a Isabella casi le dio pena ver a aquel hombre tan afable marcharse. Por el momento, era la única persona de toda la casa que había sido agradable con ella y le había mostrado el respeto debido a la esposa de Edward.

Durante los siguientes días, Isabella aprendió a manejarse por la residencia. Sabía instintivamente que los que habían habitado aquella casa antes la habían querido mucho. Había poco, si es que había algo, que quisiera cambiar. Las habitaciones eran amplias, bien ventiladas y llenas de los fantasmas de la familia feliz que una vez había recorrido aquellas salas tan majestuosas. Percibía que se habían oído muchas risas en aquel hogar. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba triste porque ella nunca iba a pertenecer sinceramente a aquella casa ni al hombre que ahora era su dueño.

Isabella echaba de menos a Edward desesperadamente. Aunque no había recibido ningún mensaje directamente de él, sabía que estaba en contacto con Riley Biers, ya que él la informaba oficiosamente cada vez que recibía un mensaje. Parecía abochornarse cada vez que se veía forzado a admitir que Edward no había incluido ningún mensaje específico para Isabella. Llegaron las Navidades con muy poca pompa. Isabella mandó decorar la casa con la esperanza de que Edward volviera a pasar las vacaciones. En lugar de ello, él le mandó a un mensajero con un regalo.

¡Un regalo! ¿De qué le iba a servir un regalo si lo que ella quería era a Edward? Miró el carísimo collar de esmeraldas sin ningún entusiasmo, y enseguida lo dejó de lado. Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de incluir una felicitación con el regalo.

A principios de enero llegó un mensajero con un paquete enorme de papeles para Biers. Isabella esperaba con ansia a que Biers le dijera si Edward había incluido un mensaje para ella. Ni que decir tiene que no lo había hecho y la decepción que se llevó fue un trago muy amargo. Decidió pasar por alto su orgullo e interrogar al mensajero, con la esperanza de que le contase qué era lo que, aparte de la reina, ocupaba las horas de Edward. Un hombre de sangre caliente como Edward no era propenso a negarse a sí mismo la comodidad que una mujer le podía ofrecer, y la idea de que Edward estuviera entre los brazos de otra la destrozaba.

Encontró al mensajero en la cocina, rodeado de los criados de la casa. Isabella oyó que estaban hablando y cotilleando entre ellos, y se detuvo delante de la puerta cuando oyó que mencionaban el nombre de Edward. Entreabrió la puerta y entró. El mensajero estaba sentado a la mesa y era el centro de atención. Lo que les estuviera contando debía de ser fascinante, porque le prestaban la mayor atención.

—El capitán es el hombre más famoso de la corte entre las señoritas —farfulló el mensajero entre bocado y bocado de pan con queso—. Se derriten todas por sus huesos.

—Cuéntanos más cosas, Raoul —lo animó la cocinera sobornándolo con una gruesa loncha de carne asada—. ¿Cuál de esas mariposas crees que le gusta a nuestro capitán?

—Le gustan todas —dijo Raoul dándose importancia—; pero, cuando no está con la reina, se le ha visto principalmente acompañado de la joven señorita Lauren Mallory, un bocadito de nata, toda ojos y pecho. Y por si fuera poco, es una rica heredera. La vieja Jessica hace que coincidan siempre que puede, y nuestro capitán no es de los que deja pasar una oportunidad, no sé si me explico —se rió como un cerdo.

Risillas y sonrisillas de complicidad se sucedieron por toda la cocina, mientras Raoul arrancaba un pedazo de carne suculento y lo masticaba con visible delectación.

—Cuéntanos lo que dijo la reina Jessica cuando se enteró de que el capitán se había casado sin su consentimiento —preguntó Kate entusiasmada.

—Los rumores cuentan que se puso furiosa —reveló Raoul—. Le dijo que podía anular el matrimonio o conseguir el divorcio. Que quería enviar a esa rémora de Forks de vuelta a Forks y entregarle a Lady Laurencomo recompensa por haber enriquecido sus arcas con el oro español —se rió con mucho estruendo.

—¡Lo sabía! —se exultó Kate— ¡Pronto nos desharemos de esa puta de Forks!

Isabella apoyo la cabeza con mucha debilidad contra la pared. Aquel modo desgarrador de ponerla en ridículo hizo que se pusiera físicamente enferma. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los lagrimales y la amarga bilis le subió por la garganta. No era ningún secreto que Edward no la apreciaba como esposa, y ahora sabía lo poco que significaba para él. Con Lady Lauren esperando impaciente a que Edward pusiese fin a su matrimonio, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que saliese de la vida de Edward de una vez por todas. Si volviera a Forks, su padre la despacharía a La Push, de vuelta con Jacob. No era más que un pelele en manos de los hombres. Sofocando un sollozo, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Si se hubiera quedado a escuchar lo que dijo Raoul acto seguido, se habría animado.

—No cuentes con deshacerte de la señora tan deprisa. Se dice que el capitán Cullen todavía no le ha respondido a la reina si va a tramitar la anulación o no. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Estando tan acaramelado con la señorita Lauren, todos habían pensado que estaría encantado de aprovechar la ocasión de quitarse de encima a una mujer con la que le forzaron a casarse.

—¡Le forzaron a casarse! —varias voces se unieron para expresar su sorpresa.

—Sí, eso es lo que se dice. Los detalles no los sé, pero estoy seguro de que deben ser muy sabrosos. —Se levantó de repente, se dio unas palmaditas en la barriga y eructó—. Bueno, es hora de volver a Volterra.

Sola en su habitación, Isabella andaba de una punta a otra. _Ese libidinoso malnacido,_ farfullaba en voz baja. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a pasearse por la corte con otra mujer? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer de ella el hazmerreír de su reina y de toda Volterra? Ni muerta se iba a quedar en el campo para que la ridiculizaran y vilipendiaran los criados. Ah, no_,_ juró. Iba a hacer que Edward Cullen y su amante se arrepintieran de retozar a sus espaldas.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba lo bastante enfadada como para hacerlo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 14**

Eran ya mediados de marzo cuando Isabella consiguió poner en marcha su plan. Durante las semanas que precedieron había hecho un tiempo de perros, convirtiendo en más que imposible su idea de hacer un viaje por aquellos caminos embarrados y llenos de surcos. Isabella había estado varias veces en el pueblo aquel invierno, pero todavía no le había llegado el momento de viajar a Volterra.

—¿Otra vez estáis pensando en ir al pueblo? —preguntó Eleazar en tono glacial.

—Sí. Informad por favor al cochero de que quiero que me tenga a punto el coche mañana a las diez en punto.

—¿Tenéis algún motivo en especial para querer ir al pueblo?

Isabella alzó las cejas y le lanzó la mirada más condescendiente que pudo esbozar.

—¿Es que necesito un motivo?

—Desde luego que no. —Eleazar agitó nerviosamente la mano, desesperanzado—. Kate os acompañará como de costumbre.

—Eso no va ser necesario —dijo Isabella con firmeza—. Ponedme un lacayo si os parece que hay algún peligro.

—Señora, sencillamente no puedo dejaros salir de esta propiedad sin una doncella que os acompañe.

Isabella le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Me da lo mismo si os parece correcto o no. Ocupaos de que el coche me esté esperando mañana a las diez en punto exactamente. —Y, volviéndose bruscamente, salió de allí muy decidida, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Ese mismo día, más tarde, cuando Riley Biers llegó a la casa, Isabella se resignó a librar otra batalla. Era evidente que Eleazar había recurrido a la ayuda del administrador para disuadirla de su idea de ir al pueblo sin una acompañante.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros, señor Biers? —le preguntó Isabella al capataz al encontrárselo en la biblioteca.

Biers se aclaro la garganta, visiblemente incómodo por tener que plantear una cuestión tan delicada.

—Eleazar me ha informado de que queréis ir al pueblo. No tengo nada que objetar a eso, pero no podemos permitir que vayáis sola. No sería correcto.

—No necesito ninguna acompañante —insistió secamente Isabella—. No me llevo bien con ninguna de las criadas, y no me apetece pasar tiempo con ellas. —Con cualquiera de ellas pegada a los talones, todos sus planes se irían al gárrete.

Biers se ruborizó. Durante los largos meses que el capitán llevaba en Volterra, no había escrito ni una sola nota a su esposa. A Biers le daba pena aquella pobre mujer; no lograba entender a santo de qué se había casado su jefe con aquella belleza de Forks para luego no hacerle el menor caso. Si había que creer las noticias que llegaban de Volterra, el capitán Cullen se lo estaba pasando en grande en la ciudad, bailándole el agua a Lady Lauren Mallory y jugando a la vida cortesana. Él sabía que la esposa del capitán se sentía sola, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar esa situación.

—No tengo nada en contra de que salgáis —concilio Biers—. ¿Queréis alguna otra cosa?

—No me gusta salir con el monedero vacío —dijo Isabella, dedicándole a Biers una sonrisa agradable.

—Podéis comprar a cuenta todo lo que queráis, como habéis hecho otras veces.

—¿No ha previsto mi marido alguna asignación mensual para mí?

—Sólo me dijo que os dé todo lo que pidáis.

—Pues necesito algo de dinero para llevar en el bolso.

Biers le lanzó una mirada insegura, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al escritorio. Sacándose del bolsillo una llave, abrió con ella uno de los cajones y sacó una cajita metálica. Isabella, oyendo el tintineo de monedas, se acercó para mirarla mejor. Estaba llena hasta arriba de monedas de oro y de plata. Biers contó unas cuantas monedas de plata y le echó a Isabella una mirada inquisitiva.

—Igual también un par de monedas de oro —sugirió ella, sagaz—. Edward querrá que tenga dinero suficiente para comprarme unas pocas bagatelas sin tener que cargarlas en su cuenta. Por supuesto que para cualquier cosa de más importancia haré que le pasen la factura a mi marido.

Siempre sensible a una sonrisa agradable de mujer, Biers concedió de buena gana, tendiéndole a Isabella unas cuantas monedas de oro y otras cuantas de plata. No tenía idea de que su jefe fuera un hombre tacaño, así que pensó que no tendría nada en contra de establecer una cantidad mensual para su esposa. Si él hubiera sabido lo que Isabella tenía en mente, no habría actuado de forma tan ciega.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella salió de la casa exactamente a las diez en punto y encontró el coche esperándola en la puerta.

—¿A qué hora volveréis, señora? —le preguntó Eleazar mientras la ayudaba a meterse en el coche.

—Puede que vaya a visitar las fincas vecinas cuando termine en el pueblo. No os alarméis si no vuelvo antes de que oscurezca. Hace un día excepcionalmente bueno, y estoy cansada de estar encerrada en casa. Por todas partes hay señales de la primavera, y me apetece disfrutarlas.

Isabella se despidió alegremente con la mano mientras el coche se alejaba traqueteando. Hacía varios días que no había llovido, y la mayor parte de los charcos del camino se habían evaporado. A Isabella se le esponjó el espíritu; aquel tiempo magnífico también ayudaba. Le había llevado mucho tiempo y largas cavilaciones decidir qué debía hacer y cómo ponerse a ello. Las semanas se habían convertido en meses sin que le llegara carta de Edward. Lo poco que sabía de él había tenido que ir extrayéndolo de los cotilleos de los criados. Se había enterado de que la Reina Jessica había reunido más barcos, y de que Volterra se preparaba para la previsible llegada de la Expedición de Forks a sus costas. Se había establecido un sistema de balizas que debían encenderse para dar la alarma a lo largo de la costa y hacia el interior de cada comarca en cuanto la flota de Forks estuviera a la vista.

Se recabó toda pieza de artillería disponible para fortificar la costa sur y las comarcas orientales. Los fosos de las ciudades se despejaron y se hicieron más profundos, se repararon las grietas de las murallas de las villas y los muros exteriores se reforzaron con arena en previsión de posibles descargas de artillería. A pesar de todo ello, Isabella seguía negándose a creer que estaba a punto de producirse un ataque. La reina católica Victoria Sutherland después de conspirar durante diecinueve años para arrebatarle a su prima Jessica el trono de Volterra, había sido juzgada por conspiración contra la corona, declarada culpable y ejecutada. Y ahora que ya estaba muerta, no parecía haber motivo para una invasión.

El pueblo apareció ante sus ojos, y el coche fue aminorando la marcha para adaptarse al flujo creciente de personas y coches. Era día de mercado, y las hordas de granjeros se reunían en la ciudad. Aquel evento imprevisto se ajustaba perfectamente a los planes de Isabella. A una señal suya, el cochero frenó los caballos y saltó del pescante para abrirle la portezuela.

—¿Está bien aquí, señora?

—Aquí está perfecto —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa halagadora—. Puedes ir con el lacayo a la taberna, si os apetece. Yo tengo para varias horas.

—Le diré al lacayo que os acompañe para llevaros los paquetes, Lady Cullen. —El cochero tenía órdenes del señor Biers de no perder de vista a la señora, porque era la primera vez que se aventuraba a salir sin la compañía de una criada.

Isabella torció el gesto. Ni necesitaba ni quería un guardaespaldas, pero comprendió que era inútil contradecir a aquel leal servidor de Edward. Accedió cortésmente, revisando a toda prisa su plan.

Anduvo de aquí para allá sin mucho propósito, hasta que encontró el taller de la modista. Le pidió al lacayo que la esperara en la puerta, porque probablemente se iba a pasar un buen rato encargando galas veraniegas, y entró en la tienda, que por ser día de mercado estaba llena de visitantes. La señora Coff estaba ocupada con otra dienta y no vio entrar a Isabella. Ella se escabulló hacia una puerta tapada por una cortina y se coló por allí, encantada de encontrarse en un almacén con una puerta que daba a un callejón. Todo estaba yendo tan rodado que apenas podía creerlo. Era casi como si Dios estuviera mirando por ella.

Las monedas iban tintineando de un modo reconfortante en su monedero de red mientras se abría camino entre aquellos callejones cubiertos de suciedad. Darle esquinazo al lacayo había resultado fácil, pero encontrar un vehículo que la llevara a Volterra iba a ser más difícil. Pero, una vez más, la suerte estaba de su parte. En el callejón se tropezó con un repartidor de vino que estaba descargando su mercancía junto a la puerta trasera de una taberna. Oyó cómo le decía al tabernero, que había salido a pagarle, que se volvía a Volterra a cargar más vino en la bodega. Isabella esperó a que se hubieran despedido el uno del otro antes de acercarse al repartidor, que estaba extendiendo afanosamente una lona por el fondo de la carreta.

—Me ha parecido oíros decir que os dirigís a Volterra, caballero —le dijo, mientras el tipo se subía al carro.

El repartidor la miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, moza, sí, eso he dicho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Os recompensaré bien si me lleváis con vos.

El repartidor escupió, despreciativo.

—¿Qué eres, una ramera? Yo soy un hombre casado, y fiel a mi esposa. Tengo una hija que es mayor que tú. Más te vale buscarte a otro.

Isabella se encrespó, indignada.

—Desde luego que no, señor; no soy ninguna puta. Solamente necesito una forma de llegar a Volterra, y estoy dispuesta a pagar, en dinero, por el viaje.

El repartidor escrutó a Isabella con los ojos entornados, encontrando altamente sospechoso el acento con el que hablaba el inglés.

—¿Eres extranjera? ¿No serás una espía?

—Soy de Forks, pero podéis estar seguro de que no soy una espía. Por favor —le suplicó Isabella—, necesito desesperadamente llegar a Volterra.

—¡De Forks! Yo no llevo forksenses en mi carreta. Lo siento mucho, moza, pero vas a tener que buscarte otra forma de llegar allí —fustigó con las riendas la grupa de sus caballos, y la carreta dio un tirón hacia delante.

Poco dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta, Isabella esperó a que el repartidor estuviese entretenido tratando de abrirse paso por la estrecha calleja para trepar al carro y arrastrarse hasta debajo de la lona antes de que el tipo alcanzara a darse cuenta de que llevaba una pasajera. Para cuando el carro logró salir a la abarrotada avenida, Isabella estaba ya cómodamente instalada bajo la lona. Con el calor relajante del sol y el sonido monótono de los cascos de los caballos, enseguida se quedó dormida.

_**Volterra**_

_**Marzo de 1588**_

La Cámara de Audiencias de la reina era un hervidero de hombres y mujeres elegantemente ataviados de sedas, satenes y brocados. Tanto unos como otras iban suntuosamente engalanados con pelucas empolvadas, anillos en todos los dedos y escarpines con hebillas de pedrería. Pero la estrella que más brillaba en la gran sala era la reina, que reinaba entre sus cortesanos y sus damas. Estaba flirteando descaradamente con un cortesano en particular, un hombre alto y ancho de hombros cuyo semblante tostado daba mudo testimonio de largas horas soportando el sol deslumbrante y el azote del viento. Resultaba evidente que acababa de celebrarse alguna ceremonia, porque la sala estaba llena de dignatarios y consejeros privados.

—"Sir Edward Cullen." Suena bastante bien, ¿no os parece, Edward? —decía la reina, dándole al pirata picaros golpecitos en el hombro con su abanico.

Madurando pero sin perder la chispa, Isabel tenía debilidad por todos los hombres apuestos de su corte. Pero si se desviaban de su camino o la contrariaban, tenía muchas y muy diversas formas de demostrar su contrariedad, y ninguna era placentera.

Edward le dedicó a la reina una sonrisa genuinamente cálida. Jessica le había mostrado una gratitud ilimitada cuando él le hizo entrega de su parte del botín español. En consideración a su lealtad, le había otorgado el título de caballero a Edward, que ahora era Sir Edward Cullen. Su persecución diligente e implacable de las embarcaciones de Forks estaba haciendo engordar las arcas reales.

—Vuestra Majestad es muy generosa —respondía Edward—. No merezco tanto.

—Puede que tengáis razón. Estamos muy satisfechos con vuestra contribución a nuestras arcas, pero aun así muy disgustados por vuestro desastroso matrimonio. ¿Habéis cambiado de opinión sobre nuestro ofrecimiento de disolver vuestro matrimonio con esa de Forks? Os casasteis bajo coacción, si no nos equivocamos. Lady Lauren haría mucho mejor pareja con uno de los héroes más queridos de Volterra.

Edward se revolvió incómodo bajo la mirada insistente de Jessica. La reina no estaba complacida con aquel lamentable matrimonio suyo, y no había tardado en manifestarlo. Después de que Edward le explicara cómo le habían obligado a casarse con una de Forks, la reina le ordenó que solicitara la anulación del matrimonio, insistiendo en que no era legal. Pero algún duende perverso de su interior le impedía hacerlo. Esa resistencia de Edward estuvo a punto de hacer que la reina cambiara de opinión y no le otorgara el título de Sir. Pero como el clamor popular estaba de parte de Edward, al final la reina le concedió esa gracia.

—Lady Lauren es encantadora —admitió Edward—, sería un honor para cualquier hombre tenerla por esposa.

En realidad, Edward consideraba a Lady Lauren una cabrilla loca, muy poco ajena a las pasiones masculinas. Aunque la reina vigilaba con celo a sus damas de compañía, no podía pasarse con ellas todas las horas del día, y muchas veces no estaba al corriente de su reprobable comportamiento.

Jessica le lanzó a Edward una sonrisa complacida. Le molestaba profundamente pensar que uno de sus favoritos se había casado con una de Forks, pero tenía la seguridad de que con los incentivos adecuados Edward llegaría a ver las cosas como ella.

—¿No es Lady Lauren la que está sentada ahí, del otro latió de la sala? Parece que está sola. ¿Por qué no vais con ella? Nos le hemos prometido a Sir Newton una audiencia en privado. Este asunto de los forksenses está empezando a ponerse peliagudo. No tenemos ni idea de por dónde piensa atacar la flota de Forks, ni de cuándo partirá de Lisboa, si es que lo hace. Sir Newton y los almirantes quieren salir con nuestra armada y acabar con ellos antes de que nos tengan a tiro, pero Nos no vemos razón para precipitarse. Preferiríamos mil veces arreglar las cosas mediante una negociación pacífica.

—He hablado con Sir Newton —dijo Edward— y estoy de acuerdo con él. Nuestros informes dicen que nuestra flota está mejor armada y mejor provista de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Si atacamos primero, podríamos destruir su flota antes de que abandone Lisboa.

—Debemos ser cautos —recomendó Isabel—. Primero vamos a hablar con Sir Newton, y luego nos decidiremos qué rumbo conviene tomar.

—Mi barco está a vuestro servicio, Majestad —ofreció generosamente Edward—. Sólo espero vuestras órdenes.

—Conocemos bien vuestra lealtad, Sir Cullen, quitando esa obstinación vuestra en lo que a vuestro matrimonio se refiere. Ahora os podéis ir; Lady Lauren está ansiosa de vuestra compañía.

Edward hizo una reverencia y se apartó de la reina, pero no fue donde Lady Lauren. Salió discretamente por una antesala a los jardines que había más allá, evitando deliberadamente a la pertinaz Lady Lauren. Desde el día en que llegó a Volterra, Lady Lauren se le había pegado cual sanguijuela sedienta de sangre. Si él buscaba la compañía de alguna otra mujer, era para ver lo celosa que se ponía Lauren. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella le había invitado a su cama, y una o dos de ellas llegó a pensarse si aceptar tan descarada invitación. Dios sabía que no le faltaban ganas. Pero, para disgusto suyo, algo que estaba más allá de su control le impedía buscar alivio entre las piernas blancas de Lauren.

Isabella. Su nombre se le demoraba en los labios como un precioso recuerdo.

Isabella. Isabella.

En sus primeras semanas en Volterra Edward había estado muy ocupado, y eso le había dejado poco tiempo para pensar en Isabella. Él y Emmett McCarthy se habían reunido casi todos los días con la reina y su consejo privado, que escuchaban con avidez la descripción que Emmett hacía de la gran armada que había visto congregarse en Lisboa. Y cuando Edward no estaba bailando al son que tocaba la reina, se hallaba de consulta con notables como Sir Michael Newton y Lord Burleigh. La situación con Forks se estaba poniendo impredecible, y la reina retrasaba deliberadamente el aprovisionamiento de su flota. Sir Newton no dejaba de lamentarse de no poder estar ya navegando hacia Forks para bloquearlos allí en lugar de quedarse parado con la armada en Volterra.

Antes de que Edward pudiera darse cuenta llegó la Navidad. Tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para enviarle un regalo a Isabella. En el ajetreo de aquellas semanas, Edward llegó a creer que había conseguido sacarse a Isabella de la cabeza, y por eso no entendía qué le estaba impidiendo anular su matrimonio. Decir que a la reina le disgustaba aquella unión era decirlo con palabras muy suaves, aunque al enterarse de las circunstancias se había calmado un tanto. Aun así, seguía molesta con que Edward se resistiera a sus esfuerzos por liberarlo de aquel desafortunado emparejamiento.

Fue entonces cuando la Reina Jessica le ofreció a Lady Lauren como recompensa por sus servicios a Volterra; y era un premio suculento. Lo único que Edward tenía que hacer para recibirlo era deshacerse de su actual esposa. Edward lo estuvo considerando, llegando hasta el extremo de hacerle la corte a Lauren, pero luego empezó a encontrar excusas para evitarla. Su pálida belleza rubia podía resultar apetecible para otros, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que él prefería la sensualidad morena de las mujeres de rasgos exóticos, ojos vivaces y lustrosos rizos de ébano, por desgracia trasquilados.

Pasó diciembre y vino enero con su ronda de bailes y celebraciones, y de aburridos musicales en los que la principal figura era alguna diva italiana que cantaba desafinado. Edward visitó antros de perversión con amiguetes que bebían hasta quedarse inconscientes y se despertaban en brazos de rameras. Edward podía frecuentar los peores tugurios de Volterra y beber en exceso, pero no se sentía capaz de tontear con rameras. Apostaba sin medida, perdiendo a veces, aunque ganando con más frecuencia, grandes cantidades de dinero. Febrero vino y se fue y marzo trajo consigo la primavera. Las dos únicas veces que se sintió tentado de visitar una casa de citas de alta categoría, terminó jugando a las cartas en el piso de abajo mientras sus amigos se deleitaban con las rameras más finas y más caras de todo Volterra. Y una y otra vez maldecía su propia estupidez.

No podía negar que necesitaba una mujer. Lo que le ponía furioso era no poder satisfacerse con cualquiera de ellas. En su afán de liberarse de la imagen de Isabella, había bailado y flirteado en todas las fiestas de la temporada voltersense. Sabía que Isabella estaba bien, porque Biers le mantenía informado del bienestar de su esposa. Y, con todo aquello, en Volterra Edward se había dado cuenta de un hecho importante: había comprendido que Isabella nunca podría encajar en aquel tipo de vida.

Su belleza exótica y morena delataba su ascendencia de Forks. No la aceptarían ni sus amigos ni la reina. Si en lugar de forksense fuera voltersense habría sido distinto, pero no lo era. El hecho de que Isabella llevara en sus venas la sangre de aquellos a quienes él había dedicado su vida a destruir le resultaba imperdonable. Era un defecto fatal que convertía su matrimonio en una especie de burla. Y aun así no podía negar que los brazos le dolían de ganas de abrazarla, que estaba deseando oír sus gemidos suaves mientras la conducía al éxtasis. Echaba insoportablemente de menos su dulce forma de corresponderle, en la que no había maña ni fingimiento. Si no fuera porque sabía a qué atenerse, habría pensado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward sacudió la cabeza para despejársela de tan perturbadores pensamientos. Desear a Isabella sólo le complicaba la vida. Jessica le estaba apremiando a solicitar la anulación, y se imaginaba que tendría que acabar cediendo y casándose con Lady Lauren, o con alguna otra igualmente apropiada. Recordó los tiempos en que Isabella le suplicaba que la mandara de vuelta al convento. Probablemente estaría contenta si lo hiciera ahora. No podía estar a gusto en sus circunstancias, arrinconada entre sirvientes hostiles y desatendida. Fijaría una suma de dinero para ella y le daría a elegir entre varios destinos. O quizá, pensó abatido, ella prefiriera volver con su antiguo prometido. Ese era un pensamiento muy poco agradable.

_Y no es eso lo que tú quieres,_ le recordaba una voz interior.

—En todo caso, haré lo que sea mejor para todos —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Con quién diantres hablas, Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera tú solo? —La sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara, reemplazada por un feo ceño—. No te habrás citado aquí con alguna otra mujer, ¿verdad?

—Me ofendes, Lauren —protestó Edward, galante—. Sólo buscaba un poco de aire fresco. Ya sabes que tú eres la única mujer que me interesa. —Dios, cuánto le fatigaban las absurdas sutilezas que imponía la sociedad. Habría preferido mil veces poder repantingarse en la cubierta del _Vengador; _a estar allí regalando frases biensonantes a los oídos de aquella mujer.

Lauren sonrió y se le acerco un poco más. Su pelo rubio sin empolvar tenía reflejos leonados y dorados a la luz menguada. Alzó la cara, con los labios separados como una invitación, consciente de que había pocos hombres capaces de resistirse a su belleza. Por desgracia para ella, el imponente Edward Cullen estaba demostrando ser uno de esos pocos. Él no era como la mayor parte de los hombres. Para Lauren, el hecho de que ya estuviera casado apenas cambiaba las cosas, porque sabía que la reina Isabel le estaba presionando para que obtuviese la anulación o el divorcio; y qué hombre tendría el coraje de desobedecer a una reina vengativa.

Pero Edward se hacía el difícil a propósito. Unos pocos besos y unas pocas caricias eran lo único que había logrado arrancarle, por mucho que en más de una ocasión intentara atraerlo a su cama. Según los rumores, le habían obligado a casarse, así que Lady Lauren no se planteaba siquiera que pudiera estar enamorado de su esposa. Edward rara vez hablaba de la de Forks; sin embargo, Lauren no lograba explicarse el misterioso anhelo que alguna que otra vez había descubierto en sus ojos. Pero eso a ella tampoco le preocupaba: estaba convencidísima de que ninguna mujer de piel oscura podía compararse ni de lejos con su propia belleza dorada.

—Conozco un sitio donde podemos estar solos, si te molesta que aquí haya tanta gente —le dijo a Edward en un susurro gutural—. No está lejos. —Le cogió la mano—. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Edward no se lo pensó más que un instante. ¿Por qué demonios no iba a coger lo que Lady Lauren con tanta libertad le estaba ofreciendo? Necesitaba una diversión, y la necesitaba ya. Necesitaba a alguien que reemplazara a Isabella en sus pensamientos. Lauren era guapa, tenía buena figura, y no era ninguna virgen pacata. Por decirlo de un modo sencillo, Edward necesitaba descargar su frustración sexual en las suaves carnes de una mujer.

Iba casi pisándole a Lauren los talones cuando ella lo condujo a un cenador apartado, situado en la zona más lejana del jardín. Observó que estaba algo desvencijado, señal fiable de que poca gente pasaba por aquel lugar solitario. Poca gente entre la que podía contarse probablemente a Lauren y a sus diversos amantes. Y ahora estaba a punto de añadir a Edward a la lista de sus conquistas.

—¿No te estará echando de menos la reina? —preguntó él, entrando en el cenador detrás de Lauren. Constató sin mucho interés que en el interior había varios bancos cubiertos con colchonetas descoloridas, y muy pocos muebles más. Los ventanales estaban protegidos con estores de lona, que podían bajarse para asegurar la intimidad.

—La reina ha ido a reunirse con Sir Michael Newton —dijo Lauren mientras desenrollaba los estores, sumiéndolo lodo en un mundo de sombras que invitaba a intimar—. No me echará de menos. Tenemos muchas horas para poder divertirnos juntos. —Y, echándole a Edward una sonrisa coqueta, se recostó sugerente en uno de los bancos y tendió los brazos hacia él.

Edward la contempló entornando los párpados antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos. Lauren soltó un suspiro feliz. Todo la hacía pensar que muy pronto iba a ser la esposa de aquel apuesto pirata que se había convertido en uno de los héroes de Volterra. Se estremeció, delicada, anticipándose deseosa a la rudeza de sus manos. Un hombre que saquea y mata por placer no puede ser un amante suave, y ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su esclava. ¿No sueñan todas las mujeres con ser violadas por un apuesto pirata?

Poco a poco Edward despojó a Lauren del vestido, desnudando redondeces de un blanco níveo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, encontrando a Lauren pálida y poco atrayente en comparación con la belleza de piel dorada de Isabella. Obligándose a continuar, Edward le desató la enagua y el corpiño y cogió con la mano uno de sus pechos blancos. Lauren gimió y le agarró la cabeza, empujándosela hacia sus pechos. Edward correspondió metiéndose el pezón en la boca y pasándole la lengua alrededor.

Estuvo a punto de dar una arcada. La piel de Lauren apestaba a perfume del fuerte. Dulzón, empalagoso y oprimente, muy poco seductor para su gusto. O quizá era la mujer en sí la que no le atraía. ¿Volvería algún día a atraerle alguna, después de Isabella? Él lo intentaba. Dios sabía que trataba de quitarse de la cabeza a Isabella. Pero hasta cuando le estaba acariciando y chupando los pechos a Lauren, permanecía indiferente a sus gemidos y sus voluptuosos contoneos. Se sentía distante de lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo estuviera contemplando desde fuera.

—Oh, Edward, por favor, ven dentro de mí —jadeó Lauren abriéndose de piernas y tendiéndose hacia él. Pero cuando sus dedos ansiosos se cerraron en torno a él, se sobresaltó y lo miró completamente confundida—. No estás a punto. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Edward se echó hacia atrás, asqueado. No había nada que Lauren pudiera hacer para ponerlo a punto para ella. Cómo iba él a forzarse a hacer algo que su cuerpo no deseaba. Aquello nunca le había ocurrido hasta entonces, y no le gustó. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo le había echado la bruja de Forks? Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su buena disposición para el sexo. Su capacidad sexual nunca le había suscitado la menor duda, y con frecuencia había alcanzado y proporcionado satisfacción varias veces en una noche. Pero tampoco habría sido justo echarle a Lady Lauren la culpa de aquella carencia suya; probablemente le habría ocurrido lo mismo con cualquier mujer que no fuera Isabella.

—Esto es un error —dijo Edward, tratando de desprenderse de las garras de Lauren.

Pero ella no se lo consentía. Le hurgó entre la ropa hasta dar con su flácida hombría. Antes de que Edward pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, se la sacó del pantalón y se la metió en la boca.

—¡Por todos los infiernos! —Él se estremeció intensamente, alzándose y endureciéndose al instante—. ¿Dónde has aprendido esas triquiñuelas de ramera?

Cuanta más diligencia ponía Lauren en trabajárselo, más se encolerizaba Edward. A él no le manipulaba nadie sin su permiso, y no estaba dispuesto a consentir que aquella perrilla descocada lo hiciera. La agarró por los hombros y la apartó sin miramientos. Lauren se cayó de culo y abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Su sorpresa se transformó enseguida en rabia.

—Pero ¿qué tipo de hombre eres tú, Edward Cullen? ¿O es que ni siquiera eres un hombre? Estabas casi a punto. ¿Preferirías hacerlo por la fuerza? Al fin y al cabo eres un pirata, y he oído que tratáis de un modo brutal a las mujeres. Si prefieres violarme, por mí encantada. Tómame con toda la rudeza que quieras, sé todo lo brutal que te apetezca, que no voy a protestar. —El sólo pensamiento la dejaba sin aliento de pura ansia.

El semblante de Edward adoptó una expresión fría mientras se levantaba del banco y se alisaba apresuradamente la ropa.

—A mí no me gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. Como te decía antes, esto ha sido un error.

Lauren se revolvió contra él, con la cara terciada de rabia.

—¿Es así como piensas tratarme cuando nos hayamos casado? No lo voy a poder soportar, Edward. ¿Qué te ha hecho esa ramera de Forks?

—Ojalá lo supiera —murmuró Edward, distraído—. Cuando tú y yo nos casemos, si es que nos casamos, no tendrás ninguna queja de mi rendimiento.

Lauren sonrió con coquetería.

—Entonces ven y demuéstramelo. Te he sentido endurecerte en mi boca; sé que me has deseado.

—Bueno, soy humano —replicó Edward—. Pero éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar. Soy tan orgulloso que quiero ser yo quien elija el momento y el lugar. Quizá sea mejor que volvamos a la Cámara de Audiencias antes de que nos echen en falta. Nuestra buena reina puede convertirse en una leona si descubre que una de sus damas ha perdido la compostura. Conmigo ya está disgustada. No hay necesidad de que tú también te ganes su ira.

—No se habría disgustado contigo si hubieras accedido a dejar a tu esposa de Forks para poder casarte con una mujer inglesa —rezongó Lauren, irritada.

Edward soltó un profundo suspiro de hartura. Todo aquello ya lo había oído antes. Y no sólo de la reina. También de sus amigos.

—No empecemos otra vez con eso. Mi matrimonio no es tema de debate público. ¿Estás lista para volver a la fiesta?

—Estoy hecha una facha —se quejó Lauren, intentando sin éxito volver a ponerse el pelo como lo tenía antes de entrar en el cenador. Al final desistió y se conformó con darle un aspecto ordenado. Cuando ella y Edward entraron en la Cámara de Audiencias de la reina, daba la impresión de que acababan de regresar de un encuentro ilícito.

Isabella permaneció al borde de la multitud. Hacía sólo un momento que había llegado a Volterra. El lacayo al que le dijo que era Lady Cullen la encaminó hacia la Cámara de Audiencias, informándola de que la reina acababa de hacer Sir a Edward Cullen y de que allí se encontraba reunida la corte entera para celebrar la ceremonia en honor de su esposo. Cuando Isabella llegó, la sala estaba abarrotada de gente, todos ricamente ataviados con todo tipo de galas cortesanas. Se sintió insignificante y fuera de lugar con su falda de terciopelo arrugada del viaje y su melena sin empolvar. Escudriñó la estancia buscando a Edward, pero no lo encontró. Se pegó un buen susto al sentir que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Volviéndose bruscamente, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al ver la negra silueta de un cura jesuita cerniéndose hacia ella.

—Perdona que te haya asustado, hija mía, pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que eres de Forks. ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de tu tierra? En estos momentos la corte de la reina Isabel no es lugar para una de Forks. Se están calentando cada vez más los humos contra vuestros paisanos. —La fluida lengua del monje sonaba como música en los oídos de Isabella.

—¿Venís de Forks? —le preguntó, esperanzada.

—Sí. Me han enviado a Volterra con una delegación de monjes para convencer a la reina hereje de que deje de oprimir a la población forksense de Volterra. También traemos garantías del rey Erick y del Papa de que Forks no tiene intención de tomar represalias por el asesinato de la Reina Victoria, por más que lo condene una desviación tan flagrante de la justicia y un acto tan reprobable a los ojos de Dios. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí, hija mía?

—Es una larga historia, Padre —dijo Isabella con un suspiro.

—Pareces perdida. Ven conmigo. Te presentaré al resto de nuestra delegación, y así nos cuentas lo que te ha traído a este país. Es mejor que permanezcamos todos juntos en esta corte inmoral.

De pronto Isabella vislumbró a Edward, y el aliento se le ahogó dolorosamente en la garganta. Lo vio entrando en la sala por una puerta que había en el otro extremo, acompañado de una hermosa mujer que se agarraba posesivamente de su brazo. Una mujer joven, rubia, regia, con la encantadora melena alborotada de un modo inconfundible. Los ojos de Isabella volvieron a posarse en Edward, que tenía aspecto de haberse vestido deprisa y corriendo. Llevaba la ropa torcida, y parecía ensimismado. A Isabella se le ocurrió pensar que había visto esa expresión de su cara muchas veces… después de hacer el amor. Apretó los puños. Dios, ¡quería matar a aquella mujer!

—¿Qué te pasa, hija? —le preguntó el cura, siguiendo la mirada de Isabella hasta Edward y Lady Lauren.

—¿Quiénes son ésos? —inquirió Isabella, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia donde estaba Edward.

El cura frunció con fuerza el ceño.

—Esos son el feroz pirata Edward Cullen y su puta, Lady Lauren Mallory. Él ha mandado más galeones forksenses al fondo del mar que ningún otro hombre en la Historia. Se dijo que había encontrado la muerte en La Push, pero hace poco apareció en Volterra, vivito y coleando. Ha causado sensación en la corte. La reina siente predilección por él. Hoy le ha otorgado el título de Sir por su lealtad hacia Volterra.

A Isabella se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había hecho Sir a Edward, y ella ni siquiera se había enterado. Estaba claro que él había decidido olvidarse de que tenía una esposa. Ella no era más que un estorbo para él. Cuando vio que Lady Lauren le susurraba al oído a Edward algo que le hizo reír, tuvo que contener un sollozo.

—Olvídate de esta gente impía, hijita. Ven con nosotros. Rezaremos juntos por la conversión de Volterra al catolicismo.

Demasiado desconsolada para oponerse, Isabella siguió dócilmente al cura fuera de aquella sala, lejos de Edward y su amante.


	16. Capítulo 15

**OHAIO GIRLS! **

**LAMENTO HABERLAS DEJADO TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTU, CAMBIARON LAS OFICINAS DE LA INSTITUCION DONDE TRABAJO Y LAMENTABLEMENTE, CARECE DE MUCHOS SERVICIOS... PARA EMPEZAR, EL INTERNET... U_U**

**SI, ES COMO PARA QUE ME DEN UN TIRO, PERO QUE LE VAMOS A HACER. ESTOY TRABAJANDO LOS CAPITULOS DE "COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO" Y "CRIMINAL", JEJEJE... POSIBLEMENTE LOS TENGA LISTOS PARA EL FIN DE SEMANA...**

**UN BESOTOTOTE Y GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA...**

**MATTA NE!**

**

* * *

**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 15**

—Ah, aquí estamos, hija —dijo el cura mientras abría la puerta de su alojamiento y guiaba a Isabella hacia dentro—. Es pequeño pero suficiente. Estamos acostumbrados a placeres sencillos.

Isabella entró en la estancia, y otros dos curas dejaron de rezar para volverse a mirarla.

—Siéntate, hija —dijo el cura, señalando hacia la única silla que había en el cuarto—. Yo soy el padre Aro y éstos son los padres Cayo y Marco.

Isabella los saludó uno por uno.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan, de Forks.

—¿La hija de Charles Swan? —preguntó el padre Aro—. Conozco mucho a tu padre. Un benefactor de nuestra orden. Oímos decir que te habías casado con Jacob Black, gobernador general de La Push. Pero por Dios santo, ¿qué estás haciendo en Volterra?

—Estoy aquí con mi esposo —se explicó Isabella, recordando que había oído a su padre hablar del padre Aro y de su orden.

Los curas se alborotaron y se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos. Por fin el padre Aro se volvió hacia Isabella y dijo:

—No teníamos ni idea de que Jacob estuviera en Volterra. Debemos hablar con él inmediatamente.

—Está claro que no habéis visto a mi padre o a mis hermanos ni habéis hablado con ninguno de ellos en mucho tiempo. Yo estoy casada con Edward Cullen.

Nunca había visto Isabella muestra de sobresalto semejante a la que expresaban los rostros de los monjes.

—¿El Vampiro, el pirata? ¡Dios mío! —Se santiguaron y miraron a Isabella como si de pronto le hubieran salido unos cuernos.

—¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir semejante farsa? —preguntó el padre Juan, reservándose el juicio hasta haber oído toda la historia—. Seguro que todo esto tiene alguna explicación.

—No estoy segura de por dónde empezar… —dijo Isabella, reacia a desnudar sus más recónditos secretos ante los curas.

—Por el principio —apuntó el padre Cayo suavemente—. Y luego, si te parece, te oiré en confesión y te daré la absolución. Puedes comenzar, hija mía.

Isabella se tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y empezó contando su secuestro en alta mar y cómo había adoptado el aspecto de una monja para proteger su castidad. Los curas intercambiaron miradas de comprensión cuando ella admitió que el pirata se había percatado de su treta. Sin entrar en detalles íntimos, explicó la manera en que sus hermanos la habían rescatado y cómo habían insistido en una repentina ceremonia nupcial. Los monjes quedaron consternados cuando describió la fuga de Edward de La Push en la víspera de su ejecución y su propio rapto de la casa de Jacob.

—Pobre chiquilla —dijo el padre Aro, moviendo la cabeza en señal de conmiseración—. Has vivido un infierno. Cómo debes detestar a ese pirata por lo que te ha hecho. Rezaremos por ti. ¿Estás al corriente de que tu marido anda cometiendo adulterio con mujeres inmorales? Desde que estamos en la corte hemos visto con frecuencia al capitán Cullen y a Lady Lauren juntos. Dicen los rumores que se casarán pronto, que la reina está presionando para que se celebre la boda. Pero seguro que ni a estos herejes se les permite tener dos esposas; ¿o sí?

—Lo más probable es que Edward anule nuestro matrimonio y me envíe de vuelta al convento.

—A los ojos de Dios estás casada. No puede celebrarse ningún matrimonio hereje sin que el Santo Padre haya aprobado la anulación. Lo que Dios ha unido no lo puede separar el hombre —citó Aro con unción—. ¿Tú quieres regresar a Forks, hija?

Isabella frunció el ceño. Lo que ella de verdad quería era arrancarle uno a uno a Lady Lauren todos los dorados pelos de su majestuosa cabeza. Pero si Edward quería deshacerse de ella, se contentaría con pasar el resto de sus días en un convento. Un único amor en toda una vida era lo máximo que Isabella era capaz de soportar.

—Eso podría ser lo mejor para todos —admitió.

—Nosotros abandonaremos Volterra tan pronto como la Armada De Forks asome por el horizonte a la vista de suelo voltersense—confió el padre Marco, bajando la voz a un susurro—. No debes hablar de esto a nadie. Si nos cogen en Volterra cuando llegue la gran armada es muy probable que nos encarcelen o nos ejecuten.

—¿Por qué están aquí vuestras mercedes? —preguntó Isabella con curiosidad.

—Fuimos enviados por el rey Erick para averiguar lo que pudiéramos sobre las defensas de Volterra y las intenciones de la reina.

—¡Son espías! —musitó Isabella, horrorizada.

El padre Aro se agitó, incómodo.

—Ese es un término muy duro, hija. Nosotros estamos en misión de paz. Si deseas volver a Forks te llevaremos con nosotros, y yo en persona me encargaré de que te reúnas con tu padre. Te estamos confiando nuestro secreto, pero no debes contarle a nadie lo que acabamos de revelarte. ¿Rezamos juntos por el buen fin de la expedición?

Los monjes se hincaron de rodillas, uniéndose con sus plegarias al padre Aro. Isabella se puso de rodillas de inmediato, pero su cabeza no estaba en sus oraciones. Se preguntaba si Edward se daba cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para que la armada se hiciera a la mar, y si la flota de la reina saldría o no a su encuentro. Había visto la flota, pero la impresión que había sacado era que no se estaba haciendo ningún preparativo para hacerse pronto a la mar.

Después de un largo intervalo de oración, Isabella se levantó para marcharse.

—Estaremos en contacto, hija —dijo el padre Aro—. Si quieres abandonar Volterra debes estar preparada para partir en cuanto te llegue el aviso. Mientras tanto, puedes prestar un gran servicio a tu rey y a Dios haciéndonos llegar cualquier cosa de importancia que averigües por tu esposo. Cuando arribemos a Forks, nosotros te ayudaremos a conseguir que el Papa declare inválido tu matrimonio con ese pirata hereje.

Isabella dejó la estancia de los monjes con el ánimo confuso. Se había quedado asombrada al saber que aquellos monjes eran espías forksenses, y aún más estupefacta cuando el padre Aro le había pedido que espiase a su propio marido. Puede que Edward fuera despiadado y extremadamente falto de escrúpulos, pero ella no podía forzarse a sí misma a espiarle.

En primer lugar, dudaba que Edward fuese a revelarle a ella nada que tuviera importancia. En segundo, él se iba a enfadar tanto al verla en Volterra que la devolvería inmediatamente a la Residencia de los Cullen. Su presencia en la ciudad sin duda obstaculizaría su actividad con las señoras, en particular con Lady Lauren. _Ojalá que así sea,_ pensó ella con una pizca de malicia.

Isabella vagó pasillo abajo, con muy poca idea de adonde iba y aún menos interés.

Después de que la reina abandonara la Cámara de Audiencias, la multitud empezó a dispersarse. Aburrido como había llegado a estar de Lady Lauren y de su carácter posesivo, Edward se excusó con corrección.

—¿Adonde vas, Edward? —preguntó Lauren, sin querer soltarle el brazo.

—A mis habitaciones, señora mía. Y luego al puerto a reunirme con mi primer oficial a bordo del _Vengador._

—Puedes acompañarme a mí a mi dormitorio —sugirió Lauren con picardía—. Puesto que la reina no me ha llamado, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca.

Como no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, Edward le ofreció su brazo y salieron andando juntos. Tenían que pasar por delante del dormitorio de Edward para llegar al de Lauren. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Edward Lauren se detuvo bruscamente y le arrastró hacia la puerta.

—Enséñame tu cuarto, Edward.

—Estoy pensando que mejor yo…

—Ese es tu defecto, que piensas demasiado.

Edward gruñó consternado cuando Lauren levantó el picaporte y se metió dentro. A Edward no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. ¿No había modo de desanimar a aquella perrilla en celo? Él estaba ya harto de tanta intriga cortesana y tanta mujer calculadora, y estaba deseando verse a bordo del _Vengador_ en vez de perder su tiempo jugando a cortejar a una mujer que le importaba un comino. O en Montepulciano con Isabella, que se las arreglaba bastante bien para disipar su aburrimiento.

—Esto no es sensato —dijo Edward, esforzándose en desanimar a Lauren—. Piensa en tu reputación.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti la reputación de las mujeres? —preguntó Lauren con voz ronca—. Estamos en la intimidad de tu cuarto, y nadie puede impedir que disfrutemos el uno del otro. ¿Qué mejor sitio que aquí y ahora? La reina espera que nos casemos; no hay razón para esperar.

—Probablemente no —admitió Edward—, si no fuera porque estoy agobiado de tiempo. Debo marcharme muy pronto para reunirme con el señor McCarthy a bordo del _Vengador._ No tengo el tiempo que tú y yo nos merecemos para estar juntos. Si he de acostarme contigo, prefiero hacerlo como es debido. —Le acarició los pechos, con la esperanza de que esa caricia íntima la convenciera de su sinceridad.

Sus palabras parecieron apaciguar a Lauren, que se restregó apasionadamente contra él.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó sin aliento—. Estoy que no puedo esperar. Quiero que me hagas tuya.

A Edward por poco se le escapa un bufido de disgusto. Pensó en todos los demás hombres que habían hecho suya a Lauren.

—Muy pronto —prometió con toda la vehemencia que logró reunir. Y sería antes incluso de lo que él habría querido si consentía que la reina se saliera con la suya. Isabella sería entonces su pasado, y Lady Lauren su futuro.

—Dame un beso de despedida —dijo Lauren, pegándose al firme muro de su pecho.

Edward accedió, consciente de que ése era el único modo de librarse de Lauren sin alboroto. Era verdad que necesitaba encontrarse con Emmett, y estaba ansioso por marcharse. Bajando la cabeza, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, sombríamente consciente de que su beso resultaba tibio comparado con lo que habría sido si en sus brazos estuviera Isabella.

—¿Andáis perdida, señora? Quizá pueda yo indicaros dónde están vuestras habitaciones.

Isabella se detuvo bruscamente. Distraída por sus pensamientos, casi se da de narices con un guapo cortesano.

—Ay, lo siento, señor. No os había visto.

—Estos pasillos son bastante complicados y es fácil equivocarse si uno no está acostumbrado a ellos. Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Sir Michael Newton, para serviros. —Hizo una graciosa reverencia—. ¿Y vos sois…?

—Isabella… de Cullen —dijo Isabella, tropezando con aquel apellido que ahora era el suyo por la gracia del matrimonio.

—¡Cielo santo! Sois vos la esposa de Forks de Sir Edward Cullen. Nos preguntábamos cuándo iba Cullen a presentar a su esposa a la corte. Ahora entiendo su desgana. Sois una belleza, señora mía. Yo también os custodiaría celosamente si fuerais mía. Permitidme que os acompañe a las habitaciones de vuestro esposo. ¿O preferiríais buscarle en la Cámara de Audiencias? ¿Os habéis perdido la ceremonia? No recuerdo haberos visto antes allí.

—Preferiría esperar a Edward en su dormitorio, señor —dijo Isabella—. Vengo fatigada del viaje, y no estoy vestida adecuadamente para asistir a un acto solemne. Mi esposo no sabía que yo venía a Volterra.

Isabella pensó que Sir Michael Newton era bastante elegante, ataviado como iba con medias que resaltaban sus bien formadas piernas, bombachos de satén y casaca de brocado. Parecía suficientemente cortés, e inofensivo. Le aceptó el brazo mientras la guiaba por un laberinto de pasillos.

—Apuesto a que su esposo se va a sorprender al verla en Volterra—dijo Newton con disimulado regocijo. La flagrante aventura de Edward con Lady Lauren era vox pópuli, y Newton se preguntaba cómo se desenvolvería el pirata en semejante situación. La reina quería disolver su matrimonio y despachar a Forks a su esposa, dejando libre a Edward para casarse con la rica heredera voltersense. Newton no se aguantaba de ganas de propagar entre sus amiguetes la noticia de la llegada de Isabella.

Isabella no respondió a aquella observación del guapo lord. Nadie mejor que ella conocía la magnitud del carácter de Edward. Su propio carácter podía ser igual de formidable si se la provocaba. Y Dios sabe que Edward le estaba dando toda clase de razones para aborrecer aquella vida disoluta y licenciosa que él llevaba en la corte.

Los pasillos parecían no tener fin, pensó Isabella, pero se veía que Lord Newton sabía adonde iba. Charlaba excesivamente durante su caminata, sin esperar respuesta y sin recibirla tampoco. Por fin se detuvieron ante una puerta, y Lord Newton soltó el brazo de Isabella con notable desgana.

—Aquí estamos, señora mía. No creo que el cerrojo de la puerta esté echado, porque aquí en Volterra es innecesario. Quizá nos veamos más tarde —murmuró, levantando la mano de ella y besándosela con mucha fioritura. Isabella observó cómo se iba andando muy estirado por el pasillo, y le pareció que era todo un figurín.

Isabella se pensó si llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en el dormitorio de Edward, pero decidió que no era necesario. Edward probablemente estaba todavía en la Cámara de Audiencias. Además, ella era la esposa de Edward, y tenía todo el derecho a entrar en su dormitorio cuando quisiera. La puerta se abrió sin ruido de goznes y ella pasó adentro. La escena con que tropezó su vista llevó a sus labios un grito de consternación. El sonido hizo que los ocupantes del dormitorio se separaran de un brinco.

—¿Quién sois vos? —preguntó Lauren, indignada por la intrusión—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a entrar sin llamar en el dormitorio de Sir Cullen? Tendré que hablar con Su Majestad para que os desalojen de Volterra. Sois una fresca desvergonzada.

—Isabella… —Edward se estremeció al ver lo que se avecinaba.

Desautorizando a Lauren de un vistazo glacial, la mirada de Isabella chocó con la de Edward. El silencio entre ellos se fue estirando mientras Lauren contemplaba con disgusto creciente cómo reaccionaban una y otro. En ese patético silencio Isabella vio cómo la expresión de Edward iba cambiando de la furia a la incredulidad asombrada y luego a una satisfacción contenida.

—¿Quién es esta mujer, Edward? —exigió saber Lauren.

Pero tanto Isabella como Edward parecían ignorar su presencia.

—Edward, responde a mi pregunta. —Lauren empezaba a tener una ligera sospecha de quién era aquella belleza morena, y sólo necesitaba la confirmación de Edward.

Al final Edward no pudo seguir ignorando por más tiempo a Lady Lauren.

—Déjanos, Lauren.

—¿Qué? —La rabia de Lady Lauren era ilimitada. Volviéndose hacia Isabella anunció con audacia—: Yo soy la novia de Edward. ¿Qué derecho tenéis vos a importunarnos en un momento íntimo?

Murmurando con desagrado, Edward se dio cuenta de la forma desvergonzada y ruidosa que tenía Lauren de perseguirle; y no porque no lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. Hasta entonces no le había importado hasta el punto de molestarle. El ver ahora a Isabella le había transportado desde un aburrimiento cortés hasta la más cruda consciencia. Se sintió asqueado de haber aguantado durante todos esos meses el afán de posesión de Lauren. Además, su propio comportamiento en la corte había sido indiscreto y descuidado. Había jugado, había flirteado, había bebido en exceso y había visitado los clubes para caballeros de peor reputación con un imprudente desprecio a las consecuencias. Se había dicho a sí mismo que se estaba metiendo por caminos disolutos en un esfuerzo por borrar a Isabella de su mente y de su corazón, pero no había resultado. Y por algún milagro Isabella estaba allí, y lo único en que podía pensar era en hacerle el amor durante largas y gozosas horas.

Arrancando su mirada de la de Edward, Isabella se volvió a Lady Lauren con ojos hostiles y furiosos.

—Vos podéis ser la novia de Edward, pero yo soy su esposa. Y como no os marchéis inmediatamente os voy a arrancar el corazón y se lo voy a echar a los cerdos. —Como para dar más fuerza a su aviso, avanzó amenazadora hacia Lady Lauren, que dio un chillido de consternación y huyó llena de terror para salvar el pellejo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Isabella se volvió contra Edward llena de rabia. Edward sintió que se amilanaba ante aquella cólera.

—Y a ti te digo lo mismo, Edward. Tu deslealtad es horrorosa. Te voy a arrancar el corazón con tanta facilidad como a tu amante.

Edward se esforzó en contener su regocijo, pero fracasó. La risa salió rodando de su pecho mientras miraba a Isabella asombrado.

—Estoy convencido de que lo harías, mi pequeña y feroz esposa. —Luego su regocijo terminó tan rápidamente como había comenzado—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú en Volterra? Di órdenes de que te quedases en la Residencia de los Cullen.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada contrariada.

—¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar allí mientras tú retozabas desvergonzadamente en la corte con tu amante? Si estás pensando en disolver nuestro matrimonio, Edward, hazlo ahora, pero no me avergüences metiéndote en esas aventuras tuyas tan escandalosas mientras aún somos marido y mujer. —Le miró fijamente—. Todavía somos marido y mujer, ¿no es así?

—Aún estamos casados, Isabella —dijo Edward tranquilamente.

Isabella se relajó visiblemente.

—Aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo en Volterra ni cómo has llegado aquí. Me asombra que Riley Biers te haya dejado marcharte después de que le ordené que no salieras de Montepulciano.

Como no quería poner a Biers en dificultades, Isabella declaró:

—El señor Biers no tuvo nada que ver con que yo esté en Volterra. He venido por mis propios medios.

Disgustado, Edward abrió la boca de par en par.

—Por todos los infiernos, mujer de Dios, ¿te das cuenta del peligro al que te has expuesto por viajar sin acompañamiento? ¿Qué te ha dado de pronto para salir corriendo de esa manera?

—Los rumores viajan bastante deprisa, y los criados cotillean. ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar de tu conducta licenciosa en la corte? ¿Por qué no me escribías, Edward? No he sabido nada directamente de ti desde que dejaste la Residencia de los Cullen.

La hambrienta mirada de Edward devoraba literalmente a Isabella. Estaba encantado de que hubiera llegado hasta Volterra sana y salva, pero aún estaba disgustado con ella por viajar sola. Sólo pensar en el peligro con que podría haber topado le hacía tiritar de espanto. Se había arriesgado a toda clase de desgracias, y más siendo una extranjera en Volterra. Que hubiera sido capaz de llegar sana y salva hasta Volterra decía muchísimo de su valor y de su capacidad de valerse por sí misma.

—Me he mantenido en contacto a través de Biers y de Eleazar. ¿No te informaban cuando llegaban mis mensajes?

—Biers tenía la deferencia de informarme, pero yo habría preferido que me escribieras a mí algún mensaje personal. Me dejaste en el campo a propósito para poder jugar al libertino en la corte. Tu amante tiene pinta de ser bastante entretenida.

Edward enrojeció, incapaz de negar las acusaciones de Isabella. Se merecía su resentimiento. Pero, dicho sea en su favor, él realmente no había hecho a Lauren su amante. Había tenido la esperanza de que el viejo adagio de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" funcionaría en cuanto él se apartase de su influencia perturbadora, pero la cosa no había resultado así. La ausencia prolongada le había hecho darse cuenta de con qué desesperación deseaba a Isabella. Lady Lauren, con su pálida belleza inglesa, no tenía ni punto de comparación con su vibrante esposa. Isabella le conmovía de un modo misterioso. Había algo profundo y perturbador en ella; algo indescriptiblemente tentador.

Él la necesitaba.

El tenerla sola en su habitación le hacía temblar de expectación.

—No tengo ninguna amante —dijo él sin mentir.

Isabella resopló con sorna.

—A pesar de lo que tú pienses, yo no soy tonta. Os vi a ti y a Lady Lauren antes, cuando llegabais de sabe Dios dónde a la Cámara de Audiencias. Sólo un ciego no se habría dado cuenta de que veníais con el pelo revuelto y la ropa descolocada. Resultaba vergonzosamente evidente que habíais estado ocupados en algún asunto ilícito. ¿Y qué me dices de ahora mismo, que entro en tu cuarto y me veo a la dama en tus brazos? Daba la impresión de que te disponías a levantarle las faldas y hacerla tuya.

—Tú piensa lo que quieras, Isabella, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. No me he acostado con Lauren ni con ninguna otra mujer desde que te conocí. No estoy orgulloso de mi situación de celibato, ni del hecho de no haber sentido atracción por ninguna de las damas de la corte. Puesto que estoy siendo sincero, puedo admitir también que la causa de mi sufrimiento eres tú. No consigo parar de pensar en ti durante el tiempo suficiente para acostarme con otra mujer. Debería castigarle por venir a Volterra sin mi permiso, pero de repente me veo hambriento del sabor de tus besos. Te deseo. Quiero estar dentro de ti, rodeado por ti. Y, que Dios me ayude, no quiero que este sentimiento se detenga.

Isabella abrió la boca para lanzar una réplica corrosiva, pero Edward la cortó sin esfuerzo tomándola en sus brazos y capturando sus labios con desesperada prisa. El caliente barrido de su lengua por la comisura de sus labios le envió a ella por las venas una oleada de calambres de placer puro. Ella llevaba tanto tiempo añorando aquello que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. El contacto de él tenía la magia de volverla vulnerable a su seducción erótica. Se fundió con él y abrió para él su boca. A pesar de sus mentiras sobre sus numerosas infidelidades, Isabella era incapaz de resistirse al hombre al que amaba más que a su vida.

El beso de Edward se hizo más profundo; su lengua se batía en duelo con la de ella en un trueque apasionado que dejó a Isabella sin aliento. Ella gemía sin aliento mientras él la besaba profundamente, brutalmente, agarrándola de las posaderas y tirando de ella más firmemente contra su sexo, cada vez más duro. Con inconsciente abandono ella se entregaba a sus abrasadores besos, impregnados del sabor de su hambre y su irracional deseo. Con lentitud deliberada apareó su boca con la de ella, empujando profundamente con su lengua mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Isabella cedió a su pasión dejando que la rodeara como un halo brillante y chispeante. La mareaba el aroma de la excitación de Edward, fuerte y acre e infinitamente masculino. Había desatado algún impulso primitivo en lo más hondo de ella, y encajó las caderas contra él en lasciva respuesta. Aquello no era simple lujuria; aquella locura llegaba más lejos, era más duradera. Lo que ella sentía por Edward era amor, de ese que sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida.

—Bruja —murmuró Edward mientras se ocupaba con frenesí de soltar los lazos de detrás en el traje de ella—. Bruja seductora. —El dulce sabor de la rendición de ella le excitaba más allá de lo soportable.

—No soy ninguna bruja —retó Isabella mientras su corpiño resbalaba de sus hombros—. Soy tu esposa, Edward. La hechicería es pecaminosa y maligna.

—Sí, amor mío, eres mi esposa —asintió Edward mientras sus labios se deslizaban por la esbelta columna de su cuello para abajo, lloviendo suaves besos sobre la parte alta de sus pechos—. Mi malvada y pecadora esposa.

A ella se le escapó un sonido de ahogado placer cuando él le quitó el corpiño y la camisa y se metió un pezón en la boca. Estaba ya jadeando cuando él arrancó a tirones de su cuerpo las prendas que quedaban y se arrodilló ante ella, acariciándole el trasero con consumada ternura, pellizcando y lamiendo sus pezones exquisitamente sensibles. Cuando hubo satisfecho el hambre que sentía por sus pechos, su boca trazó un reguero de fuego a través de su estómago. Antes de seguir su camino hacia abajo, levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada perversa. Luego llevó su boca al reluciente nido de rizos de caoba que encontró abajo.

Isabella se estremeció violentamente, agarrándole fuertemente la cabeza en un esfuerzo por detener la pecaminosa penetración de su lengua.

—¡Edward, no!

—Sí, amor mío, déjame que te haga esto. —Sujetándola con fuerza contra él, Edward le separó un poco las piernas e insertó un dedo en su resbaladizo sexo.

Isabella pensó que iba a morirse de éxtasis cuando él le rozaba con los labios y la lengua lo más sensible de su carne al tiempo que creaba una presión deliciosa al meterle y sacarle el dedo en su íntimo canal. Se sintió a la deriva, alzándose en un remolino sin freno, y de pronto sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla. Edward notó el momento en que la dominaba la debilidad, y la levantó en vilo. Isabella gritó al sentirse privada de las manos y la boca de él, pero él le canturreó suavemente al oído, diciéndole que no iba a dejarla, que iba a darle todo el placer que ella ansiaba. Entonces la colocó en la cama y se arrancó su propia ropa. Se unió a ella antes de que Isabella pudiera apreciar por entero la belleza masculina de su cuerpo excitado, pero lo sintió, pleno, firme y caliente, cuando la apretaba contra el colchón.

Sus brazos le rodearon, le deseó dentro de ella, levantó las caderas para facilitarle la entrada, pero él ignoró su ruego silencioso, se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo y colgó en sus hombros las rodillas de ella. Bajó entonces la cabeza y se dio un festín de ella con audaces golpes de lengua mientras sus manos vagaban exigentes por sus muslos, pechos y nalgas. Ella se retorcía con frenesí, pero Edward la sujetaba con firmeza, anclándola contra su boca cuando ella se movía contra él. Se agitaba en sollozos suaves. La lamió profundamente, implacablemente, hasta que ella anunció gritando su orgasmo.

Liberando sus rodillas, la miró a la cara. La boca de ella estaba abierta, sus ojos vidriosos, su cuerpo prometedor en rendido éxtasis. Con lo que le quedaba de perspicacia, Edward se dio cuenta de que ellos dos compartían algo extraordinario. Si no fuera por la sangre de Forks que ella llevaba en sus venas, a él le habría resultado muy fácil poner nombre a esos sentimientos.

Isabella miró a Edward a los ojos y notó su desconcierto. Pero vio algo más. Algo profundo, honesto y comprensivo. Sonrió soñadora y le abrió los brazos.

—Entra en mí, Edward. —Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el dilatado miembro, llevándolo hasta la entrada misma de su suavidad.

Edward, gruñendo de impaciencia, le levantó las caderas y se deslizó cuan largo era dentro de ella. El placer era un puro martirio. Era grueso y duro, y latía. Notó que el increíble calor de ella le exprimía y le rodeaba, notó que ella adelantaba las caderas para que pudiera llegar más hondo, notó que le agarraba y le sujetaba, y él se entregó a la magia de su unión. Siguió moviéndose hacia dentro y hacia fuera hasta que ella se tensó, lista para estallar de vibrante placer.

Los sentidos de Isabella se inundaron de éxtasis cuando de pronto Edward cambió las posiciones, hundiéndose aún más dentro de ella al colocarla encima de él.

—Cabálgame, dulce Isabella —apremió, empujando dentro de ella con furia salvaje. Ella sollozaba con deleite; echó atrás la cabeza y dejó que sus instintos la guiaran.

El calor y el roce se combinaron para llevarla inexorablemente a otro potente orgasmo. Aquello era el cielo, era el infierno, era el paraíso más perfecto que Isabella había conocido jamás. El amor como nunca lo había imaginado manaba de su corazón al compás de los gemidos y los gritos de Edward, contenta como estaba por darle el mismo tipo de éxtasis que él le estaba dando a ella. Se movía ansiosa contra él, ofreciendo sus doloridos pechos a la caliente posesión de su boca. Él lamió y chupó con deseo, degustando el paraíso. Y de repente él se elevó, liberándose de sus ataduras terrenales, llevándose a Isabella con él mientras entraba en ella con hondos y fascinantes impulsos. Ella gritó su orgasmo. Él aspiró el sonido con su boca, sumando sus propios gritos desgarradores a la melodía del amor.

Las lágrimas nublaron la visión de Isabella. La forma de amarla de Edward la había emocionado hondamente, y temía que él no sintiese lo mismo por ella. Con un sombrío sentido de la realidad, Isabella se recordó que Edward no podía aceptar su amor. La venganza era como un veneno lento que llenaba el corazón de él de odio y resentimiento. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no había esperanza para ellos? Miró a Edward queriendo preguntarle si sentía por ella algo más que lujuria, pero con miedo de que no le gustara la respuesta. Aún estaban íntimamente unidos; Edward la sujetaba firmemente contra sí, como reacio a soltarla.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de ella. Le apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro de la frente empapada y le mostró una sonrisa irónica.

—Te he echado de menos.

Isabella soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

—¿Y por eso me enviaste tantos mensajes cariñosos? —Trató de desconectar sus cuerpos, pero Edward parecía contento de tenerla descansando encima de él.

—Seguramente no puedes entender qué es lo que me empuja, ni imaginar el dolor que padecí a manos de tus compatriotas. Has visto las marcas que tengo en la espalda. No son una visión agradable.

—Edward, yo…

Él continuó como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Piensas que es fácil contemplar cómo unos asesinos malnacidos insensibles al sufrimiento humano exterminan a toda tu familia? Unos malnacidos forksenses, Isabella. Tú eres la primera persona de Forks por la que he sentido algo que no sea odio profundo. Desearte como te deseo me confunde y me enoja.

»Bien sabe Dios que me he esforzado al máximo en eliminarte de mi entorno. Admitir mi debilidad por ti resulta excesivamente doloroso. No me gusta sentirme así con ninguna mujer. Siempre pensé que alguna vez tendría hijos, pero tener hijos con sangre de Forks me da náuseas. No quiera Dios que te apresures a darme un hijo, porque no sé si yo podría aceptarlo. Ésa es una de las razones por las que te dejé en el campo. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Edward no tenía idea de lo hondo que sus palabras lastimaban a Isabella. También ella quería hijos, pero en su imaginación los retrataba como miniaturas de Edward. Si él no quería que ella pariera sus hijos, no veía porvenir para ellos dos. Después de aquella sincera confesión de Edward, Isabella se daba cuenta de que lo mejor era que se casara con Lady Lauren. Anular su matrimonio parecía ser la única solución, porque ella no podía tolerar la idea de que Edward repudiara a un hijo de su unión.

Tenía que dejar a Edward. Si se quedaba, un hijo sería el resultado de las ansias que sentían el uno por el otro. Isabella pensó que era un milagro que no llevara ya dentro a un hijo suyo.

Con gran esfuerzo, recompuso los añicos de dignidad que le quedaban, desechando su sueño de un futuro con Edward.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente —repitió lúgubremente—. Tengo que abandonarte, Edward.

La expresión de Edward se endureció. El juego de la luz de la ventana hacía de su rostro un siniestro paisaje.

—¡Y un cuerno! Tú no vas a dejarme, ni ahora ni nunca.

Sus brazos se tensaron, y empujó dentro de ella con renovado vigor. Después de unos minutos de reposo la deseaba de nuevo. Todos sus sentimientos en conflicto estaban perversamente reñidos unos con otros, pero sobre una cosa estaba seguro: cuando estaba sepultado en lo más hondo dentro de ella, la idea de dejarla irse era la negación del deseo de su corazón. Su dolorosa necesidad de tener a Isabella estaba abierta y sangraba, y ninguna mujer podría curarla salvo su esposa.

—Pero y si…

—No hables, amor; siente, sólo siente.

Isabella sentía. Sentía el dolor del rechazo y de su necesidad de él. Y rezó por que no hicieran un hijo.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Ohaio girls!**

**1,000 000 disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Lo lamento profundamente, pero he tenido cambios muy significativos en mi vida. **

**Estaba escribiendo el capitulo de COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO pero de repente me quedé en blanco. Ustedes disculparan, pero a veces hay situaciones que salen de nuestras manos y hoy me siento extrañamente triste. No puedo concentrarme y tendrán que esperar. **

**No se para cuando tendré listo del capitulo, pero para no quedar tan mal, aqui tienen el episodio 16 de la adaptación. Un beso a todas y mil disculpas nuevamente.**

**matta ne!**

**

* * *

**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 16**

La noche aún era joven. Isabella seguía durmiendo en la cama de Edward cuando éste se vistió y se marchó para atender a su cita con Emmett McCarthy a bordo del _Vengador._ Mientras Edward y Emmett estaban sentados en el camarote del capitán compartiendo una botella de coñac, Edward anunció:

—Isabella está en Volterra.

—¿Enviaste a buscarla? —preguntó Emmett, sobresaltado por aquella revelación de Edward—. A la reina no le va a gustar. Pensé que estabas considerando la propuesta de la reina de disolver tu matrimonio y casarte con Lady Lauren.

—¡Rayos, no, yo no he mandado a buscar Isabella! Además, la anulación del matrimonio es idea de la reina Isabel, no mía. Intenté hacer las cosas según las normas de la reina. No tienes ni idea de cómo me aburre lo de andar con cortesanas cómplices y cortesanos remilgados. No pertenezco a este ambiente, Emmett. El papel de cortesano no me va. Tener que estar siguiéndole el juego a la reina no es la idea que yo tengo de una vida provechosa. ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Por qué no podía Isabella haberse quedado en el campo? Ahora estoy obligado a presentarla en sociedad y mantenerme sin remedio callado mientras la rechazan y la ponen en ridículo. Su sangre de Forks la convierte en persona non grata.

—Podríamos marcharnos —sugirió Emmett—. El _Vengador_ está completamente avituallado y listo para zarpar.

—Me tienta, Emmett, pero no puedo irme mientras Volterra necesite mi barco. Tú y yo sabemos que la Expedición de Forks es una realidad, y una amenaza inminente para las costas inglesas.

—¿Y qué pasa con Isabella?

—Se va a quedar en Volterra —dijo Edward, lacónico—. La voy a presentar a la reina, y espero que las cosas vayan lo mejor posible.

McCarthy escrutó el rostro de Edward, preguntándose si su capitán sabía que estaba enamorado de su propia esposa o si era demasiado testarudo para darse cuenta de ello. A McCarthy le parecía que Edward era un perfecto idiota por dejar que el linaje forksense de Isabella destruyera lo que podría ser un matrimonio feliz.

—¿Todavía crees que fue Isabella quien ordenó que te dieran aquellas palizas en La Push? Porque si creyeras que llegó a odiarte tanto como para procurar tu muerte, dudo mucho que la siguieras deseando. La de perdonar no es una de tus virtudes.

—Virtudes tengo pocas, como tú bien sabes, Emmett. —Edward echó un saludable trago de coñac antes de seguir—. Pero aciertas al creer que ya no pienso que Isabella se hiciera amante de Black, ni que fuera ella quien ordenó que me dieran aquellas palizas. Si lo pensara ya se me habría ocurrido un castigo ajustado al delito. Para serte sincero… —sus palabras se quebraron, y miró fijamente el líquido ambarino en su vaso—. Que Dios se apiade de mí. He dedicado toda mi vida adulta a odiar a los forksenses. Y de pronto me veo dudando de los motivos mismos de mi venganza, de mi propia cordura. Sé que Isabella y yo somos una pareja insólita, que hemos aterrizado juntos por casualidad, pero ninguna otra mujer me satisface como ella.

Se levantó de su asiento, avergonzado de haber revelado tanto de sus más íntimos sentimientos. Rara vez se soltaba hablando de asuntos del corazón.

—Ahora tengo que irme. Isabella ya estará despierta, y yo todavía tengo un recado que hacer. Isabella se marchó de la Residencia de los Cullen sin equipaje, y habrá que llenar su guardarropa antes de que pueda ser presentada a la corte.

—No te preocupes por el _Vengador,_ Edward. Está listo para hacerse a la mar en cuanto tú lo estés.

—Ata corto a los marineros y tenlos así —le recomendó Edward—. No nos vendría nada bien que estuvieran en las tabernas atiborrándose de grog cuando los necesitemos.

Isabella se despertó sintiéndose indolente, aunque extrañamente contenta. Se estiró lánguidamente y sonrió, recordando las horas de éxtasis que había pasado haciendo el amor con Edward. Después de un rato de gozoso recuerdo, de repente frunció el ceño al recordar cómo Edward había renunciado cruelmente a cualquier hijo que pudieran concebir. Saltando de la cama, cayó de rodillas y rogó con fervor que no se hubiera concebido ningún hijo en su tempestuoso encuentro. Después de un largo intervalo de oración, se levantó insegura y comenzó a vestirse, contemplando todo el tiempo su sombrío porvenir.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo había dejado Edward la cama ni de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero su estómago quejumbroso le recordó que no había hecho una comida propiamente dicha desde que dejó la Residencia de los Cullen. Había oscurecido mientras dormía, pero Isabella supuso que no era tarde porque podía oír retazos de música colándose por los pasillos. Había oído decir que la corte de la reina Isabel era un lugar frívolo donde se celebraban bailes y cosas así casi todas las noches. _¿Era ahí donde iba Edward?,_ se preguntó. _¿A bailar con su amante y hacerse el galán? ¿Disfrutaba saltando de cama en cama?_

Otro fuerte ruido sordo le recordó a Isabella que tenía el estómago vacío, y decidió buscar a un criado que la orientara hacia la comida. El pasillo estaba vacío cuado salió de la habitación; ningún criado a la vista. Siguió el sonido de la música, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera atenderla.

—Lady Cullen, qué maravilloso es volver a veros tan pronto. ¿Buscáis a vuestro esposo? No me digáis que no ha regresado a vuestro dormitorio.

Isabella dio un violento respingo, pero luego se tranquilizó al reconocer a Lord Newton.

—Lord Newton, me habéis asustado. He visto a Edward, pero parece que se ha esfumado otra vez.

—Bien, pues entonces —dijo Newton, con ojos chispeantes de malicia—, permitidme que os acompañe.

—Ay, no, no es necesario —declaró Isabella, retrocediendo alarmada—. Sólo estaba buscando algo que comer. Quizá vos podáis orientarme. Con cualquier cosa me vale.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Newton indignado—. Cómo va a valer cualquier cosa para vos, señora mía. Una mujer con vuestra gran belleza y vuestro encanto merece un festín digno de una reina. Venid —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo—. Conozco un sitio privado donde podréis disfrutar de una comida.

La condujo a una antesala pequeña por un pasillo desierto. Estaba amueblada con una mesa, sillas y un diván de brocado. La lumbre ardía alegremente en la chimenea, convirtiendo aquella salita en un acogedor refugio para enamorados. Ignorante de las astucias de Newton, Isabella vio aquello simplemente como una estancia tranquila donde no intervenía la frivolidad de la corte.

—Esperad aquí, señora mía, vuelvo enseguida con una bandeja de comida.

Isabella pensó que Lord Newton era un hombre decididamente agradable, y servicial, además. Se le ocurrió que Edward la había dejado sin pensar ni un momento en su acomodo, mientras que Lord Newton parecía muy solícito en cuanto a su bienestar. Edward debió haberse interesado por sus necesidades en lugar de saciar su lujuria y abandonarla, pensó enojada.

Lord Newton regresó portando una bandeja repleta de comida, más de la que Isabella habría podido comer. Había incluido también una botella de rico vino tinto y dos vasos. Posó la bandeja en la mesa con una reverencia y miró hambriento a Isabella, con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Cuando regresaba con la comida no había podido resistirse a parar a dos de sus amigos y fanfarronear de su cita íntima con la esposa de Forks de Sir Edward Cullen. Ni pudo reprimirse de dar jabón poético sobre su seductora belleza y sus exuberantes encantos, dejando a sus amigos llenos de envidia por su conquista.

—Yo ya he comido, pero compartiré el vino con vos —le dijo a Isabella—. Es de una cosecha excelente. —Escanció un vaso para cada uno y saludó levantando el suyo.

—Todo parece delicioso —dijo Isabella, devolviéndole el brindis. Tomó un sorbo de vino, se dio cuenta de que tenía sed, y se bebió el resto de un trago. Newton le rellenó el vaso mientras Isabella escarbaba en la comida, que empujaba con más de aquel vino excelente. Cada vez que su vaso estaba vacío Newton lo rellenaba, descuidando su propio vaso vacío. Quería tener las ideas claras cuando disfrutara de aquel bocado de Forks.

Para cuando Isabella terminó de comer, la botella de vino estaba vacía y su cabeza navegaba. De no haber sido por la copiosa cantidad de comida que había consumido, habría estado borracha como una ramera.

—Sois una mujer hermosa, Lady Cullen —murmuró Newton con voz ronca—. Venid a sentaros a mi lado en el diván. A diferencia de vuestro esposo, yo voy a estar muy atento a vuestras necesidades.

De repente Isabella se dio cuenta de la incorrección de estar a solas con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Tenía que estar loca, o verdaderamente muerta de hambre, para haber permitido que llegara a producirse una situación tan íntima. Pensó que su ignorancia de las intrigas de la corte y su inexperiencia habían permitido que cayera en esta situación.

—Se está haciendo tarde —objetó Isabella—. Debo regresar a las habitaciones de mi esposo. Gracias de nuevo por atenderme.

—Vuestro esposo no os merece —dijo Newton agarrándola por la cintura y arrastrándola hacia el diván—. Vos sois lo bastante inteligente para saber que él y Lady Lauren son la parejita de la temporada. No es ningún secreto que Lauren se derrite por sus huesos. Se derretía por los míos hace algún tiempo, pero resultó que yo no era lo bastante rico.

Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor. Lord Newton sólo estaba poniendo voz a lo que era del dominio público, pero aun así dolía. Dejó vagar la mente y de pronto se encontró medio tumbada en el regazo de Lord Newton y concienzudamente sobada.

—Lord Newton, suélteme ahora mismo. Pensé que erais amigo mío.

—Ah, lo soy, Lady Cullen, lo soy. Voy a demostraros lo fiel amigo que soy en cuanto logre quitaros la ropa.

Isabella tenía que admitir que Lord Newton se las arreglaba bien con la ropa de las mujeres. Tan pronto como ella le apartaba las manos de alguna parte de su anatomía, ya estaba él manoseándola por otra, tratando de quitarle la ropa. ¿Es que todos los hombres iban a ser unos cerdos libidinosos como aquél?

Edward abrió la puerta de su cámara, esperando encontrar a Isabella durmiendo todavía. Llevaba una bandeja de comida que había hurtado del mostrador del comedor, preocupado porque ella no hubiera comido aún. Había terminado sus tareas en la villa y estaba listo para enfrentarse con los, al parecer, insalvables problemas que tenían. Su dormitorio estaba a oscuras, y Edward posó la bandeja y frotó un pedernal para encender una vela. Maldijo en voz alta, y mucho, cuando descubrió que Isabella se había ido.

Salió de la habitación de mala manera en un acceso de rabia. Ella en realidad no conocía a nadie en la corte y podía meterse en serios apuros. Isabella era una mujer bella, pero peligrosamente inocente en cuanto a los usos mundanos. Cualquiera de los hombres o mujeres sin escrúpulos de la corte querría aprovecharse de ella sin pestañear. Sintió que le brotaban alas en los pies mientras volaba por los pasillos en busca de su esposa.

Parecía que Isabella se hubiera esfumado, porque Edward no pudo encontrarla en ningún sitio del palacio. Su mayor temor era que se hubiera ido tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. La idea de que Isabella anduviera vagando sola por las calles de Volterra le llenó de terror. Rebasaba corriendo la Cámara de Audiencias cuando le hizo señas un conocido con el que había pasado muchas horas bebiendo y jugando.

—Edward, eh, ¿por qué no habías dicho que tu esposa estaba en la corte? Y resulta que es una belleza deslumbrante. Edward se detuvo en seco.

—¿La has visto, Banner?

—No, pero Newton habla maravillas de ella. Desde luego a mí no me importa que sea de Forks. Todas las mujeres son iguales bajo las sábanas —dijo, guiñando un ojo sin recato—. Ahora mismo envidio a Newton.

De repente el control de Edward cedió con un chasquido. Cómo se atrevía aquel tipo a hablar de Isabella como si fuera una vulgar fulana. Agarrando a Banner por las solapas, lo levantó en vilo hasta que tuvieron las narices pegadas.

—¿Qué pasa con Newton y mi esposa? ¿Sabes tú algo que yo no sepa?

Banner tartamudeó con temor.

—Mira, yo no quería ofender. Viéndoos a Lady Lauren y a ti tan a gusto, pensé que Lady Cullen era pieza disponible. Todo el mundo sabe que el tuyo fue un matrimonio forzado. No fue una unión por amor, o sea que ¿dónde está el problema?

—El problema es que Isabella es mi esposa —dijo Edward apretando los dientes—. ¿Dónde están?

Banner tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Están cenando en privado en la antesala pequeña que hay en el pasillo oeste.

—¿Ésa que suele usarse para citas amorosas privadas? —preguntó Edward. Su dominio de sí mismo saltó en pedazos, y tiró a Banner a un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Se fue derecho a aquella salita que tenía razones para conocer bien. A menudo se había encontrado allí con Lady Lauren para hablar en privado, aunque ella habría preferido que fuera para otra cosa. Pero él sabía que aquel lugar se usaba para más, mucho más, que conversar, y el mero pensamiento de lo que se iba a encontrar casi le destrozaba. Una inocente como Isabella sería igual que masilla en las manos de un granuja mujeriego como Newton.

Isabella, en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, peleaba en aquel momento para salir del regazo de Newton. Tratando desesperadamente de despejarse del efecto mareante del fuerte vino, cayó al suelo con una sacudida que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

—El suelo es una excelente idea, Lady Cullen —se rió Newton, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de ella—. El diván es demasiado angosto para lo que yo me propongo. —Con una sonrisa de ave de rapiña se agachó hasta ponerse encima de ella. Protestando violentamente, Isabella se zafó de debajo de él y trató de incorporarse. Newton la agarró por un tobillo y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

—¡No!, ¡dejadme marchar!

—Ya la has oído, Newton: suelta a mi esposa.

Newton trepó hasta ponerse de pie, mientras con el rostro desprovisto de todo color trataba de aplacar a Edward.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada que Lady Cullen no deseara —dijo débilmente—. Vino aquí de muy buen grado.

Edward dirigió a Isabella una mirada fulminante.

—¿Es eso cierto, Isabella?

—Me fui de tu habitación porque estaba muerta de hambre. Lord Newton se ofreció a traerme una bandeja de comida y sugirió que comiera aquí, lejos del gentío. No se me ocurrió que pudiese… acercárseme. ¿Son todos los ingleses así de groseros?

—Lárgate de aquí, Newton —dijo Edward entre dientes. Newton no esperó a una segunda orden. Salió volando del cuarto como si el diablo mismo lo persiguiera. Un diablo llamado Edward Cullen.

La mirada de Edward no se apartó ni un instante de Isabella, pero pareció saber desde qué momento Newton ya no estaba con ellos.

—¿Estás bien?

La cabeza de Isabella se bamboleó de arriba abajo.

—Edward, no tenía ni idea de que Newton fuera a tratar de aprovecharse de mí. ¿Soy tan ingenua que no sé cuándo estoy en peligro? Las monjas no me enseñaron cómo debe una comportarse en la corte, donde la esposa de un hombre es pieza disponible para hombres sin escrúpulos.

—¿Por qué saliste de mi habitación?

—Te lo he dicho, estaba muerta de hambre. Pensé que ya no querías nada conmigo después de que hiciéramos…

—¿…De que hiciéramos el amor? —completó Edward—. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

—Quizá Lady Lauren…

—Lady Lauren me importa un comino. Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro. Tenía que verme con Emmett McCarthy a bordo del _Vengador._ He vuelto tan pronto como he podido, esperando encontrarte tranquilamente dormida en mi cama. Casi me pongo fuera de mí cuando encontré la habitación vacía. ¿Cómo has conocido a Lord Newton?

—Cuando llegué al palacio él tuvo la amabilidad de guiarme hasta tus habitaciones. Pensé que era encantador y…, y…

—Es un sinvergüenza, igual que los otros figurines de la corte. Mantente apartada de ellos, Isabella. Tú no estás preparada para entenderte con esa ralea.

A Isabella le resultaba difícil enfocar a Edward. Lo veía doble. Además el vino le estaba haciendo estragos en el sentido del equilibrio, y le resultaba endemoniadamente difícil mantenerlo.

—¿Y para entenderme contigo estoy preparada, Edward?

—De sobra, bruja —gruñó, apretándola fuertemente contra sí—. Mantente alejada de otros hombres, o no respondo.

Su respuesta fue un hipo burbujeante que hizo dispararse hacia arriba las cejas de Edward.

—¿Estás borracha, Isabella? —Inspeccionó la botella de vino vacía y gruñó—. ¡Por todos los infiernos, el muy malnacido ha intentado emborracharte!

—Edward, creo que voy a vomitar.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —Y, tomándola en vilo, la sacó por la puerta y la llevó a toda prisa por los serpenteantes pasillos hasta su habitación.

A Isabella no acababa de pasársele la risa floja mientras Edward la desnudaba. Cuando por fin se liberó de una patada de su última prenda, cayó dormida sobre la cama antes siquiera de que Edward pudiera meterla dentro. Él retrocedió y la miró, asombrado del ardid que la vida le había jugado. El matrimonio con una belleza de Forks no había sido nunca parte de sus planes de futuro, y sin embargo nada, a no ser la muerte, podría convencerle de romper con Isabella. Su debilidad por ella le confundía, y resultaba tan excitante que sólo mirarla le hacía sentirse duro como una roca y lleno de apetito.

Edward no tenía ni idea de qué les reservaba el destino, o siquiera de si tendrían un futuro juntos. Lo más probable era que el destino se estuviera riendo de él en ese mismo momento. Sus labios se torcieron con ironía cuando su mirada vagó hasta el suave nimbo de rizos oscuros que se agolpaban alrededor de las sienes y el cuello de ella. Le estaba creciendo el pelo: pronto volvería a tenerlo largo. Recordó lo mucho que le había impresionado la primera vez que vio sus mechones esquilados. Estaba acostumbrado a verla como estaba ahora, y se daba cuenta de que para él ella siempre sería bella, sin que importara lo que ella hiciera para parecer poco atractiva. Siempre recordaría aquella mirada soñolienta, voluptuosa, la exuberante curva de sus rojos labios hinchados y de color más intenso, su dulce sonrisa pletórica después de que él le hiciera el amor.

¡Dios, ella era magnífica! La desgracia era que fuera de Forks. Con obstinada perversidad se dio cuenta de que, a menos que quisiera hijos teñidos con la sangre de Forks de su madre, tendría que apartar las manos de ella. Cada vez que la tocaba sus ansias de venganza lo abandonaban; sólo deseaba a su mujer. Pero Edward había persistido en su venganza contra la familia Swan durante demasiado tiempo como para pararse ahora. Su apetito por Isabella era atávico, y sin embargo la excitación y llegar al final sólo eran parte de la necesidad que sentía por ella. Sus sentimientos eran una burla para su nombre de El Vampiro. A falta de otra idea, podía pensar que de verdad amaba a Isabella.

Gimió como si tuviera algún dolor. Si amor quería decir esa agonía que le desgarraba las tripas con sólo pensar en renunciar a Isabella, él no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

—Despierta, Isabella, que hay mucho que hacer antes de que puedas ser presentada a la reina.

Edward le dio a Isabella un codazo no muy suave, pero ella sólo gruñó y se arrebujó aún más bajo las mantas.

—Isabella, la reina Jessica sabe que estás aquí, y ha dispuesto que le seas presentada esta tarde.

La última frase de Edward provocó una respuesta inmediata de Isabella. Sacudiéndose el mareo, abrió los ojos y miró a Edward.

—Preferiría no verla en absoluto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y apartó las sábanas, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo al aire fresco. Nadie, sencillamente, rechaza a la reina.

—En pie; la modista llegará de aquí a una hora con un surtido de trajes que algunas de sus clientes no podían pagar y no le reclamaron. Deberíamos encontrar algo adecuado para ponerte que no requiera mucho ajuste. He pedido una bañera y agua caliente para que te bañes.

Isabella se sentó en la cama, advirtió que estaba desnuda, y echó mano de la manta. Los magníficos ojos de Edward se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella trataba de cubrirse. Le gustaba mucho ver cómo los ojos de él cambiaban de verde esmeralda a verde oscuro, casi negros, según de qué humor estaba. Podían estar en penetrante vigilia, lánguidamente entornados, o en calma. Esos ojos agudos difuminaban sus ásperos rasgos ahora que su mirada se tornaba humeante de deseo.

—No me encuentro bien —protestó Isabella—. Me duele la cabeza y tengo el estómago revuelto.

Edward frunció la boca con desagrado.

—Ahora que estás en la corte vas a tener que aprender de quién te puedes fiar y de quién no. ¿Eres tan ingenua como para no haberte dado cuenta de lo que quería Lord Newton? ¿O es que provocaste sus atenciones?

Los ojos de Isabella se contrajeron de furia.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Edward, que es lo que sueles hacer. ¿Por qué siempre tengo yo que darte explicaciones? Probablemente todavía me culpas de lo que te ocurrió en La Push, aunque yo lo haya negado una y otra vez. Pues para que lo sepas, yo no solicité los cuidados de Lord Newton, o por lo menos si lo hice no fue a propósito. Admito que los usos de la corte sobrepasan mi escasa experiencia.

El gesto de Edward se suavizó mientras se dejaba caer junto a Isabella, con cuidado de no tocarla: como lo hiciera se iba a pasar el resto de la mañana en la cama con ella.

—En estos meses he tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y he llegado a la conclusión de que tú no eres capaz de esas cosas de las que te acusó Black. Hace ya mucho que te absolví de cualquier fechoría en La Push.

»En cuanto a tu comportamiento anoche con Lord Newton, la culpa la tiene ese buitre por creerse que eras pieza disponible. Tú no has tenido más culpa que la de fiarte de quien no debías.

»No dejes que vuelva a pasar eso nunca, Isabella. Eres mi esposa, y yo guardo lo que es mío. O sea que no se te ocurra ensayar tus tretas femeninas con esos cortesanos melifluos de Jessica.

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron, aturdidos por las palabras de Edward.

—Si lo piensas así, ¿por qué andas cortejando a Lady Lauren?

Edward buscó el rostro de Isabella, sopesando su pregunta. Merecía una respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera aliviar la verdad. Ella ya sabía cómo se sentía él en lo referente a la sangre de Forks que corría por su venas.

—La reina Jessica se enfadó mucho conmigo por casarme contra sus deseos, y ahora me presiona para que solicite la anulación aduciendo que nuestro casamiento fue obligado. Lady Lauren sería mi recompensa. Me ha ofrecido la mano de Lady Lauren como premio por mi obediencia. Lady Lauren es rica y con título y está ansiosa por ser mi esposa.

Isabella tragó saliva a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Montepulcinano no está tan lejos de Volterra como para que no lleguen las habladurías a la Residencia de los Cullen. Si es deseo de la reina que se deshaga nuestro matrimonio, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron con una emoción que Isabella no reconocía.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Sus miradas chocaron y se entrelazaron, reacias a separarse mientras Edward le hacía el amor con los ojos. Isabella se estremeció. La intensidad de su reluciente mirada hacía que se le endurecieran los pezones y le hormigueara la piel. Se sentía como si él la hubiera acariciado íntimamente sin tocarla en realidad. Al cabo de una docena de latidos de su corazón, Edward soltó un juramento y miró para otro lado.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿cómo puedo dejar que te vayas si todavía te quiero?

Se puso de pie bruscamente, como sobresaltado por lo que acababa de admitir.

—Enseguida llegarán los criados con tu baño. La modista, cuando llegue, te ayudará a elegir algo adecuado para tu audiencia con la reina. Volveré a buscarte exactamente a las tres en punto.

Antes de que Isabella recobrara el aliento, Edward se había marchado. Él podía tener poco claros sus sentimientos por ella, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que sentía por su exasperante esposo. Pero de poco servía que ella lo amara mientras él siguiera negando lo que había en su corazón. Y ante la posibilidad de que llegara un bebé, se estremeció al pensar en lo que tendría que sufrir su pobre hijo con un padre que lo despreciaba por su sangre de Forks. Aunque sus taciturnos pensamientos se dispersaron al llegar los criados con su baño, no pudo evitar la sensación fugaz de que su primer día en la corte estaba siendo cualquier cosa menos prometedor.

Edward contempló con gravedad a Isabella y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. Con el traje de brocado amarillo, adornado con muchas varas de encaje, que se había puesto, eclipsaría a cualquiera de las damas de la corte que él conocía. Edward confió en que no eclipsara también a la reina, porque Jessica tenía a gala ser el centro de atención en medio del revoloteo de beldades que orbitaban a su alrededor. Nadie osaba lucir con más brillo que Jessica si quería ganar su favor.

—Estás preciosa, Isabella —dijo Edward, con sinceridad—. Vamos allá, la reina está esperando.

Los pasillos aún confundían a Isabella, pero Edward parecía saber adonde iba mientras la guiaba a través del laberinto de corredores. Sorprendida al encontrar vacía la Cámara de Audiencias, Isabella miró a Edward con recelo.

—Jessica está esperando en su Cámara de Confidencias. Prefiere encontrarse contigo en privado.

Un lacayo los anunció, y Isabella notó que las rodillas se le aflojaban al entrar en la estancia del brazo de Edward. La fuerza de él le transmitía valor a ella, pues descubrió que en realidad no estaban solos. La sala estaba atiborrada de espectadores, la mayor parte damas de cámara y cortesanos. _¿Será esto lo que la reina entiende por "privado"?,_ se preguntó. Luego sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando se abrió pasillo y vio a la reina sentada en un recargado asiento labrado en un extremo de la Cámara Privada.

La reina era una mujer menuda, advirtió Isabella, pero su estatura se veía realzada por su majestuoso porte. Llevaba la cabellera arreglada en un complejo peinado, y su gorguera almidonada ponía de relieve su llamativa piel blanca. Nada en la reina era ordinario. Isabella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Jessica había nacido para el papel de soberana y lo desempeñaba hasta el final.

—Majestad —dijo Edward, ejecutando una profunda inclinación. Isabella inmediatamente se inclinó en una graciosa reverencia. Jessica les pidió que se alzaran y ofreció su mano a Edward. Él la asió y se la llevó a los labios, y luego presentó a Isabella. Jessica la miró desconcertada, consciente al instante de las razones de Edward para resistirse firmemente a sus esfuerzos por disolver su matrimonio. La reina pensó que aquella mujer de Forks era una belleza excepcional, pero ese pensamiento no llegó a influir en su forma de ver lo concerniente al matrimonio de Edward. Sir Edward Cullen merecía una mujer inglesa por esposa, no una de Forks que no aportaba nada al matrimonio.

—No hemos convocado a vuestra esposa a la corte —dijo Jessica con frialdad—. No estamos complacidas, Sir Edward. Conocéis nuestros deseos a este respecto. Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que vuestra esposa ha proferido amenazas contra una de nuestras damas de cámara.

Isabella quería que se la tragara la tierra. La reina era desalentadora, y cuando vio a Lady Lauren escrutándola con la mirada Isabella supo que la mujer se había tomado su amenaza en serio. Sin querer, Isabella apretó la barbilla. Se negaba a dejarse intimidar por aquella soberana despiadada que había ordenado la muerte de su propia prima, la Reina Victoria.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo. Maldita fuera Lady Lauren por irle corriendo a la reina con sus cuentos. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que la amenaza de Isabella había sido pura bravata?

—Debéis perdonar a mi esposa, Majestad. Es forastera en Volterra y aún no está al corriente de nuestros usos. En realidad no piensa hacerle daño a nadie.

Jessica dirigió su altiva mirada a Isabella.

—¿Qué decís vos, Lady Cullen? ¿Vuestra amenaza de asesinato era un puro farol?

Haciendo acopio de valor, Isabella miró fijamente a los ojos a la reina y dijo:

—Me reafirmo en todo lo que dije. Le voy a arrancar a Lady Lauren el corazón a cuchilladas y se lo voy a echar de comer a los cerdos como no deje en paz a mi marido.

Un grito ahogado colectivo brotó de los que estaban lo bastante cerca para oír. Ninguno más sonoro que el de Edward. Por ello se perdió la breve chispa de admiración que pasó por los ojos de la reina.

—Ya hemos visto y oído lo suficiente de vuestra esposa de Forks, Sir Edward —dijo Isabel en tono desdeñoso—. Queremos recordaros que vuestro matrimonio no nos place. Pensábamos en otra persona para vos.

—Lo sé, Majestad, y tomaré en consideración vuestros deseos con la máxima diligencia. —Se inclinó y retrocedió hasta salir de la cámara, arrastrando a Isabella con él.

En cuanto estuvieron donde no podían oírles dio media vuelta a Isabella y la miró fijamente.

—¿Tenías que repetirle esa ridícula amenaza a Jessica? Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? No sé por qué no me deshago de ti y me caso con Lauren como quiere la reina.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Isabella provocativamente—. Pues piensa en ello, Edward.

Pero él, maldita sea, ya había pensado en ello.


	18. Capítulo 17

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 17**

Durante las semanas siguientes Isabella se reunió en secreto con los monjes, que estaban todavía en la corte aguardando a que la Armada De Forks entrara en aguas enemigas. Se movían por la corte como espectros sombríos, tolerados por la reina en un esfuerzo para mantener la paz entre Volterra y los poderosos países católicos del sur. En el Flandes forksense se observaba con ojo belicoso al Gran Jefe Quileute, de quien se decía que estaba reuniendo en la costa flamenca tropas para la defensa de España.

Llegó abril, que no aportó cambios para Isabella en la corte hostil de Jessica. Se la consideraba todavía bajo sospecha. Edward estaba muy atareado con los preparativos para la batalla naval que se aproximaba y durante el mes de mayo se trasladaba frecuentemente a Livorno para consultar con Sir Vladimir Drake de parte de la reina. Jessica se estaba tomando con mucha calma sus preparativos para una invasión de Forks. Si hubiera forzado las cosas enviando a su flota al mar para destruir la armada antes de que partiera de Tacoma, la batalla habría terminado antes de empezar.

Durante las largas ausencias de Edward en el mes de mayo, Isabella fue cogiendo cada vez más confianza con los monjes. Ya que eran las únicas personas en la corte que apreciaban su compañía, se encontraba a gusto con ellos. Como había crecido en un convento, le parecía muy natural buscar la compañía de sacerdotes.

Edward continuaba, para disgusto de Isabella, tratándola con frío desdén cuando aparecía por allí el tiempo suficiente para, aunque sólo fuera, fijarse en ella. Aunque no quería creer que Edward fuera a casarse con Lady Lauren, tampoco podía estar segura. No daba nada por definitivo en lo que concernía a Edward. Si estaba disponible, la acompañaba a la mesa del comedor por la noche, pero con bastante frecuencia ella prefería que le llevaran la comida a su habitación. Cuando trataba de hacer amistad con algunas de las damas de la corte sus intentos se veían de inmediato desairados. Sólo los hombres le ofrecían una apariencia de amistad, pero ella ya sabía hacia dónde podía conducir eso. En alguna ocasión el puro aburrimiento la sacaba de sus habitaciones, y hasta una vez se atrevió a aventurarse por las calles de Volterra. Edward la regañó a conciencia por su insensata escapada. No se quedaría en la corte, ni en Volterra tampoco, si hubiera para ella un modo seguro de irse sola a Forks.

Cualquier cercanía que ella y Edward hubieran podido compartir tiempo atrás llegó a ser casi inexistente ahora que Edward estaba más hondamente enredado en la intriga política. Rara vez dormía él en su dormitorio, y cuando lo hacía llegaba tan tarde y estaba tan agotado que caía dormido de inmediato.

Isabella se preocupaba excesivamente por él. Sabía que se proponía embarcarse con la flota voltersense cuando se encontraran con la armada, y temía que pudiera perder la vida en la batalla. Pero él rehusaba hablar de ello, como si al contarle los planes de Volterra a una mujer de Forks traicionara de algún modo a su patria. La razón de la lejanía de Edward no era difícil de entender para Isabella. El todavía la deseaba, pero era evidente que su miedo a que concibiera un hijo suyo congelaba su ardor lo suficiente.

El mes de junio elevó las tensiones de la corte hasta un punto crítico. Abundaban los rumores. Se susurraba que la armada ya había zarpado. Algunos decían que los barcos transportaban cien mil soldados pertrechados para invadir Volterra. Sólo Isabella sabía que eran los monjes quienes habían difundido esos rumores. Y entonces, un día soleado de junio, Edward apareció en su cámara a media tarde. Isabella se sobresaltó mucho cuando él irrumpió en la habitación en un estado de gran agitación.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Han avistado a la Armada De Forks?.

—Eso quizá lo sepas tú mejor que yo.

Isabella retrocedió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Te has estado juntando con espías a mis espaldas?

Isabella se irguió indignada.

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Se me ha hecho ver que estás pasando mucho tiempo con esos curas forksenses que fueron enviados aquí a espiar para el rey Erick. Si no es por la buena disposición de Jessica nunca se les hubiera admitido en nuestra tierra. —Sus ojos se contrajeron en gesto acusador—. ¿Te has vuelto una espía, Isabella?

—¡No he hecho nada de eso! ¿Es tan raro que yo prefiera la compañía de los míos? Esos voltersenses de sangre fría me detestan. Por lo menos los monjes hablan conmigo, no como tú, que parece que te has olvidado de que existo. Estaba intentando lo mejor que he podido mantenerme apartada de la reina y de sus acompañantes, ya que según parece tanto les disgusto.

Edward frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Aunque ella no lo supiera, él la había defendido una y otra vez ante la reina Jessica, que seguía oponiéndose enérgicamente a que uno de sus cortesanos favoritos estuviera casado con una mujer de Forks. Lady Lauren se había apresurado a sumar su propio rechazo al de la reina. Se aferraba tercamente a la esperanza de que muy pronto iba a ser la esposa de un héroe nacional.

Los pasados meses habían sido tan difíciles para Edward como para Isabella. A Edward le hubiera gustado complacer a Jessica en lo tocante a su matrimonio, pero sus emociones no se dejaban forzar. Su corazón estaba dividido entre el deber para con su reina y la creciente ternura de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa. Su cabeza sabía que la sangre de Forks de Isabella sería siempre una barrera entre ellos, pero su corazón le decía que había llegado el momento de olvidar el pasado y dar descanso al recuerdo de su familia. El odio tenía su propia forma de retorcer y endurecer el corazón de los hombres, y él había llevado esa carga demasiado lejos. La venganza era una amante muy egoísta.

—Edward, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?

Edward le dirigió una media sonrisa. Se le acababa de olvidar lo que quería decirle. Mirar a Isabella le hacía olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

—Eres hermosa. El pelo te está creciendo, te llega casi a los hombros. Corto me gustaba mucho.

—Puedo volver a cortármelo.

—Por encima de mi cadáver. —Se acercó más a ella, y aún más, hasta que sintió la bocanada de su suave aliento cruzarle la mejilla—. Las cosas no están siendo fáciles para ti, ¿verdad, amor mío? A la reina Jessica no le gusta que la contraríen, y cuando eso ocurre el disgusto se puede convertir en crueldad. Igual sería mejor volver a mandarte al campo, lejos de la corte y de todo este barullo.

—¿Por qué has desobedecido a la reina, Edward? Y no pienses siquiera en mandarme al campo, porque volveré. A tus criados les gusto aún menos que a tus amigos de la corte. Quizá —dijo pensativa, con pena— fuera mejor que yo regresase a Forks.

—Claro que lo sería, amor mío, pero ¿desde cuándo he hecho yo lo que es mejor? Dejar que te fueras sería como perder mi brazo derecho. Ni lo entiendo ni me hace ninguna gracia, pero es la verdad.

Edward había pasado los últimos diez años ejercitándose en odiar a los forksenses, y en unos pocos y cortos meses Isabella le había enseñado que en la vida hay algo más valioso que la venganza. Le había provocado alegría abrasadora, angustia feroz, dulce arrebato… y mucho calor. Sintió que el muro que había levantado alrededor de su corazón se derrumbaba.

Su boca atacó la de ella, cálida y exigente, mientras su lengua exploraba su dulzura. Gimió y agarró sus posaderas, tirando de ella hasta la arista cada vez más endurecida de su deseo. No podía ni empezar a entender por qué se había negado a sí mismo todas estas semanas, cuando habría dado su alma por tener en sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella y hacerle el amor como su propio cuerpo le exigía. Durante meses había tratado de acatar los deseos de la reina en vez de escuchar a su propio corazón. Había permitido que su ansia de venganza destruyera la única cosa importante de su vida. Se le ocurrió a Edward que podía vivir muy a gusto sin la reina, pero dudaba seriamente que fuera capaz de vivir sin Isabella.

Isabella sintió la rápida y sensible subida de ese calor que se le enroscaba en las entrañas, tenso y crudo y tan brillante como el sol al amanecer. Las palabras de Edward habían sido un bálsamo para su devastado ánimo. Ella le importaba, eso lo sintió en lo hondo de su alma, pero él interponía entre ellos su ánimo de venganza como un muro que ella no podía derribar por muy fuerte que golpeara en él.

—Dulce Isabella —gimió Edward apretándose contra su boca—. Puede que no seas una hechicera, pero estás condenadamente cerca de serlo. Lo que me haces a mí es pura brujería.

—Lo que tú me haces a mí es pura magia —respondió Isabella sin aliento—. Y pensar que yo quería ser monja… Si nunca te hubiera conocido me habría perdido la alegría de estar contigo. Ay, Edward te am…

Las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca porque los labios de Edward saqueaban sin piedad los de ella y sus manos trazaban sendas de fuego por su piel. Cuando la levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama, Isabella sintió la clase de felicidad que se tiene una sola vez en toda la vida. Y ahora, con Edward en el quicio de admitir que la amaba, podía por fin confiar un secreto que sólo había sospechado en las últimas semanas. Estaba segura de que llevaba el hijo de Edward, pero había temido demasiado su respuesta para decírselo. Las veces que le había dicho que él no quería un hijo medio forksense eran demasiadas para contarlas, pero de repente sintió confianza en el amor de él por ella.

En breves instantes estaban ambos desnudos, adorándose el uno al otro con manos, labios y boca, sus cuerpos retorciéndose de necesidad de consumar este nuevo principio. Edward la fue despertando despacio, suavemente, con gran cuidado y pericia, llevándola al borde del éxtasis, negándose a dejarla libre. Isabella acercó tímidamente la boca a su dureza de terciopelo, probando, saboreando, sorprendida de encontrar grato al paladar el ligero sabor salado de su esencia.

Edward se arqueó violentamente y rechinó los dientes.

—¡Maldita sea! Para, amor mío, para…

La inmovilizó contra la cama, deslizándose por su cuerpo, aplicando su boca a su canal íntimo. Su lengua exploró profundamente, saboreando el aroma a almizcle de su excitación. Con determinación implacable la llevó hacia el orgasmo. Isabella gemía y cabalgaba hacia la cima de un éxtasis primario. Esperó a que ella recobrara el aliento, y comenzó entonces a excitarla de nuevo, hasta que estaba caliente y húmeda con perlas de rocío, hasta que le suplicó que entrara en ella. Arrastrado ahora por el apremio de su cuerpo, colocó su tensa erección en el portal de su sexo y empujó vivamente hacia delante. Casi perdió la cabeza cuando la suavidad de ella se cerró en torno a él, pero apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y dobló el talle, sepultando su palpitante extensión hasta el puño. Ella sintió cómo la rudeza de su cuerpo empapado en sudor temblaba contra el suyo, como si el esfuerzo por dominarse le estuviera costando mucho.

—Déjate ir conmigo, amor mío —le murmuró él roncamente al oído—. Déjate ir conmigo… _¡ya!_

Gritando el nombre de él, Isabella se quedó casi aplastada por el éxtasis demoledor de su segundo orgasmo.

Edward emitió un grito ronco, empujó una vez, dos veces, y luego se apartó y derramó su semilla en las sábanas. Isabella se quedó mirando con horror cómo terminaba con la mano hasta que lo hubo drenado todo. Luego cayó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

Aunque aturdida aún por la pasión, Isabella tampoco estaba tan desorientada como para no saber que lo que acababa de hacer Edward era antinatural. Cuando su respiración se fue calmando hasta un ritmo regular, se volvió sobre el costado y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó en tono de queja.

Edward abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada que era más sombría que de disculpa.

—¿Te refieres a haberme retirado? Es una de las maneras para evitar tener hijos. Hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero nuestra suerte no puede durar siempre.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de dar al traste con el loco sueño de Isabella de formar una familia con Edward. Por más que él la deseara carnalmente, acababa de dejar claro que aborrecía la idea de tener un hijo que llevara la sangre de Forks de ella. Ese implacable rechazo de los hijos que Isabella pudiera concebir de él le produjo un dolor tan fuerte que se agarró el estómago y se dio media vuelta, para que Edward no viera con cuánta crueldad la había herido.

Si Edward hubiera sabido el grado de desolación que iban a producirle a ella sus palabras, no las habría pronunciado nunca. Si lo hizo fue por motivos muy diferentes y mucho más simples que la interpretación que de ellos hacía Isabella. Él quería hijos, ¿qué hombre no los querría? Ya era hora de superar el asesinato de su familia y seguir adelante con su propia vida. La venganza había sido la fuerza que empujaba su vida durante tanto tiempo que había acabado excluyendo de ella todo lo demás, incluso el amor. Pero ahora sí quería amor. El amor de Isabella. Y quería tener hijos con ella, pero no todavía.

Pronto se iba a incorporar a la flota de Volterra e iba a entrar en batalla con los forksenses. ¿Y si perdía la vida y dejaba atrás a Isabella con un hijo en su vientre? Conociendo la inclinación de la reina a la represalia rápida contra aquellos que no le gustaban, Edward no podía estar seguro siquiera de que sus propiedades fueran a pasar a Isabella si él perdía la vida en el mar. Ya en otras ocasiones Jessica se había incautado de los bienes de quienes contrariaron sus deseos, así que Isabella bien podía acabar en la indigencia, con un hijo que criar. No podía correr ese riesgo.

Desde luego todo habría sido mucho más fácil si él, simplemente, se hubiera mantenido fuera de la cama de ella, pero sus naturalezas apasionadas hacían impracticable semejante medida. _Más bien imposible, _pensó sarcásticamente Edward. No podía seguir reprimiéndose por más tiempo, pero _podía_ ser muy cuidadoso para evitar que su semilla quedara dentro de ella.

—No me des la espalda, Isabella —dijo Edward tirando de ella para que se volviera hacia él—. No puedo seguir negando mis sentimientos hacia ti. Al diablo con la reina. Al diablo con Lady Lauren. Se trata de mi vida, y pienso hacer con ella lo que me plazca.—Le tocó la cara y advirtió sus lágrimas—. ¿Por qué lloras, amor mío?

Isabella no encontró razón para decirle entonces a Edward que llevaba en las entrañas un hijo suyo. Hasta era posible que él quisiera obligarla a deshacerse de su criatura. Había oído decir que esas cosas ocurrían.

—¿Me has oído, Isabella? ¿Qué pasa?

Afortunadamente Isabella no tuvo que inventar una respuesta. Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que podía haber sido un trance muy embarazoso para ella.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién puede ser? —Calzándose los bombachos, Edward abrió de golpe la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Emmett McCarthy de pie en el umbral.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo al _Vengador?_

—Tranquilízate, Edward, el _Vengador_ está perfectamente. La Armada De Forks dejó Tacoma hace algunas semanas. Ha quedado maltrecha y dispersa por las tormentas y el infernal tiempo que ha hecho, pero se ha reagrupado en La Push y ahora viene de camino. Ha sido avistada desde las costas de Livorno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llegó un mensaje del hombre que enviaste a espiar a la armada. Imagino que la reina habrá recibido el mismo informe.

—Tengo que reunirme con la reina inmediatamente —dijo Edward, animado por poder dar fin a aquel largo periodo de inactividad—. Me reuniré contigo en el _Vengador_ directamente. Llama a todos los hombres que están de permiso en tierra para que acudan.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de McCarthy y se volvió a Isabella.

—¿Lo has oído?

Ella asintió débilmente.

—Te marchas.

—Tan pronto como haya hablado con la reina. Estoy seguro de que ella tiene a su propio servicio de espionaje recabando información, pero necesito conocer sus planes ahora que tenemos certeza de la invasión.

Se vistió rápidamente, y luego se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Temo que ya no hay tiempo para mandarte de vuelta al campo ahora. Si te dejo al cuidado de la reina, no se atreverá a dejar que te ocurra nada. —La atrajo cogiéndola por los hombros y la besó con fuerza. La garganta le dolía, y apenas podía hablar—. Isabella, hay cosas que quería decirte, pero tendrán que esperar. Cuídate mucho, amor mío.

—Ten cuidado, Edward. Rezaré por ti. Te quie… —empezó a decir que le quería, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sería mejor que él la odiara por lo que ella iba a tener que hacer.

La reina se paseaba de arriba abajo por su Cámara Privada presa de la agitación. La rodeaban los miembros de su consejo privado y asesores, incluido Edward.

—Han llegado informes que indican que la Expedición De Forks ha tropezado con mal tiempo, pero se ha reagrupado en La Push y se acerca a nuestras costas —les confió—. Hemos ordenado que se provean vituallas y suministros a nuestra flota, y hemos dictado instrucciones selladas que autorizan a Vladimir y Stefan Drake y a interceptar a la armada antes de que alcance nuestras costas.

—Mi barco está listo para zarpar —le informó Edward.

—¿Podéis vos llevar nuestras órdenes selladas a la flota? —le preguntó Jessica.

—Sí, Majestad.

—Mi escribano os las dará. Os deseamos buena navegación y feliz cacería, Sir Cullen.

Edward vaciló.

—¿Puedo hablar libremente, Majestad?

—¿Hay algo más que quieras tratar?

—Sí. Es sobre mi esposa. Sé cómo pensáis con respecto a ella, pero la deposito bajo vuestra custodia durante mi ausencia. Confío en que miraréis que esté a salvo.

Las cejas de Jessica se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Vuestra audacia es ilimitada, Sir Cullen. ¿Pensáis que Nuestra buena disposición no tiene límite en lo que a vos respecta? Hombres de rango más alto que el vuestro han caído cuando han exigido demasiado de Nos.

—Me doy cuenta de que puedo estar excediendo mis límites, y, si es así, suplico vuestra indulgencia. Isabella es inocente en muchos aspectos, y solamente os pido que la toméis bajo vuestra protección hasta que yo regrese.

Jessica se daba golpecitos impacientes con el abanico en la barbilla.

—Habéis contribuido generosamente a llenar nuestros cofres, así que atenderemos a vuestra petición. Pero no esperéis demasiado de Nos.

—Gracias, Majestad dijo Edward, agradecido por cualquier protección que ella ofreciera a Isabella.

—Id con Dios, Sir Cullen —dijo Jessica, poniendo fin a su conversación.

Sintiendo menester de oración y consuelo, Isabella se vistió y corrió a la estancia de los monjes. Se encontró con que estaban empaquetando en ese momento sus escasas pertenencias. El padre Aro la saludó con un aire de ausente preocupación.

—Entra, hija, entra. Nos ha llegado el momento de marcharnos. Hoy mismo hemos recibido aviso de que la armada ya ha avistado tierra forksense, y de que la flota de la reina está todavía amarrada en Livorno.

—La reina ahora se moverá con rapidez —conjeturó Isabella.

—La reina es una vieja idiota indecisa —dijo el padre Cayo con desdén—. Pero nosotros debemos irnos inmediatamente. Hay un barco esperando, seguiremos viaje en coche y nos embarcaremos rumbo a Forks.

—Debes venirte con nosotros, hija —apremió el padre Marco—. Sabemos que fuiste forzada al matrimonio y que jamás podrías amar a un voltersense. No estarás segura en la corte una vez que tu marido parta a incorporarse a la flota. Debes confiar en nosotros, igual que nosotros confiamos en ti.

Isabella le miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabéis que Edward se marcha?

—Ah, tenemos nuestros medios, hija mía. Sabemos que tu marido va a llevar órdenes selladas de la reina a la flota. Esperamos que la flota se desplace pronto al encuentro de la armada.

—También sabemos algo que la reina no sabe —confió el padre Marco—. La armada, una vez que entre en el océano, se detendrá en Port Angels. El Gran Jefe Quileute ha acumulado veinticinco mil soldados de los Países Bajos forksenses, que se sumarán a los veinticinco mil soldados que están ya instalados a bordo de los barcos en Forks. Nuestras tropas llevan armas y pólvora suficientes para que la victoria sea segura.

Isabella se quedó consternada por las cifras que el padre Marco acababa de manifestar.

—¿Tanto?

—La magnitud de las fuerzas involucradas y la naturaleza de su armamento no tienen precedente ni en la historia de Forks ni en la de Volterra —exageró el padre Aro—. Forks saldrá victoriosa, porque Dios está de nuestra parte.

A Isabella se le heló el corazón. El número de barcos, hombres y armas era increíble. Pero aún más aterrador era el hecho de que Edward pudiera estar precipitándose hacia una muerte segura. ¿Sabía él con qué se enfrentaba la flota inglesa? Tenía que decírselo antes de que dejara Volterra. Sabía que nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero aquella información podía serle extremadamente valiosa. El amor de Isabella por su marido sobrepasaba en mucho a su amor por la patria.

—¿Cuando tenéis que abandonar Volterra? —preguntó Isabella.

—Mañana —dijo el padre Aro—. Tu martirio está a punto de terminarse. Te prestaré uno de mis hábitos: nadie te reconocerá con un atuendo de fraile. Luego me pondré en comunicación contigo para ultimar los detalles.

—Debo hacer el equipaje —dijo Isabella, ansiosa por ir al encuentro de Edward y decirle lo que acababa de averiguar.

—Ve en paz, hija mía —dijo el padre Aro—. Pronto disfrutarás del bienestar de la casa de tu padre.

Isabella se apresuró por los pasillos, que se le habían hecho bastante familiares en las semanas que había pasado en la corte, hasta llegar a la Cámara de Audiencias sin aliento. La cámara estaba abarrotada y, por lo que pudo sacar en limpio de los retazos de conversación que alcanzó a oír, se hablaba mucho de la armada que se aproximaba. Su inspección visual de la cámara no reveló trazas de Edward. Entonces vio a Lady Lauren y, tragándose el orgullo, se acercó con la frente bien alta a la mujer.

—¿Habéis visto a mi marido, milady?

Lady Lauren le hizo a Isabella un gesto desdeñoso.

—¿Es que Edward no os tiene al tanto sus planes? Todo el mundo sabe que se ha marchado a incorporarse a la flota en la rada de Livorno. —Su voz era fría y condescendiente—. Me pidió que le esperase. Dijo que había tomado una decisión importante sobre su matrimonio y que estaba ansioso por contármela. Por desgracia no tuvo tiempo para entrar en detalles.

Sus palabras tuvieron en Isabella el efecto deseado. Ella sabía que no tenía que creer a Lady Lauren, porque probablemente hablaba llevada por los celos, pero aún así aquello le dolió. Además, podía ser la verdad.

—No he venido a discutir sobre Edward. Sólo quiero saber si lo habéis visto en los últimos minutos.

—Llegáis demasiado tarde —la informó Lady Lauren—. Partió hace más de una hora.

Dando un grito de consternación, Isabella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal interrogó a un lacayo que estaba allí apostado. Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando el lacayo le dijo que Edward se había marchado hacía algún tiempo. Era inútil seguirle, porque, de acuerdo con Emmett McCarthy, el _Vengador_ sólo esperaba para izar velas a que Edward pusiera el pie a bordo.

No le quedaba a Isabella más que rezar. Si Dios era clemente, Edward volvería sano y salvo. Ella tenía que tener fe en que así fuera, porque nunca iba a poder saberlo con certeza. Edward y ella no tenían ningún porvenir juntos. Lady Lauren sí que podía darle lo que ella no podía: un heredero cuya sangre voltersense fuera tan pura como la de Edward. Por más que el hijo que Isabella llevaba dentro no fuera lo que Edward deseaba, ella pensaba cuidar con esmero ese pedazo de él, que seguramente era el único que iba a tener en lo que le quedara de vida.

Al día siguiente, cinco sacerdotes jesuitas fueron vistos abandonando El Palacio. La reina estuvo contenta de librarse de ellos. La verdad es que respiraba con más desahogo sabiendo que se habían marchado. Si no se hubieran ido por su propia voluntad habría tenido que pedirles cortésmente que abandonaran el país. Cuando pasaron en fila por los pasillos de El Palacio, salieron por la puerta y subieron al coche que los esperaba y los llevaría a San Vicenzo, los cinco llevaban las capuchas bien caladas sobre la frente.

Isabella vaciló antes de entrar en el coche, a punto de cambiar de idea. Dejar a Edward era la cosa más difícil que jamás se había visto obligada a hacer, y quizás la más noble. Sus motivos eran puros, sólo buscaba lo mejor para Edward y el hijo de ambos. No podía soportar la idea de criar a su hijo en un ambiente hostil. Rezó porque hubiera podido juntar suficientes recuerdos de Edward como para que le durasen toda un vida. La idea aterradora de que no fuera así le trajo un momento de pánico, y se quedó paralizada. Una vez que abandonara Volterra su relación con Edward quedaría irrevocablemente cortada. No habría vuelta atrás.

—Apresúrate, hija mía —la apremió el padre Aro—. El barco no va a esperar siempre.

Isabella vaciló. Aquel paso final era tan doloroso que se había quedado paralizada, incapaz de razonar, incapaz de seguir adelante. La decisión le fue arrebatada cuando el padre Marco y el padre Cayo, que esperaban dentro del coche, la agarraron de los brazos y de un tirón la metieron dentro. El padre Aro entró rápido tras ella y cerró de golpe la portezuela. El coche dejó atrás el palacio en un repique de cascos y ruedas.

—Tu sitio no está entre estos herejes —dijo el padre Aro cuando Isabella empezaba a protestar—. Tu padre se sentirá agradecido por tenerte a salvo en casa. Puede que lo bastante agradecido como para hacer un donativo a nuestra orden.

Demasiado aturdida para replicar, Isabella miró por la ventanilla con nostalgia, recordando con cuánta ternura le había hecho Edward el amor el día en que se fue. Todo había parecido maravilloso por un momento, hasta que él puso de manifiesto su desprecio por ella al verter su semilla en las sábanas. Aquella acción tan simple había terminado con su relación tan eficazmente como si él la hubiera cortado con su espada. Edward había dejado más que claro que odiaría al hijo que tuvieran. Suspirando con resignación, dirigió sus sombríos pensamientos hacia el futuro, por muy lúgubre que pudiera ser sin Edward Cullen en su vida.

Edward llegó con las órdenes de la reina y las entregó a los almirantes. Dos días después, tras una racha de mal tiempo, brotó del nordeste un viento bueno y fresco. Los almirantes detuvieron la carga de provisiones y mandaron que saliera la flota para, en un salto rápido, interceptar a la armada. El _Vengador_ se unió a los noventa y pico buques armados, grandes y chicos, que componían la aguerrida y valerosa flota voltersense.

Cinco días después estaban de vuelta en la rada de Livorno. Cuando se hallaban en medio del oceáno, el viento se había puesto a rolar obstinadamente al sur, y se vieron forzados a regresar. Durante toda la semana siguiente la flota tuvo dificultades con la misma clase de tiempo adverso que había afligido a la Armada de Forks. Algunos de los buques mercantes se habían forzado en exceso y tenían vías de agua, y otros necesitaban reparar los palos y el cordaje. Y como en la mayoría de los barcos que llevan mucho tiempo en alta mar, había muchos enfermos. Durante aquella pausa los capitanes hicieron lo que era posible hacer en el poco tiempo que tenían, reabasteciendo sus barcos con agua, pertrechos, municiones y víveres.

Edward se consumía de impaciencia. Se estaba viendo que los retrasos resultaban desastrosos para hombres y barcos. Edward quería derrotar a la Armada De Forks lo más rápidamente posible, correr a casa con Isabella y decirle que la amaba. Ni siquiera la desaprobación de la reina podía convencerle de renunciar a Isabella. Ni por todas las Lady Laurens de Volterra.

Justo cuando empezaba a circular el rumor de que la Armada De Forks había desistido de la expedición por aquel año, el _Snadre de Ciervo,_ uno de los buques destinados a patrullar por el Canal, arribó para informar de que un numeroso grupo de barcos forksenses había sido avistado cerca de las Port Angels, con las velas recogidas, aguardando al parecer a que llegara el resto de la flota. Se envió inmediatamente noticia de ello a la reina, y finalmente, el 19 de julio, se dio la orden de que el ejército principal se reuniera en Livorno y el segundo ejército se dirigiera a Piombinio con el propósito de salvaguardar la integridad de la reina.

Aquella noche a las diez la flota de asalto voltersense zarpó de Livorno. Al día siguiente el viento refrescó del suroeste, y la flota, incluido el _Vengador,_ empezó a orzar rumbo a alta mar para impedir que el enemigo la atrapase en la costa a sotavento.

La armada invasora, algo dispersa pero aún apresurándose, ciñó hacia poniente para conseguir espacio para maniobrar. Edward se mantuvo al timón del _Vengador,_ siguiendo por el catalejo el avance de la armada.

—¡Dios mío, Emmett, míralos! —dijo, alcanzándole el catalejo a su contramaestre.

—Nunca he visto nada como esto.

Manteniendo su rumbo Canal arriba, la armada de más de ciento treinta navíos tomó forma a la vista. Delante navegaba la fuerza principal de combate, en línea frontal; tras ella los barcos más pequeños y menos defendibles; y en cada uno de los flancos y un poco por detrás avanzaba un escuadrón de combate más reducido.

—No puedo creer que la armada haya sobrevivido intacta, visto el tiempo inclemente con que se han tropezado estas últimas semanas —comentó Edward, asombrado.

—¿En qué lugar piensas que recalarán?

—Es difícil decirlo. El último mensaje de Vladimir decía que debíamos dejar que los forksenses lleguen hasta su destino. Y entonces les daremos con todo lo que tengamos.

Durante siete impresionantes días el ejército flotante avanzó a paso lento hacia su meta imaginaria, continuamente hostigado por la flota de Vladimir pero sin ser definitivamente detenido por sus ágiles enemigos. Dos días más tarde, el 23 de julio, en la altura de la Isla de Crapaia, se desató la acción. La armada invasora se dirigió a la costa opuesta, fondeando en espera de establecer contacto con el Gran Jefe Quileute y su prometido ejército. Aquello resultó ser su perdición. La flota voltersense atacó, dispersándolos a lo largo de muchas millas por la costa. La de aquel día resultó ser la batalla decisiva de la campaña.

El _Vengador_ estaba en medio de la refriega, haciendo frente por su cuenta a la poderosa armada. Había sufrido daños menores y había perdido a algunos buenos ingleses, pero en general había salido virtualmente ileso. Ni Edward ni McCarthy habían resultado heridos.

Cuando la armada de Forks intentó escapar a puerto amigo, sólo encontró costa hostil. No les quedaba otra opción que volver derrotados. Resultaba evidente que regresar por el camino del Canal estaba fuera de lo posible, porque la flota voltersense habría podido ensartar uno por uno a los maltrechos navíos. En una iniciativa desesperada los almirantes tomaron la única ruta que les quedaba abierta, hacia el norte. Menos de la mitad de los barcos de la armada de Forks, y quizá un tercio de los hombres, lograron regresar a casa. Y muchos de los supervivientes murieron más tarde de las heridas o por enfermedad, después de haberlo soportado todo y no haber logrado nada.


	19. Capítulo 18

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 18**

El _Vengador_ remontó el Mediterráneo y atracó en Livorno el 15 de agosto, después de varios días de batallas navales en las que la armada de Forks, mientras huía, había sido sistemáticamente hostigada por los barcos voltersenses, que seguían su estela como perros de presa. Pero una vez que se hizo evidente que la armada estaba rota y tomaba rumbo norte en retirada, la flota de Volterra retrocedió y regresó a su puerto de origen a celebrar su victoria. El país entero estaba rebosante de júbilo. Se vitoreaba a la fuerza naval y sus comandantes como a héroes, y la popularidad de la reina alcanzó cotas sin precedentes.

A pesar de que se sentía feliz por haber participado en la gloriosa victoria, lo que Edward más esperaba era un gozoso reencuentro con Isabella. La había echado terriblemente de menos. Había pasado en el mar cerca de seis semanas, y buena parte de ese tiempo más esperando al enemigo que metido en combate, hasta los últimos días de julio y primeros de agosto, cuando la flota de Volterra y la Armada De Forks chocaron repetidamente.

La derrota de la armada había sido una sensacional victoria personal para Edward. Su triunfo decisivo sobre su enemigo de toda la vida desterró de una vez por todas su deseo de venganza contra los forksenses. Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió en libertad para obedecer a su corazón. Su futuro con Isabella nunca le había parecido más luminoso. Se sentía en paz con su decisión y capaz de aceptar con absoluta sinceridad la ascendencia de Forks de Isabella.

La amaba. La había amado durante mucho tiempo, pero tenía el corazón cerrado a todo lo que no fuera su afán de venganza. Rogaba por que Isabella le perdonase los muchos pecados que contra ella había cometido, y tenía la esperanza de que algún día le quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella. Por algún milagro él había escapado ileso del combate, y ya se estaba imaginando con deleite la vida y los hijos que Isabella y él iban a crear juntos.

Emmett McCarthy se acercó a Edward silenciosamente, contrariado por tener que interrumpir sus ensueños pero creyéndolo necesario.

El buque ya había atracado, y McCarthy esperaba instrucciones. Carraspeó, esperando que Edward advirtiera su presencia. Edward le oyó y se volvió bruscamente.

—¿Está el barco en orden, señor McCarthy?

—Lo está, mi capitán. En orden, y a la espera de instrucciones.

—Dales licencia para ir a tierra a los hombres, a todos excepto los precisos para mantener una mínima guardia. Se lo merecen. Y mira que se cuide a los heridos.

—¿Y qué pasa con los daños que ha sufrido el _Vengador _en el combate?

—Haz una relación de daños. Volveré después de ver a Isabella. Mientras tanto puedes ir contratando carpinteros y veleros para empezar con las reparaciones.

Edward llegó a la corte en medio de una jubilosa celebración de la derrota de la Armada De Forks, la flota naval más grande de la Historia. Ya sólo el tamaño y la magnitud de la enorme armada eran incomparables. Si las cosas hubieran ido según lo planeado y el mal tiempo no hubiera sido un factor determinante, la Expedición De Forks podía haber triunfado. Los que habían tripulado los barcos eran conscientes de ello, pero la mayoría de los voltersenses no habían llegado a comprender el peligro tan real que había amenazado sus costas.

La reina Jessica, con su regia silueta ataviada de negro destacando en medio del colorido de pavo real de sus cortesanos y damas, mantenía audiencia en la consabida Cámara de Audiencias. Edward escudriñó la sala buscando a Isabella, pero sin éxito. Estaba a punto de marcharse de la cámara para seguir buscándola cuando Lady Lauren lo vio y lo llamó por su nombre. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarle y Edward se encontró rodeado de portadores de parabienes que le felicitaban por la victoria e inquirían detalles. Atrajo tanta atención que la reina lo divisó y envió un paje a llamarle.

Edward frunció el ceño con disgusto. La reina y sus figurines de corte eran la última gente que deseaba ver en aquel momento. El quería encontrar a Isabella. Quería tomarla en brazos, hacerle el amor, contarle lo idiota que había sido al renegar de lo que su corazón había sabido siempre. Pero cuando uno era requerido por la reina, no podía rehusar. La multitud le abrió paso según se iba acercando al trono tallado de Isabel. Lady Lauren se agarraba tenazmente de su brazo.

Antes de que Edward hubiera podido liberarse ya habían alcanzado el estrado. Ejecutó una reverencia y la reina le dirigió una sonrisa luminosa.

—Estamos muy complacida con vos, Sir Cullen. Como lo estamos con todos nuestros valientes marinos y sus almirantes. Habéis sido el primero en regresar. Contadnos qué sucedió.

Como no encontraba forma de escapar airosamente, Edward se pasó la siguiente hora relatando los detalles de los combates mantenidos y de la ruta de huida de la armada enemiga, que les obligaría a rodear Escocia e Irlanda.

—Esos forksenses no lo van a pasar bien —predijo Jessica—. En esta parte del año lo más seguro es que se encuentren con tiempo peligroso en las aguas del norte y a lo largo de la costa irlandesa.

La predicción de la reina resultó ser demasiado acertada. Se supo después que gran número de navíos se habían destrozado contra las rocosas costas irlandesas con pocos supervivientes.

—Hemos recibido informes de que nuestras pérdidas han sido escasas comparadas con las del enemigo. Hemos de dar las gracias a hombres valientes como vos. Pensaremos en una recompensa adecuada —dijo Isabel solemnemente.

—No deseo más recompensa —dijo Edward— que me devolváis a mi esposa y poder retirarme a mis tierras.

Jessica hizo una mueca de desagrado, y en la estancia se hizo un silencio poco natural. Edward tuvo una premonición heladora y luchó contra el prurito de largarse a buscar a Isabella para llevársela a toda prisa de Volterra. Esperó a que Jessica hablara y supo instintivamente que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír.

—Lamentamos que ésa es la única cosa que Nos no podemos concederos. Vuestra esposa ya no reside en la corte.

Edward soltó un grito ahogado de indignación e incredulidad.

—¿Habéis expulsado a Isabella?

—Qué va, no la hemos expulsado. Desapareció uno o dos días después de que zarparais a reuniros con la flota. No sabemos exactamente cuándo se fue, sólo que ya no está entre nosotros.

—¿Es así como cumplís vuestras promesas? —le espetó Edward como un trallazo—. Dijisteis que protegeríais a Isabella. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—¡No le hemos hecho nada! —dijo la reina llena de indignación. No estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella de forma tan irrespetuosa, y su carácter relampagueó peligrosamente—. Os sugerimos que sujetéis la lengua y recordéis con quién estáis hablando.

—Edward, por favor —apremió Lady Lauren—, no sigas. Estás incurriendo en la ira de la reina, y eso no es prudente.

Edward se sacudió la pegajosa sujeción de Lauren, con expresión dura y resentida.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? Vos y vuestras damas le habéis estado haciendo la vida imposible, y vuestros cortesanos la consideraban pieza disponible para sus abyectas atenciones.

Jessica se levantó majestuosamente de su sitial, con una rabia sobrecogedora.

—Vais demasiado lejos, Sir Cullen. No sabemos adonde fue vuestra esposa y no tuvimos nada que ver en su desaparición. Teníamos intención de cumplir la promesa que os hicimos. Cuando se advirtió su desaparición, Nos enviamos un mensajero a la Residencia de los Cullen a interesarse por ella. Pero ella no estaba allí. Nuestra opinión es que ha regresado a Forks.

—¿Sola? —se burló Edward—. Isabella no tenía dinero; no conocía a nadie en Volterra a quien pedir ayuda. ¿Cómo podría haberse ido a Forks?

—Los curas —dijo Jessica con altanero desdén—. Los monjes se marcharon al día siguiente de zarpar vos. Aunque no hay forma de comprobarlo, Nos creemos que vuestra esposa los acompañaba. Mejor así.

Las manos de Edward se hicieron puños, con ganas de golpear a alguien o algo.

—Iré inmediatamente a Forks y la traeré de vuelta. Isabella no se habría marchado sin una buena razón.

Edward sentía que él mismo era tan responsable como Jessica de la desaparición de Isabella, pero no podía ocultar el feroz rencor que sentía hacia la corte de Volterra. Todos en la Cámara de Audiencias le habían oído afrentar a la reina, y aguardaban expectantes a que Jessica exigiera el justo castigo.

—No, vos no dejaréis Volterra —declaró la reina estampando el pie en el suelo para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Esa mujer de Forks está donde le corresponde. Mirad a Lady Lauren como consuelo, será una esposa digna de vuestro nombre. Nos hemos tomado la libertad de pedir al obispo que disponga los documentos de la anulación. Esperan vuestra firma.

Edward exhaló lentamente.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Vuestros bienes serán confiscados y seréis encarcelado en la Torre hasta que recuperéis el buen sentido, ¿Es ése vuestro deseo?

—Se ve que mis deseos no tienen ningún peso en este negocio.

—Esto es lo que más os conviene, Sir Cullen. Sabéis que nunca nos complació vuestro matrimonio. No solamente fuisteis forzado a tomar una esposa totalmente inadecuada a vuestra posición, sino que además la boda fue oficiada por un sacerdote papista, lo cual ya es razón suficiente para la anulación. Lady Lauren os va a aportar su enorme riqueza y sus numerosas haciendas. Es nuestro más íntimo deseo que nuestro querido héroe se una en matrimonio a Lady Lauren. Tenéis mucho que perder negándoos a nuestra demanda y todo que ganar aceptándola: como mínimo, una encantadora esposa que está enamorada de vos. —Sus palabras sonaron sospechosamente a amenaza, y Edward jamás se plegaba de buen grado a las amenazas.

Después de despachar su ultimátum, la reina se reclinó graciosamente en su sitial, esperando con displicencia a que Edward se sometiera a sus deseos. No iba a aceptar negativas; nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Es ésa la última palabra de Vuestra Majestad?

—Sí, es mi última palabra en este asunto.

—Entonces no tengo elección —concedió graciosamente Edward. Para él era una auténtica hazaña contener el genio y mantener la compostura mientras por dentro estaba hirviendo de rencor y de rabia, pero sea como fuere logró componérselas. Por más que la reina intentara imaginárselo, nunca llegaría a saber cuánto le costaba aquello a su orgullo.

—Ay, Edward, no lo lamentarás —chilló encantada Lady Lauren. Edward le dedicó una mirada invernal—. Sabía que tomarías la decisión acertada, y por eso me anticipé con los planes para nuestra boda. Nos casaremos de aquí a una semana, con asistencia de toda la corte. Podemos pasar nuestra luna de miel en mi remota propiedad de Cornualles. Ya he mandado recado para que esté preparada para nuestra visita.

—Has pensado en todo —observó Edward fríamente.

—Habéis hecho una elección acertada, Sir Cullen —dijo la reina, más que complacida con la capitulación de Edward. Pocos de sus súbditos eran tan tontos como para atreverse a frustrar sus deseos.

—Pues bueno sea —dijo Edward, impaciente por librarse de la reina y de Lady Lauren—. Si me disculpáis, Majestad, es mucho lo que debo hacer antes de la boda. Tengo todavía un barco averiado y hombres heridos a los que atender. Tengo que enviar noticias a la Residencia de los Cullen y proveer adecuadamente mi guardarropa para honrar a mi esposa.

Jessica hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano.

—Estáis disculpado, Sir Cullen. Las semanas que habéis pasado en el mar con nuestra flota victoriosa han debido dejaros agotado.

Edward se retiró con toda la gentileza que fue capaz de mostrar. No llegó a percatarse de que Lady Lauren salía detrás de él hasta que la sintió a su lado.

—Estoy agotado de verdad, Lauren —se excusó con ella—. Mejor seguimos hablando de nuestros planes mañana.

—No es hablar lo que quiero —su voz tenía un seductor tono de promesa—. No hay razón para reprimirse, ya. Nuestra boda sólo necesita la ceremonia para que sea legal. Tu esposa te ha abandonado, y yo ya me siento esposa tuya. Hazme el amor, Edward.

Edward rechinó los dientes de disgusto. Maldita Jessica y maldita Lauren por empujarle a algo que él no deseaba. Todavía tenía una semana y se proponía hacer buen uso de ella antes de…

—Ahora no —se escabulló Edward—. Iré yo esta noche a vuestra cámara. De poco te voy a servir si caigo dormido en el instante en que mi cabeza toque la almohada. Estoy sucio y necesito un baño. Y ahora, por favor, discúlpame.

Lauren hizo un gracioso mohín.

—Te ayudaré a darte un baño. Quién sabe lo que puede pasar en cuanto te hayas refrescado.

—Yo lo sé: que me voy a echar una larga siesta.

—Edward, estoy empezando a pensar que estás tratando de evitar hacerme el amor —su voz adquirió un matiz duro—. No tendría más que insinuarle a la reina que pretendes librarte del casamiento para que ella se incautara de todos tus bienes y te encerrara en al Torre hasta que vuelvas al redil.

—Ah, Lauren, estoy seguro de que te encantaría hacerlo —dijo Edward con suavidad, con una suavidad excesiva que hizo que se disparase un escalofrío por toda la longitud de la elegante espalda de Lady Lauren. Edward la cogió en sus brazos, besándola con fuerza, bruscamente, descargando todo su enfado en la violenta posesión de la boca de ella. Lauren se estremeció, aceptando su beso brutal con hambre predadora.

—Edward, ay, Edward, sí, me gustas así —gimió inconsciente contra su boca, jadeante de expectativa—. No me importa lo excitado que te pongas.

Un ruido de disgusto borboteó en lo hondo de la garganta de Edward. La boca de Lauren estaba húmeda y floja bajo la suya. Sospechó que habría podido tomarla en el suelo, en el pasillo mismo, sin que ella protestara. Pero ni la deseaba entonces ni la iba a desear nunca. Isabella era la única mujer que él deseaba, y la tendría si lograba deshacerse de Lauren sin deshacerse de su propia vida. Disponer de tiempo era esencial. Sólo tenía una semana para poner sus asuntos en orden, y eso iba a ser endemoniadamente difícil con Lauren resollando tras él. ¿Cómo demonios iba a tenerla satisfecha sin acostarse de verdad con ella?

—Esta noche —le susurró Edward en la boca. Dando a su pecho una incitante caricia que prometía largas horas de éxtasis, se dio la vuelta y se alejó dando zancadas con viveza.

—Edward… —Lauren estampó un pie contra el suelo con enfado, mientras su cuerpo aún vibraba de deseo no recompensado—. Maldito hombre —murmuró sin aliento. Como esta vez no cumpliera su promesa se le iba a hundir el cielo encima. La familia de Lady Lauren era una fuerza poderosa en Volterra. Y ella en persona se encargaría de que Edward Cullen se quedase sin un penique si la decepcionaba. Cuando hubiera acabado con él no tendría nada, ni siquiera ese barco suyo al que al parecer daba tanto valor. Girando sobre sus tacones, regresó a la Cámara de Audiencias.

Poco rato después Edward se deslizó fuera por una entrada lateral, llamó un caballo de punto que pasaba y llegó a Livorno poco tiempo más tarde. McCarthy le estaba esperando a bordo del _Vengador._

—La cosa no te ha llevado mucho tiempo, Edward. —Sus ojos chispearon con guasa—. Pensé que ibas a pasar más tiempo con Isabella, sabiendo lo ansioso que estabas por verla.

—Isabella se ha marchado —dijo Edward lacónico.

—¡Marchado! ¿Adonde demonios se ha ido?

—Mi idea es que a Forks. Creo que en compañía de un grupo de monjes que se volvieron a Forks al poco de zarpar nosotros.

—¿Lo sabes seguro?

La expresión de Edward se alteró sutilmente, revelando su incertidumbre.

—No. Nadie la vio marcharse. Jessica ya se aseguró de que no estaba en la Residencia de los Cullen. No hay ningún otro sitio adonde ella pudiera ir. Aparte de los monjes no tenía a nadie a quien acudir en la corte; el resto de la gente la ignoraba, y yo estaba demasiado ocupado o demasiado empecinado para portarme como un marido con ella. Tengo que ir a buscarla para suplicarle que me perdone.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cómo está de averiado el barco?

—No muy gravemente. Nuestros carpinteros pueden reparar el timón y la jarcia, y nuestros veleros pueden remendar los desgarros en las lonas sin dificultad. No debería llevarles más de dos semanas.

Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—No dispongo de dos semanas. Tiene que hacerse todo en seis días como mucho.

—¡Seis días! Tú lo que pides es un milagro, Edward.

—Sí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que no es posible?

—Que seré forzado a casarme con Lady Lauren, o perderé todos mis bienes en provecho de la corona y pasaré el resto de mis días en la Torre. Me dejarán en la indigencia, Emmett. Ni siquiera tendré un barco que me lleve de vuelta a Denali.

—En la indigencia tampoco exactamente, amigo mío. ¿Has olvidado el botín que tienes escondido en Denali?

—No lo he olvidado, pero es insignificante comparado con lo que guardo en el banco en Volterra.

—¿Qué planes tienes?— preguntó McCarthy, barruntando otra aventura.

—Nos vamos a Forks —confió Edward—, pero antes… —Y en voz baja esbozó a McCarthy su plan.

McCarthy le escuchó atentamente, asintiendo con entusiasmo mientras Edward iba desplegando su plan.

—Podría resultar, pero ¿y si Isabella no está dispuesta? ¿Y si no quiere tener nada que ver contigo? Y tus planes, en lo que afecta a Lady Lauren, como poco son arriesgados. Está claro que quiere tenerte en la cama antes de la ceremonia. Y por último, aunque no sea lo de menos, tienes en contra a la reina. Como la dejes plantada seguramente no te lo perdonará jamás. Te prenderán y encarcelarán.

—Ya he tenido todo eso en cuenta, Emmett, y me da risa si lo comparo con una vida sin Isabella. Todas las riquezas del mundo no me sirven de nada si no tengo a Isabella para compartirlas conmigo.

—Eso es muy fuerte para que lo diga un hombre que no puede soportar a los forksenses. La monjita se te ha metido muy adentro, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió Edward, más de lo que puedo expresar. Si no fuera así, cumpliría con mi deber con la reina por muy desagradable que fuera. Pero ahora preferiría pudrirme en la Torre antes que convertirme en el títere de la reina y tener que firmar todos esos malditos papeles de la anulación. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

McCarthy se rió.

—Lo que me estás pidiendo es poco ortodoxo.

—Los tiempos desesperados demandan medidas desesperadas. Si no tienes arrestos para hacerlo…

—No es eso —arguyó McCarthy, aún sonriente—. Pero la dama no puede dejar de notar la diferencia…

—…A menos que aproveches la ventaja que te da la oscuridad. Somos de rasgos y porte lo bastante parecidos como para no levantar sospecha. Tú sólo asegúrate de hacer como corresponde el condenado trabajo. No quiero dudas sobre mi virilidad. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

McCarthy soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Tan presumido como siempre, ya veo. No te preocupes, amigo mío, rendiré honores a la dama con el mástil bien alto. Hemos compartido mujeres muchas veces a lo largo de los años, pero ésta es la primera y la última vez que lo voy a hacer en tu nombre.

—Pon a los hombres a hacer las reparaciones, Emmett. Hay mucho que hacer antes de que icemos las velas. Te veré más tarde esta noche en mis habitaciones del Palacio.

Edward se marchó, yendo directamente desde el _Vengador_ al despacho de su abogado procurador. Edward había contratado a Riley Biers poco después de regresar a Volterra cuando era joven, después de escapar de la esclavitud. Thornhill había acreditado su valía una y otra vez durante los años en que Edward había navegado mar adentro en busca de botín español. Era digno de confianza, discreto y, por encima de todo, capaz de ocuparse en todos los aspectos de los asuntos de Edward. Y Edward confiaba en que Riley no divulgaría nada de lo que pasase entre las paredes de su despacho.

—¿Tenéis algún reparo en hacer lo que os pido? —inquirió Edward una vez que hubo expuesto sus planes al abogado.

—A ver si me he enterado bien —dijo Biers lentamente—. Deseáis despedir con una pensión a vuestros criados de la Residencia de los Cullen y darles una indemnización generosa. ¿Pensáis cerrar la mansión para siempre?

—Voy a abandonar el país, quizás para siempre —le confió Edward—. Seré honrado con vos, Biers, porque vos lo merecéis. Es probable que la corona vaya a incautar mis bienes. No quiero que mis criados lo pasen mal, especialmente Eleazar. Es un hombre bueno, y leal.

A Biers se le pusieron los ojos redondos.

—Pero vos sois un héroe, Capitán, ¿por qué habrían de ser confiscados vuestros bienes?

—Es una historia larga, y desde luego os la contaré, pero primero, ¿estáis dispuesto a seguir mis instrucciones?

—Desde luego, ¿lo habíais dudado? ¿Qué más puedo hacer por vos?

—Mucho. Voy a convertir todos mis activos en oro y los voy a trasladar al _Vengador._ Si podéis hallar un comprador para la Residencia de los Cullen en una semana, bien, pero si no, no tiene importancia.

—Puede ser difícil, pero no imposible. Ya se me han ocurrido varias posibilidades. ¿Eso es todo?

—No. Deseo que continuéis siendo mi agente en Volterra para los cargamentos de madera que envíe por mar desde Denali. Tomad vuestros honorarios de los beneficios e ingresad el resto en el banco a nombre de mi primer oficial, Emmett McCarthy. Él estará en libertad de entrar y salir de Volterra cuando quiera.

Biers escrutó el rostro de Edward.

—Esto suena como a que vayáis a cortar lazos con Volterra, capitán Cullen. ¿Estáis seguro de que eso es lo que queréis?

—Las circunstancias lo hacen necesario. No habría elegido este camino si la reina no me hubiera hecho imposible el quedarme en Volterra. —Se puso de pie—. El tiempo escasea, y todavía queda mucho que hacer. Enviadme recado al _Vengador_ cuando hayáis terminado las tareas que os he encargado. Nada es privado en la corte, y quiero mantener en secreto mis planes.

—Pronto tendréis noticias mías, capitán Cullen.

Más tarde aquel día Emmett McCarthy se abrió paso sin mucha fanfarria hasta la habitación de Edward. Su discreto repique de nudillos fue respondido inmediatamente, y se deslizó dentro en el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

—Pido a Dios que esto funcione —dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa traviesa—; aunque sigo diciendo que deberías hacer tú tu propio trabajo sucio.

Edward le atajó con la mirada.

—Tampoco es que no vayas a ser placenteramente recompensado por el trabajo de esta noche.

McCarthy arqueó una bien formada ceja.

—Ya te contaré después. ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?

—Necesito conseguir tiempo, Emmett, y desde luego no quiero irme a la cama con Lady Lauren. No podría tocarla sin pensar en Isabella a cada instante que estuviera con ella. No quiero traicionar a mi esposa. Esta es la única forma que se me ocurre de aplacar a Lauren y no traicionar mis votos matrimoniales. Lauren es una perrilla en celo. Creo que vas a disfrutar con ella. Estuve muy tentado de probarla en más de una ocasión, pero siempre hubo algo que me detuvo.

—Es un truco sucio, pero lo comprendo. No te preocupes, no decepcionaré a la dama.

—Sólo una cosa más, Emmett —le recordó Edward—. No quiero que dejes a Lauren con un crío en la tripa cuando ni tú ni yo vamos a estar para hacernos cargo. No quiero herirla, no es una persona perversa, sólo un poco caprichosa. No es virgen, o sea que tampoco le estarás robando nada que ella no haya entregado ya. Sólo asegúrate de que le das el suficiente placer como para dejarla satisfecha.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Hacía rato que la medianoche ya había pasado; era ese momento en que las horas más negras de la noche extienden su manto sobre el mundo dormido. Emmett y Edward salieron de la habitación deslizándose sigilosamente y reptaron por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Lady Lauren. Se detuvieron en la puerta por un brevísimo instante, y entonces Edward se volvió hacia Emmett y le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Emmett se hizo a un lado cuando Edward abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro. Una solitaria vela, consumida casi hasta el cabo, hacía parecer puerto seguro para amantes la eEmmettcia alumbrada de sombras. La llama parpadeante parecía peligrosamente a punto de extinguirse.

—Edward, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que te ha tomado tanto tiempo? He pasado horas esperando. —El tono quejumbroso de su voz revelaba su irritación.

—Sí, soy yo, Lauren. —Se acercó a la cama, parándose unos segundos cerca de la vacilante luz de la vela para que Lauren pudiera contemplarle a fondo.

—Date prisa, amor mío —jadeó entrecortadamente ella—, y por lo que más quieras, cierra la puerta.

Volviéndose con rapidez, Edward se aseguró de levantar a su paso brisa suficiente para apagar la moribunda vela. La estancia se sumió en la oscuridad.

—Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada —la tranquilizó Edward—. La llama se ha apagado. Tampoco necesitamos luz. En cuanto cierre la puerta estoy contigo.

Fue hasta la puerta, se deslizó a la antesala, y se apartó para que Emmett ocupara su lugar. En cuanto Emmett estuvo dentro de la estancia, Edward cerró la puerta.

—Estoy esperando, Edward —dijo Lauren con fastidio—. ¿Podrías encender la vela?; quiero verte.

La cama se hundió y Emmett se acomodó bajo las sábanas junto a Lauren.

—Olvídate de la luz, ahora prefiero verte con las manos. —Su voz tenía un áspero filo de expectativa, y por eso Lauren no sospechó del ligero cambio de tono. Tenía experiencia suficiente para reconocer la brusca impaciencia de la pasión del hombre.

Emmett no decepcionó a Lauren, ni su conducta en el trance menoscabó la reputación de Edward. Si acaso la virilidad de Edward quedó realzada por la magnífica actuación de Emmett como amante. Emmett supo inmediatamente que Lauren estaba familiarizada de sobra con la pasión, porque la actuación de ella le dejó a él sin aliento. Para cuando hubo excitado a Lauren hasta el límite, ya estaba él bendiciendo a Edward por haberle encargado tan agradable tarea. Emmett no sólo complació a Lauren excepcionalmente bien, sino que lo hizo más de una vez. A diferencia de Edward, no había otra mujer en su vida, y disfrutó de Lauren a fondo, sin olvidar la advertencia de Edward de que no le hiciera un hijo. Salió con sigilo de su cama justo antes del amanecer, cuando ya Lauren había caído en un sueño exhausto.

Emmett fue de nuevo al encuentro de Edward, que daba largos pasos por su propia habitación con notoria falta de paciencia.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa? ¿Ha sospechado algo Lauren? Por Dios que te has quedado allí tiempo suficiente.

Emmett se estiró y bostezó.

—Lady Lauren no es mujer a la que uno pueda despachar fácilmente una vez que ella le tiene a uno en su cama. Por todos los infiernos, Edward, ha estado condenadamente cerca de agotarme del todo.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—Ni por asomo. Y no tienes que preocuparte de nada, amigo mío: nos han puesto la mejor nota. Tu reputación con las mujeres va a florecer después de lo de anoche.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Eres modesto, ¿eh? En cualquier caso, te estoy agradecido. Para mí no hay más que una mujer, Emmett, y está en Forks.

—Tengo que volverme ya al barco —dijo Emmett, mirando con nostalgia hacia la cama. No había dormido ni lo que dura un guiño—. Si vuelves a precisar de mis servicios, házmelo saber. Será un auténtico placer prestártelos.

—Eso sí que es un amigo de verdad —le dijo Edward riéndose—. Pero confío en no tener que recurrir a semejante engaño nunca más. Ahora que ya he cumplido con ella, Lauren no podrá acusarme de esquivar su cama.

—Oh, sí, eres un amante asombroso —se burló Emmett, fingiendo el tono de voz—. Bueno, pues me voy. ¿Instrucciones…?

—Que los hombres sigan trabajando en el barco. Nos escabulliremos de Volterra con la marea de la tarde la víspera del día de mi boda. Mientras tanto, haré todas las gestiones necesarias y trataré de evitar a Lauren. Todos los días van a ir llegando arcones con el grueso de mi fortuna. Ve estibándolos en la bodega con el cargamento.

Algo más tarde aquel día Edward trató de escabullirse del Palacio sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Como estaba escrito que ocurriera, oyó a Lady Lauren llamarlo cuando él se acercaba a la puerta principal. Como había venido corriendo para atraparlo, jadeaba sin aliento cuando lo alcanzó. Edward no pudo dejar de advertir cómo le chispeaban los ojos; tenía los labios algo inflamados y enrojecidos, sin duda por sus trajines nocturnos. Emmett no había exagerado, el aspecto de Lauren era el de una mujer que acaba de pegarse un revolcón en toda regla.

—Edward, ¿adonde vas?

—Negocios, Lauren —respondió Edward. Las comisuras de los ojos se le arrugaron divertidas cuando se inclinó para mirarla y susurró—. ¿Estás descontenta conmigo?

—¿Descontenta? ¡Dios, no! Has colmado con creces mis expectativas. Estuviste magnífico, Edward, ni sé por dónde empezar a contarte lo mucho que me complaciste. ¿Vas a volver esta noche?

—Eres insaciable, ¿verdad? Tengo asuntos urgentes en Montepulciano. No esperes verme hasta la víspera de la boda.

—Pero Edward, la reina dice que no has firmado aún el documento de la anulación. ¿Y qué pasa con las celebraciones prenupciales?

—Volveré con tiempo sobrado para firmar el documento y asistir a las celebraciones, Lauren. Salvo que me retengas aquí charlando y retrasando mi viaje.

—Date prisa en volver, cariño —dijo Lauren, agarrando su cabeza y bajándosela para darle un beso animal.

Lady Lauren se quedó en la puerta hasta que Edward se subió a un caballo de punto que estaba a la espera. Cuando por fin se volvió, se dio de bruces con Lord Newton.

—¿A dónde va tu prometido? —preguntó Harley con curiosidad.

—A Montepulciano.

Newton la obsequió una mueca maliciosa.

—¿Y se propone quedarse mucho tiempo en Montepulciano?

Lady Lauren inclinó la cabeza, mirándole con interés.

—Bastante tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

—Tú debías estar casándote conmigo, como bien sabes.

—Yo no hago más que acatar los deseos de la reina. Quizá ella encuentre otra dama para ti.

—¿No te parece que quizá podrías apiadarte de un pobre pretendiente rechazado?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?— preguntó Lady Lauren tímidamente. No tenía nada contra Newton. Era un buen amante; aunque no tan bueno como Edward, pero resultaba que Edward no estaba allí, ¿verdad?

—Esta noche —susurró él con urgencia—. Después de que la reina te libere de tus cometidos. Encuéntrate conmigo en la pérgola, que estará desierta a esa hora tan tardía.

Ejecutando una cortesana reverencia, estampó un beso en su palma vuelta hacia arriba y se despidió. Newton sabía que Lauren iría a su encuentro. Sus relaciones pasadas habían sido de naturaleza apasionada, y él había aprendido que ella era una hedonista que conseguía obtener gran placer de los encuentros sexuales. Además, pensaba Newton según se alejaba andando y silbando una alegre melodía, se iba a dar todo el gustazo de ser el instrumento para poner los cuernos a Edward Cullen.


	20. Capítulo 19

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 19**

Edward se dirigió apresuradamente por el muelle hacia el _Vengador,_ en el que, desde que dejó Livorno, llevaba seis días viviendo. Sólo se aventuraba por las calles de Volterra cuando le era necesario resolver algún negocio. Habría sido peligroso arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconociera, cuando se suponía que estaba en la Residencia de los Cullen. Había hecho un viaje relámpago a la Residencia de los Cullen para reunirse con Riley Biers, y había vuelto en el mismo día. Cuando le hubo explicado a su fiel mayordomo el aprieto en el que se hallaba, se apresuró a pedirle, y a obtener de él, una litera a bordo del _Vengador,_ expresando que prefería embarcarse a la aventura con Edward a quedarse en tierra y tener que buscarse un nuevo jefe.

Durante su corta visita a la Residencia de los Cullen, Edward reunió unos cuantos recuerdos de familia y algunas pinturas de las que no era capaz de separarse y lo envió todo al _Vengador._ Cuando volvió a Volterra, se encontró con un mensaje urgente de Biers, su abogado. Había encontrado un comprador para sus tierras, y la escritura de transmisión estaba sólo pendiente de que él la firmara. A pesar del amor que sentía por la Residencia de los Cullen, Edward apenas sintió remordimientos por venderla, porque sabía lo poco feliz que Isabella había sido allí. Como no hallaba razón para retrasar lo inevitable, Edward mandó llamar a Biers inmediatamente.

Al poco la transacción estaba resuelta para satisfacción de todos, y los documentos correspondientes estaban ahora a buen recaudo en el bolsillo del chaleco de Edward. Ahora que había vendido su casa y había mandado cargar todo su oro en el _Vengador,_ Edward sabía que no podía seguir retrasando el regreso a el Palacio. Si no aparecía dentro del tiempo señalado, la reina se daría cuenta enseguida de lo que Edward pretendía y despacharía a la guardia de palacio a Livorno para prenderle. Edward no quería que la reina ni ninguna otra persona supiese que el _Vengador _se estaba aprovisionando de víveres para un viaje muy largo.

Lo que Edward no podía imaginar era que ya había alguien que lo sabía. Lord Newton, que había salido a dar una vuelta, lo había visto saliendo de la oficina del abogado. Como el caballero eran de natural curioso, decidió seguirle. Newton sabía que Edward tenía que estar ese mismo día de vuelta en Volterra para atender a sus festejos prenupciales, y le entró curiosidad por saber qué hacía todavía dando vueltas por la ciudad. Cuando el caballo de alquiler de Edward torció en dirección a Livorno, ellos lo siguieron en su propio vehículo. Contemplaron cómo Edward subía la pasarela del barco y desaparecía en su camarote.

Newton se acercó a paso ligero a un grupo de estibadores y se quedó mirándolos en silencio mientras cargaban provisiones y munición en el _Vengador._ Cuando hubo visto lo suficiente como para despertar sus sospechas, se acercó a uno de los estibadores.

—Parece que el _Vengador _se prepara para un largo viaje, ¿eh?

El hombre apenas miró a Newton.

—A mí me pagan por cargar barcos, no por responder preguntas.

—¿Sabéis a dónde se dirige el _Vengador_ y cuándo va a partir?

—Ya os lo he dicho, amigo, a mí me pagan por…

—Ya lo sé, por cargar barcos, no por responder preguntas —dijo Newton como un eco—. ¿Y qué tal si yo os pagara por hacerlo? ¿Podríais ser un poco más explícito, o no?

Aquello captó finalmente el interés del estibador.

—¡Y quién no! ¿Cuánto estáis ofreciendo?

Newton se sacó un puñado de chelines del bolsillo y se los pasó al hombre por debajo de la nariz. —¿Bastará con esto?

El hombre se pasó la lengua por los labios en gesto de avaricia.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?

—¿Cuándo va a partir el _Vengador?_

—La verdad es que nadie nos lo ha dicho, pero lo que se dice por ahí es que va a partir esta noche cuando suba la marea. Las provisiones tienen que estar todas a bordo y estibadas antes de que anochezca.

—Qué interesante —murmuró Newton—. Una cosa más. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige el _Vengador?_

El estibador se rascó la cabeza medio calva.

—No lo sé. El capitán no ha dicho nada. La atención de Newton se agudizó.

—¿El capitán? ¿Las órdenes os las da el capitán directamente?

—En realidad no he hablado nunca con él; las órdenes nos las da el contramaestre. Pero entiendo que proceden directamente del Vampiro. Llevo toda la semana viendo al capitán ir y venir a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

—¿Toda la semana? ¿Estáis seguro?

—Sí, señor, por la parte que me toca estoy seguro. ¿Os parece que está persiguiendo forksenses otra vez? No va a quedar uno solo de esos malnacidos cuando nuestra flota los disperse hasta el infierno.

Newton disimuló una sonrisa.

—Sí que está persiguiendo forksenses. O sería mejor decirlo en singular, a menos que me equivoque. Muchas gracias, amigo. —Y, arrojando las monedas a los pies del estibador, se volvió al coche.

Edward regresó al Palacio al anochecer, cuando terminó de supervisar cómo se subía a bordo y se estibaba su carga. No quería que nada saliera mal. Le iba en ello su futuro entero, y no tenía la menor intención de pasárselo encadenado a Lady Lauren. Ya tenía una esposa, una a la que sí amaba, y nadie, ni siquiera la reina de Volterra, iba a apartarla de él.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con que Lady Lauren le estaba esperando en su propio dormitorio. Al verle se arrojó en sus brazos.

—¡Edward, querido, menos mal que has vuelto! Me tenías preocupada y desesperada.

—No deberías estar aquí. Lauren. ¿No tendrías que ir a prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero quería esperarte aquí para saludarte en cuanto llegases. —Le lanzó una mirada ardiente—. Después de lo que ocurrió en mi cama la otra noche, pensé que te alegrarías de verme. ¿Ha ido todo bien en la Residencia de los Cullen?

—Todo bien, Lauren, pero se está haciendo tarde. Mejor será que te des prisa. Ve y ponte guapa en mi honor.

—¡Oh, Edward, claro que sí, ya voy! —Y mandándole un beso con la mano se esfumó del dormitorio de Edward.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero poco le duró, porque casi al instante la reina lo mandó llamar. Requería su presencia en la Cámara de Confidencias, inmediatamente. Edward tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podía querer Isabel, y albergaba la esperanza de zafarse. A su llegada a la cámara de la reina, un escalofrío admonitorio le recorrió la espalda al ver a Lord Newton conversando animadamente con la reina. Cuando entró Edward, Jessica se volvió hacia él con la mirada centelleante de ira.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar Vuestra Majestad? —preguntó en tono neutro Edward.

—Nos alegramos de que hayáis regresado de Montepulciano a tiempo de asistir a la fiesta por vuestros esponsales. Pero vaya, no os habéis ocupado de firmar el documento de anulación que os ha preparado nuestro obispo. Es nuestro deseo que lo firméis ahora mismo para que no haya ningún problema legal mañana.

El secretario de la reina se acercó a Edward y le hizo entrega del documento.

—Tenéis tintero y pluma en el escritorio —le indicó Jessica.

Edward agarró el papel y, dirigiéndose como quien no quiere la cosa hacia el escritorio, lo desenrolló cuidadosamente. Lo extendió en la lisa superficie de la mesa, hundió la pluma en la tinta y lo firmó con una fioritura. Luego volvió a enrollarlo con mucho cuidado y se lo devolvió al secretario, que, haciendo una reverencia a la reina, salió del gabinete.

—Bien hecho, Sir Cullen —dijo Newton, sarcástico—. Ahora quizá podáis explicarnos por qué habéis mentido sobre vuestra visita a Montepulciano. Sé de buena tinta que habéis pasado a bordo del _Vengador_ esta, última semana. Ni siquiera habéis pasado por Montepulciano, ¿verdad?

Edward le lanzó a Newton una mirada de intensa antipatía.

—Podéis comprobarlo si queréis, pero lo que averiguaréis es que sí he ido a Montepulciano a reunirme con mi administrador. He vuelto un día antes de lo previsto y me he quedado en el _Vengador_ para asegurarme de que todo el trabajo que encargué que se hiciera queda resuelto a mi gusto.

—Se están cargando provisiones en el _Vengador_ —acusó Newton—. Se os ha visto a bordo del barco cuando se suponía que estabais visitando vuestras tierras.

—A mi contramaestre y a mí nos confunden a menudo el uno con el otro. Nos parecemos bastante. El señor McCarthy está a cargo del _Vengador_ en mi ausencia. ¿Tenéis algún problema con eso? ¿De qué se me acusa?

—Parece que Lord Newton cree que tenéis intención de dejar a la novia plantada en el altar —apuntó la reina—. Nos entristecería sobremanera que intentarais hacer una estupidez semejante.

—Nada más lejos de la verdad, Vuestra Majestad —mintió Edward—. Y ahora, ¿puedo retirarme?

Jessica escrutó el rostro de Edward, aparentemente satisfecha de ver que hablaba en serio. Después de un silencio tenso, lo despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Os veremos esta noche, Sir Cullen. Me disgustaría que parezca que no deseáis esta boda, cuando tenéis tanto que perder si no os prestáis a celebrarla.

Aquella amenaza ligeramente velada le puso a Edward los pelos de punta. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado Newton de los planes del _Vengador,_ pero la huida de Volterra le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había previsto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de escaparse esa noche de la fiesta que se daba en su propio honor antes de que subiera la marea, tenía que llegar hasta el _Vengador_ y levar anclas antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los festejos de aquella noche pusieron a prueba el autocontrol de Edward. Lauren se le pegaba tenazmente, y la reina le miraba con la intensidad de un ave de presa. A pesar de ello, él se mostró como el mismo de siempre, conversando, flirteando y atendiendo con toda cortesía a Lady Lauren. Cuando llegó el momento en que debía escabullirse de la fiesta, esperó a que llegara la ocasión precisa. Fue cuando Lord Newton sacó a bailar a Lauren.

—Estaré en la sala de naipes —dijo, mientras Newton se llevaba a Lauren. Cuando la pareja daba sus primeros pasos en la pista de baile, Edward se encaminó pausadamente hacia la sala de naipes. Pero no se detuvo allí. Salió por otra puerta a la antesala y se deslizó con cautela hacia el pasillo.

A los pocos minutos salía a la calle por una puerta lateral, donde había tenido la previsión de disponer que le esperara un carruaje preparado para partir. El atento cochero avanzó con el carruaje hacia el portón y Edward saltó dentro, indicándole que le llevara a Livorno. Llegaron al puerto sin contratiempo, a pesar de que la noche estaba oscura y las calles, resbaladizas de lluvia, y Edward se apeó de un salto. El carruaje se alejó traqueteando; le había pagado con antelación.

Corrió hacia el muelle donde estaba amarrado el _Vengador._ No había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando se detuvo bruscamente. Se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver que el _Vengador_ había largado amarras y estaba anclado algo más allá, en medio del Mediterráneo. Pero todavía se sorprendió más cuando vio a la guardia de palacio patrullando por la zona.

—Malditas sean Jessica y su desconfianza —farfulló entre dientes, y se escondió detrás de un montón de barriles que había a la puerta de una bodega. Resultaba evidente que la reina sospechaba que iba a intentar zafarse de su compromiso. No sabía por qué motivo Emmett McCarthy había alejado el barco hasta el Mediterráneo, pero habría podido jurar que tenía algo que ver con la patrulla de guardias. El cerebro de Edward trabajaba a toda velocidad. McCarthy era un hombre astuto. Probablemente había pensado que les sería más fácil escapar de sus vigilantes si esperaba con el barco anclado en medio del Mediterráneo, adonde les sería más difícil llegar a los guardias de la reina. Además, así quedaba fuera del alcance de los disparos de mosquete. El único inconveniente era que Edward tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar al barco antes de que la marea se les pusiera en contra.

De pronto, los cascos de un caballo resonaron por el suelo adoquinado y el jinete llamó al capitán de la guardia. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando, y cuando el jinete se fue el capitán reunió a sus hombres para darles nuevas instrucciones. Edward sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran que su ausencia del Palacio había sido advertida y que Jessica había supuesto certeramente que se dirigía a Livorno, a su barco. De pronto la patrulla se dispersó y empezó a buscar minuciosamente por todo el muelle. Edward soltó una violenta maldición. Como no hiciera algo rápido, lo iban a coger como a una rata en una trampa.

No tenía más elección que intentar escapar como fuera y confiar en su suerte, si es que no quería pasarse el resto de sus días en la Torre de Volterra. Esperó a que pasara una nube por delante de la luna para salir arrastrándose de detrás de los barriles. Corrió como si el demonio le pisara los talones. El sonido de sus botas contra los adoquines resonaba con fuerza en la oscuridad, y esperó atemorizado que se alzara una voz de alarma. Ya casi había llegado al extremo del muelle cuando fue descubierto.

—¡Ahí está, cogedlo!

Se oyó un tronar de pisadas a su espalda y silbaron proyectiles por encima de su cabeza y a su alrededor. Antes de llegar al final del muelle se desprendió de su casaca y se zambulló en las aguas fétidas y llenas de residuos. Las balas sacudieron furiosamente el punto en el que se había sumergido bien hondo. Pero no lo bastante hondo. Una bala le acertó en el muslo. Oyó un desagradable chasquido y luego el dolor lo sacudió. El agua congelada le impidió desmayarse. Apretando los dientes para vencer su sufrimiento, echó a nadar hacia el barco. Por suerte, estaba ya fuera del alcance de los mosquetes. Pero cuando se volvió a mirar atrás vio a la patrulla en la ribera buscando un bote.

Esforzándose en no hacer caso del abrasador martirio de su herida y el peso muerto de su pierna inutilizada, Edward estiró los brazos y nadó para escapar de allí con vida. Una de las veces que sacó la cabeza para coger aire vio un titilar de luces en el _Vengador_ y se imaginó que la tripulación había oído el alboroto del muelle. Entonces oyó un salpicar de remos a su espalda y comprendió que sus perseguidores habían encontrado un bote y venían rápidamente a su zaga. Nadó con más fuerza. En el puente del _Vengador_ aparecieron unos faroles.

—Edward, ¿dónde estás? —bramó McCarthy hacia la oscuridad del agua.

Edward gritó en respuesta, sorprendiéndose de lo débil que sonó su voz. Pero McCarthy debía haberlo oído, porque haciendo altavoz con las manos alrededor de la boca aulló:

—¡El ancla, Capitán! ¡Agárrate a la cadena del ancla y te izaremos a bordo!

Edward, casi exhausto, llegó hasta el barco y encontró la cadena del ancla. Se colgó desesperadamente del frío metal, consciente de que a la tripulación no le daba tiempo de arriar un bote con la patrulla de la reina pisándole los talones. Ahora sus perseguidores estaban tan cerca que se oían sus voces. Supuso que se pondrían otra vez a disparar, y se preparó para el brutal impacto de otra bala.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, el ancla empezó a elevarse, sacando a Edward de aquellas aguas contaminadas. Luego sintió que varias manos lo izaban por la borda mientras los marineros andaban de aquí para allá asegurando el ancla y desplegando las velas. Un agradecido soplo de viento hinchó la lona, y la subida de la marea llevó el _Vengador_ por el Mediterráneo hasta el Canal. Desde la distante orilla, los guardias de la reina agitaban los puños y lanzaban maldiciones a la presa que se les escapaba. La reina no iba a estar nada complacida.

—Ha estado… muy cerca —dijo Edward, tembloroso por el dolor y la debilidad.

—¿Estás bien? Nos hemos movido al Mediterráneo cuando hemos visto a la guardia de palacio patrullando por el muelle. Me imaginé que te estaban buscando, y esperaba que encontrarías la forma de llegar hasta donde estábamos. Parecía la única posibilidad que teníamos de escapar. Temía que la patrulla subiera a bordo y nos impidiera hacernos a la mar.

—Sabía… que podía contar contigo —gruñó Edward, al tiempo que intentaba levantarse. Lanzó un agudo grito de dolor y se desmoronó sobre la cubierta. McCarthy corrió a ayudarle—. Creo… que tengo… la pierna rota.

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse.

_**Cádiz Forks**_

_**Julio de 1588**_

Isabella jugueteaba nerviosamente con el lazo que adornaba su vestido mientras su padre daba paseos circulares por la elegante sala. El padre Aro permanecía junto a la puerta con las palmas de las manos religiosamente juntas bajo las amplias mangas de su túnica. Isabella había llegado a casa el día anterior y se había metido de inmediato en la cama, exhausta de la tormentosa travesía desde Volterra. Su padre parecía encantado de verla, pero se mostró conmocionado cuando le dijo que venía de Volterra y no de La Push. Él llevaba todos esos meses convencido de que Isabella se había casado con Jacob y a Edward lo habían despachado al otro mundo.

—¿Y dices que ese hijo de la gran….-Charlie apenas contuvo el impronperio - …Volterra te raptó del palacio de Jacob? No me puedo creer que tuviera la audacia de intentar siquiera algo semejante. Es un hombre de lo más sorprendente —admitió con desgana.

—Es cierto que Edward es un hombre sorprendente, padre —coincidió Isabella—. La reina de Volterra le presionó para que anulara nuestro matrimonio y se casara con una aristócrata de Volterra, pero no estoy segura de que él lo hiciera.

—Eso da igual —interrumpió el padre Aro—. Tengo asuntos que resolver en Tacoma, y cuando esté allí presentaré una súplica en mediación tuya al Santo Padre.

—Os estaré eternamente agradecido, padre Aro —dijo Charlie, vehemente—. Estoy en deuda con vos por haberme traído a mi hija desde ese odioso país. —Sacudió la cabeza con aire pesaroso—. Y yo que todos estos meses pensaba que era la esposa de Jacob Black…

—Yo me voy a retirar, Charlie. Tengo que informar a mis superiores antes de emprender viaje otra vez.

—Decid a vuestros superiores que voy a hacer una donación a vuestra orden en agradecimiento por vuestra ayuda. Además, se os recompensará personalmente por los servicios que me habéis prestado. Mantenedme por favor informado de las conversaciones que tengáis con el Santo Padre sobre el asunto de Isabella.

»Bueno, Isabella —dijo Charlie cuando el jesuita se hubo ido—, parece que te has metido en un buen aprieto. Felix y Dimitri se creían que lo habían solucionado todo casándote con ese pirata, sin sospechar que viviría para reclamarte como esposa.

—¿Dónde están mis hermanos? —preguntó Isabella.

—Partieron con la armada —dijo con orgullo Charlie—. Apenas hemos tenido noticias sobre la marcha de la expedición, pero sospecho que ya deben de haberse reunido con las tropas de tierra del Gran Jefe Quileute y estarán en suelo voltersense.

Isabella se calló lo que opinaba. Por lo que ella había visto, la flota de Volterra era una fuerza muy considerable y no iba a resultar fácil derrotarla.

—Pero estamos aquí para hablar de lo tuyo, querida. En lo que a ti respecta me siento perdido. ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? Quizá Jacob acepte todavía casarse contigo cuando hayamos arreglado lo de la anulación.

Los ojos de Isabella se encendieron de ira.

—¡Jacob es un puerco libidinoso, padre! Embaucó a mis hermanos para que creyeran que se iba a casar conmigo, pero lo que quería era que fuera su amante.

Charlie se quedó de una pieza. Se le hacía difícil creer que un hombre tan destacado como Jacob pudiera actuar de manera tan vil.

—Seguro que no entendiste bien lo que pretendía.

—No, padre, lo entendí perfectamente. Es exactamente como os digo. No me casaré con Jacob por más que se anule mi matrimonio con Edward. Preferiría retirarme al convento y dedicar mi vida a la oración.

Isabella se abstuvo deliberadamente de hablarle a su padre de su embarazo. Tenía miedo de que se empeñara en que renunciara a él; pero presentía que en cuanto la tuviera a buen recaudo en el convento y fuera de su vista, su padre se olvidaría de ella por completo. Era un hombre muy ocupado, estaba demasiado inmerso en su propia vida para andar preocupándose por ella. Rezó por que pudiera convencerle de que aportara una cantidad generosa para su mantenimiento, porque así las buenas hermanas la dejarían vivir anónimamente entre sus muros.

—Voy a mandar el más veloz de mis barcos a La Push para poner a Jacob al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos. Todavía tiene el dinero de tu dote. Es posible que no quiera desprenderse de él. Sospecho que ése es el motivo de que no me haya escrito una sola palabra sobre tu rapto de La Push —dijo sagazmente Charlie.

—A mí la dote no me interesa. Dádsela a las monjas si os la devuelve; ellas le darán buen uso, y a mí me proporcionarán un techo para el resto de mi vida.

—Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, hija. Por el momento puedes irte al convento, y yo me encargaré de compensar a las monjas por hacerse cargo de ti. Sin embargo, si para cuando tu matrimonio esté disuelto Jacob todavía te quiere, te entregaré a él. Pero no para que seas su amante, hijita, de eso me encargo yo. Tendrá que casarse contigo por poderes, o si no en persona como está mandado, antes de que yo te permita coger un barco para La Push. Tiene que ser todo legal y vinculante. No te va a hacer su amante.

—Pero Jacob no me gusta. Es un hombre despreciable.

—Lo juzgas con demasiada dureza, hijita. Acuérdate de que lo que él esperaba era una novia virgen. Estoy seguro de que habría cumplido su promesa. Habría sido conveniente que Jacob te hubiera hecho viuda en cuanto llegasteis a La Push. Por lo que doy gracias es, más que ninguna otra cosa, por que no concibieras un hijo de ese pirata. No habría podido soportar semejante insulto. Mi dignidad habría quedado para siempre destruida.

—Me marcharé mañana, padre. Creo de verdad que el convento es el mejor sitio para mí.

Los pensamientos de Charlie iban ya por otros derroteros.

—¿Qué? Puede que tengas razón, querida. Dispondré los preparativos para tu marcha y le diré a la Reverenda Madre que te trate como invitada. Nunca he querido que te hicieras monja.

—Gracias, padre. —Y, besándolo en la mejilla, Isabella se fue rápidamente.

Un torbellino de pensamientos la asaltó en cuanto dejó a su padre. Llevando como llevaba un niño dentro de ella, ya no le era factible hacerse monja. Siempre se había llevado bien con la Reverenda Madre, y Isabella sabía que protegería su secreto. No era la primera vez que una mujer casada buscaba refugio entre los muros del convento. En ocasiones era el propio marido el que desterraba a su mujer a un convento si pensaba que le había sido infiel. Tampoco sería el suyo el primer niño nacido en semejantes circunstancias. Isabella tenía toda la intención de poner a la Reverenda Madre al corriente de su embarazo en cuanto llegara el momento. En unos pocos meses no tendría ya elección. Cuando hubiera nacido el niño decidiría si lo criaba en la apacible atmósfera del convento o si emprendía una vida por su cuenta.

Y como era lo suficientemente lista como para comprender que tenía que pensar en el futuro, se llevaría todas las joyas de su madre, que en buena ley le pertenecían, escondidas entre sus pertenencias. Era posible que un día decidiera abandonar el convento con su hijo y dejar de depender de su padre. Aquellas valiosas joyas bastarían para mantenerlos si vivían sin lujos.

Pero Isabella se equivocaba al pensar que su padre se iba a olvidar de ella. No había pasado una hora desde su conversación cuando ya Charlie le había escrito una carta a Jacob Black y la había despachado a La Push en el más veloz de sus barcos. Si aquella misiva no lograba traer a Jacob de La Push, nada podría hacerlo. Charlie conocía bien al que debía ser su yerno. Jacob Black no iba a devolver tan fácilmente una dote tan suculenta como la de Isabella.

_**Isla de Denali**_

_**Agosto de 1588**_

Edward se revolvía inquieto en la cama revuelta. Su cuerpo enfebrecido y sus ojos inyectados en sangre daban lúgubre testimonio de lo enfermo que estaba. Una bala de mosquete le había hecho añicos un hueso del muslo, y luego le sobrevino una infección feroz por culpa de la contaminación de las aguas del Meditarráneo Lo mantuvo postrado en la cama varias semanas. A bordo del _Vengador_ habían conseguido extraerle la bala y le habían colocado el hueso, pero no se pudo hacer nada para impedir el acceso de fiebre que le dio casi de inmediato.

Emmett McCarthy había tomado la decisión de llevarse a Edward a Denali, donde Zafrina podría cuidar de él, en lugar de navegar directamente hacia Forks. El estado de gravedad de Edward confería a Emmett autoridad para variar el rumbo; pero cuando Edward se recobró lo bastante como para comprender que estaba en Denali, se quedó lívido.

—Por todos los infiernos, Edward, no estabas en condiciones de ir a Forks. Si ni siquiera puedes andar. —El intento que hizo Emmett de aplacar a Edward fue acogido con una espléndida demostración de temperamento.

—¡Maldito seas, Emmett! Ya me las habría apañado. —En la tensa mandíbula de Edward se veía moverse un nervio. Por más que él se resistiera a admitirlo, el dolor del hueso roto era insoportable, y la herida infectada estaba tardando en curársele.

—Y un cuerno —dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Isabella te esperará. Deberías estar agradecido de que Zafrina te haya devuelto a la vida. Esa medicina de los nativos que te ha dado es muy eficaz; en el barco no teníamos nada comparable. Ya iremos a Forks cuando tengas la pierna lo bastante curada para andar, puede que dentro de cinco o seis semanas.

Edward reconocía que las de McCarthy eran palabras sabias, pero no era capaz de aceptarlas así como así. Cada día que pasaba postrado en la cama era un día más sin Isabella. Se preguntaba desanimado dónde estaría ella ahora. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Se acordaría de él, aunque sólo fuera un poco? Maldijo su destino por haberle negado un momento propicio para decirle a ella que la amaba. Para él ese sentimiento era tan nuevo, tan absolutamente asombroso, que se le había hecho difícil expresarlo. Le había fallado a Isabella, y eso no iba a poder perdonárselo nunca.

¿Se habría marchado ella de Volterra creyendo que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo? Él era el primero en admitir que no había sido el mejor marido del mundo. Había intentado cumplir con sus deberes hacia la reina, y en ese intento había perdido a la mujer a la que amaba. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaba enamorado de una forksense. Llevaba tanto tiempo odiando a los forksenses que ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse de cuando aún no los odiaba. Estar con Isabella había sido para él una lección de humildad. Sus ansias de venganza eran ahora una carga terrible para él.

Isabella era dulce y generosa, e incapaz de cometer atrocidades como las que él había experimentado a manos de sus compatriotas. De mala gana tuvo que admitir que igual no todos los forksenses eran como los que habían matado a su familia y a él lo habían hecho esclavo. Desde luego que el barco en el que él pasó cinco tristes años de condena pertenecía al padre de Isabella, pero desde entonces Edward se había tomado la revancha muchas veces. Había saqueado más barcos de la flota de los Swan que de ninguna otra. Y ahora le había llegado el momento de olvidarlo y seguir adelante con su vida. Su más corrosiva inquietud era que Isabella se negase a dejar atrás el pasado y ser su esposa para el resto de su vida. Aquella monjita no había nacido para convertirse en santa. Tenía dentro demasiada pasión y demasiado fuego para palidecer y marchitarse enclaustrada entre altos muros. Él la necesitaba; se moría por ella; por ella lloraba su corazón.

La felicidad conyugal. Edward casi se echa a reír en alto ante semejante estampa. Juntos, Isabella y él resultaban explosivos. Tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. La vida no sería jamás aburrida si tuviera a su vehemente esposa consigo. Donde otros hombres podían acabar aburriéndose del matrimonio, a él lo mantenía hechizado.

Por supuesto que tendrían hijos, se entusiasmó. Maldijo su propia estupidez cuando comprendió cómo había herido a Isabella al decirle que no quería ningún hijo suyo. Vaya un cerdo arrogante que había sido. Nunca se lo perdonaría si aquellas palabras desalmadas le acababan costando a su esposa.

Las semanas pasaban rápidas. Atado por su herida a la cama, Edward maldecía su debilidad y su incapacidad de irse de Denali. No podía ir a Forks a reclamar a su esposa, y tenía miedo de que en el ínterin Isabella le olvidara; y habría perdido a su forksense para siempre.


	21. Capítulo 20

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 20**

_**Forks**_

_**Octubre de 1588**_

—Voy a bajar contigo a tierra, Edward, por mucho que protestes. Ya sé que crees que tienes la pierna curada, pero todavía no has recuperado tu capacidad de movimiento. Me necesitas para que recoja tus cachitos cuando te caigas.

Edward le lanzó a Emmett una mirada desesperada.

—Por todos los demonios, Emmett, si no es por esta cojera, tengo la pierna todo lo curada que puedo llegar a tenerla. No necesito ningún enfermero.

—Di lo que te dé la gana, que voy a ir contigo igualmente. No hablo español tan bien como tú, pero te dejaré hablar a ti. Si Isabella no está en su casa con su padre, puede que tengamos que viajar hasta el convento. Y tú no te has subido a un caballo desde que te hiciste lo de la pierna.

—El barco…

—No hay apenas peligro. Hemos izado la bandera de Forks, y Biers tiene capacidad para controlar a la tripulación si llega el caso. Tenemos suficientes hombres que hablan español para evitar despertar sospechas si se meten por medio las autoridades portuarias. Además, a raíz de la fallida expedición contra Volterra, Forks está sumida en tal caos que nadie se va a fijar en si hay un barco más en el puerto.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward, impaciente por desembarcar. Aquella peste de heridas suyas ya le habían hecho retrasarse demasiado—. Vamos.

Isabella miraba taciturna por el ventanuco de su minúscula celda. Los días se estaban volviendo algo más fríos, pero entre los vetustos muros de piedra siempre hacía fresco y un poco de humedad. Se arrebujó en el chal que llevaba por los hombros. El pensamiento se le desviaba hacia sus prohibidos recuerdos de Edward. Había rezado larga e intensamente para extinguir las persistentes ascuas de su pasión por él, pero sus ruegos habían tenido un resultado más bien escaso. El bebé que albergaba junto al corazón era un recordatorio constante del amor que sentía por el padre de ese hijo. No había previsto que ese amor intenso le aportaría esa pequeña vida que iba a depender en todo de ella.

En los tres meses que llevaba en el convento, su embarazo se había hecho notar de la manera más básica. Con la ayuda de Rosalie, había agrandado casi todos sus vestidos. La Reverenda Madre se había quedado de piedra cuando le contó que estaba embarazada, pero lo había aceptado de buen grado, como Isabella estaba segura de que haría. Y, como ella había previsto, su padre no fue a visitarla ni preguntó cómo se encontraba, aunque continuó contribuyendo a su manutención.

Sus hermanos sí que habían ido a verla, al poco de regresar a Forks con los restos de la armada destrozada. Su inexplicable derrota a manos de los voltersenses había sido todo un golpe para su moral, y le contaron a Isabella que se iban a embarcar de inmediato hacia el Nuevo Mundo, donde, según habían oído, había oro hasta debajo de las piedras. Cuando le describieron lo que habían sufrido y los vientos adversos que soplaron para su infortunada expedición, Isabella pensó que tenían suerte de haber podido volver a su tierra con vida.

Después de esa visita, Isabella languidecía en un aburrimiento agradecido, dedicando sus días a rezar, aunque ni los rezos conseguían curar el dolor de su corazón. Entonces se hizo amiga de una mujer a quien su padre había desterrado al convento.

Rosalie había nacido en el seno de una familia rica y poderosa. Nada más nacer la habían prometido en matrimonio con un hombre de su misma posición social, y se habría casado con él al cumplir los dieciocho si no hubiera cometido el imperdonable error de enamorarse de Royce, el hijo de un vaquero. En una búsqueda desesperada de la felicidad, se habían escapado juntos, con la intención de encontrar un cura que los casara en algún pueblito donde nadie los conociera.

Pero su padre y el hombre al que estaba prometida los habían seguido. Royce había muerto al volcar su carruaje durante la persecución. Por suerte o por desgracia, Rosalie sólo sufrió algunas magulladuras. Como Royce y ella habían pasado una noche juntos, fue rechazada por su prometido, y su padre le dio una paliza y la mandó al convento. Rosalie, como Isabella, no era ni monja ni novicia. Pero al contrario que Isabella, que estaba allí por propia voluntad, Rosalie se sentía prisionera entre los muros del convento, del que no podía salir sin el permiso de su padre. Isabella por su parte sabía que nunca iba a volver a enamorarse, y por eso prefería quedarse con las hermanas religiosas.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Isabella de su ensoñación. Casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, y apareció en el umbral una joven delgada de pelo rubio y brillante, ojos oscuros y un cutis tan transparente como la porcelana fina. Isabella saludó a Rosalie con una sonrisa, y con un gesto la invitó a pasar dentro.

—¿Necesitas algo antes de que me retire? —le preguntó Rosalie con preocupación. Tenía miedo de que Isabella no estuviese comiendo lo suficiente para alimentarse a sí misma y al hijo que llevaba dentro.

—Nada, muchas gracias —respondió Isabella—, a menos que te apetezca quedarte un rato aquí conmigo.

Rosalie la miró con ojos nostálgicos.

—Echas de menos al padre de tu niño. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Tengo que aprender a vivir sin Edward —dijo Isabella con voz desgarrada. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, y todavía le resultaba doloroso hablar del hombre al que amaba—. Si yo le importara habría venido a buscarme. Ya lo había hecho otras veces, corriendo mayores riesgos aún —sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. No, Rosalie; Edward ya debe de estar casado con Lady Lauren. Eso es lo que su reina quería que hiciera.

Rosalie tomó la mano de Isabella entre las suyas y se la apretó.

—Cuando haya nacido el niño podrás marcharte de aquí y encontrar un nuevo amor, mientras que yo lo más probable es que me muera de vieja sin haber podido poner un pie fuera de estos muros.

—Si decido marcharme te llevaré conmigo —le prometió Isabella.

Rosalie suspiró desanimada.

—Me temo que eso es imposible, pero tu amistad lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me ayuda a mantener la cordura. Por lo menos, tú tendrás un niño que te recuerde tu amor, mientras que yo… —Se encogió expresivamente de hombros—. Me tengo que ir. Le he prometido a la hermana María hacer la masa del pan para mañana.

—Buenas noches, Rosalie, ve con Dios.

—Lo de sobornar al criado de Charlie ha sido una jugada magistral, Edward —dijo Emmett mientras iban dejando atrás la Hacienda de los Swan—. Eres un hombre perseguido y han puesto precio a tu cabeza. Si le hubieras revelado tu identidad a Charlie, seguro que te habría denunciado a las autoridades.

Después de averiguar que Isabella estaba viviendo en el convento, habían pasado la noche en una posada a las afueras de Forks y se habían puesto en camino al día siguiente al despuntar el alba. Edward conducía una calesa de alquiler. Para su disgusto, su pierna era aún incapaz de soportar la prueba de montar un caballo. Emmett iba sentado en la calesa a su lado, y detrás llevaba atado un caballo que le llevaría de vuelta al _Vengador_ cuando Isabella ocupase su sitio en el coche junto a Edward.

—Por eso he preferido hablar antes con los criados. La mayor parte de la gente haría cualquier cosa por cierta cantidad de dinero. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Isabella, convencerla de que me importa y largarnos de este endemoniado país lo antes posible.

Edward pensó que era una tarea inmensa, pero no lo dijo. Isabella y él llevaban tanto tiempo separados que lo más probable era que ella creyera que la había olvidado. Iba a tener que hacer uso de todos sus recursos si quería convencerla de que era la única mujer a la que había querido jamás.

Rosalie suspiró de cansancio mientras colocaba una tela limpia por encima de la última artesa de masa. Para cuando amaneciera estaría lista para meterla en el horno. Una de sus tareas preferidas era ayudar en la cocina. Mantenerse ocupada la ayudaba a olvidar el aburrimiento de aquellos días siempre iguales. La hermana María ya se había retirado, y ella se dispuso a hacer lo propio. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y solitarios. Las hermanas se levantaban temprano, y solían recogerse inmediatamente después de las oraciones vespertinas. Rosalie estaba deseando tumbarse en su propio camastro, porque sólo en sueños era capaz de olvidarse del joven que había muerto por su causa.

Rosalie había sentido por Royce un amor sincero, pero eran los dos demasiado jóvenes. Nunca podría olvidar su encantadora sonrisa y la suavidad de su carácter. Ser la causa de su muerte le había resultado muy traumático. El convento le pareció al principio un cielo abierto, pero enseguida se había convertido en una cárcel. Ella era joven, sentía el anhelo de vivir fuera del confinamiento de aquellos muros. Rezaba diligentemente por que su padre cediera por fin un día y viniera a buscarla, poniendo fin a su aislamiento. Era su única posibilidad de salir del convento antes de que la muerte viniera a liberarla.

De camino hacia su celda, los pasos de Rosalie resonaban nítidamente por el corredor silencioso. Se llevó un susto tremendo cuando oyó ruidos en la entrada. A aquellas horas de la noche era raro que llegaran visitantes, y más aún que los dejaran entrar. Quienquiera que estuviera llamando a la puerta, lo hacía con mucha insistencia. Como no parase pronto, iba a despertar de mala manera a la Reverenda Madre y a todas las hermanas. Y Rosalie no quería que eso ocurriera.

Con la única preocupación de mantener la paz entre los muros del convento, Rosalie abrió de un tirón el pesado portón de roble y corrió hacia la entrada. La noche estaba fresca, y se estremeció. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba temblando de frío, sino de expectación. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, y se acercó con un sentimiento de predestinación. ¿O era miedo lo que sentía? Era un sentimiento que no lograba definir.

La puerta trancada era de roble macizo. En el centro tenía un ventanuco que se abría desde dentro y permitía a la hermana portera echar una mirada a los visitantes. A Rosalie le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la mirilla y escrutó la oscuridad del exterior. A la luz de la luna llena vislumbró entre sombras al alto caballero que había al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué queréis? Es tarde, todo el mundo está en la cama. No se permiten visitas después de que anochezca.

En español fluido, Edward respondió:

—Es imprescindible que vea a mi esposa.

—¿Vuestra esposa? Estáis en un error. No hay nadie aquí que… —A Rosalie le fallaron las palabras. La única mujer casada que había en aquel momento en el convento era Isabella. ¿Sería posible que aquel hombre fuera su marido? ¿Que el apuesto caballero que pedía entrar fuera el pirata al que llamaban el Vampiro? Madre del amor hermoso, no era de extrañar que Isabella se hubiera enamorado de él.

—Sé que Isabella está aquí. Isabella Cullen, mi mujer. Quizá la conozcáis por Isabella Swan.

—¿Vos sois el pirata de Isabella?

Edward sonrió con gesto divertido.

—Sí. ¿Vais a abrirme ya la puerta?

—No. Eso no cambia nada. Es demasiado tarde para visitas. La Reverenda Madre no admite visitantes una vez que ha anochecido. Tendréis que volver mañana.

—Quizá podamos encontrar posada en el pueblo que hemos pasado al venir, y volver aquí mañana —sugirió Emmett dando un paso hacia delante y poniéndose a la vista de Rosalie.

Hasta que Emmett hizo notar su presencia, Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de que Edward venía acompañado. Se quedó mirando a Emmett en la penumbra, encontrándolo casi tan apuesto como el marido de Isabella. Ninguno de ellos parecía tan temible como los pintaban los rumores.

—No, yo no me voy —dijo Edward con firme determinación—. Quiero ver a Isabella, y quiero verla ahora. ¿Nos dejáis entrar, Hermana, o tengo que escalar el muro?

Rosalie tragó saliva nerviosamente. Su instinto le advertía que nada podría detener al forksense si se empeñaba en entrar. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que abrirle la puerta iba a ser lo mejor para Isabella.

—¿Para qué queréis ver a Isabella? Yo soy amiga suya, y no quiero que le hagan daño.

—Mirad, Hermana…

—No soy monja. Estoy aquí como invitada, igual que Isabella.

—Muy bien, señorita…

—Rosalie. Rosalie Hale.

—Señorita Rosalie. Mi mujer no pinta nada aquí. Donde tiene que estar es conmigo. He venido a buscarla para llevarla a casa.

—¿A casa? ¿A Volterra?

Edward y Emmett se miraron significativamente.

—No. A Volterra no. Yo ya no soy bienvenido allí. Me llevaré a Isabella a la Isla Esme, en Denali. Y ahora, señorita, ¿me dejáis entrar?

Rosalie se sintió dividida. Sabía que Isabella seguía enamorada de su pirata inglés, pero, según ella le había contado, Edward odiaba a los forksenses y no quería ningún hijo de sangre de Forks. Se debatió entre dejarlo entrar sin permiso de Isabella e insistir en que volvieran al día siguiente.

—Señorita, si lo que os preocupa es que pueda hacer algún daño a mi esposa, podéis tranquilizaros. Isabella me importa en lo más hondo. No sé qué os habrá contado ella, pero he cambiado mucho. Por un capricho del destino ella es mi esposa, y yo… —le resultaba difícil desnudar su alma ante una desconocida, pero quería que la amiga de Isabella comprendiese la profundidad de lo que sentía por su mujer— la amo. Si ella me perdona, pienso dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerla feliz.

La sinceridad de Edward impresionó a Rosalie. Algo en la expresión del pirata le dijo que su amor por Isabella era de los que no se borran con el tiempo. Si a ella la amara así un hombre, sería la más feliz de las mujeres.

—Muy bien, señor, os dejaré entrar a ver a Isabella, aunque lo más probable es que por ello me gane un severo castigo de la Reverenda Madre.

Empujó a un lado la pesada tranca y abrió la puerta de par en par. Entró Edward, con Emmett pisándole los talones.

—¿Cómo se llega al cuarto de Isabella? —preguntó Edward. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese día que a duras penas lograba contener la excitación.

Rosalie lo escrutó entornando los párpados. De pronto, la aparición de Edward le pareció una señal de Dios. Su despierta mente vio en aquello su vía de escape de la insostenible situación que le había impuesto su padre. Sus ojos brillaron desafiantes en la oscuridad, y alzó la barbilla para enfrentarse a Edward.

—No os lo voy a decir. Y no podréis averiguarlo por vos mismo sin despertar a todo el convento. Los pasillos son un laberinto de pequeñas celdas, todas ocupadas por hermanas y novicias.

Edward frunció encolerizado los ojos. Agarró a Rosalie por los hombros y le pegó una violenta sacudida. Rosalie tembló, pero se mantuvo obstinadamente callada.

—¿Para qué me habéis dejado entrar si no pensáis decirme dónde está Isabella?

—Edward, que le haces daño —advirtió Emmett. Se dirigió a Rosalie en tono suave—: Me llamo Emmett McCarthy. Debéis tener alguna razón para negarle a Edward lo que os pide. —Hablaba el español titubeando y no tan bien como Edward, pero al parecer Rosalie le entendió.

Pero Rosalie tenía la boca seca, era incapaz de formular una respuesta.

—¿Me entendéis, Rosalie? ¿Por qué no lleváis a Edward donde Isabella?

—Irrumpiré en todos los cuartos del convento si es necesario —amenazó Edward.

Rosalie se quedó mirándole. Tuvo que humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua para poder hablar.

—Sólo os diré dónde está si me prometéis llevarme con vos.

—¡Cómo! Sin duda estáis bromeando. —Las palabras de Edward estaban teñidas de estupefacción—. ¿Qué diría vuestra familia?

—Para mi familia estoy muerta —dijo Rosalie con tristeza—. Cometí un pecado terrible. Me repudiaron y me mandaron aquí en castigo. Probablemente me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida detrás de estos muros.

—Con lo joven que sois. ¿Qué terrible pecado es el que habéis cometido? —preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. No lograba encontrar las palabras para contarles a aquellos auténticos desconocidos la causa de que su familia hubiera renegado de ella.

—Qué importa ahora mi pecado. Sólo os pido que me llevéis con vos. Isabella y yo somos amigas. Yo puedo ser de gran ayuda para ella. Va a necesitar los cuidados de una mujer.

Edward se paró en seco.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

Rosalie se quedó callada. No era a ella a quien correspondía decirle a Edward que estaba a punto de ser padre.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Sólo decidme dónde puedo encontrar a Isabella. Llevaros con nosotros no podemos, es imposible.

—Pues yo digo que sí la llevemos —dijo pausadamente Emmett. En aquella joven había algo que le había llegado a lo más hondo. Si Rosalie estaba tan desesperada por escaparse del convento, Emmett no encontraba razón para no ayudarla.

Edward entornó los ojos. Nunca había visto a Emmett tan empeñado en ayudar a una mujer en apuros.

—No pienso cargar con esa responsabilidad. Han puesto precio a mi cabeza, y nos acechan mil peligros en este país extranjero.

Se lo dijo a Emmett en inglés; Rosalie miraba a uno y luego al otro, deseando ser capaz de entender lo que decían. Era evidente que estaban hablando de ella.

—Yo me hago responsable de ella —adujo Emmett.

Edward no tenía tiempo ni ganas de quedarse allí hablando con Emmett. La impaciencia le estaba reconcomiendo. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo que habría accedido a lo que fuera.

—Muy bien, pero asegúrate de que no cause problemas. De camino hacia aquí he visto una posada en el camino. Que te den habitaciones para todos nosotros. Yo iré con Isabella en cuanto pueda.

—Gracias, Edward. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que eso es lo que debemos hacer. —Se volvió a Rosalie y le explicó con suavidad—: Os vamos a llevar con nosotros.

En los ojos de Rosalie brillaron lágrimas. Hasta la llegada de aquellos voltersenses, había desesperado de encontrar una manera de escapar del convento. Se sintió tan agradecida que procedió a abrazar a Emmett, lagrimeándole la casaca.

La impaciencia pudo más que Edward.

—Las indicaciones que ibais a darme, señorita Rosalie. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Isabella?

Rosalie se secó los ojos y le dio explicaciones precisas de cómo llegar a la sobria celda de su esposa.

—La puerta no está cerrada con llave, señor —le dijo—. No se nos permite mucha intimidad.

Edward asintió secamente y, girando sobre sus talones, se internó en la oscuridad, mientras Emmett cruzaba con Rosalie la puerta del convento, la aupaba a su caballo y montaba a su vez detrás de ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, sin aliento.

—Os llevo al pueblo, donde esperaremos a Edward y a Isabella —le explicó Emmett. Su brazo se curvó posesivamente sobre la cintura de Rosalie, y súbitamente sintió que deseaba a aquella mujer. Se endureció de inmediato, preguntándose si Rosalie sería todavía virgen, o si acaso su "terrible" pecado habría tenido por resultado la pérdida de la inocencia.

Edward recorrió sigiloso los pasillos desiertos, siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Rosalie. Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por las velas que ardían en cada intersección, que alumbraban a Edward lo suficiente para girar donde tenía que girar y para ir contando las puertas que había a cada lado de los largos pasillos. Cuando por fin llegó a la que Rosalie le había indicado, se detuvo a coger aire para tranquilizarse y giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sin ruido y él se coló dentro. Un brillante rayo de luna se derramaba por la ventana. Como ya tenía la vista hecha a la oscuridad, no necesitó ningún ajuste para ver a Isabella junto a la cama, envuelta desde el cuello hasta los pies en un amplio camisón blanco.

Embebida en sus plegarias, Isabella no había oído el crujido de la puerta al abrirse ni el sonido de los pasos de Edward al acercarse. Hipnotizado por los juegos de la luz de luna sobre la cabeza inclinada de Isabella, Edward se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, mirándola con incontenible deseo. Notó con alegría que le había crecido el pelo, y ahora le cubría los hombros como una cortina caoba. Estaba descalza, y sus perfectos deditos rosados eran la única parte visible de su cuerpo, aparte de las manos y la cara. Consumido por esa visión, Edward parecía incapaz de moverse, y hasta de pensar.

Isabella rezaba fervientemente, según tenía costumbre de hacer sin falta todas las noches antes de acostarse. Rezaba por que Edward estuviera bien y feliz dondequiera que estuviese, por que su niño naciera sano, por que Rosalie fuera algún día liberada de su encierro forzoso. Aunque Isabella se había resignado a una vida austera, sabía que Rosalie anhelaba algo más.

De pronto, sintió que no estaba sola. Lo primero que pensó fue que era otra vez Rosalie.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido a pasar un rato, Rosalie —dijo sin volverse—. Termino en un instante.

Sus palabras hicieron que los miembros paralizados de Edward se relajaran, y éste se acercó sin hacer ruido a la cama a cuya vera estaba Isabella arrodillada. Sonrió al recordar cómo se había pasado de rodillas casi todo el tiempo en aquellos primeros días que pasaron juntos.

Se quedó de pie detrás de ella, tan cerca que habría podido tocarla con sólo alargar la mano. Su aroma especial, dulcemente seductor pero sutilmente evasivo, le encandilaba más allá de lo soportable. Le temblaba la mano cuando la posó con la mayor suavidad sobre el hombro derecho de Isabella. Sintió el momento exacto en que ella se daba cuenta de que era él, y no Rosalie, quien había entrado en su cuarto: el cuerpo se le puso tenso y se le aceleró la respiración. Entonces se volvió lentamente, con el nombre de Edward acariciándole los labios en un suspiro estremecido.

Isabella también fue consciente del preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba en su cuarto, con ella. Sintió el poderoso encanto de su presencia, percibió el calor de su cuerpo. Inspiró el embriagador aroma del cuero, de los caballos y de algo más que sólo él tenía. Sintió la descarga eléctrica de su piel, y supo que no estaba soñando. Mientras se daba la vuelta, parpadeó asombrada de la sed que ardía en lo más hondo de los ojos de Edward.

—Isabella… —Ayudándola a levantarse, él clavó en sus oscuros e inquisitivos ojos los suyos, sospechosamente húmedos. Pero no intentó abrazarla. Por el momento. Primero quería saber lo que ella sentía hacia él—. Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado. He vivido un infierno desde que te fuiste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Isabella tragó saliva con esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podía Edward hacerle semejante pregunta cuando la corte entera sabía que había estado persiguiendo a Lady Lauren como si fuera un hombre libre? La voz le salió amarga.

—¿Dónde has estado tú todo este tiempo, Edward? ¿Todavía estamos casados? ¿Has hecho ya a Lady Lauren tu nueva esposa? La reina tiene que estar entusiasmada. Lady Lauren me dijo que querías anular nuestro matrimonio para poder casarte con ella. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te había hecho un favor al marcharme.

—¡Un favor! —estuvo a punto de gritar Edward—. Estaba enfermo de preocupación por ti. Durante todas esas semanas que he tenido que pasarme postrado en la cama me imaginaba todo tipo de cosas horribles que te podían haber pasado.

—¿Has estado enfermo? ¿Te hirieron en el mar? Oh, Edward, cómo lo siento. —Le pasó las manos por los hombros, por los brazos, por el pecho, buscando indicios de alguna herida. No encontró más que firmes músculos, y dejó escapar un conmovido suspiro. No habría podido soportar que estuviera herido de gravedad.

—Me alcanzó una bala de mosquete —dijo Edward sin entrar en detalles—. No es nada, ya está curado… Bueno, casi —añadió, pensando en aquella cojera que a saber si se le quitaría algún día.

—Oh, Edward, ¿para qué has venido? ¿Qué pasa con Lady Lauren?

—Me importa un comino Lady Lauren. Nunca la he querido. Tú eres la única mujer a la que he querido jamás.

Isabella deseaba creerle, lo deseaba de verdad, pero quedaban por resolver demasiados asuntos que les impedían ser felices. Y estaba el niño que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar…

—Yo siempre seré de Forks, Edward —le recordó.

—Eso ya no me importa. He cargado demasiado tiempo con ese odio, y ha llegado el momento de dejar atrás el pasado y concentrarme en el futuro, en nuestro futuro. Me has dado un placer increíble cada vez que hemos hecho el amor, Isabella, pero era un placer culpable. A causa de mi ansia de venganza contra los forksenses, amarte me hería en mi orgullo y me llenaba de angustia. Te deseaba desesperadamente, pero sentía que estaba traicionando a mi familia, y a mí mismo. Gracias a Dios, ya no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos. Ahora mi corazón es libre para amarte como tú te mereces, Isabella. Te quiero, vida mía. ¿Podrás perdonarme todas las cosas terribles que te hice y que te dije?

Isabella lo contempló estupefacta.

—¿Me quieres? ¿Me amas?

—Siempre te he querido. ¿Qué tengo que hacer o decir para demostrártelo? ¿Es que no tienes confianza en mí? —En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Edward se tachó a sí mismo de idiota. ¿Qué confianza podía tener Isabella en él, que no había hecho nada para ganársela?

Isabella decidió que la confianza era una carga tremenda. Especialmente cuando afectaba a un niño inocente. ¿Qué sentiría Edward hacia un hijo o una hija suyos que llevaran sangre de Forks?

—Maldita sea, Isabella, ¡te necesito! Déjame llevarte conmigo a Denali. Voy a dejar el mar para siempre.

La necesidad de tener en sus brazos a Isabella, de sentir su calidez fundiéndose con su propia firmeza, se le convirtió en una hoguera que le abrasaba por dentro, después de haberla reprimido hasta que se hizo incontenible. Sus brazos rodearon a Isabella y con sus labios encontró los suyos; la besó apasionadamente, ahondando hasta lo más recóndito de su boca. Amoldando las manos a su redondo trasero, la atrajo hacia sí, consciente de cada una de las sensuales curvas de su fértil cuerpo…

En ese momento Edward parpadeó, confuso. La memoria le debía estar fallando, porque notó curvas que Isabella antes no tenía, curvas que… Se le cortó la respiración, y clavó en ella los ojos con expresión aturdida.

Deslizó las manos hacia abajo. Para cuando llegó al bulto inconfundible de su tripa, las tenía temblorosas. Su garganta profirió un sonido de estrangulado deleite; pero Isabella lo confundió con disgusto y trató de desprenderse de sus manos.

—Por Dios santo, ¡estás esperando un hijo mío!

Isabella logró por fin liberarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y le miró, desafiante.

—Ya sé que no querías un hijo mío, Edward, pero no lo lamento. Yo quiero a este niño, aunque tú no lo quieras. En estas circunstancias, lo mejor es que me quede en el convento.

Edward exhaló con fuerza. Nadie más que él mismo tenía la culpa de que Isabella creyera, equivocadamente, que él no quería a su hijo. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Iba a ser padre, y Isabella ni siquiera pensaba decírselo. Si no hubiera venido a Forks probablemente nunca se habría enterado. El mero pensamiento resultaba espantoso. Rezó por que pudiera encontrar las palabras para convencer a Isabella de que sí quería a su hijo. De que lo iba a querer tanto como la quería a ella.

—Escúchame, Isabella, es verdad que no quería dejarte embarazada antes de salir con mi barco al encuentro de la armada. Pero era porque tenía miedo de que me mataran y tú te quedases sola en una tierra extraña y con un niño que criar. Con eso no quería decir que nunca fuera a querer tener hijos contigo. —Isabella hizo un sonido gutural para expresar su incredulidad. Edward añadió rápidamente—: No voy a negar que hubo un tiempo en que sí sentía eso, pero ya no soy el mismo hombre que cuando nos conocimos. De muchas de las cosas que dije entonces me he arrepentido luego, amor mío.

Isabella le tocó la cara, los ojos, la boca, pasando amorosamente las yemas de los dedos por sus queridas facciones. Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó a la boca, depositándole en la palma un beso y cerrándole los dedos alrededor de él.

—Isabella, vente conmigo ahora. Eres mi mujer. Llevas dentro a mi hijo. Os necesito desesperadamente a los dos. El _Vengador_ nos espera en el puerto. Cuanto más nos retrasemos, más peligroso será.

La besó otra vez, con labios delicadamente persuasivos. Ella saboreó su desesperación, sintió su necesidad, y respondió con las suyas propias, ciñendo sus labios a los de él con profundo anhelo. Cuando por fin él se desprendió del beso, Isabella tenía la respiración acelerada. ¡Le amaba! Dios, le amaba.

—Dime que te vienes ahora mismo conmigo, mi amor —suplicó Edward—. Dime que me quieres. Tú y tu hijo sois lo único que me queda en el mundo y que aún significa algo para mí.

Su sinceridad tocó un punto del corazón de Isabella donde había sobrevivido una magra esperanza. El brillo húmedo de los ojos de él y aquella declaración tan de corazón la convencieron de que los milagros existen.

—Te amo, Edward. Hace ya mucho tiempo que te amo. Me fui porque no quería hacerte cargar con un niño que tú no querías y que no podías aceptar. Pensé que ibas a ser más feliz con Lady Lauren.

—No puedo ser feliz con nadie más que contigo. Ahora, vístete, que Emmett nos está esperando en el pueblo.

—No me puedo ir sin decírselo a la Reverenda Madre —objetó Isabella—. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Y a Rosalie. Es una amiga mía. Le prometí que la llevaría conmigo cuando me fuera de aquí. Quiero…

—A la Reverenda Madre déjale una nota —la interrumpió Edward—. En cuanto a Rosalie, está con Emmett. La vas a ver enseguida. Date prisa, porque como descubran que estoy aquí se va a montar un buen follón. En Forks sigo siendo un hombre buscado por la ley. —_Y en Volterra también,_ pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Isabella se le quedó mirando estupefacta.

—¿Emmett ha raptado a Rosalie? ¿A santo de qué?

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa:

—Sospecho que por la misma razón por la que yo te rapté a ti, sólo que Emmett no ha tenido que recurrir a la fuerza. Rosalie estaba deseando marcharse.

Isabella sonrió.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Edward Cullen.


	22. Capítulo 21

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 21**

La pequeña villa de Forks disponía de una única posada. Emmett McCarthy pidió tres habitaciones, ganándose una mirada suspicaz del posadero por su imperfecto español. Pero, dado que Emmett ofrecía pagar en monedas contantes y sonantes, el posadero, de mala gana, le tendió las llaves al extraño.

Rosalie se revolvía inquieta, preguntándose qué esperaría de ella aquel pirata inglés a cambio de haberla ayudado a escapar del convento. Fuera cual fuera el precio, lo habría pagado gustosa por tener la ocasión de experimentar la vida fuera de los muros del convento. Y podría estar con Isabella; ese solo hecho ya le infundía valor. Y no porque Emmett McCarthy no fuera plato de gusto. Además, estaba ya tan lanzada al pecado que qué importaba uno más, si de eso se trataba. Rezó para que no se tratara de eso. Ella no era una prostituta, y esperaba que el pirata se diera cuenta. El hecho de que hubiera pagado tres habitaciones le daba esperanza.

—Os llevaré a vuestro cuarto; debéis estar agotada —dijo Emmett, conduciendo a Rosalie escaleras arriba—. Yo me quedaré en el salón a esperar a Edward y a Isabella.

El suspiro de alivio de Rosalie fue tan sonoro que Emmett estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Estaba claro que ella pensaba que tenía intención de acostarse con ella, y estaba inquieta con eso. Y tampoco iban tan errados los tiros, admitió Emmett con cierto sentimiento de culpa, pero aquél no era todavía el momento. Antes quería que ella confiara en él y se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

Emmett le abrió la puerta a Rosalie y le tendió la llave.

—Echad la llave —le aconsejó—. Os despertaré por la mañana. Si todavía deseáis venir con nosotros, os llevaremos a bordo del _Vengador._ Si cambiáis de opinión tras consultar con la almohada, buscaré un coche para que os devuelva al convento.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión —prometió Rosalie, decidida.

—Entonces os deseo buenas noches.

Emmett esperó a oír la llave girar en la cerradura antes de alejarse. La mera presencia de aquella gatita de ojos azules le producía una dolorosa erección. No recordaba haber sentido antes semejante urgencia, semejante deseo desbordante de hacer suya a una mujer. Los insondables ojos azules de Rosalie, su valor a la hora de cambiar su situación, su predisposición a encomendarse al destino, le seducían y le cautivaban. Ella le atraía de tal modo que le dio miedo. Tanto le habría gustado llevársela a la cama que había tenido que darle la llave para que lo encerrara fuera de su cuarto. Al margen de cuánto la deseara, en ese momento era demasiado vulnerable para aprovecharse de ella. Sabía por aquellos ojos expresivos que Rosalie había sufrido mucho, y lo último que quería era aumentar esa aflicción.

_**Convento de la Madre de Dios**_

Cuando Edward y Isabella se deslizaron por el pasillo y salieron por la puerta principal al jardín del convento, nadie se despertó para detenerlos. Isabella había dejado una nota para la Reverenda Madre, y luego había recogido su ropa, de la que Edward con una sábana hizo un hatillo que llevaba debajo del brazo. El portón permanecía ligeramente entornado, y Edward lo cerró a su paso sin hacer ruido. Cuando andaban ya hacia la calesa, Isabella de pronto se dio cuenta de que Edward iba cojeando. Se paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward, alarmado, al ver que se detenía de golpe.

—Estás cojeando. La herida que te hicieron fue más grave de lo que has dado a entender.

—La bala de mosquete me hizo añicos un hueso de la pierna. Ya lo tengo curado, pero la cojera puede que me quede para siempre. ¿Te molesta?

—¿Que cojees? Lo único que me importa es que debió dolerte mucho y yo no estaba allí para aliviar tu sufrimiento. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Edward arrugó el ceño. No había llegado el momento de revelar el dato de que le habían herido los propios voltersenses cuando trataba de escapar de Volterra.

—Te lo contaré más tarde, mi amor. En este momento lo más importante es que nos reunamos con Emmett en el pueblo. Venga, yo te ayudo a subir a la calesa.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos trotaban por el camino hacia la villa de Lebrija. Isabella no se arrepentía de haber dejado el convento.

Para ella había sido un paraíso de seguridad cuando creyó que Edward no la quería, pero ahora que sabía que su esposo la amaba y quería a su hijo estaba deseando seguirle adonde él quisiera llevarla.

Llegaron a la posada en mitad de la noche. Isabella se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Él, rodeándola con el brazo, la sujetaba estrechamente; sentía su dulce aliento que le rozaba la mejilla, y su estómago abultado que se apretaba contra él. Todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión: ¡un niño! Isabella llevaba dentro un hijo suyo. Se imaginó que iba a ser una niña de pelo chocolate y rizado y ojos vivos como su madre.

Edward detuvo la calesa en el patio de la posada. Un mozo de cuadras medio dormido se levantó y salió dando traspiés a recibirlos, restregándose el sueño de los ojos. Después de darle al chico instrucciones sobre el cuidado de su montura, Edward cogió cuidadosamente en brazos a Isabella y la llevó al interior de la posada. El posadero ya se había retirado a su cama, dejando un rescoldo de fuego en el hogar y a Emmett McCarthy esperando en vela. En el momento en que se abrió la puerta, Emmett se despertó de una sacudida y se levantó para ir a saludar a Edward. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver a la mujer dormida que su amigo llevaba en brazos.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que habíais tenido alguna dificultad —dijo Emmett—. Hala, déjame que coja yo a Isabella. La llevaré al piso de arriba. Por la cojera que traes se nota que la pierna te está doliendo.

—La pierna la tengo bien —dijo parcamente Edward, aunque la verdad es que la pierna le temblaba del esfuerzo—. A mi mujer la llevo yo. Tú sólo dime cuál es nuestra habitación.

—Te acompaño hasta allí —dijo Emmett, más que dispuesto a irse a su propia cama—. Está entre la mía y la de Rosalie.

—Ah, sí, Rosalie —dijo Edward, acordándose de pronto de la mujer que Emmett había insistido en que llevaran con ellos—. ¿Todavía está decidida a abandonar el convento?

—Sí, más decidida que nunca. Y yo estoy igual de decidido a llevarla con nosotros; lo digo por si tienes algo en contra.

Edward no pudo responderle, porque en ese momento Isabella, revolviéndose en sus brazos, abrió los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la posada, mi amor. Emmett está con nosotros, y Rosalie también está aquí. La vas a ver muy pronto.

Isabella, satisfecha, volvió a arrebujarse en sus brazos.

Emmett le abrió a Edward la puerta de la habitación y le pasó la llave.

—No es gran cosa, pero está limpio. Cuida bien a tu mujer, Edward. Parece que está agotada.

—Es lo que pienso hacer. No quiero que les pase nada a Isabella y al niño.

Emmett abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Isabella va a tener un hijo tuyo? Por todos los demonios, parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo, ¿eh? Eres un perro con suerte, Edward Cullen. Algún día espero tener yo también un hijo. Buenas noches, amigo. Que duermas bien.

Emmett dio media vuelta. Por primera vez en lo que su memoria reciente alcanzaba, tuvo envidia de Edward. Envidiaba su felicidad, el niño que había concebido con Isabella y el amor que evidentemente había entre ellos. Más tarde, tumbado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, la única mujer que logró imaginarse como madre de sus hijos fue una belleza de cabellos de rubios con unos sensuales ojos azules y la piel tan blanca como un pétalo de margarita.

Edward depositó cuidadosamente a Isabella sobre la cama y se volvió para encender una candela. La oyó suspirar, y al mirar hacia ella se sorprendió al encontrarla mirándole, con los ojos refulgentes del amor que por él sentía.

—Estás despierta. Duérmete otra vez.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Ya no estoy cansada. He venido durmiendo todo el camino hasta aquí. —Tendió los brazos hacia él—. Hazme el amor, Edward. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Sus palabras le produjeron una avalancha de calor instantáneo por las venas, y sintió cómo se engrosaba y se endurecía. A pesar de la invitación de ella y de la abultada necesidad cuya tensión y dureza le seguía creciendo entre las piernas, se resistió a hacerla suya, temeroso de herirla, a ella o al niño.

—No estás en condiciones —razonó—. El bebé…

—Al bebé no le va a hacer daño. No es que yo entienda mucho de esto, pero no creo que los maridos y las mujeres dejen de amarse cuando esperan un hijo. Por lo menos hasta el último mes de embarazo o por ahí. Por favor, Edward; te necesito.

Su ruego hizo vibrar el debilitado dominio de sí mismo de Edward. Se desató la espada y se tumbó junto a Isabella, aferrándose a ella con lacerante desesperación.

—Me pone enfermo pensar en lo cerca que he estado de perderos a ti y al niño.

—No nos vas a perder nunca, Edward. Nunca volveré a dejarte. Te quiero demasiado.

Él cerró los brazos en torno a ella, y su boca se pegó a la suya con un gruñido de cruda necesidad. La besó con ansia, y su reticencia se fue evaporando a medida que la iba despojando de la ropa para recrearse en la suculenta carne que escondía. Isabella gimió, apretándose contra él, tocándolo y acariciándolo, cimbreándose contra la inflamada arista de su virilidad con licencioso abandono. Cuando no pudo seguir soportando la barrera de la ropa que se interponía entre ellos, empezó a rasgarla con frustración.

Edward emitió un hondo gemido gutural y se arrancó las prendas en cuestión, tirándolas al suelo junto a las de ella. La fresca piel de Isabella absorbió su calidez mientras se apretaba contra él, y se dio cuenta de que le estaba llevando más allá del límite. Él apretó los dientes mientras ella le acariciaba con reverencia los hombros, el pecho, el estómago, la promitente arista de su sexo; oh, aquella piel, tan suave y tan sedosa, y al mismo tiempo firme e inquebrantable como el acero. Cuando cerró la mano alrededor de él, él se movió violentamente contra su palma. Apareció una gota, y Isabella bajó la cabeza para lamerla con delicadeza. Estaba ligeramente salada y deliciosa.

—¡Por todos los santos, Isabella! —gritó él, fuera de sí—. ¡Basta! Me estás matando. Túmbate boca arriba y déjame amarte.

Cubrió los pletóricos pechos con sus manos y bajó la boca, jugando a estimulárselos por turno hasta que se irguieron en rígidos botones. Sus hábiles manos vagaron por el cuerpo de Isabella acariciándola con amorosa ternura. Ella soltó un agudo suspiro cuando los labios de Edward siguieron el mismo camino, bajando por su tripa y besando la piel tirante que albergaba a su hijo. Después de adorar absolutamente su monte de Venus, se deslizó hacia más abajo, y más abajo aún, sondeando y estimulando con las manos y la lengua los resbaladizos pliegues de su feminidad.

Isabella gemía suavemente y se movía al compás, retorciéndose contra la húmeda calidez de la boca de Edward, sus manos inconscientes tendiéndose hacia él, que tan diligentemente paseaba la lengua por la sensible fuente de sus placeres.

La pasión fue encendiéndose en Isabella mientras los labios y la lengua de Edward la acariciaban. Era un abandono ciego, primitivo. Era pura magia. Era rendirse. La liberación llegó con la fuerza de un embravecido tornado, llevándose su espíritu y robándole el alma.

Respirando agriadamente, Isabella volvió a la realidad. Edward la contemplaba con un destello más brillante que la plata en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Sus palabras traslucían un sincero interés, y Isabella sonrió, haciéndole sentirse considerablemente más tranquilo—. Ahora me voy a meter dentro de ti, mi amor. Voy a ser todo lo delicado que pueda, pero estoy tan duro que tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

—No me haces daño —murmuró Isabella—. Te quiero dentro de mí. Me muero de ganas de volver a sentirte dentro.

Irguiéndose y colocándose encima de ella, sus manos hallaron su tibieza y sus dedos la penetraron, preparándola para su entrada. Edward arrastró parsimoniosamente la abultada punta de su miembro contra el rocío de los pliegues de ella mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el capuchón de carne que ocultaban. La fue excitando poco a poco, con suavidad y a conciencia, y cuando la tuvo jadeando y retorciéndose debajo de él se deslizó en su húmeda y lubricada calidez, meciéndose luego suavemente de atrás adelante para meterse más profundamente con cada movimiento.

—Válgame Dios, esto es lo más cerca que se puede llegar a estar del paraíso —susurró entrecortadamente.

Isabella levantó las piernas para acoplarse, alzando deseosa las caderas hacia él cada vez que la penetraba. Él arqueó las suyas para introducirse más adentro, moviéndose cada vez más rápido y perdiendo la capacidad de controlarse a medida que la apretada vagina de Isabella lo iba succionando hacia lo más hondo de su interior. Se restregó contra ella, agarrándole las nalgas y levantándoselas a cada penetración. Queriendo prolongar aquel placer, le agarró la cara y la besó apasionadamente. Notó cómo la tensión iba creciendo en ella mientras jadeaba contra sus labios. Sintiendo que ella estaba cerca del límite, la llevó rápidamente al clímax antes de perder por completo el control de sí mismo.

Isabella, inundada de sensaciones, respondía a los besos de Edward enroscando su lengua en la de él y adelantando el cuerpo al encuentro de su crecido miembro. De pronto, un rayo la alcanzó en pleno acalorado centro, ante sus ojos explotaron estrellas y el éxtasis la recorrió, estremeciéndola.

A Edward el final le llegó de forma tan violenta que estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. Entre jadeos y gemidos, lanzó su semilla en lo más hondo de las entrañas de Isabella. Luego, temeroso de aplastarla, se tendió de espaldas en la cama y se apretó contra ella, reacio a dejarla marchar.

—Eso ha sido… espectacular —dijo tímidamente Isabella.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sólo espectacular? —De pronto se puso serio—. No te habré hecho daño.

—¿Qué daño podría hacerme algo tan… espectacular? Me has dado un placer muy grande, Edward, y tú lo sabes. Hacía tanto tiempo que ya casi me había olvidado de lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser. En el convento intentaba no pensar en ello, porque estaba segura de que nunca iba a volver a experimentar este tipo de placer tan adictivo.

—Habría venido antes a buscarte, pero mi maldita pierna rota y la fiebre que me sobrevino me han tenido postrado mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Si no llega a ser por las artes curanderas de Zafrina no estaría aquí ahora.

—¿Zafrina? ¿Estuviste en Denali? No entiendo…

—Es una larga historia, amor.

—Cuéntamela. No tengo nada de sueño.

Acomodándose junto a ella, Edward le explicó las circunEmmettcias en que le habían herido.

—Sobreviví a la batalla naval sin un rasguño. Igual que la mayor parte de mi tripulación.

—Entonces ¿cómo…?

—Fui herido por uno de los guardias de palacio. La reina no me había dado exactamente permiso para huir de Volterra la víspera de mi boda con Lady Lauren.

Isabella clavó en él una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Te ibas a casar con Lady Lauren? —Los ojos se le empañaron—. ¿Debo entender entonces que tú y yo ya no estamos casados?

Edward sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Seguimos estando totalmente casados, mi amor. El documento de anulación no lo firmé con mi nombre de verdad: firmé "El Vampiro", con la esperanza de que nadie comprobara la firma. Ahí estuve listo, ¿no te parece?

—Pero ¿qué necesidad había de andar con subterfugios? —quiso saber Isabella—. Si no querías poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, tenías que habérselo dejado claro a la reina.

—Eso, amor, es más fácil de decir que de hacer. Desafiar deliberadamente a la reina es buscarse la ruina. Es cosa más que sabida que quienes no la complacen acaban en la Torre de Volterra. A mí me amenazó con meterme en prisión y confiscarme todo lo que poseo si no accedía a casarme con Lady Lauren. Y no soporto los lugares cerrados. Planeé con mucho cuidado la huida, pero no tuve en cuenta el detalle de que Lord Newton me estaba espiando.

—¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

—Por nosotros. ¿Cómo me iba a casar con Lauren estando enamorado de ti? Tú me lo pusiste bastante difícil al marcharte tan de golpe de Volterra. Si te hubieras quedado y me hubieras dicho lo del niño, es posible que la reina hubiera acabado cediendo.

Isabella miró a Edward con tal aire de remordimiento que a él le dieron ganas de besar sus dulces labios hasta que las comisuras se le alzaran en una sonrisa. Lo hizo, y no sólo cosechó la deseada sonrisa sino también un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Podrás volver algún día a Volterra?

—A Volterra ya no me ata nada. Vendí la Residencia de los Cullen y retiré todos mis fondos del banco. Todo cuanto poseo está ahora en Denali.

—¿Vendiste la Residencia de los Cullen? Oh, Edward, cuánto lo siento. Sé lo mucho que amabas ese lugar.

—Pero a ti te amo más —dijo él, con tanta vehemencia que Isabella no halló razón para dudarlo—. Y también amo Denali. Antes de que pase mucho tiempo vamos a tener vecinos. Algunos de mis marineros me han expresado su deseo de casarse y establecerse en la isla. El pueblo crecerá, y pronto habrá niños para que nuestros pequeños puedan jugar con ellos.

De pronto, una sombra cruzó la mirada de Isabella. Edward no pudo evitar notar el cambio.

—¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor?

—¿Seguirá el Vampiro surcando los mares en busca de barcos forksenses que saquear?

—Esos tiempos ya han pasado, Isabella. Mi venganza contra los forksenses se terminó el día que me casé contigo. Me ha costado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que la venganza. Yo era un hombre amargado porque vivía con odio, y hasta que te conocí no había sabido lo que es el amor. Pero de ahora en adelante me voy a concentrar en mi plantación. Volterra todavía necesita la madera que exporto en mis barcos. Mi abogado londinense ha accedido a encargarse de mis negocios en Volterra. Y dudo muy seriamente que la reina vaya a ir a molestarnos a Denali. Ya no es tan joven. Lo más probable es que su sucesor promulgue una amnistía para las personas que como yo la deseen.

—A mí me da igual dónde vivamos, Edward, mientras estemos juntos tú y yo. ¿Y qué pasa con Emmett McCarthy?

—Conoce mi decisión de retirarme de mi trabajo de pirata. Todavía no me ha dicho si piensa retomado él en el punto en que yo lo he dejado o si prefiere sentar la cabeza. Le he ofrecido uno de mis barcos por si todavía tiene ganas de salir al mar a la aventura. Y, desde luego, tiene dinero suficiente para retirarse si lo desea.

—Acerca de Rosalie: no te vas a arrepentir de haberla dejado venir con nosotros. Es mi amiga. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Se te ha adelantado Emmett. Ya ha decidido que se hace responsable de ella. De hecho, parece que está bastante encariñado con ella, y ella con él. Pero olvídalo; estoy hambriento de ti otra vez. Cada uno de los días que he pasado sin ti ha sido una eternidad. Quiero amarte otra vez… si no estás demasiado cansada —añadió esperanzado.

—Eso es justo lo que quiero yo —suspiró Isabella, apretándose contra él en patente invitación.

Edward se tomó su tiempo para excitarla, besándole los labios, la cara, los pechos, pulsándole los tiernos pliegues de entre las piernas. De pronto giró sobre sí mismo para quedar tumbado de espaldas, colocándola encima de él. Le bajó la cara hasta la suya, la sujetó con una mano por la nuca y la besó con ansia. Descendió con los labios por su garganta. Ella en respuesta se estremeció.

—Dios, Edward… —Le entrelazó los dedos en el pelo, agarrándose a él con inconfundible urgencia mientras su sexo vibraba contra su estómago. Él rodeó uno de sus dulces pechos con la mano y le acarició el turgente pezón con el dedo. Ella soltó un gritito cuando el se metió el pezón en la boca y chupó suavemente.

—¡Métete dentro de mí! —Esa súplica hizo que Edward se inflamara y se endureciera hasta extremos casi dolorosos.

Obedeciendo a sus más fervientes deseos, Isabella se incorporó ligeramente, agarró en toda su extensión el sobresaliente sexo y lo condujo hacia su interior, inclinándose hacia él al mismo tiempo. Incapaz de permanecer pasivo, Edward empujó hacia arriba, entrando por completo.

Olas de placer sacudían a Isabella, que se deleitaba en cada uno de los matices de aquel amor que él le hacía: sus delgadas caderas contra la cara interior de sus muslos, la sensación de sus manos fuertes abarcándole las nalgas, inmovilizándola cada vez que empujaba hacia arriba para penetrarla. El palpitante calor de él en su interior, grande y duro, rodeado de su propia humedad, la sensación de su carne tersa y musculosa bajo sus manos. Nunca se cansaría de la magia de su amor con Edward.

De pronto se sintió liviana y sin fuerzas, y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia mientras el éxtasis se agitaba en ella. Llamó a Edward por su nombre, pero él estaba demasiado embebido en su propio clímax para responder. Moviéndose de un modo frenético, Edward tiró de ella hacia abajo y buscó sus labios, penetrándole con la lengua la boca en perfecta armonía con la penetración de más abajo. Se puso rígido y exhaló un grito ronco cuando el vaivén le hizo perder el control.

Al cabo de un largo intervalo, Edward atrajo a Isabella hacia sus brazos.

—Duérmete, mi amor.

Isabella suspiró con satisfacción y, relajándose en su abrazo, se entregó al sueño.

Edward se despertó temprano y bajó al salón de la venta, donde descubrió que Emmett y Rosalie habían desayunado ya y los estaban esperando a Isabella y a él.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó, preocupada, Rosalie—. Se encuentra bien, ¿verdad?

—Está perfectamente —sonrió Edward—, sólo que exhausta. Creo que le convendría pasarse el día descansando. —Y, volviéndose a Emmett, añadió—: Rosalie y tú podéis ir por delante y esperarnos a bordo del _Vengador._

—¿Estás seguro, Edward? —preguntó McCarthy, inquieto—. Es peligroso quedarse mucho tiempo en un país hostil.

—Según me ha dicho Isabella, ella es libre de dejar el convento cuando quiera. Todavía somos marido y mujer, y nadie puede impedirme que me lleve lo que es mío.

—Muy bien, entonces Rosalie y yo partiremos de inmediato. Si en veinticuatro horas no os habéis reunido con nosotros, volveré a buscaros.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener un amigo tan leal como Emmett McCarthy.

—Isabella y yo os seguiremos mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Te prometo que nos reuniremos con vosotros dentro del tiempo previsto.

Se despidieron unos de otros. Antes de volver al piso de arriba a ver a su durmiente esposa, Edward encargó que les llevaran el desayuno a su habitación.

Isabella agradeció la atención que Edward le prestaba. Era verdad que estaba exhausta. Haber vuelto a ver a Edward, enterarse de que él la quería y haberse pasado la noche anterior largas horas haciendo el amor con él eran demasiadas emociones para una dama embarazada. Últimamente parecía que se cansaba fácilmente. Edward no tuvo que insistir mucho para convencerla de que se pasase el día en la cama; también ella agradeció esa ocasión de pasar un día entero a solas con Edward sin ninguna interferencia.

—Cuéntame de Rosalie —inquirió aquella noche Edward mientras compartían la cena en la habitación—. Dijo que sus padres la habían repudiado. ¿Nos mintió?

—No, es verdad —le aseguró Isabella—. Rosalie se enamoró de un joven vaquero, y su padre le prohibió verse con él. Estaba a punto de casarla con un tipo al que la había prometido cuando era niña. Rosalie y su vaquero se fugaron, con intención de casarse, pero al novio lo mataron antes de que lo hubieran logrado. Cuando se supo que Rosalie y Royce habían pasado una noche juntos, el prometido de ella se negó a cumplir con el matrimonio. La familia de Rosalie se enfadó mucho con ella. Los había deshonrado, y por eso en aquel mismo instante la desterraron al convento.

—¿Y si no era feliz allí por qué no se escapó?

—Tú no comprendes nuestras costumbres. ¿Adonde habría ido? ¿Qué habría hecho? No tenía dinero, ni familia que quisiera ocuparse de ella, ni forma alguna de mantenerse. No es una puta, ni sería capaz de serlo jamás. Es muy poco lo que una jovencita puede decidir de su futuro; no es más que un peón en el esquema de la vida. Supongo que cuando aparecisteis Emmett y tú, Rosalie vio en vosotros una vía de escape y quiso aprovecharla.

—Espero que Emmett no intente aprovecharse de Rosalie —musitó Edward—. Parece que está prendado de ella, y puede ser muy agresivo cuando quiere.

—Por qué no mejor dejamos que las cosas sigan su propio curso —aconsejó Isabella—. Todavía no he hablado con Rosalie, pero sé que es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y a la que no le asusta correr riesgos. Si Emmett rebasa la línea de la decencia, Rosalie lo llamará al orden. A menos —añadió— que ella piense igual que Emmett.

—Entonces no me preocupo más por ella —concluyó Edward—. ¿Has terminado de cenar? Deberíamos retirarnos temprano, porque mañana va a ser un día muy largo. Le he prometido a Emmett que nos reuniremos con ellos en el _Vengador_ antes de que pasen veinticuatro horas, y no quiero que nos retrasemos y tenga que preocuparse.

—Edward, ¿podría despedirme de mi padre antes de que nos vayamos de Forks? Es probable que no vuelva a verlo nunca. Él ha hecho siempre lo que pensaba que era mejor para mí, aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo. Lamento que fuera un barco de su flota el que hundió al que llevaba a tu familia, pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Me gustaría que mi padre supiera que le voy a dar un nieto.

A Edward aquello no le parecía buena idea, pero Isabella se mostraba tan esperanzada que no tuvo corazón para negárselo.

—Si tan importante es para ti, mi amor, haremos esa parada.

—Gracias, Edward. Ahora sí que estoy lista para irme a la cama. —En sus ojos brilló un resplandor oscuro con toques de malicia y de deseo… sobre todo de deseo.

—Tienes que descansar, Isabella —le advirtió Edward, esforzándose en contener la erección que le apretaba la bragueta.

—Para descansar ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando estemos a bordo del _Vengador._ —Se estiró hacia él, y Edward se dio por perdido.

Hicieron el amor con delicadeza, con ternura, conscientes como eran de que iban a tener muchos más días para amarse el uno al otro durante el resto de su vida. Y puede que aún más en la otra vida.

Un resonar de pasos por el pasillo al que daba su habitación despertó a Edward. Buscó con la mano su espada, maldiciendo violentamente al darse cuenta de que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, encima de la pila de ropa que había arrojado precipitadamente, y luego había dejado sin ningún cuidado, encima de la gastada alfombra. Se incorporó en la cama de un salto, dando gracias por haber tenido la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y varios hombres irrumpieron en la habitación.

El susto despertó a Isabella de su sueño profundo; dando un chillido, se cubrió hasta la nariz con la sábana. Tenía el pánico en los ojos, el corazón le latía furiosamente.

—Mi error fue no daros muerte en La Push —dijo con desdén uno de los hombres, lanzando una mirada despreciativa a la cama revuelta y a la despeinada pareja que la ocupaba.

Isabella escrutó a los dos hombres que permanecían en el umbral de la puerta, y se quedó lívida cuando logró reconocerlos.

—¡Padre! ¡Jacob! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Por lodos los infiernos —murmuró entre dientes Edward.

Nunca había tenido buena suerte, pero aquello ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo demonios le habían encontrado? ¿Quién les había dicho que estaba en Forks? Y ¿qué hacía Jacob Black que no estaba en La Push?


	23. Capítulo 22

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )

NADA ES MIO.

**Capítulo 22**

A Edward no le gustó el giro en su contra que estaban tomando las cosas. Detrás de Jacob y Charlie venían dos secuaces armados. Edward le echó una mirada a Isabella y volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Estaba pálida, y temblaba como una hoja.

—Lamento que no hayamos llegado a tiempo de impedir que este pirata te haya hecho daño otra vez, hijita —dijo Charlie, convencido de que de verdad estaba salvando a su hija de las garras del Vampiro—. El padre Aro volvió de Roma hace una semana. El Santo Padre nos ha concedido la anulación de tu matrimonio. Me estaba preparando para desplazarme aquí a contarte la buena nueva cuando llegó Jacob.

—Edward no me ha hecho daño, padre —protestó Isabella—. Y ahora dejadnos, por favor.

Edward mantenía la vista fija en Black, que tenía la mano derecha apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada. Le parecía que la expresión airada del forksense no presagiaba nada bueno. Echó una mirada nostálgica a su propia espada, sin ninguna esperanza de recuperarla. Sin ella y sin su ropa se sentía tan indefenso como un bebé recién nacido. Estaba en una desventaja más que evidente.

—Jacob ha venido desde La Push para hacerte su esposa. Está deseoso de olvidarse de tus pasadas indiscreciones con este voltersense. Antes de que os vayáis de Forks me encargaré de que te cases como Dios manda con Jacob.

Los ojos de Isabella ardieron de indignación.

—¿Por qué está todo el mundo empeñado en acabar con mi matrimonio? Yo no quiero la anulación. Jacob es un hombre sin escrúpulos. A mí no me quiere, lo que codicia es mi dote. Haría cualquier cosa para quedarse con ella.

—Te equivocas conmigo, Isabella —dijo Jacob con aire contrito—. Me sentí disgustado cuando vi que ya no eras la novia virgen que yo esperaba, pero habría cumplido con mi deber contigo en cuanto mi ira se hubiera disipado. Me he disculpado profusamente con tu padre, para eso es para lo que he venido a Forks. Nos daremos el sí antes de embarcarnos para La Push.

La cólera de Edward había ido encendiéndose a medida que Jacob desgranaba sus mentiras. No había documento que pudiera disolver así como así lo que había entre Isabella y él. Jamás permitiría que aquel canalla embustero le pusiera una mano encima a su mujer, ni a su hijo. Sin hacer caso de su desnudez, Edward salió de pronto de la cama y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Jacob.

—¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo! Isabella es mi mujer, y lo va a seguir siendo.

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa desagradable y se hizo a un lado para permitir que sus esbirros entraran en la habitación. Edward, apretando la mandíbula, hizo una finta a la desesperada para intentar coger su espada. Pero no lo quiso la suerte. Los hombres de Jacob se le echaron encima al instante. Aunque luchó valientemente, se vio superado cuando Jacob se sumó a la refriega propinándole a Edward un terrible golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada. Isabella chilló al ver que Edward se desplomaba en el suelo.

—¿Lo matamos, patrón? —preguntó uno de los esbirros, apretando la punta de su espada contra la desprotegida garganta de Edward.

Charlie miró a su desesperada hija, y concedió:

—Isabella tiene razón, Jacob. No es cosa nuestra matar a este pirata. Llévatelo a Forks y entrégalo a las autoridades. Ofrecen una generosa recompensa por su captura. Isabella y yo os seguiremos cuando se haya tranquilizado un poco. Ven a casa mañana para que hagamos los planes para la boda.

Isabella lloraba quedamente, deseosa de acercarse a Edward, pero incapacitada por su desnudez para hacerlo.

—No le hagáis daño, por favor. Le hirieron hace poco y todavía no está totalmente recuperado de sus heridas.

—Encontraremos un calabozo lo bastante cómodo para él —se burló Jacob—. Atadlo bien corto —ordenó. Para cuando sus hombres terminaron, Edward estaba empezando a espabilarse—. Lleváoslo.

—Esperad, dadle su ropa —suplicó Isabella—. Dejadle un poco de dignidad.

Jacob no le hizo el menor caso, pero Charlie recogió la ropa de Edward y se la tendió a uno de los esbirros. —Sacadlo al pasillo y ayudadle a vestirse.

—Bah, sois demasiado blando —le espetó Jacob—. Las autoridades lo van a poner ante el pelotón de fusilamiento en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Charlie nunca se había considerado un hombre especialmente sensible, pero al ver la consternación de Isabella tuvo de pronto un sentimiento de culpa. ¿Y si su hija de verdad amaba a aquel pirata? Recordó lo que era estar enamorado. Cuando la encantadora madre de Isabella murió, él perdió algo muy precioso. Aun así, el Vampiro llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo la peor cruz de los barcos forksenses para dejarlo libre. Además, si él no hubiera empezado por raptar a Isabella, nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

—Lo que hagan las autoridades con el Vampiro no es cosa nuestra —dijo Charlie—. No voy a echar su muerte sobre mi conciencia. Ahora vete, Jacob. Yo llevaré a Isabella a casa.

En el momento en que Charlie les volvió la espalda, Jacob le lanzó a Isabella una mirada que hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Era una mirada cáustica que reflejaba el furioso desprecio que sentía hacia ella. Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda debajo de la sábana, y sólo un inocente habría pensado que Edward y ella no habían hecho otra cosa que dormir. Jacob no era lo uno ni lo otro. La habitación olía a sexo, y las sábanas revueltas daban mudo testimonio de la actividad a la que se había estado entregando la pareja. Aquello rebasaba los límites de lo soportable, y era un golpe mortal para el orgullo de Jacob.

—Hasta mañana, Isabella —dijo Jacob con una voz que traslucía su ira. Sí, se iba a casar con la puta del pirata para quedarse con su enorme dote, pero no pensaba renunciar a ninguna de sus amantes. En cuanto Isabella le diera un heredero o dos, la desterraría a un convento y se olvidaría sin demora de ella.

Isabella lloraba en silencio, incapaz de detener los lagrimones que le rodaban por las mejillas. Parecía que hasta Dios estaba en contra de Edward y de ella. Por fortuna, guardaba un secreto que esperaba que haría cambiar las cosas a su favor. Cuando Jacob se enterara de que estaba embarazada de Edward no iba a querer casarse con ella. Por supuesto, había algún punto oscuro. Todavía no había pensado de qué modo podría ayudar a Edward revelando su embarazo. Edward iba ya de camino al calabozo, y Jacob se encargaría de que cayera sobre él todo el peso de la ley.

—Vístete, hija —le dijo amablemente Charlie—. Te espero en el pasillo mientras te vistes y recoges tus cosas. Puede que en la cocina nos den un desayuno decente antes de volvernos a Forks. No me gusta verte disgustada.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar disgustada, padre, si el hombre al que amo se enfrenta a la muerte? Jacob se la tiene jurada. ¿Qué garantías tengo de que Edward vaya a llegar con vida a Forks?

—Jacob es un caballero. No se metería con un hombre desarmado. Ya se encargarán las autoridades de fijarle un castigo.

Isabella lanzó un áspero sonido de disgusto.

—No conocéis a Jacob si pensáis eso.

Charlie se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salió rápidamente de allí. No se le daban nada bien las mujeres histéricas.

En cuanto estuvo sola, Isabella se levantó de la cama y se vistió a toda prisa. Rescató de su hatillo de ropa una capa y se envolvió en ella, escondiendo cuidadosamente su abultado estómago entre los generosos pliegues. Todavía no había llegado el momento de decirle a su padre que llevaba dentro un hijo de Edward.

Cuando sacaron a Edward a empujones al pasillo, atontado y desorientado por el tremendo golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza, le embutieron las calzas y lo arrastraron escaleras abajo. Si el posadero sintió el más mínimo atisbo de compasión, se preocupó de esconderlo bajo aquella expresión insulsa mientras Jacob mandaba disponer una carreta para llevar a Edward hasta Forks. A los pocos minutos lo arrojaban al fondo de una carreta, atado como un ganso de Navidad y sangrando por una herida de la cabeza. Uno de los esbirros se metió dentro con él, mientras el otro saltaba al pescante y se hacía con las riendas. A una señal de Jacob, la carreta dio un tirón hacia delante, haciendo que Edward se estrellara violentamente contra uno de los lados. Un dolor insostenible le recorrió la pierna mala, subiéndole por la médula espinal hasta la cabeza. Y eso fue lo último que supo.

Isabella miró la comida que había en su plato con desinterés. ¿Cómo iba a poder comer si ni siquiera sabía si Edward estaba herido de gravedad? ¿Y si Jacob había decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano y había matado a Edward nada más salir de la posada?

—Ya sé que crees que estás enamorada de ese pirata, Isabella, pero Jacob hará que te olvides de él muy pronto, te lo prometo. Se va a portar contigo como un buen marido. Muy pronto podrás dejar de pensar en todo este asunto tan desagradable.

—¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de Edward si estoy enamorada de él, padre? No pienso casarme con Jacob jamás, pase lo que pase.

Charlie le dio unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro a Isabella.

—Confía en que yo sé lo que más te conviene.

—¿Mandasteis vos a buscar a Jacob? ¿Por qué ha venido a Forks?

Charlie apartó la mirada.

—Le escribí una carta el día que volviste de Volterra. Le explicaba que el padre Aro se había puesto en camino hacia Tacoma para solicitar ante el Papa la anulación de tu matrimonio. Le dije que era urgente que viniera de inmediato a Forks si todavía te quería. Y que si no, quedaba pendiente que me devolviera tu dote íntegra.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa muy poco alegre.

—¿No pensaríais que os iba a devolver la dote, verdad? No, ya veo que no lo pensabais.

—Jacob partió de La Push inmediatamente después de recibir mi carta. A su llegada a Forks se llevó una gran alegría al enterarse de que ya eres una mujer libre. Vinimos los dos juntos para comunicarte la buena noticia. No teníamos ni idea de que Edward Cullen estaba aquí.

—¿Cómo disteis con nosotros en la posada? ¿Cuándo os enterasteis de que Edward estaba en Forks?

—Por pura suerte, hija. Paramos en la posada para saciar la sed que nos consumía; veníamos cabalgando desde lejos, sabes, y el posadero, un hombre hablador, nos contó que tenía extranjeros alojados en la posada. Jacob escuchó con interés que había un hombre rubio durmiendo con una mujer de Forks en el piso de arriba, pero tampoco tenía ninguna razón para sospechar nada.

»Salimos con prisa para el convento, y allí nos enteramos de que tú y otra mujer os habíais marchado sin permiso la noche anterior. Sólo tuvimos que atar cabos, y volvimos a la posada.

_Pura suerte para Jacob y para mi padre, pero pura mala suerte para mí y para Edward,_ pensó Isabella apesadumbrada.

—¿Puedo ver el documento de la anulación, padre? —le preguntó, tendiendo la mano hacia él.

—Es totalmente legal, Isabella.

—Por favor, padre.

Con ostensible reticencia, Charlie extrajo de su bolsillo el documento y se lo tendió a Isabella. A ella le temblaba el pulso cuando lo desenrolló y leyó su contenido. Estaba llegando casi al final cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado pero audible. La excitación la recorrió.

—¡Padre! ¿Habéis leído esto?

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Desde luego que sí. ¿Es que hay algo que no entiendas?

—Dice que si yo resultara estar embarazada de Edward Cullen esta anulación quedaría sin efecto. Y añade además que el hijo de ambos sería considerado legítimo, puesto que la boda fue celebrada por un cura y por tanto es legal a los ojos de Dios. ¿Es verdad eso?

—Tengo entendido que se incluyeron esas precisiones por deseo del Santo Padre. Pero, no habiendo ningún niño que venga a complicarnos las cosas, la anulación es cosa hecha. —Le echó a Isabella una sonrisa astuta—. Gracias a Dios, no tengo nada que temer a ese respecto. Si ese bribón se las ha arreglado para fecundarte en este último par de días, será imposible saber si el niño es suyo o de Jacob, porque tu boda con el gobernador general de la Push se va a celebrar de inmediato.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo que la de ella era más radiante que un amanecer. Se puso torpemente de pie y se desabrochó despacio la capa que se había puesto para disimular su estado. La dejó caer al suelo y se mantuvo con orgullo ante su padre. No había confusión posible con la abultada redondez de su abdomen.

Charlie pegó un respingo.

—¡Madre de Dios! Pero ¿quién te ha hecho eso?

Isabella le sonrió gozosamente.

—Nadie del convento, padre. Yo ya sospechaba que estaba embarazada de Edward cuando salí de Volterra.

Charlie soltó una violenta maldición.

—Pero en el nombre de Dios, ¿por qué abandonaste al pirata si estabas embarazada de él?

—Por un malentendido. Yo creí que Edward no quería a nuestro hijo. La reina le estaba presionando para que anulara nuestro matrimonio, y yo no quería ser una carga para él. Cuando se está enamorado, no siempre se ve con claridad ni se distingue lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Yo tomé una decisión errónea, pero gracias a Dios Edward me ha encontrado y ha puesto las cosas en su sitio. Estamos enamorados. Y Jacob y vos habéis acabado con todas nuestras posibilidades de hallar la felicidad.

Charlie no podía apartar la vista del abultado estómago de Isabella. Con mucho cuidado le quitó el certificado de anulación de la mano y lo rompió en pedacitos. Ningún hombre en sus cabales querría casarse con una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación de otro hombre. Sin duda, ningún hombre orgulloso como Jacob Black, sin importar la sustanciosa dote de Isabella.

—Padre, tenéis que hacer algo —le suplicó Isabella—. Edward ha cambiado. Ha abandonado su venganza; el Vampiro ya no va a volver a saquear barcos forksenses. Si me queréis, ayudad a Edward.

Charlie se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? La suerte de tu pirata está ahora en manos de Dios.

—¡No! Tiene que haber algo que podáis hacer. Edward me ama lo bastante como para haber arriesgado su vida por mí. Ha venido a Forks sabiendo el peligro que corría. ¿Queréis ver cómo el padre de vuestro nieto muere de una muerte indigna? —Se abrazó la tripa con gesto protector—. Puede que éste sea vuestro único nieto. Mis hermanos podrían no volver nunca de sus aventuras. Y si vuelven, no es probable que se asienten durante el tiempo necesario para formar una familia. Preferirán seguir navegando por el mundo en busca de oro y riquezas.

Charlie era consciente de la verdad que había en las palabras de Isabella. Y con la sólida estirpe de la madre de Forks y el coraje inglés de su padre, aquel nieto suyo iba a ser fuerte, flexible y valiente. Pero de verdad no veía forma de ayudar al marido de Isabella, por más que quisiera.

—Lo siento, hija. Edward Cullen es ahora prisionero de Jacob, y Jacob es un hombre vengativo.

—Tenemos que impedir que entregue a Edward a las autoridades. Si nos damos prisa, podemos alcanzarlos.

—Aunque lo hiciéramos, Jacob no lo dejaría marchar. Resígnate, hija. No hay forma de liberar al Vampiro. En cuanto Jacob se entere de que estás embarazada del pirata, su ira se va a desbordar. Se va a sentir engañado, y se vengará con el culpable de todo esto.

—Decidle que puede quedarse con mi dote por todas las molestias que le he causado —sugirió Isabella—. ¿Acaso mi felicidad no lo vale? A lo largo de los años, mi bienestar no ha sido una preocupación para vos, hasta que llegó el momento de organizar mi matrimonio con Jacob. Os he pedido pocas cosas, y menos aún me habéis dado.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Era verdad que Charlie se había ocupado muy poco de su hija y mucho de sus hijos, pero siempre había querido mucho a Isabella, a pesar de sus fogosas salidas. Lo que nunca había sabido era cómo tratarla, y tampoco había tenido tiempo de aprender. Él había creído sinceramente que casarse con Jacob era lo mejor para ella.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —prometió, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de poder salvarle la vida al pirata. Jacob Black era un hombre poderoso, con más influencia política que la familia Swan. Charlie no se lo dejó traslucir a Isabella, pero en su opinión Edward Cullen se podía dar por muerto.

Rudamente sacudido para que volviera en sí, Edward tomó conciencia de cada uno de los insoportables dolores que aquejaban a su magullado cuerpo. Soltó un gemido, tratando de cambiar de posición para estar menos incómodo. Lo único que consiguió con ese esfuerzo fue que le dieran una patada en las costillas. Por encima del borde de la carreta pudo ver a Black que cabalgaba ligeramente por delante de ellos. Edward maldijo a aquel hombre con un odio crudo y acuciante.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi esposa? —le preguntó al brutal esbirro que parecía hallar un gran placer en maltratarle.

El hombre soltó una risa desagradable.

—¿Te refieres a tu puta? Su padre se ha hecho cargo de ella. Es una lástima que el Gobernador Black tenga que casarse con esa zorra para quedarse con su dote.

Edward se debatió impotente contra sus ataduras, jurando que iba a obligar a aquel hombre a tragarse sus palabras.

—¿Adonde me lleváis?

—Charlie Swan piensa que te vamos a entregar a las autoridades, pero no creo que llegues allí con vida. —Soltó una risa desagradable como un ladrido y le lanzó a Edward otra patada al estómago. Edward la vio venir y se hizo un ovillo para protegerse las partes vulnerables. La bota del esbirro chocó con la pierna enferma de Edward, y él tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un grito de dolor.

El dolor podía soportarlo, pero el pensamiento de la futura vida de Isabella con Black era para él un tormento aún peor. _¿Qué va a pasar cuando se entere de que Isabella está embarazada?,_ se preguntaba con desesperación. Tenía la esperanza de que su padre fuera lo bastante fuerte como para protegerla de la violencia de Black. Su propia muerte era capaz de aceptarla, pero no podía soportar el pensamiento de que ni Isabella ni su bebé sufrieran por su causa.

Después de años negando que existiera siquiera un Dios, Edward cerró los ojos y se puso a rezar. Rezar era lo que daba fuerzas a Isabella, y Edward intentó que se las diera a él también. Pero otra patada cruel, esta vez en la cabeza, volvió a dejarlo inconsciente.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea acertado —dijo Riley Biers mientras iba sentado junto a Emmett McCarthy de camino al puerto—. Ninguno de nosotros habla español lo suficientemente bien como para evitar meternos en líos. ¿Y qué pasa con nuestros hombres? —preguntó, señalando a los cuatro marineros armados que llevaban en la parte de atrás de la carreta alquilada—. No hay forma de pensar que son nada más que lo que son, curtidos marineros. Y el ridículo que vamos a hacer cuando nos crucemos por el camino con Edward, y él y Lady Cullen estén tan felices y tan campantes.

—Desde el momento en que los dejamos en la posada he tenido ese mal presentimiento —dijo lentamente Emmett—. Estaba intentando ignorarlo, pero esta mañana me ha dado más fuerte que nunca. Más vale ir sobre seguro que tener que lamentarlo. Si los encontramos y están bien, no se habrá perdido nada. Pero si les ha ocurrido algún imprevisto, estaremos preparados. —Hizo una pausa para situarse—. Si Edward y Isabella han salido de allí esta mañana, deberíamos encontrárnoslos muy pronto en el camino.

Pero a medida que avanzaba la mañana sin que se cruzara en su camino la calesa que debía llevar a Edward y a Isabella, el persistente temor de Emmett iba aumentando. Ya habían recorrido casi la mitad de la distancia hacia la posada cuando oyeron un repicar de cascos que se acercaban. A los pocos minutos apareció ante su vista un caballo, seguido de una carreta que traqueteaba hacia ellos por el estrecho camino de tierra. Emmett no reconoció al hombre que arrampló contra ellos a lomos de un caballo.

—¡Apartaos del camino, campesinos! —les ordenó con arrogancia—. ¡Dejad paso!

Emmett entendió aquellas ásperas palabras en español y con toda cortesía apartó su caballo hacia un lado del camino, indicando por señas a Biers y a la carreta que hicieran lo mismo. No quería problemas con los dignatarios locales. Jacob pasó ante ellos sin dedicar una segunda mirada a aquellos hombres, dando por hecho que eran viles campesinos indignos de que les prestara atención. Cuando, a continuación, pasó su carreta, McCarthy estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo del susto tan grande que se llevó.

Biers vio el cuerpo vapuleado de Edward hecho un ovillo en el suelo de la carreta casi al mismo tiempo que McCarthy. Entrecruzaron miradas de asombro. Breves instantes después, los cuatro marineros que los acompañaban estaban también al tanto de la situación, y esperaban las órdenes de Emmett.

La carreta que llevaba a Edward pasó traqueteando ante ellos. A un gesto sin palabras de Emmett, los marineros saltaron de su propia carreta y corrieron para alcanzar la que llevaba a Edward. Se emplearon en reducir a los dos forksenses que llevaban las riendas, mientras Emmett y Biers galopaban en pos del jefe, que trotaba por delante sin enterarse del rifirrafe que se había organizado a sus espaldas. La refriega fue rápida y sangrienta. Superados en número, los conductores de la carreta sucumbieron muy pronto ante los marineros voltersenses. Uno de ellos murió en el acto, y el otro yacía agonizante sobre la hierba. Los marineros desataron rápidamente a Edward, que no daba la menor señal de estar recuperando la consciencia. Entre tanto, McCarthy y Biers se aproximaban a Jacob por detrás.

Jacob no se percató de la situación en la que estaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Como le irritaba lo despacio que andaba la carreta, se había adelantado un buen trecho, y no había oído la corta batalla que se libraba a sus espaldas. Soltó un feroz juramento cuando McCarthy y Biers lo alcanzaron, emparedándolo entre los dos y arrancándole las riendas de las manos. Intentó sacar la espada, pero ya era tarde. Dos pistolas cargadas apuntaban a su cabeza.

—¿Qué significa esto? —vociferó cuando obligaron a detenerse a su caballo—. ¿Es que no sabéis quién soy? Soy Jacob Black, gobernador general de la Push. El rey os va a cortar la cabeza por esto.

—¿Qué demonios está diciendo? —preguntó Biers.

—Que me aspen si lo sé, aparte de que se llama Jacob Black y es el gobernador general de la Push. —De pronto, McCarthy lo comprendió todo—. ¡Este es el malnacido que estuvo a punto de matar a Edward a golpes en La Push! Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en Forks.

—¿Y qué crees que puede haberle ocurrido a Lady Cullen? —preguntó Biers, preocupado.

—Igual nos lo puede decir Edward —sugirió Emmett.

Aprovechando que la atención de Emmett se había aflojado por un instante, Jacob vio su ocasión de salir corriendo. Hundió cruelmente las espuelas en los ijares de su caballo, y el pobre animal saltó disparado hacia delante.

—¡Hijo de perra…! ¡Que no se nos escape ese malnacido! —gritó Emmett. Los dos hombres alzaron las pistolas, apuntaron y dispararon. Jacob cayó al suelo, y allí se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Tú crees que está muerto? —preguntó Biers.

Emmett bajó de su caballo y se arrodilló junto al español caído.

—Todavía respira. Será mejor que nos larguemos rápido de este maldito lugar. Espero que Edward nos pueda decir qué ha sido de Isabella, porque es demasiado peligroso seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Cuando volvieron donde la carreta, Edward seguía inconsciente.

—Pero ¿qué demonios le han hecho? —se preguntó Biers.

Emmett le hizo un examen rápido y le encontró la fea herida de la cabeza, además de unos cuantos moratones en varias partes del cuerpo.

—Esos malditos hijos de perra. Trasladad a Edward a nuestra carreta —ordenó—. Tened cuidado, todavía no sabemos si son muy graves sus heridas.

—¿Y qué pasa con Black? —preguntó Biers.

—Dejémoslo y larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Y qué pasa con Lady Cullen?

—No tenemos ni idea de dónde está, así que no podemos hacer nada hasta que Edward recupere la consciencia y nos lo diga. Es evidente que Black tampoco está en condiciones de decirnos nada.

Dos vigorosos marineros brincaron al interior de la carreta con Edward y lo sujetaron para que no se golpeara con los tumbos que iba dando la carreta a causa de los baches del camino de tierra que les llevaba a Forks, donde el _Vengador_ los estaba esperando.


	24. Capítulo 23

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN (REVELARE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y LA NOVELA AL FINAL )**

**NADA ES MIO.**

**Capítulo 23**

Isabella y su padre salieron de la posada en la calesa que Edward había alquilado en Forks. Charlie ató a la parte de atrás su caballo, metió dentro el hatillo de ropa de Isabella y la espada de Edward, que se había quedado allí, y arrancó a paso vivo por el camino de Tacoma. Pero toda velocidad resultaba poca para Isabella. Era la vida de Edward lo que estaba en juego. Ella no confiaba lo más mínimo en Jacob, y temía que lo matara antes de llegar a su destino.

—Cálmate, hija —la apremió Charlie—. Ya te he dicho que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por tu pirata.

—Mi marido, padre. Edward es mi marido.

—Sí, Isabella, por más que me resulte difícil hacerme a la idea de que tu marido sea ese voltersense.

Isabella escrutó ansiosamente el horizonte. Jacob les llevaba su buen par de horas de ventaja, pero ella sabía que la torpe carreta rústica en la que viajaba Edward era mucho más lenta que su ligera calesa.

—¿No debería faltar ya poco para que los encontremos, padre? ¿No podéis ir un poco más rápido?

—Estoy yendo con cuidado por lo delicado de tu estado, hija. No quiero que le pase nada a tu niño.

Isabella se revolvió impaciente.

—No creo que… —Las palabras se detuvieron en su boca cuando vislumbró algo en el camino—. ¡Mirad, padre! ¿No es ésa la carreta? Sí, estoy segura de que lo es. Y ése que está ahí pastando es el caballo de Jacob. ¿Por qué se habrán detenido? —Un horrible presentimiento le recorrió el espinazo—. ¡Padre, parad la calesa!

Sin tener en cuenta su avanzado embarazo, Isabella saltó de la calesa sin esperar a que se detuviera y corrió torpemente hacia la carreta. El grito que se le escapó hizo que Charlie corriera a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, hija?

—¡Mirad! —musitó ella, señalando el cuerpo que yacía en la parte de atrás de la carreta. El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era Edward.

Charlie trepó a la carreta y se agachó para examinar al hombre.

—Está muerto.

—Hay otro hombre ahí tirado en la hierba —exclamó Isabella.

Charlie descendió de la carreta y rápidamente constató que el segundo individuo estaba más allá de toda intervención humana.

—Éste también está muerto. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Jacob.

Lo encontraron tirado cerca de su caballo, a pocos metros de allí.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Isabella.

—Parece que tiene una herida leve en la cabeza. La bala ha debido rozarle. Sospecho que de un momento a otro volverá en sí y nos contará lo que ha pasado. Quién habría pensado que ese pirata tuyo iba a poder con tres hombres en las condiciones en las que estaba —murmuró pensativo.

—No ha podido ser él —replicó Isabella—. Esto es cosa de otra persona, y creo que tengo idea de quién ha sido. Rápido, padre, tenéis que llevarme a Tacoma sin más demora.

—Muy bien, Isabella, tan pronto como suba a Jacob a nuestra calesa. Necesita que lo vea un médico.

Isabella le agarró el brazo, alejándolo de Jacob.

—No, padre, no podemos llevarlo con nosotros. ¿Es que no lo veis? Si lo hiciéramos, iría a informar a las autoridades. Tenemos que dejarlo aquí hasta que pase alguien y lo recoja o logre llegar por sus propias fuerzas a Tacoma. Es la única posibilidad de que Edward se escape de Forks y de una muerte segura.

Charlie se quedó mirando a su hija con consternación.

—Pero hija, Jacob es mi amigo. No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—Vos mismo habéis dicho que la herida que tiene no es grave. Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos al _Vengador_ antes de que haya vuelto en sí. Por favor, padre, haced esto por mi hijo. Necesita un padre que lo quiera y que lo cuide hasta que se haga adulto.

Charlie se sentía dividido. Era verdad que Jacob probablemente no tenía nada peor que una leve contusión, pero su honor exigía que ayudara a su compatriota. Aun así, Isabella, que era su propia carne y su propia sangre, le suplicó con tanto empeño que no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Ya había ignorado una vez sus deseos, y mira lo que había ocurrido. Ahora era la esposa de un pirata voltersense y esperaba un hijo suyo. Si la hubiera dejado hacerse monja, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

—Está bien, Isabella, voy a hacer lo que tú me pides. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a Tacoma antes que Jacob. En cuanto vuelva en sí se pondrá a perseguirnos. Su caballo es muy rápido, y nos alcanzaría en menos que canta un gallo.

—Entonces tenemos que llevarnos su caballo —dijo Isabella con firmeza—. Tenemos que asegurarnos hasta la menor oportunidad de escapar. Rápido, atad el caballo de Jacob a la parte de atrás de la calesa.

—Pero Isabella, eso no es lo que yo haría…

—Aun cuando habéis sido un padre severo e inflexible, yo siempre os he querido —dijo Isabella, cada vez más desesperada—. Y siempre he sabido que vos me queríais. Ahora podéis demostrármelo. Dejad que Jacob se quede aquí. Tampoco es que lo estéis dejando abandonado. Puede ir conduciendo la carreta hasta Tacoma, que tampoco está tan lejos.

—Voy a hacer lo que me pides, aunque a mí no me parezca bien.

A los pocos minutos iban ya trotando por el camino con el caballo de Jacob atado a la parte de atrás de la calesa, junto al de Charlie.

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando la carreta que transportaba a Edward llegó serpenteando por las calles de Tacoma hasta el muelle. Edward había vuelto en sí unas cuantas veces, pero no logró decir nada coherente sobre la suerte que había corrido Isabella ni sobre cómo había acabado cayendo prisionero de Jacob.

—Tened cuidado con él, compañeros —advirtió Emmett mientras localizaba a toda prisa el bote que habían dejado amarrado en el embarcadero, custodiado por un par de hombres—. Podría tener alguna lesión interna.

Acomodaron a Edward en el bote, apuntalándolo contra Biers. Dos hombres se pusieron a los remos, mientras otros empujaban el muelle. Emmett soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el bote cortando suavemente las olas en dirección al _Vengador. _A su llegada lo izaron a bordo con el habitual sistema de poleas, y al poco Edward estaba tumbado en su litera, esperando a que el cocinero, que hacía también las veces de médico de a bordo, viniera a curarle las heridas.

—Me da la impresión de que tiene alguna costilla rota —dijo el cocinero cuando hubo examinado las contusiones de Edward—. En la cabeza, le ha salido un chichón del tamaño de un huevo, y parece que le han herido en el mismo punto de la pierna que se había roto.

—¿Cómo es de grave? —preguntó Emmett lleno de ansiedad.

—La pierna no la tiene rota, sólo magullada. El capitán es un hombre duro, se curará como es debido, creo yo, si es que no trata de fugarse de la cama demasiado pronto. Voy a administrarle una dosis de láudano.

—No, láudano no —la voz de Edward sonó débil pero firme—. Necesito mis cinco sentidos para rescatar a Isabella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó McCarthy, inclinándose hacia Edward.

—Estará ya en su casa con su padre —conjeturó Edward—. No recuerdo casi nada. ¿Qué ha pasado con Black y sus secuaces? ¿Qué hacíais vosotros en aquel camino, cuando se supone que teníais que estar en el _Vengador,_ esperándome?

—Tenía una corazonada de la que no lograba desprenderme. Gracias a Dios que le he hecho caso. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Black en Forks?

—Eso es algo que yo tampoco entiendo —dijo Edward. El dolor lo atravesaba; su cuerpo entero era un doliente amasijo de carne y huesos. Estaba sufriendo de tal manera que a duras penas podía hablar. Pero luchó contra el dolor con cada aliento que tomaba. No podía rendirse a él hasta que tuviera a Isabella a salvo a bordo del _Vengador._ Intentó levantarse, luchando contra la negrura que se cerraba sobre él, y la cara se le puso blanca como una sábana.

—¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó Emmett, irritado ante la testarudez de Edward—. No estás en condiciones de levantarte de la cama.

—Ayúdame, Emmett, tengo que encontrar a Isabella antes de que la coja Black.

—No te preocupes por Black —replicó McCarthy—. Sus secuaces están muertos, y él no va a poder viajar en los próximos días.

—¿Lo habéis matado?

—No, o por lo menos no creo. Todavía respiraba cuando nos fuimos de allí, pero dudo que se sienta en condiciones de viajar durante un tiempo.

—No subestimes a ese malnacido, Emmett. ¿Me vas a ayudar a levantarme?

—No.

—¿Que no? Como capitán tuyo que soy te ordeno que obedezcas mi orden.

—No.

Edward se sintió tan puñeteramente impotente que estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración.

—Podría mandar que te pongan los grilletes por insubordinación.

—Inténtalo —le desafió Emmett.

Edward se volvió hacia Biers.

—Supongo que entonces te corresponde a ti, Riley. Del señor McCarthy ya me ocuparé más tarde. Prepárame el bote, que voy a bajar a tierra.

Biers sacudió pesaroso la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Capitán, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con el señor McCarthy.

—Muy bien, pues entonces lo haré yo sólito. —Le costó tres intentos, pero al final logró sostenerse sobre sus pies. Una sacudida de áspero dolor le obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo, pero enseguida recuperó el dominio y se enderezó. Sus propias heridas no le importaban. Tenía que salvar a su mujer y a aquel hijo suyo que todavía no había nacido de las garras de Black.

Withers y McCarthy se miraron con preocupación, y luego se acercaron reticentes a ayudar a Edward.

—Está bien, Edward —dijo McCarthy—, te ayudaremos. Siempre has sido un cabezota. Pero tengo serias dudas de que puedas llegar a tierra siquiera. No te preocupes, Riley y yo iremos a buscar a Isabella. Yo sé dónde vive Charlie.

—No; el marido de Isabella soy yo. Ella es responsabilidad mía. —Edward se movía despacio, con mucho esfuerzo—. Vosotros sólo llevadme a tierra y encontradme un caballo. Y dadme una espada y una pistola.

—Maldito idiota testarudo —murmuró entre dientes McCarthy—. Te ayudaremos, pero yo voy a ir contigo digas lo que digas.

Biers se fue a buscar la espada y la pistola mientras McCarthy ayudaba a Edward a llegar a la cubierta y a meterse en el bote.

—No os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente —dijo Biers, saltando con McCarthy dentro del bote—. Ayudaré con los remos. —Le pasó a Edward la espada y la pistola y dio instrucciones a los marineros para que bajaran el bote al agua.

McCarthy observaba atentamente a Edward. No tenía ni idea de cómo conseguía mantenerse derecho. Las graves heridas que había sufrido habrían obligado a cualquiera a guardar cama durante días. Pero Edward no era cualquiera. Pese a todo, McCarthy dudaba muy seriamente que Edward pudiera sobreponerse al dolor de montar un caballo. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en arrastrarlo de vuelta al barco inconsciente. Pero no pensaba fallarle a Edward. Se juró que encontraría a Isabella costase lo que costase.

Jacob volvió en sí al poco de que Isabella y su padre lo abandonaran a su suerte. La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, y le llevó unos minutos recordar lo que había pasado. Se levantó aturdido, se acercó dando traspiés a la carreta y soltó una violenta maldición cuando descubrió a sus esbirros muertos. Había sido un estúpido al no fijarse mejor en aquellos campesinos, porque estaba claro que no eran en absoluto campesinos, sino marineros del Vampiro. La emboscada había tenido éxito; su falta de vista le había salido cara. El Vampiro había huido con sus hombres, y Jacob comprendió que tenía que llegar a Tacoma lo antes posible si quería evitar que el pirata se le escapara una vez más.

La cólera de Jacob se desbordó cuando, al buscar su caballo, vio que no estaba. Era un caballo que se había traído de La Push y al que había domado él mismo. Sabía que por sí mismo no se alejaría de él; alguien tenía que habérselo llevado. Qué estúpido y qué confiado había sido. Pero no podía tolerar aquel retraso. Era imprescindible que llegara a Tacoma y alertara al cuerpo de dragones antes de que el barco del pirata zarpara.

Jacob contempló el penco que estaba enganchado a la carreta con evidente desagrado. Aquel caballo ya no estaba precisamente en la flor de la vida, pero cabalgar a sus lomos hasta el puerto le pareció como mínimo mejor idea que ir arrastrando una carreta llena de hombres muertos. Para el excelente jinete que era Jacob, montar sin silla no suponía problema alguno. Por fortuna para él conocía aquella zona, porque había vivido allí en su juventud, y sabía un atajo para llegar a la ciudad a través de los campos de olivos.

Jacob aguardó un instante a que se le aplacara el contundente dolor que sentía en la cabeza, y luego desenganchó de la carreta el caballo y se subió en él como buenamente pudo. Sujetando las riendas, espoleó los flacos flancos de aquel penco y partió cruzando los campos de Forks.

Cuando Isabella y su padre llegaron a Tacoma se dirigieron directamente al malecón. Isabella se estremeció de alegría cuando vio el _Vengador_ aún anclado en la bahía. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Muy pronto Edward y ella estarían juntos para siempre.

—Un bote, padre, necesito encontrar un bote para llegar hasta el _Vengador._

Charlie suspiró con resignación.

—Ya me ocupo yo de eso, Isabella. Tú espérame en la calesa. Seguro que encuentro a alguien que quiera llevarte remando hasta el barco.

—No, padre, yo voy con vos. —Y, agarrando su fardo de ropa y la espada de Edward, esperó a que su padre la ayudara a bajar.

De pronto, la atención de Isabella se concentró en un bote que estaba descargando pasajeros en el muelle. Del mar llegaba una espesa niebla gris que ocultaba las siluetas en una bruma envolvente. La niebla y la luz menguante del día impidieron a Isabella reconocer a los dos hombres que saltaron del bote al muelle. Pero cuando esos hombres se inclinaron para ayudar a un tercero a salir del bote, Isabella dejó caer su hatillo de ropa y la espada, gritó el nombre de Edward y echó a correr.

Charlie recogió aquellas cosas del suelo y la siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ir sentado en el bote le había costado a Edward lo indecible. Se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a poder montar un caballo sin irse al otro barrio, pero estaba decidido a lograrlo o morir en el intento. Isabella le pertenecía. Ella y su hijo lo eran todo para él. Sin ellos no había futuro.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —le preguntó McCarthy con ansiedad.

—Perfectamente —respondió Edward con un bufido de dolor—. Sólo necesito un caballo.

Los caballos y la carreta que tenían alquilados estaban todavía enganchados por allí cerca. Nadie se había ocupado de devolverlos a las caballerizas, porque en aquel momento su única preocupación era poner a salvo a Edward a bordo del _Vengador._ Biers desenganchó uno de los caballos y lo sujetó de forma que Edward pudiera montar. Tenía serias dudas sobre la capacidad de Edward de subirse a un caballo, pero hizo lo que su capitán le ordenaba.

Edward se sentía como si tuviera dentro de la cabeza mil demonios con sus mil tridentes pinchándole para salir. El cuerpo le ardía, y en la pierna le palpitaba un dolor increíble, pero consiguió levantarla hasta el estribo sin irse para el otro barrio. Se preparó para sentir el candente suplicio de ser izado hasta la silla. Cuando vio que ni McCarthy ni Biers hacían nada por ayudarle, miró por encima del hombro para interpelarlos por el retraso y se encontró con que los dos hombres estaban mirando hacia el otro extremo del muelle.

La oyó gritar su nombre antes de verla, con voz de desesperación pero también de júbilo. Y entonces la vio emerger de entre la niebla, con la capa flotando alrededor y el pelo revuelto, alborotado por el viento, flameando en desorden alrededor de sus pálidas facciones.

—¡Isabella! —Edward gastó sus últimas fuerzas en bajar el pie del estribo y encaminarse hacia ella. Se desplomó en los brazos de Isabella cuando se encontraron en el muelle a medio camino. Charlie, resoplando por el desacostumbrado esfuerzo, llegó junto a ellos a tiempo de ayudarla a sujetar el cuerpo desvanecido de Edward. McCarthy y Biers llegaron instantes después.

—¿Está bien? —les preguntó Isabella, fuera de sí de pura preocupación—. Lo veo demasiado pálido.

—Edward ha sufrido heridas graves —la informó McCarthy—. Ahora que tú estás aquí ya podemos llevárnoslo de vuelta al barco y a la cama, que es donde tiene que estar. Insistía en ir a buscarte él mismo. Estaba loco de preocupación y no atendía a razones. Gracias a Dios que has venido. Aquí estamos rodeados de peligros. Lo huelo. —Y miró con resquemor a Charlie.

—Mi padre ha sido quien me ha traído hasta aquí —explicó Isabella—. No nos va a impedir marcharnos.

—Debéis daros prisa —apremió Charlie—. Es posible que Jacob nos haya venido siguiendo.

No bien había pronunciado esas palabras cuando un estruendo procedente del otro extremo del muelle invadió la noche incierta. Isabella se estremeció de consternación al vislumbrar a Jacob que con una patrulla armada de dragones cargaba hacia ellos por el camino adoquinado.

—¡Detenedlos! ¡Detened al pirata! —gritó Jacob, enarbolando la espada como si fuera un hacha de guerra.

—Deprisa, ay, por favor, deprisa —exhortaba Isabella sin aliento mientras los hombres llevaban a Edward, medio a rastras medio en volandas, hacia el bote.

Isabella iba dando traspiés, entorpecida por su embarazo. Sin retrasarse ni un segundo, Biers la recogió en sus brazos y la depositó en el bote. Luego ayudó a McCarthy y a Charlie a acomodar a Edward junto a ella. El bote se alejó del muelle sin perder un instante. A Isabella le corrieron lágrimas por las mejillas en aquella apresurada despedida de su padre.

—Os quiero, padre. Siempre seréis bienvenido en Denali. Quiero que mi hijo conozca a su abuelo.

—Iré, hija —le prometió desde el malecón Charlie—. Puede que no siempre te lo haya demostrado, pero yo también te quiero.

El bote se internó deslizándose en la densa bruma justo en el momento en que Jacob y los dragones llegaban al final del muelle. Jacob apartó sin miramientos a Charlie, maldiciendo aquella niebla espesa y gris que tan bien le venía al pirata para escapar.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó Charlie, tratando desesperadamente de proteger a su hija. Haciéndole caso omiso, los dragones aprestaron los mosquetes y dispararon a ciegas; volvieron a cargar y a disparar hasta que se hizo evidente que su presa estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

—Pero ¡qué habéis hecho! —gritó Jacob, volviéndose contra Charlie.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, he tenido en cuenta la felicidad de mi hija —respondió él, tragándose un sollozo—. Está embarazada del pirata; tú no la habrías aceptado en esas condiciones. Con quien tiene que estar es con su esposo. Isabella me ha dado su palabra de que en el futuro el Vampiro no volverá a ser un peligro para las embarcaciones de Forks.

—¿Y la habéis creído? —espetó despreciativamente Jacob.

—Pues sí, la he creído. Déjalos en paz, Jacob. Como consolación por tu pérdida puedes quedarte con una generosa parte de la dote de Isabella. Búscate a una mujer digna de tu categoría.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que estaba derrotado y trató de tomárselo lo mejor que pudo.

—Tenéis razón, Charlie. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado coger a ese pirata y ofrecerle su cabeza al rey, me conformaré con lo que me ofrecéis. Mi orgullo me impide querer a una mujer que está embarazada de otro hombre. A menos que el Vampiro vuelva a hacer de las suyas en el mar, daré este asunto por zanjado.

Charlie reprimió una sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo a casa, vamos a hacer un brindis por tu salud y tu prosperidad.

Sin parar de retorcerse las manos, Isabella estaba tan encima de Edward como una gallina clueca, esperando a que recuperara la consciencia. McCarthy, Biers y Rosalie se mantenían detrás de ella, dándole su apoyo.

—Se pondrá bien, Isabella —le aseguraba Rosalie—. Dice Emmett que este Edward tuyo es un hombre fuerte y que ha salido de otras peores.

Isabella le echó a Rosalie una sonrisa llorosa. Había estado tan angustiada que ni siquiera había saludado como Dios manda a su amiga, pero ya celebrarían el reencuentro en cuanto ella tuviera la certeza de que Edward estaba fuera de peligro.

Isabella se dirigió a Rosalie en un español rápido que sabía que ni Biers ni McCarthy eran capaces de seguir.

—¿No te arrepientes de irte de Forks, Rosalie? Ya sé que no eras feliz en el convento, pero la decisión de abandonar el país en que naciste no ha tenido que ser fácil. Aquí sigue estando tu familia.

Rosalie sonrió, melancólica.

—Quiero mucho a mi familia, pero los conozco bien. Nunca dejarán de renegar de mí. Me habrían dejado envejecer y morirme en el convento antes que dar su brazo a torcer. Tú y tu pirata me habéis dado la ocasión de tener un futuro. Y os lo voy a agradecer siempre. Espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por haber presionado a Edward para que me dejara venir. No tengo dinero, ni ningún otro sitio al que ir.

—Estoy encantada, Rosalie; es justo lo que yo quería. Un día no muy lejano Denali estará lleno de pueblos y de gente, y tú vas a encontrar un hombre del que enamorarte. De eso estoy segura.

—Yo también estoy segura —dijo Rosalie, lanzándole una tímida mirada a Emmett.

—¿Qué estáis murmurando vosotras dos? —preguntó Emmett, colocando el brazo sobre los estrechos hombros de Rosalie. El gesto fue tan posesivo que a nadie le quedó duda de cuáles eran los sentimientos de Emmett hacia la señorita de Forks.

—Del futuro —le dijo crípticamente Isabella—. De pronto parece que nos sonríe.

—Pues sí —coincidió Emmett, ciñendo el brazo alrededor de Rosalie. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de que quería tenerla en sus brazos. Puede que Rosalie y él encontraran la felicidad juntos.

Poco después, Edward abrió los ojos y sonrió a Isabella. Cuando se les hizo evidente que Edward no tenía ojos más que para su mujercita, los demás se disculparon y salieron sin hacer ruido.

Edward le cogió a Isabella la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Eso tenemos que agradecérselo a mi padre. En realidad no es el demonio que tú crees que es. Cuando se enteró de que estoy embarazada de ti y de que no podría ser feliz con otro hombre, cedió. Seguimos siendo marido y mujer, Edward. Leí el documento de anulación. Decía que no tendrá validez ninguna en el caso de que yo estuviera embarazada de ti.

—Qué más da eso; me habría casado contigo otra vez.

—Lamento que fuera de mi padre el barco responsable de que mataran a tu familia y a ti te hicieran esclavo, pero te ruego que dejes eso atrás y que intentes perdonarle. Tampoco es justo echarle la culpa de lo que hayan hecho todos y cada uno de sus barcos en sus muchos viajes.

—No quiero hablar ahora de tu padre, amor mío —musitó Edward—. Estoy deseando que el pasado, pasado sea, si es que él está de acuerdo. Él te ha traído a donde yo estaba, y eso se lo tengo que agradecer. Me pareció oír disparos antes de desmayarme…

—Sí, Jacob apareció con el cuerpo de dragones, pero la niebla y la oscuridad estaban de nuestra parte. Ahora estamos a salvo. Emmett ha puesto rumbo a Denali. Todavía no me puedo creer que hayáis venido a Forks a buscarme, con el peligro tan grande que supone para ti y para tus hombres. Mis paisanos no tienen precisamente motivos para quererte.

Edward se quedó mirando a Isabella como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? Me habría sido imposible, con lo enamorado que estoy de ti. Tú me perteneces. Ya he arriesgado la vida por ti varias veces antes, y volveré a hacerlo si fuera necesario. Cuando se quiere a alguien como yo te quiero, todo sacrificio es poco. Y ahora querré también a nuestro hijo. —Apoyó con ternura la mano en la tripa abultada de Isabella—. Quiero a este niño tanto como tú, mi amor. Por fin voy a tener mi propia familia. Hasta que te conocí, lo que me latía en el pecho era una cosa dura y amarga que ni siquiera podía llamarse corazón. La venganza gobernaba mi vida, y el odio anidaba en mi alma. En cambio ahora estoy tan lleno de amor que en mi corazón no cabe ningún otro sentimiento.

Los ojos chocolate de Isabella chispearon, maliciosos.

—Hay cosas en las que no has cambiado, querido. Sigues siendo el apuesto sinvergüenza que entró en mi vida como un huracán y me raptó. Si no llega a ser por ti yo nunca habría sabido que semejante dicha existía siquiera.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tú lo que querías era ser monja —dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Isabella sonrió sin pudor.

—Por aquel entonces yo no sabía hasta qué punto me iba a derretir por ti. —Se agachó para besarle en los labios—. Ahora lo único que quiero es seguir siendo tu mujer para siempre.

—Reconocí desde el principio esa pasión tuya que tantísimo te empeñabas en negar. Hasta cuando te arrodillabas para rezar, tus seductores ojos traslucían un deseo infinito que sólo esperaba a liberarse. Te quiero, Isabella.

A Isabella le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward. En cuanto te pongas mejor te voy a demostrar cuánto.

—Túmbate a mi lado —la apremió Edward, apartando las mantas—. Necesito abrazarte.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Todavía no puedo hacerte el amor como es debido; sólo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos.

La urgencia que había en su voz la empujó a decidirse. Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, preparándose para meterse junto a él.

—No, así no. Quítate la ropa.

—Edward… no creo que sea buena idea. Necesitas descansar.

Edward le echó una sonrisa perversa.

—Es una idea estupenda. Quiero sentir cómo se mueve mi hijo a mi lado mientras duermo.

Isabella no se resistió cuando él la desvistió amorosamente y le hizo sitio en la litera. Al rodear con su cuerpo magullado el cuerpo de ella, Edward se sintió recorrido por un renovado vigor; volvió a sentirse entero.


	25. Epílogo

Ohaio Chicas!

La historia ha llegado a su fin. Mil gracias por seguir cada una de las aventuras de este singular y problemático romance. No tengo como pagarles su apoyo, solo atino a decirles ¡Gracias!

El argumento original pertenece a Connie Marson y se titula "En brazos del pirata".

Un besote y nos leemos abajo!

Matta ne!

**Epílogo**

_**Isla de Denali**_

_**1592**_

—¿No te parece espectacular, Edward? —suspiró Isabella mientras contemplaban cómo el sol se hundía lentamente bajo los destellos del agua. Isabella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward y el cielo iba pasando de un naranja vivo a un dorado apagado y al malva, para desplegar luego un manto de deslumbrantes diamantes sobre el plácido mar que se extendía ante ellos.

—Todos los atardeceres me parecen espectaculares cuando estoy contigo —respondió Edward, abrazándola estrechamente—. ¿Te arrepientes de haberte venido a Denali conmigo?

—Me encanta este sitio —le respondió Isabella con aire soñador—. Es como siempre me he imaginado que sería el paraíso. Y el pueblo está creciendo a pasos agigantados. Elizabeth tiene un montón de niños con los que jugar. La hija de Emmett y Rosalie sólo tiene un año menos que nuestro hija, y Renalda está embarazada otra vez.

—¿Te ha molestado que Riley Biers se haya traído a Tanya a Denali? —quiso saber Edward—. Hombre, reconozco que fue una sorpresa enterarse de que la había conocido en uno de sus viajes y había perdido la cabeza por ella. ¿Quieres que la mande marcharse?

—Parece que están enamorados de verdad el uno del otro —concedió Isabella—. Mientras a Tanya no se le ocurra ponerte la vista encima, que sea bienvenida.

Edward se rió.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte. El que está enamorado de verdad soy yo, y ella lo sabe. Pero creo que Tanya ha encontrado el verdadero amor en Riley.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo sus pensamientos hacia el otro amigo.

—Me alegro de que hayas hecho a Emmett copropietario del negocio de la madera —dijo, perdiendo rápidamente el interés por Tanya—. Rosalie y él han sido unos amigos estupendos con nosotros durante estos años. ¿No te parece una ironía que dos hombres que odiaban todo lo forksense hayan acabado casados con dos de mujeres de Forks?

—Cosas más raras se han visto. Yo nunca pensé que pudiera estar feliz sin la cubierta de un barco bajo los pies —arguyó Edward—. Elizabeth y tú hacéis de cada día una aventura; ya no me siento arrastrado a vagar por los mares. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado con tu padre aquí de visita? Ayer me dio la impresión de que le costaba marcharse.

—Mucho. Ya sé que tú todavía no te sientes cómodo con él, pero lo ha pasado tan bien con su nieta que dice que piensa volver dentro de unos meses. La próxima vez se traerá con él a Dimitri y a Felix. La última vez que pasaron por casa le dijeron que tenían ganas de conocer a su sobrino.

—Tengo asumido el hecho de que tu padre y tus hermanos son parte de nuestras vidas.

—¿Y no lamentas, Edward, que te hayan prohibido acercarte a las costas de Volterra?

—Ni lo más mínimo —dijo él con vehemencia—. Algún día las estas islas estarán mucho más pobladas de lo que podamos imaginar. Han sido más o menos ignoradas desde que fueron descubiertas, pero estoy viendo que llegará un día en que habrá empujones por venir a este paraíso particular nuestro.

»A Volterra quizá podamos volver algún día, de visita. La reina se está ablandando. Biers me ha informado de que mandó preguntar en su oficina si yo estaba bien. Tengo la impresión de que nos daría la bienvenida a Volterra si quisiéramos volver.

Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—A mí no me gusta Volterra.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Y yo no soy bien recibido en Forks. Parece que tenemos lo mejor de los dos mundos aquí en Denali. ¿Volvemos a casa y rescatamos a nuestro hijo de manos de Zafrina? Lo mima demasiado.

Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa provocativa.

—Todavía no.

Le cogió la mano y lo llevó por la playa hasta un apretado grupo de palmeras a cuyos pies la hierba estaba espesa y mullida. Tiró de Edward para que se tumbara a su lado.

—¿En qué estás pensando, esposa?

—En que hace mucho que no hacemos el amor bajo el mecerse de las palmeras en una noche tan agradable como ésta. Hazme el amor, Edward.

En los ojos de Edward brilló un resplandor oscuro.

—A una invitación como ésa es difícil resistirse.

Sus labios buscaron los de Isabella, satisfaciéndose con el hambre gozosa de su respuesta. Había llovido mucho desde los tiempos en que era una niña asustada que no aspiraba en la vida más que a ser monja. La apretó contra el musgo; fue desvistiéndola despacio y luego se desvistió él. Se unieron en una pasión esplendorosa, con los cuerpos desnudos como recipientes sagrados a los que rendían culto con manos, labios y lenguas. Un grito ahogado de júbilo hizo que los dientes de Isabella se hundieran en el hombro de Edward mientras él la hacía suya apasionadamente.

—Dios mío, qué locura —jadeó Edward, sintiendo cómo el fuego de ella lo envolvía—. Te sigo deseando tanto como hace cinco años. Dulce monjita, me has tenido hechizado desde el momento en que te puse la vista encima.

—No hables, Edward. Cuando te tengo dentro de mí no puedo pensar con claridad. Sólo puedo sentir.

Él empujó con las caderas para meterse aún más adentro. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, deleitándose en el hambre, la pasión desbocada y el creciente engrosamiento de Edward. Un arrebato profundo interrumpió la respiración y los pensamientos de Isabella, y la hizo gritar de placer.

Él le tapó la boca con la suya, sintiendo sus convulsiones alrededor de él. El frenesí del clímax de Isabella le hizo precipitarse hacia su propia tempestad, traspasado de una satisfacción absoluta.

Con sus bocas todavía pegadas la una a la otra, Edward se tumbó junto a ella. La envolvió en sus brazos mientras la última pulsación de placer lo recorría en un escalofrío.

—Puede que esta noche hayamos hecho un niño —le susurró a Isabella al oído. Intentó no sonar demasiado esperanzado, pero su hija tenía ya más de tres años, y en su opinión ya era hora de darle a Elizabeth un hermano o una hermana.

—Eso es imposible —le respondió Isabella, bien segura de lo que decía.

Edward intentó disimular su decepción. ¿Es que Isabella no quería tener otro hijo con él? Rosalie ya estaba esperando su segundo hijo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Isabella le acarició la cara con una ternura exquisita. Luego le cogió la mano y se la pasó por su estómago plano.

—Es imposible que hayamos hecho un niño hoy porque estoy embarazada de tu segundo hijo.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward.

—¿Estas segura?

—Todo lo segura que puedo estar.

—No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz nunca en mi vida.

—Ni yo tampoco —aseguró Isabella—. Vámonos a casa, mi amor, que nuestro hija nos está esperando.

Ohaio de nuevo!

Quiero regresarles un_ poco del amor y dedicación que han tenido para conmigo, por eso, les dare a elegir la historia que más les agrade, todas son sensacionales, pero subiré la que ustedes elijan._

**1.- En lo bueno y malo**.

Bella se enfadó cuando su abuelo le aconsejó que considerara la idea de casarse por conveniencia con Edward Cullen, un rico empresario italiano. Pero nada más verlo cambió de opinión... Para ella fue amor a primera vista, para él fue deseo instantáneo, así que decidieron poner la boda en marcha.

Los planes de Bella eran que, una vez que se encontraran en Italia, haría que su marido se enamorara de ella... No contaba con que él volviera con su amante. Por eso decidió abandonarlo; pero parecía que, con amante o sin ella, Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a su flamante esposa...

**2.- Contra marea.**

Aquel matrimonio nunca había sido consumado… hasta ahora

Hacía ya ocho años que Bella se había visto obligada a casarse con Edward Cullen, pero siempre habían vivido separados y ni siquiera habían consumado el matrimonio.

Sin embargo, ahora Bella deseaba tener un hijo, por lo que quería pedirle el divorcio a Edward. Pero su respuesta fue rotunda: él era su marido y sería también el padre de su hijo.

Al principio Bella se negó a intentarlo siquiera; al fin y al cabo, Edward era un conocido donjuán. Pero entonces las circunstancias la empujaron a sus brazos y la hicieron cambiar de opinión…

**3.- Dejarte ir.**

Edward Cullen era el hombre ideal que toda mujer sueña encontrar algún día... Y, desde que Isabella Swan comenzó a trabajar para él como su secretaria personal, admiró la perfección masculina de ese hombre. Y él le había pedido que fuera su esposa!

Pero el suyo fue un matrimonio de conveniencia; Bella se convirtió en una más de sus posesiones. ¿Qué podia hacer ella si se había enamorado de Edward y él parecía estar más interesado en la bella Rosalie? ¿Encontraría Bella la felicidad al lado de Edward algún día?


End file.
